A Father's Love
by x Rajah x
Summary: UPDATED! Chap 29: Leia and Han learn the truth! Post ROTJ AU. The Chosen One, struggling through the trials of redemption, is granted the chance to show his daughter his true self. Can Anakin save himself and his daughter from the darkness?
1. Prologue

Story Title: A Father's Love

Genre: Adventure/ Fantasy.

Rating: T

Full Summary: Leia knows that she hates Darth Vader. And she is convinced that she always will. Within her heart, a scalding revulsion burns. And it appears no one can extinguish this flame. No one, except for Anakin Skywalker. AU.

Author's Note: This idea has been itching at me for some time, so I hope it turns out as I envisioned. Enjoy and please review afterward!

**Prologue**

In the limitless expanse that was the Force, one's fondest of memories were projected as solidified matter, and the passage in to the Force was considered a great step toward better understanding the Force. Many a being had successfully achieved this feeling. And it was within this feeling that sprouted a dilemma.

In this new state, one would be confined to the part of their life in which they were the most at peace, living among those that they loved, and they were overcome with an eternal feeling of euphoria. Euphoria that sometimes, would be not so eternal.

Euphoria that had been disturbed within the soul of a man struggling through the trials of redemption and the cold feeling of regret.

This was a crisis.

A crisis, which would be solved only by the best, the elite force that were the guardians of peace, the keepers of the Light.

The Jedi.

An ancient Temple stood welded into the center of the capital, just as grand and breathtaking as it had once been in reality. Within this Temple, the Jedi's plan was beginning to unravel, and those involved were full of hope and a sense of new Light was beginning to seep into the heart of the troubling darkness.

Two Jedi Masters walked across a landing platform within the Temple's cyclopean structure, both appearing solemn, yet relaxed and focused.

"Now remember, in order for this mission to be a success, no one can discover your true identity."

"Yes, Master. That would definitely defeat the purpose." Anakin Skywalker replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan didn't show it on the outside, but he felt his heart lurch at this smile. A smile he had missed for so long…

Obi-Wan smiled back, pouring all his support onto his friend. "You know, this isn't going to be easy."

Anakin shook his head. "It most certainly won't. My daughter is very stubborn."

"She is her father's daughter."

"Yeah… hey!" Anakin frowned.

Obi-wan laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Admit it, Anakin, you were quite… persevering."

Anakin smiled. "And you were quite boring."

"Whatever."

"I seem to recall many days in which you'd launch into another one of your dull lectures…"

Obi-Wan folded his arms in front of his chest and cocked an eyebrow at his former Padawan.

"…lectures that were necessary in achieving a greater knowledge of the Living Force." Anakin finished lamely.

"That's better." Obi-Wan said quietly.

The two Jedi stopped in front of an odd sort of door, which was actually a portal. A portal that could only exist in this dimension. The portal that was key to restoring balance. Because even after fulfilling the prophecy, it seemed Anakin had more to do.

"Ani!"

Anakin turned, and found himself enveloped in a warm hug. Looking down, his eyes met the dark brown orbs of his wife, Padme.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you leave without giving me a kiss, did you?" she asked, her voice full of mischief.

"Of course not, milady." Anakin teased, and their lips met in a final goodbye.

"Try not to be gone too long," Padme added when they broke apart.

Anakin hugged her close. "Never. I will always come back to you, Padme."

"I know it, Ani."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ready, Anakin?"

Anakin reluctantly released his wife and stepped toward his former Master. "I am now."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll take good care of Padme for you." Obi-Wan said with a sly grin.

"You better." Anakin replied. He turned around to look into the eyes of his angel again, then said, "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Anakin." Obi-wan supplied.

"I love you!" Padme threw in.

And Anakin took a step into the portal, finding himself engulfed in a wave of swirling light and color.

The last thing he saw was Padme, blowing him a kiss. Then, all went black.

----------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know just a prologue, kind of short, but it was necessary to understanding Anakin's role in the plot. **Leave me a review, I'm going on vacation and I want to come home to find some reviews waiting in my inbox.**

Please be nice, though. I know it wasn't top notch. Chapter 1 will be better, I promise.

The only reason this is considered fantasy is "the portal". LOL.

I hope my portrayal of "being one with the Force" was good. If not, I'm sorry but that's how I imagined it.

May the Force be with you!


	2. A New Mission

Just to clarify, in case of confusion, this takes place after ROTJ, and the last chapter took place when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme were "one with the Force."

Ahem. Anyway…

I'm back, and I'm ready to continue the story! Reviews are always appreciated. (Hint, Hint.)

Note: Please keep in mind that this is AU so it may or may not resemble the actual storyline of what goes on after ROTJ.

**Chapter 1**

Leia sat in her private quarters of a Rebel cruiser, owned by the former Senator Mon Mothma. Gazing out the viewport, she brushed the knots from her long, russet locks, deep in daydream.

The truth was, she was thinking about Luke.

She was a little worried about him, he had seemed so distant lately, since the fall of the Empire, and Leia had tried unsuccessfully to cheer him up. Even Han had shown a little of his softer side and attempted to coax a laugh out of him, but Luke was no longer the carefree young man that Leia once knew.

His experience on the Second Death Star had changed him.

Leia knew that Luke was heavily mourning the loss of their father, who had passed on that climactic day. As hard as she tried to understand his feelings, to even begin to believe that Darth Vader had saved her brother's life, and that truly made him a good man, the more she was actually convincing herself of the opposite.

**Darth Vader was evil.**

It was his fault that Alderann, the innocent, once beautifully lush blue-green world of her youth, was gone. He hadn't stopped Tarkin from unleashing the fury upon her planet, one that now, did not even exist.

It was his fault that Bail Organa, the man whom Leia considered her true father had died, along with every other citizen present on Alderann.

It was his fault that Luke had lost his right arm at Bespin.

His fault, that Han had been entombed in a slab of carbonite, hanging on Jabba the Hutt's wall, like a prized piece of treasure, not a human being.

And whenever Leia's thoughts wandered to the man behind the mask, she felt no pity, no sympathy at all. She felt anger, a fiery wave of passion that she could not erase from her mind.

**Darth Vader was a monster.**

And whatever Luke said, Leia knew that Darth Vader was not _her father._

Father: one who nurtures, raises and comforts a child as she begins to shape her future in the world. One who truly cares, and would do anything for her, one who would stay up all night with her if she had a nightmare. One who would tell her right from wrong and teach her everything he knows. One who loved her.

But Darth Vader: a heartless criminal incapable of love or compassion. A murderer, a traitor. A black hole of dark power used for the promotion of evil.

As far as Leia was concerned, Darth Vader couldn't have been her father, even if he had tried.

And so, Leia could pretend to empathize with Luke, but she chose not to. She couldn't let herself stoop as low as to feel sad that Vader had been destroyed.

Besides, she had other things to worry about.

With the elimination of the Empire, the return to a free society would not come as easily as she had thought. She knew times ahead would be difficult, and Luke wasn't here to help the Rebels pull together the strength they needed.

Though Luke was one of their greatest assets, he had insisted that he go out on his own. He wished to rebuild the legendary Jedi Order, in honor of his father, Ben Kenobi, and Master Yoda. He had told Leia that he felt like he owed it to them, and that she should consider beginning her Force studies soon, even offered to become her mentor. It had seemed so important to him, so Leia had let him go without argument. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if Luke was doing the right thing.

At least she still had Han.

And just the thought of Han made Leia's heart flutter.

A great pilot, Han was also of wonderful help in the Rebellion, along with his first mate Chewbacca, the fiercely loyal Wookiee.

And though at first Leia had denied it, she loved Han.

She knew it now.

And now she thought of her times with him, their countless adventures, her first snappy attitude toward him, their first kiss, their confessions of love….

"Leia!" Han called softly into her room.

His voice jarred her thoughts. "What?" her abrupt politician's tone was back at once.

"You are needed on the bridge, Your Highnessness," he said simply, and Leia followed his eyes as he eyed her long hair flowing down her back.

"Han, how many times must I tell you not to call me that?" she replied crisply. "And tell them that I will be right there."

"Oh, of course…" Han said, a mischievous smile on his face. "Your Highnessness"

Leia sighed, but he was already gone.

She hastily pulled her hair up into a delicate bun on top of her head, straightened the white sash around her waist, and followed in the direction Han had gone.

She fell into step with Han, and beamed brightly at her, but he turned down the corridor toward the docking bay, leaving Leia alone.

She approached the bridge, observing absently that both Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar were waited for her. This could mean only one thing: they had found something for her to do.

"Good evening, Princess Leia. I trust you are well?" Mothma greeted when Leia was beside them.

"Yes, I am quite well, Senator. Thank you. What is it that you wish to see me for?"

Mon Mothma smiled tiredly, her brow creased with fatigue and age. Mothma definitely wasn't a young woman, Leia knew, for she had earned the title of Senator back in the days of the Old Republic, when democracy was in it's prime. Before Leia had even been born.

But it was Ackbar that spoke, a steady yet recognizably deep voice rising above the datapad he was holding.

"We are ready to tell you of your next diplomatic mission. As you know, there are still many systems that remain loyal to the Empire. We are dispatching ambassadors to many of these worlds, in hopes that they will join forces with us in the infancy of a New Republic."

"Yes, I am aware of this plan, Admiral."

Mothma continued for him. "I have requested that you become the ambassador to the world of Escarte, for your skills in negotiation and persuasion far surpass my own."

Leia felt her cheeks redden, but she smiled humbly. "Why thank you, Senator."

Mothma's expression became serious. "But it will be difficult. That is why Captain Solo will be accompanying you."

Leia rolled her eyes, but her heart thumped at a faster rate at the thought. "As you wish, Senator."

"And, I am sending someone else along as well. A fairly new face in our forces, but I assure you, he will suit your team well."

Leia listened intently, then displayed a puzzled expression. "An Academy graduate?"

Ackbar spoke up. "No, but trust me, Princess, he doesn't need it. His piloting skills are impressive. He's far surpassed the others in skill, and is going to be with you, mainly for security purposes."

"Security?"

"Yes, you see he, like your brother, is gifted with the Force."

Leia was about to say something, but shut her mouth. No one with the exception of Luke and Han knew she possessed the Force as well.

"Since, Skywalker is not here, he will be going with your team." Mothma explained.

Leia shook her head. "I appreciate your concern, Senator, but that will not be necessary."

"I knew you would say that. Captain Solo seems quite confident in his abilities to protect you as well, but when I elaborated the danger you could be in and how fiercely Imperial the world was, he gave in for your sake."

"Why do I find that so surprising?" Leia asked with a laugh.

"I must admit, I thought it would be harder to convince him as well. But he's met your additional member, and they seem to get along well."

Leia thought for a moment. "I accept. When will I meet this pilot?"

Ackbar dropped the datapad on the table and said. "He's not just a pilot, Princess. He's ascended to the rank of Commander very quickly."

Mothma smiled. " I can bring him up here to you now"

"Very well," Leia replied. "I should like to meet him. When do we depart for Escarte, Senator?"

"As soon as Captain Solo finishes his repairs to the Millennium Falcon, I hope."

_Of course,_ Leia thought.

Mothma and Ackbar left her side, and Leia's curiosity spiked. She usually worked with only Han, Chewie, and Luke, so this would be entirely new to her. She wondered distractedly about this new Commander's origin and what he was like. She hoped that she would get along well with him, because from what Escarte sounded like, the last thing she needed was an irritable relationship with a crewmate.

Mothma returned rather quickly, and as soon as Leia heard footsteps, she turned around, taking in the presence of the new person.

A tall figure stood beside Mothma, a dark cloak draped upon his shoulders.

"Princess, this is your new partner." Mothma introduced, then turned to him. "Perhaps you'd like to complete you introduction, Commander?"

The man removed his hood.

The first thing Leia noticed were his eyes. They were a sharp blue, piercing and dark, and yet calm and focused.

His hair fell nearly to his cloaked shoulders, and a long red scar ran down the side of his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess."

……**..To be continued…….**

**Hahahahaha! I feel evil. Cliffhangers. **

**Ah, I love 'em. **

**Review please, and I shall update soon.**


	3. Born Again

Hey there!

Well I'm sorry for the delay. If you guys still enjoy the story, I'll try to update sooner. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more I tell myself to update. (even though I love to leave you hanging with a big ol' cliffhanger. hehhehheh.)

Thank you and may the Force be with ya all,

Arie

Chapter 2:

Leia studied the man for a moment more, then nodded, her eyes still on his face. Something about him was familiar, but she wasn't sure what.

As she was thinking, she reached out to shake his hand, and as she did, an odd sensation overtook her.

She didn't know too much about the Force, but it was screaming at her. But what was it saying?

She released his hand, staring into his piercing gaze, as he gazed quietly at her before he spoke again. "I have heard much about you, Princess Leia." Mothma spoke up, and Leia had the weirdest feeling that she was hiding something.

"This is Commander Skye Nairn of the planet Naboo."

Leia sent him an inquisitive look. "The home planet of the Emperor?"

Skye nodded. "Yes, Princess. But home to much more than that."

Leia smiled. "I've never been to Naboo, but I've heard it's lovely, Commander."

The man, Skye nodded. "Quite."

Mothma took her leave, Leia supposed this was because she thought all was going smoothly. Leia gave her a wary glance as she exited the room, no doubt heading out to find Ackbar.

Leia sighed, and broke the silence. "I really don't think this whole security thing is necessary, but I guess Escarte is more dangerous than I thought."

Skye nodded seriously. "It is, Princess. And your safety is of great importance."

Leia smiled. "I'm thankful for everyone's concern, but I am confident that I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, Princess. And quite well, I expect. But extra help will prove to be more helpful than risky."

"Yes. And Skye?"

"Mmm?"

"Call me Leia. We'll be traveling together for some time, I think."

Leia beamed at her new partner.

The smile that spread across Skye's face probably rivaled the brightness of Tatooine's binary sunset. It started as a little smirk, then blossomed into a huge grin.

But this bright smile, this symbol of happiness, did not belong to Skye Nairn.

This was the smile of a proud father, the smile of a man watching something spectacular unfold before his eyes.

The smile of Anakin Skywalker.

And the smile fed into his soul, filling his heart with happiness like he hadn't felt so much for a long time.

This was where he belonged.

Here, and now.

Leia's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"I suppose I should check on Han," she said slowly. "You don't know this about Han, but he's obsessed with the Falcon. He treats it like his child. I actually wouldn't be surprised if I caught him tucking it in at night."

A chuckle was shared between the two, but then Leia started to leave. She stopped, seeming to be considering something.

"Come on," she said finally. Anakin followed her to the entrance of the large cruiser's docking bay. "You'd better get accquainted with it, you'll be riding in it a lot from here on out. And trust me, Commander, it's no joyride. It's really a piece of junk, but Han thinks it's the greatest thing ever."

"Hey, not true!" a voice sounded across the bay. Han jogged over to them, gazing warmly at his teammates for the mission. Anakin could tell that he was excited.

"You, Princess, are the greatest thing ever."

Anakin surpressed a laugh. He'd been told that Captain Solo had feelings toward Leia, but hearing him flirt with her was a whole different matter.

Han smiled at Anakin. "We'll be leaving soon, Commander. I just gotta few last adjustments to make. We wouldn't want our hyperdrive failing on us. Comes in handy."

He paused. "Well, it was more necessary when those Imperial troopers and other minions of Palpatine's were out there stinking up the galaxy, but hey, you never know."

Anakin nodded. Leia, however, had her arms folded across her chest. She scowled. "Han, we need to leave soon, so you'd best fix that and fix it quickly. Ackbar and Mothma have to think very highly of a person to send them as an ambassador, so I'd like to continue to impress them, not give them the thought that I'm a lazy spacedog."

Han quirked an eyebrow. "Of course, Your Worship. But I suggest that next time you want something done, don't call the man doing the job a spacedog."

Leia sighed. "You see, Skye? Han is one of the most stubborn people I've met. He hardly listens to anyone but himself."

Anakin grinned at her. Han snorted.

"Look who's talking, Miss I'm Too Good For Security. I mean, I've only had to save you how many times, and you still can't appreciate me fully."

Leia sighed again. "You're unbelievable!"

Han grinned slyly. "So are you, Princess. So are you."

Leia glared at him for a moment, then turned on her heel and stalked off.

Han smiled. "The first thing you should know about Princess Leia, Skye, is that she is quite the character when she's angry."

Anakin nodded. "So I see."

Han turned and walked toward the Millenium Falcon, talking to him as he did. "But don't get the wrong impression. Leia is quite soft at times as well. She's not all she tries to get across." He grinned. "Women like Leia want people to think they're tough, so people don't walk all over them, but inside, they can just melt, you know? It's a gamble associating with their type, but I find that that stuff is what makes Leia so...well," he paused awkwardly. "She's really an amazing and caring woman on the inside, if you only can find that part of her. Surely you know what I mean?"

"I do." Anakin said, thinking to himself about a certain woman. A woman like Leia.

Han sighed in relief. "Good, because I aint one for words, so some people may get the wrong idea from my talk."

Anakin grinned. "Some people?"

Han laughed. "Well, when I said some people, I meant the ladies. Maybe they're just used to some handsome prince and his hokey poetry, or maybe they're just raised in that fancy-talk, but I aint so accustomed to that stuff, so they're a little clueless about how to react to me."

"Are you referring to the Princess?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe I am, but I'm not." Han said slowly. "Btu I'll tell you this: she didn't take to kindly to me at first. Maybe it was an act, but she definitely didn't warm up to me at all. Must be a girl thing."

"Must be."

He patted the hull of his ship lovingly. "So, you coming in? I would give you the grand tour, but I aint too good at that kind of stuff, so you'll hafta check it out for yourself."

He stopped for a moment, thinking. "But don't touch anything. Don't get the impression that you are the pilot."

He puffed out his chest. "You gotta have my permission."

Anakin nodded. "Of course, Captain Solo..errr..Han."

Anakin began his ascent up the ramp into the ship when Han called up to him, "Hey, Skye? Don't be afraid of the big hairy lump in the co-pilot's chair. It's only Chewie, he aint the type to bite. Well, at least not most of the time."

"Thanks for the warning." Anakin replied, laughing and he stepped into the ship.

It was quite impressive, an interesting build and model, and Anakin couldn't help but take note of all its features. The Wookiee, Chewbacca, gave him a little greeting.

"Hey big guy." Anakin replied. He took a few glances around the ship, admiring its machinery and gadgets.

"Hey, Skye?" a voice called. Han appeared in the doorway. "You ever been to Escarte before?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, once. With my….brother."

That wasn't really lying.

"Oh?" Han said. "so you know what its really like."

Anakin nodded. "It isn't the greatest of planets, Han."

Han smiled. "There's a lot like that. I've seen a great deal of 'em too, along with the scum that's always around."

Anakin laughed. "Scum?"

"Yeah….the not-so-agreeable types. Like Jabba the Hutt, for example. He wasn't the type to mess with. I was once in a whole lotta trouble with him."

Anakin knew this too well, but he grinned. "So…"

"Leia killed him you know."

This did provoke a great deal of surprise from Anakin, which he didn't hide.

"She's not exactly the dainty princess who sips tea all day." Han smirked.

"I guess not." Anakin replied, awed.

Then, Leia appeared in the entryway, making sure to send Han a scowl before speaking. "Talking about me again?"

"Only the good things, Princess." Han said, honestly.

Anakin nodded. "Nothing bad, Leia."

Leia smiled then. "And what makes you two actually think that I did anything bad in the first place?"

Han grinned. "Oh….I dunno. Your heritage?"

Neither Han nor Leia noticed Anakin tense.

Leia sighed. "Han, please tell me that you finished the hyperdrive."

Han looked guilty. "Well…I….it aint workin, Princess. I think I should call Lando in to have a look."

"No." Leia said firmly. "If you can't fix it, then Lando certainly can't."

Han grinned impishly. "You find the most clever ways to flirt with me. I mean, you can't do it without insulting Lando, too."

Leia sighed again. "I wasn't insulting him! I just….feel…kinda awkward around him sometimes…"

"Lando has a crush on Leia.." Han whispered to Anakin.

"Oh?" Anakin said curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah." Han said back.

Leia frowned. "Well, then what are we going to do?"

Anakin looked up. "I can have a look at it."

"What?" Han said loudly. "You?"

"Yes…me. Is there a problem, Han?"

"Well, umm….I don't like the inexperienced types to put their grubby little hands on my Falcon."

"Inexperienced?" Anakin said, drawing upon the life he supposedly had. "I was a mechanic back on Naboo before I joined the Rebellion."

Han looked at him warily. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Anakin grinned. "Not a scratch on her, Han."

"Okay…"

Anakin hurried off to look at the malfunctioning device.

Leia sat in the seat behind Chewie, finger-combing her hair down.

"You should leave it down." Anakin commented.

Han jumped. "I thought you were fixing the Falcon!"

"I did." Anakin said conclusively.

Han's face didn't betray his disbelief. He went to check…

And was astonished to find it fixed and ready.

_I don't believe it…..he did it! And fast…._

Han came back out, fumbling with his holster while trying to formulate a reply. "I….how….you.."

Leia laughed.

"Your welcome, Han." Anakin replied.

Han shook his head in wonder.

Leia got up and stirred him from thought, her slender hand taking his arm and leading him to the pilot's chair. "Let's go, Captain."

Han grinned. "Of course, Princess."

**Well, here's a little side note.**

**Skye: alluding to Skywalker.**

**Nairn: meaning "born again"**

**So if you do the math, his codename means Skywalker Born Again.**

**(smiles) Special thanks to my friend, Jedi in the Shadows for her help with Anakin's codename. There were some weird suggestions among my group of friends. Just be glad Leia didn't end up teaming up with a Commander Skye Homeskillet Biscuit. (giggles) **

**I know Anakin's mission and the whole codename thing is vague, but you'll learn more in later installments.**

**So…how about a little review? Or a big one…A REVIEW IN GENERAL!**

PLEASE.


	4. Possibilities and Misgivings

Wow! This story is doing really well so far! I'm so glad, because to tell you guys the truth, I wasn't so sure about this one. But hey, it seems like this one's a keeper. Thanks so much to my reviewers so far, you all are amazing! And if you have this on alert and haven't reviewed…you still deserve a hug for reading it, but pleeassseeee review! Even a few words are wonderful and are appreciated incalculably. Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy this.

To move on, this is chapter 3. Here we shall learn more about Anakin's new "mission." This entire story was inspired by the fact that Leia took a long time to actually forgive her father and accept him. Well, this will be Anakin's attempt at her acceptance _anonymously. _Yes, I'm afraid that means she won't know it's him for a long time. But she will toward the end, which I have already been planning for. But HANG ON! We aren't there yet!

Once again, the support I've received so far is excellent, and I'm only at the beginning!

May the Force be with you,

Arie

**Chapter 3**

Anakin sat in the back room of the Falcon, alone.

But not so alone.

He sat silently, deep in meditation, concentrating so deeply that he was almost completely oblivious to the outside world.

Physically, he appeared relaxed and calm, but spiritually, he was awash in colors and sounds. Meditation had taken on such a larger role in his life since his return to life, for his rebirth could not be achieved alone. Here, if he tried hard enough, his mind could eclipse itself into a sliver of light, and that was all he could see.

Voices danced about him. Obi-Wan, Padme, Master Yoda; all telling him different things.

He sighed and pondered, thinking to himself, "_How in Force's name is this going to work? How am I supposed to do this? Can I even hope at succeeding?"_

_He felt Master Yoda's wise smile, even though he couldn't see it. "Know that already, you do, Master Skywalker."_

_Anakin still had his misgivings. "If Leia only knew the truth, she would hate me, Master. She wouldn't give me that second chance. I have felt the strength of her resentment for Vader. It is nearly impenetrable."_

_"Nearly, Ani?" Padme's voice was soft and reassuring. _

_He felt a tremor of love flowing between them through their connection in the Force and gratefully fed into it, pouring his mind and soul into it._

_"Anakin, we all know that you can do this. We are counting on you, and Anakin Skywalker doesn't let us down. You must trust in yourself, my friend. We do." Obi-Wan said calmly, yet Anakin couldn't help but detect a certain shadowy glimpse of Obi-Wan's thoughts. _

_Behind the mask of assurance and confidence, a flicker of fear burned._

_Anakin could feel its heat, feel the smoldering wisps of it encompassing his entire world, no matter how much Obi-Wan could conceal it._

_The brunt of the trepidation was flowing off of Padme in waves, clogging their sinuous connection of love and passion. Even Master Yoda seemed a little unsettled._

_"Something's going on." Anakin stated slowly to them. It wasn't a question._

_He felt a mental sigh from Obi-Wan, and felt Padme's bond grasp him tightly, as if worried that he might let go._

_"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began. "There is a disturbance in the Force, we all feel it."_

_"Disturbance?" Padme seemed to question his choice of words. "It is more comparable to a fracas, Anakin. Even I can feel it."_

_Anakin felt a cold shudder from her. He offered her his warmth and caress, which she accepted, her face turning pink._

_Obi-Wan fiddled with words in his mind, Anakin could sense his hesitation. Finally he said, "We sense a dark presence, Anakin. One that we couldn't possibly hope to identify. But you, being there, it being concealed from you as it is being concealed fromthe rest of the galaxy; you cannot feel it as we can."_

_"In grave danger, you could be. You and your daughter." Yoda finished._

_Anakin mentally sent them a solemn nod, but Obi-Wan continued. "Anakin, I sense that this could be a lot harder for you than we had originally planned, harder than we could ever have predicted."_

_Anakin replied. "I will be careful, Master. You have my word."_

_A pulse of sadness echoed from the presence of Master Yoda. "Stronger, the darkness is becoming. Your redemption, the key it will be to the full return of the light."_

_Obi-Wan's anxiety was palpably distinct now. "You could hold the entire destiny of the Jedi and the Light Side of the Force in you, Anakin"_

_In the Force, Anakin blinked in surprise. "But…what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Nothing yet." Obi-Wan answered. "Just remain with Leia and keep her safe."_

_"Of course."_

_"What about Luke?" Padme's voice wavered in the slightest, her alarm quite obvious._

_"Safe, Luke is. For now. A true Jedi, he has become. No darkness in him, do I sense."_

_"Darkness?" Padme's presence became tense. "You mean Leia…"_

_"Every Jedi has a potential to turn to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan recited. "But, Luke is quite bathed in the Light right now. He has let go of his hatred and anger."_

_"But Leia hasn't." Anakin said._

_"And that's why there, you are, Anakin." Yoda said seriously. Anakin could imagine him thumping his gimer stick for prominence. _

_"To prevent the darkness from returning. Or taking our daughter." Padme said and Anakin felt her send him her worry. "Oh, Ani. Please, please be careful."_

_Anakin nodded. "I won't let Leia succumb. I can't let her suffer as I have."_

_Obi-Wan added, "And not only must you hold back the darkness, but Leia could also be in physical danger as it is."_

_"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Determination swelled through Anakin, filling him with the hope he needed._

_"And meanwhile, watch we will, this dark new presence and your son, Anakin." Yoda said, almost warmly._

_Anakin relayed his approval. "Good."_

_Padme sent him a longing strand of ardor and managed to whisper. "I love you, Anakin."_

_"I love you too, my angel." Anakin responded, and sent her a last portion of his heartfelt devotion._

_"It is decided then." Obi-wan said conclusively._

_Yoda shook his head slowly. "Something else, I must tell you, Anakin."_

_"What is it?"_

_"In my meditation, something else have I sensed." _

_"What?" Padme asked._

_"Certain, it is not, but a great tremor it created. Threaten the balance of your objective, it could, Anakin."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"All that is, I can tell you."_

_"But…"_

"Skye?" Leia's voice was audible now, as the last remnants of his meditation faded away and the Force presences he had contacted through power and love cut off abruptly.

"We're coming up on the atmosphere of Escarte." Leia informed him as he opened his eyes. She looked around. "What have you been doing back here?"

Inwardly, Anakin thought, _Oh, Leia. If you only knew._

"Meditating. It is a common activity of the Jedi."

Leia's eyebrows shot up. "You're a Jedi? I mean, I knew you were Force-sensitive..."

"Yes." Anakin answered her truthfully. Then, he had to give her the only information he was allowed to provide. "I have been contacted in spirit by Obi-wan Kenobi, who has trained me in the ways of the Force."

_And, _Anakin thought, _From a certain point of view, that isn't exactly lying either._

"Old Ben Kenobi?" Leia said in wonder. "He trained my brother, Luke before he died and then Master Yoda took over…"

She looked confused. "I thought Luke was the only one left...well, besides me, I guess..."

Then she blushed. "In truth, I haven't put much thought into my power. I know I probably should be so reckless…"

Anakin smiled. _If you only knew how much you were like your father._

Leia sighed. "But I'm a little overwhelmed as it is. I only just found out that I had this gift."

"The gift of the Force is a huge responsibility, Leia. You must learn to use it properly, or something terrible could happen."

"I know…" she said, almost sadly. "It's just too much for me at once…but I know that I can sort it all out...eventually."

"Yes, eventually." Anakin echoed.

Leia looked thoughtful. "Luke promised to train me, but you know…you could show me a few things, in the meantime."

Anakin cautiously contained his emotion, but it was quite difficult. "I'd be happy to."

Leia grinned. "Well, we'd better get up in the cockpit before Han wonders."

Anakin got up and followed his daughter, who couldn't possibly know how much the prospect of guiding her meant to him. And his ultimate destiny.

**:) Well? What did you think? I know that wasn't really that long, but I'll update soon….**

**That is, if that's what you guys want…**

**It all depends on you. Reviews are accepted with gratitude! (hint, hint)**

**LOL. Well, until next time!**


	5. Escarte's Warm Welcome

I am, put simply amazed at how much you guys like this story. It's already nearing the review count of VWIWB, which I published all the way back in January. I'm beginning to wonder which one will hit 100 first… Force, you guys are WONDERFUL!

Well, I've been planning ahead, and this story's plot begins to thicken very quickly. Remember that this is AU? Well, a lot of the stuff that ACTUALLY happens after ROTJ will be irrelevant, so I've developed my own original plotline to follow. I hope that's okay.

Enjoy.

Arie

P.S. As a thank you to you all, my fantabulous readers, I may be posting more than one chapter at a time sometime soon. But I can't eliminate the chance for a great cliffhanger. ;) You know me, I lurve me some cliffies! Again, thank the Force for such amazing reviewers.

**Chapter 4**

Han looked up as Leia and Skye entered the room. He nodded toward the viewport.

"Get a load of that, Princess. I know they said it was an asteroid mining facility back in the day, but I didn't think they were talkin' 'bout an actual asteroid!"

Leia nodded. "There's a whole belt of asteroids here."

Han turned to Skye, hoping for a little insight. "What do you know about the Escarte Commerce Guild?"

Skye looked thoughtful. "Not much. Escarte was once a round star system, but now, besides the Guild, of course, it is uninhabited. Nearly every bit of ore has been extracted from those shafts and craters, which were created by their labor droids."

"Do they have any human work force?" Leia asked.

Skye nodded. "Escarte was on of the first planets to experiment with advanced tractor beam technology. There is a small human work force that remains in the distribution of their scarce supplies of ore and their tractor beam techs."

Leia's eyes widened and she pointed at hulking shapes hanging in the atmosphere. "What are those?"

Skye shook his head. "Guild corvettes. Those are their fleet patrol craft."

"Unfriendly space, eh?" Han said with a grin. "My specialty."

Leia sighed. "Han, don't you dare do anything stupid…"

"Oh, Princess, do I ever?"

Leia paused in mock consideration. "Well..."

"Oh never mind, Skye's only just met me, you're gonna scare him off."

Leia and Skye laughed as the Falcon approached Escarte's main transport vector, clear of spacecraft, and empty except for the old, war-torn facility orbiting two of the colossal multimooned gas giants.

----------------------

Anakin was touched by the sentimental teasing than so often broke out between Leia and Han. He smiled thoughtfully, hoping that Escarte wouldn't be anywhere near as hostile as it had been years before.

He had wondered what he would've told them if they'd asked when and why he went to Escarte, and He'd brought it up to Obi-Wan and Yoda earlier, who told him not to lie, just to bend the truth.

That had earned them a wary smirk. But Anakin had been routinely informed about what to reveal and what not to reveal about his past. It had been one of the exercises he'd practiced in the times leading up to his journey through the portal.

Anakin was not first-class at "bending the truth", so his story was hardly a bend at all. It was mostly the truth.

And for that, Anakin was grateful. He hated lying to his own daughter.

But at the moment, he was glad that Leia didn't know of his true identity. If she had been informed, then, Anakin would probably possess more prosthetics.

He grinned. _My daughter has a temper…_

_I wonder where she gets that from?_

But Leia's hereditary likeness to her father was more than emotive. This had the potential to be frightening.

And who better than Anakin Skywalker to come back to the land of the living to sort it all out?

The chance was one that Anakin had not been able to pass up, and he'd accepted without hesitation.

A chime sounding from the instrument console of the Falcon stirred Anakin from thought.

"That'll be Escarte," Han said grudgingly. "Identification and intent statement demand."

"Turn off the alarm." Leia replied, and she leaned in over the console's transceiver, activating the comm.

She spoke purposefully into the microphone. "This is Princess Leia requesting permission to dock. Our peace expedition to your system was approved by Prime Minister Yanul himself."

Her voice, so full of diplomatic pride reminded Anakin of Padme and he smiled at the thought.

But his smile was erased abruptly from his face at the reply of the Escarte Guild Commander.

"Princess Leia, negative on your request to dock." The voice spat, seemingly in disgust. "You are not welcome on Escarte."

Leia's face hardened. "Pardon me, Sir. But your Prime Minister personally informed the Senator Mon Mothma that my crewmates and I would be permitted to dock peacefully."

A pause. Anakin felt a shiver pass through the Force. Something was wrong here.

"We have been informed otherwise, Princess. According to our orders, any Rebel scum such as yourself and your comrades shall be terminated without question."

The communication cut off hastily and Leia made a move to press the comm again, a look of determination crossing her face.

Han's hand stopped her, and he pointed at a corvette off to starboard. It was coming about.

Anakin exhaled slowly as a sickening reminder of his first experience on Escarte came to mind.

Han looked alarmed. "We need to get out of here, _now_."

Leia protested, snatching her hand from his. "How can this be, there must be some kind of mistake! Mothma told me before I left that I'd be welcomed warmly!"

"Does this look like a warm welcome to you, Leia?" Han shouted.

Anakin jumped into action. "Han, turn around _now_. They're moving into an aggressive formation."

Han firewalled his engines and thrust them in the opposite direction, throwing them closer to free space.

A look of fear crossed Leia's face as several smaller attack style ships swooped toward them, looking menacing as ever.

Sweat beaded on Han's forehead. "They're coming for us!"

Anakin shook his head slowly as the ships turned and headed back toward the main cruiser. "No, quick flyby. Something tells me that they don't like being resisted."

_I know they don't like being resisted, _Anakin thought sourly, _This is bad…_

"Imperial slime…" Han muttered, as his attempt at weaving around a small asteroid sent Leia crashing toward the other side of the ship. Anakin wobbled a little on his feet, but managed to stay upright, grasping Leia's arm to prevent her from colliding with the console.

Leia smiled gratefully.

Another panic signal sounded from the Falcon.

"They're warning us away," Leia said, with a glance at the instrument panel.

Han grimaced. "I'm all out of ideas, Princess. Either we maneuver out of the atmosphere successfully, or we're toast."

He pulled the Falcon into a hard turn around another floating piece of space debri.

Seconds later, two beams of red light splashed across the Falcon, ripping open the top layer of the durasteel outer shell and streaking across the viewport.

"They're not pleased…" Anakin mused, remembering the space chase that had taken place here years ago.

Han looked desperate. "Any last-minute ideas, Skye?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. Keep the cruiser on course. No lasers, just show them that we aren't going to give in."

Han sighed. "I'm not sure how much more hits the Falcon can take. It's seen too much space action lately, you don't know it, Skye, but the Falcon's been in many a predicament."

_Oh, I know well._

Anakin shook his head. "Come on, Solo. I've heard stories about you, you made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs. You're the kind of pilot that doesn't let the ones he cares about down. Now push us out of here!"

Han smiled and pulled the Falcon into a screaming plunge toward the stars. "You've really heard of me?"

"Han!" Leia yelled. "Just keep going!"

Han laughed. "All right, all right… I never get to revel in the grandeur!"

Han drove the Falcon harder and harder, climbing toward the reaches of space, the cruisers in pursuit.

His hands gripped the console firmly as he pulled the ship valiantly from danger.

Just when Han seemed sure to escape, the Falcon gave a sudden lurch, and froze in its path.

"Oh no." Leia whispered.

Han froze, and Anakin knew what was going on instantly, the double irony hitting with like lightning. He had been in the same situation the last time he'd come here, and Escarte was infamous for it. And yet, he been so sure that they'd outmaneuver it this time...

"What happened? Are we hit?" Leia asked.

Both Han and Anakin shook their heads.

"Tractor beam." Han said quietly.

"That's just great! Where have I seen this before?" Leia cried.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Captured

Well, it's time for another chapter. Come on, guys. Let's see if this can hit 100 reviews! My FIRST 100! I would be sooooo happy. And thankful.

Before we begin, I'd like to share an experience I had with you, only because it was SO FANTASTIC! A few days ago, I went to a new summer exhibit at one of our local museums. Well, it's more like a science center, but that's not the point. The ENTIRE exhibit was dedicated to STAR WARS! It was wonderful. They had tons and tons of costumes and props, a bunch of lightsabers (Mace Windu, Darth Sidious, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti…) And Boba Fett's blaster, more too! They had Anakin and Obi-Wan's Jedi robes, Darth Vader's suit, Leia's white dress, Han Solo's outfit…ALMOST EVERYTHING! And, I got to ride a land speeder, kind of like Luke's, and in an exact replica of the Millennium Falcon. Now, I know what it feels like to make the jump to hyperspace:)

Thanks for the continuous support! I love it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, Obi-Wan would throw sand at Anakin when he turned to the Dark Side. Or maybe Anakin would mysteriously "forget" to turn evil. Heheheheh.

Some credit to James Luceno, and lots to Sir Lucas, a.k.a. the Richest Man in Hollywood.

Note: Tension in this chapter. And I use the word 'hell' for the first time in any of my writing. Wow.

**Chapter 5**

Han's hands flew over the controls, and Anakin was struck, yet again by the irony of this situation, and how he had sat in almost the exact same situation as Han.

With that in mind, Anakin rested a hand on Han's shoulder. "Don't fight it, Han. Their technology is very advanced. The Falcon won't hold together."

Han looked defiant, but finally he let his hands fall to his sides. "We can't let them have Leia."

Leia put her hands on her hips. "They'll take you two, too! They said 'Rebel scum such as you _and_ your crewmates!"

Han's eyes flashed. "Well, I don't know about you, Princess, but I don't like the whole 'termination' they have in mind."

"All right, now hang on a second." Anakin said. "We can get out of this. Just stop bickering so I can think."

"Why would Prime Minister Yanul change his mind like that?"

Anakin turned to Leia. "It was a trap. He and the rest of the Guild lied to Mothma. There may not be a lot of population down there, but apparently they are stubborn to their convictions."

"Sounds like you'd fit right in, Princess." Han joked quietly. Leia glared at him.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Leia said, exasperated.

Anakin thought about his last visit to Escarte and what had occurred once he and Obi-Wan had landed.

_And he was filled with a sudden dread. _The Force screamed warnings at him.

"What is it?" Leia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Leia was too inexperienced with the Force to feel it. Anakin shook his head. "Nothing…"

Han was silent.

Leia frowned. "So are we just going to let them reel us in like miniature colo claw fish?"

Anakin sighed. "We have no choice."

Leia's face displayed a flicker of fear, but it was soon replaced by determination. "What do we do once we're down there?"

"We figure that out as it happens."

---------------------

The tractor beam carried the Falcon into a crater mined by the Guild that was now and eerily familiar docking bay. Anakin tensed. _This was bad news._

Uniformed officers surrounded the landing pad, their faces stoic and their hands on their holsters.

"Yes, Leia. This is _definitely_ a warm welcome." Han teased, but Anakin sensed tension in his voice.

As they cautiously stepped down the ramp, Leia asked, "What now?"

Anakin replied. "I have a plan. All we have to do is get ourselves into the detention level."

"What?" Han said in disbelief. "Are you insane? Why?"

Leia cut in. "Well, hang on. I think we're probably headed there anyway."

"Okay," Anakin continued. "Just don't let them think you take this lightly."

"I have to be _polite_!" Leia hissed. "This is supposed to be diplomatic and peaceful!"

Anakin sighed, "With all due respect, Leia, I think the diplomacy has already failed us."

Han's face was hard. "As much as I hate to go along with this mad idea, I think we've already worn out our welcome." He gave Anakin an unreadable look. "And Skye has experience here, maybe we should listen."

"Fine." Leia whispered. "But if your crazy antics get us into a world of trouble…"

"Don't be surprised." Anakin finished for her. Leia smiled, despite the circumstances.

The head of the team marched out to meet them. "Put you hands where we can see them!" he barked.

They all obeyed. Several men approached and patted Han and Leia for concealed weapons. They confiscated Han's blaster and Leia's small silver pistol.

Then they approached Anakin, who smiled innocently. They found nothing. _Anakin grinned inwardly._

"They're clean." One said gruffly, and shuffled back into the line.

"I'll handle this." Anakin said slowly. No one bothered to contradict him.

"So…you thought you could outwit us, Rebel scum?" the man spat. "Under what grounds do you justify your actions?"

"Princess Leia was approved for counsel with Prime Minister Yanul upon the hour." Anakin stated simply.

"But we informed you otherwise, and despite your evident disadvantage, you attempted to resist our orders."

"Yes." Anakin said, fixing his glare on the man's face. "Because obviously there was some kind of mistake." Anakin eyed the small translators affixed to the man's ears. "Perhaps something was… _lost in translation._"

The man's face reddened in anger. "You dare to defy me, Rebel? Who do you think you are?"

_If only you knew who I was…_ Anakin thought. He eyed the officer, formulating a new tactic. The man was way too clever….but….Anakin smiled. He doubted it would work, but he could try.

Anakin moved his fingers slowly, hardly noticeable unless you were standing next to him, in the direction of the chief officer's second in command. _These are not the Rebels we are looking for. They should be allowed to go about their business._

The man turned to his superior and stated. "These are not the Rebels we are looking for. They should be allowed to go about their business."

The man turned to Anakin, and then whipped around to glare at the officer, looking quite flustered. "You fool! The man's a Jedi! Bumbling idiot, you fell for his mind trick!"

One of the men whispered, "I thought the Jedi were near extinct…"

Anakin smiled as Han gave him a surprised look. _Everything is going according to plan._

The chief sent Anakin a frosty glower. "And you… no more games, Jedi slime, or you'll find yourself in a world of pain!"

Anakin gave him a frown of mock disappointment. "What a killjoy." _Talk about déjà vu, _Anakin thought, remembering again his familiarity with Escarte's security system.

The officer's fists balled up and his knuckles turned white. Anakin commenced. "You see, officer, we felt that you'd been a little rude and we decided to hightail it out of here. Or is it a sign of hospitality on Escarte when you are fired at?"

The man looked beside himself with rage. But he forced calm, letting the color return to his face. "We apologize for our blunt discourtesy, Jedi, but we don't take a liking to Rebels and their pathetic peace agreements. With the deaths of the Emperor and Lord Vader, we feel that the galaxy needs to elect a new Emperor and continue the legacy that it started."

Leia was about to protest but Anakin sent her a warning look. "Yes, of course, officer, I understand your concerns. But do you think it right to return to the tyranny the Empire created when it was that same establishment that nearly put your Guild out of business?"

_I'm getting good at this_. _It must be Padmé's influence._

One look at the man before him told Anakin that he'd gone over the edge.

The officer snapped quickly, "Take this clown and his friends down to the detention level. Surely we can show him the welcome that uncouth Rebels such as himself receive here on Escarte."

Anakin grinned. Perfect.

--------------------------

Anakin and Han were thrown into a cell with great force, and Leia was dragged away. Leia screamed in protest and tried to kick her captor into submission.

"Leia!" Han yelled in panic. "No!"

Anakin's eyes widened. _This could be a problem._

"Leia!" he called. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to come get you out!"

_I've done this before, _Anakin thought. _But it wasn't easy._

Han gave a long and frustrated sigh and sank to the floor. Anakin turned, only to find that he and Han were not alone in the detention block.

A man sat in the corner, gazing up at them with curiosity. His hair was shaggy and full of tangles and he looked like he needed a shave. Not to mention a bath.

Han seemed to notice him too, but he didn't say anything.

Anakin lowered himself into another corner of the cell warily, watching the other prisoner. There was something oddly familiar about him…

Suddenly, Han looked up, sending Anakin an indecipherable scowl. Anakin felt a weird sense of sudden distaste rolling off of Han in waves.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Han?"

Han's eyes hardened. "Actually yes. I'd like to ask you a question."

Anakin nodded. "Fire away." He felt what was coming.

Han looked directly at Anakin. "Okay, who the hell do you think you are?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"You. Don't play innocent with me, Commander. I've seen the way Leia looks at you and the little shoulder touching you two do! I'm not exactly blind you know!"

Anakin sighed silently. _Oh Han, if you only knew what you were symptomatic of. _

Anakin gave Han an incredulous look. "Are you suggesting that there is something….going on between the Princess and I?"

Han huffed angrily. "I don't know. And don't you tell me that you're her brother too!"

_Not exactly. _Anakin let his voice sound shocked and offended. "I'm astounded, Captain Solo. I don't know what you mean by being Leia's brother and how you got the notion that I have a thing for Leia." _That would be very disturbing._

Han's eyes sparked dangerously. "Because, Commander. How am I supposed to know if you aren't just being a lying pile of Bantha fodder?"

Anakin sighed aloud. "Because Han, I have a beautiful wife that I could never leave." _Never again._

Anakin watched as the fury drained from Han's face and he looked regretful. "I'm…I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It's all right, Han." Anakin said, rubbing his temples.

"But..I…ummmmm…"

"Han…I assure you, I'm not going to barge in between you and Leia. I see the love you two share and I am nothing but supportive."

"Really?" Han asked. "I mean…she loves me back…I know that, but…"

Anakin grinned. "You two are meant for each other." _And I mean it._

Han looked embarrassed. "I…ummm…I'm sorry, Skye."

"Really, Han. It's already ancient history."

Han smiled. "Okay."

Anakin smiled back. "Now, to find a way to get out of here."

Han got up and approached him. "I like the way you think, Commander."

------------------------

Sometime later, Han and I had traced a somewhat accurate map of the facility, the ramparts of which I remembered distinctly, for reasons beyond my comprehension.

"There." Han pointed. "That'll be where they took the Falcon."

The tension between us was now non-existent.

"And there…" I indicated. "Is where I'm guessing they took Leia."

Han gave me a knowing look. "You've escaped this place before, haven't you?"

"Yes, my brother and I were forced into this exact detention level on my last visit."

"What did you do, Skye?"

"Well, a lot of what I did to the officer outside..."

"No, I mean to get out." Han laughed.

"Oh. Right then. I was just getting into that."

I turn to the other prisoner, eyeing him suspiciously. I walk over to him and he looks up at me with a look on his face that suggests that he is intimidated. I stoop down to his level and say, "Look pal, I know you don't know much about what's going on, but if you are in an Imperial prison, you can't be all that bad. We think we have a way out of this place, would you be interested?"

The man nodded.

"Then be ready."

Han glanced over at me, eager to begin the rescue operation. After I explain my idea, he nods. "Sounds good."

But before I can elaborate even more, the grate slides open revealing the officer from before. He sends me and irritated look and I stare back coolly. I am thankful that Han and I wiped out our drawn map before he arrived. He then turns to Han.

"You. Are you Han Solo?" he asked curtly.

Han looked uneasy, but he knew he couldn't lie. "Yes, Sir."

The man smiled for the first time. "Then we have two valuable hostages. You and the Princess are key leaders of the wretched Rebels."

He grabbed Han's arm and yanked him from the cell. "You'll be of some use to us after all."

"Han!" I yell, as the cell door slides shut again. The officer flashes me a grin with his decayed and rotting yellow teeth.

"I'll be back for you later." He says menacingly.

And then he is gone.

I sigh, already wondering what to do next. _Now, I must rescue both Han and Leia and find a way to get them off world_, I thought.

The other man in the cell touches my shoulder and I turn around slowly. He squints, observing my face, seemingly scrutinizing my features. He then opens his eyes wider, and his hands start shaking in excitement.

"It can't be… star's end! You're the Hero With No Fear!"

**Oh man, I couldn't resist that cliffhanger. I can't wait until the next chapter, this story's going great! Thanks so much for reading, and now, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Shame on you if you have this on alert and don't review. I look, people. There is a lot of alerts on this story. Come on, log in and review! PLEASE!**

**If I get a ton of reviews, I'll update this next instead of one of my other stories…**

**WE CAN DO IT! HIT 100!**

**Thank you, and may the Force be with you!**

**Arie**


	7. Refusing Failure

WOW! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO much! You guys all made my day, so I decided to reward you with another chapter. I can't believe I got my first 100! YOU GUYS are magnificent!

**NOTE: The last chapter ended in first person. I didn't realize it until I posted it, but we'll just say that's an inside glimpse at Anakin's thoughts. I may do it again later, but I never intended for that to happen. Did you guys like that little bitty accidente:) **

Hugs and virtual cookies for all.

Here's chapter 6. Wow, we're on chapter 6 already…

**Chapter 6**

Anakin raised an eyebrow. _This guy knows me?_

His eyes lit up and a crooked smile appeared on his weary face. "But…I thought you were dead! You died…years ago."

_Well, that's sort of true. _Anakin thought. "Do I know you, sir?"

His eyes twinkled in gaiety. His skin was light and pale, and Anakin could see bruises speckling his mottled complexion. His eyes had dark circles around them, and his hair, was sort of wavy, but very long, as if he hadn't been able to cut it in a very long time. He was almost as tall as Anakin, but had broader shoulders and was malnourished. His collarbone stuck out awkwardly and his ribs were visible through his tattered shirt.

Memories came back to Anakin in a tidal wave.

He gazed thoughtfully into the man's face, his head spinning. "_Travale?"_

He sighed wistfully. "I used to be Travale. Now I'm not entirely sure who I am."

Anakin's eyes sparked in curiosity. "But…how?"

"After our little adventure last time, I was forced to flee this base and was eventually captured posing as a spice miner on Ord Cestus."

Anakin frowned. Travale had been a Jedi ally during the Clone Wars and had helped Obi-Wan and Anakin themselves to escape Escarte's security last time. However, his cover was blown but an unknown source and his character as a security officer had been proven fake.

"But…they brought you back here?"

Travale sighed sadly. "I was charged with treason and forged identity and sentenced to execution. Then, Prime Minister Yanul determined that I would be sentenced only to life in prison, because he wanted to make an example out of me. I actually escaped for about four months but was brought in again."

"The Prime Minister is very indecisive."

Travale nodded in agreement and looked Anakin up and down. "But…what are you doing here, on Escarte?"

Anakin told him the whole story. Well, almost the whole story.

When he was done, Travale nodded that he understood. "But why was that man…Han Solo, calling you Skye?"

Anakin sighed secretly. He answered slowly, careful not to lie, only to stretch the truth. "I'm working undercover as of now, Travale. I too am living under a false identity. This world is a very dangerous place for Jedi. I don't know if you know, but the empire used to hunt down and exterminate Jedi. Even after its destruction, the Empire has control over some planets, like this one where its beliefs live on, and I have joined with the Rebels…in a journey of…self-discovery."

Travale seemed to understand. "Do Captain Solo and the Princess know of your true identity?"

"No. No one can know, it's too dangerous."

"I see." His eyes trace over me and he says. "You remember our last escape…Skye?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. Only now it's more complicated. Tell me, Travale, have the security systems been updated a lot since my last stopover?"

Travale shook his head. "Not really. There are more security personnel and guards, but we seemed to dispose of them neatly."

Anakin nodded. "Okay, Travale. If you help me to find the Princess and Captain Solo, we will take you back to the Rebel base and see what they can do for you."

"Anything to get out of this place."

Travale touched Anakin's shoulder, a worried look on his face. "But you should know, the Guild has possession of a small quantity of Trade Federation style droid units."

Anakin threw him a surprised look. "But I thought the all units were shut down at the end of the Clone Wars." A sickening feeling rose in Anakin's gut and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Travale replied. "Yes, they were. But the technicians here are top of the line, and they were able to replicate and activate several infantry style orders of Seppie droids."

Anakin's head rang in frustration. "Well, that makes it even more like last time."

"If I remember correctly, I was told that last time you passed out?"

Anakin laughed. "Who told you about that?"

"The other Jedi. Jedi Kenobi, I believe was his name. Whatever happened to him?"

Anakin knelt down and began unfastening his right boot. "He died. Years ago."

Travale's eyes seemed to fade in luminosity. "Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that."

Anakin ignored the pang he felt emanating from his heart and reached into his boot, pulling out a small cylindrical object and grinning wickedly. "Time to get out of here."

Travale's eyes were the size of saucers. "You Jedi never cease to amaze me."

Anakin looked around for guards, but when he saw none, he ignited his blue blade and began slicing through the bars of the cell. He slinked out, and allowed Travale to follow.

Travale was right behind Anakin as Anakin walked stealthily down the corridor, tapping into his Jedi senses to search the prison complex for enemies.

Travale spoke up. "I reckon you should shut down the tractor beam first, and then find your friends. There's bound to be more security attention surrounding valuable captives than the beam's control console."

"That's where I'm headed first." Anakin mused softly, and turned left down a winding hallway. Travale sighed. "It feels so good just to be out of that stupid cell..."

"Yes. I'm sure it does. Now I understand why you weren't that inclined to speak to us at first. I was a little suspicious of your silence. I'm sure it was overwhelming to be stuck in a prison for years and suddenly have two others thrown in with you."

"Misery loves company." Travale said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and said. "You'll want to make a right turn up here and then two more lefts, and we'll be there."

Anakin walked a little faster. "My hopes are that the base's layout hasn't changed since last time or we're in trouble."

"What else is new?" Travale said half-joking, half-serious.

A loud clang halted the two in mid-step as they watched a large defense gate fall just feet in front of them. Anakin paused a moment, then pointed and said. "Well, that seems a little up-to-the-minute."

He approached the bars of the gate, reaching out to the Force. Travale fingered the bars and muttered, "Great. Just what I needed. More iron bars."

Anakin made to grasp one of the bars, but jumped back in surprise as his flesh hand was jolted with electricity.

He stepped back, hand tingling. Travale noticed and pronounced flatly. "I probably should have told you that after you and Kenobi pulled your little stunt last time, Escarte became a very anti-Jedi facility. Many of the defense mechanisms are specifically designed to stop those strong with the Force."

Anakin sighed. "Well, _isn't_ that convenient."

An idea was already present in Anakin's mind as he thrust his hands sideways through the air, applying all the strength he could muster through the Force. In his mind's eye, he visualized the bars of the gate bending and breaking under the pressure.

Travale watched, wide-eyed, as the gate gave way under extreme strain. As the iron collapsed to the floor, Anakin's hands fell slack and he grinned weakly, regaining his energy.

Travale looked nervous. "We'd better move. Someone will have heard that."

Anakin nodded, and they were off.

Soon, he had executed all of Travale's previous instructions, and found himself in front of a long winding tunnel that led to the guard station.

Travale growled in annoyance. "Of course, they had to change the building."

Anakin sighed. "It's too late to go all the way back. Is there another way?"

Travale sighed. "We could try the old power coupling station, two levels below this one. I'm not sure, but if I were to move the tractor beam's energy source, I'd put it there."

Anakin turned on his heel and began to run.

Travale trotted behind him. "Take another right and keep taking rights until we reach a stairway. That will take us below the docking level."

Anakin continued to sprint down the hall, but a klaxon blaring at him through the Force told him to stop. He pressed himself against the wall of the corridor, treading softly toward the corner. Travale caught up and followed suit.

Anakin suddenly stopped as the Force granted him the sight of five guards toggling the console on the all and speaking in low animated voices.

Travale knew something was wrong. "What next, Jedi?" he hissed.

Anakin whispered. "Leave them to me. Just keep running toward the destination. I'll catch up."

Travale nodded. "I love a good plan."

Anakin abruptly turned the corner igniting his blue blade. "Why, fancy meeting you boys here!"

The guards' eyes all riveted in his direction. They were Aqualish, so they were able to see him clearly in the dim light. They seemed astonished to see a lightsaber in the intruder's grip. Anakin extended his hand and a Force-push sent him slamming into the door to a turbo lift elevator. Anakin absently registered Travale's frail form scurrying down the hallway toward the other end. None of the guards took notice, as they were all giving Anakin their undivided attention.

Before they could blink, Anakin was upon them, leaping and somersaulting, his saber caved large gashes into their leathery skin, dropping them with Force-aided punches, kicks and jumps. One managed to fire two orange energy bolts at Anakin, but he dodged expertly, avoiding the shots as they sped around the room, pinging of the walls. One slammed into another guard, toppling him, the other flew into the wall, leaving a scorch mark.

Anakin grinned mockingly and eyed the fallen guard. "Thanks, friend."

The guard that had fired the pistol's face contorted in anger, and he charged toward Anakin. At the last minute, Anakin flicked his blade forward, and the Aqualish's chest received a forceful stab. His eyes flashed in surprise and pain and he fell to the floor.

Anakin grinned.

"Wow!" a voice exclaimed.

Anakin turned, only to see Leia, mouth agape. "That was unbelievable!"

"Leia…how did you..?"

She ran forward, smiling. "Did you honestly think I'd let them interrogate me without a fight?"

"They were...?"

"It's all right. I'm fine…and I don't think I could be happier to see you at this point."

She enveloped him in a small hug, and Anakin's heart sang.

Then, she looked around, the anxiety appearing in her striking brown eyes again. _Padmé's eyes…_

"Where's Han?"

"He was…taken to another cell. I thought they may have put him with you."

Leia frowned. "No, I didn't see him."

"Don't worry, Leia. We'll find him."

Leia nodded slowly and Anakin gestured in the direction Travale had gone. "Ladies first."

Leia stepped boldly in front of him and they began to walk at a quickened pace.

"You should know…" Anakin said. "We've picked up another person along the way. His name's Travale and he was once an operative for the Jedi."

Leia turned around. "Well, how do you know we can trust him?"

_Oh, Force. I can't tell her that I've worked with him before. _"If one reaches far enough into the Force, you can see a glimpse of another's intent." Anakin silently applauded himself, for that wasn't lying either.

Leia sighed. "I don't know why I questioned you. You're obviously a very skilled Jedi. What you did…back there…I…"

"Really, Leia. It was nothing." Anakin said modestly.

"No…ummmm…I mean, could you maybe…teach me to fight like that?"

Anakin felt his grin blossom. "I'd love to, Leia."

"Hey, Jedi!" Travale called from ahead. "I'm waiting!"

Anakin broke into a fast dash and Leia followed. Soon, Travale's figure was visible.

He pointed. "This hallway should lead to the tractor beam."

He looked at Leia and nodded reverentially. "Princess."

Leia nodded back.

And then, they were off.

They continued on for quite awhile, but suddenly, Travale stopped. He pointed at the ceiling, where a hovercam droid lurked.

Leia and Anakin turned around and sprinted out of the droid's sight range.

Travale followed. "That was close."

Leia was about to say something, but Anakin placed his mechanical forefinger over his lips. "Hang on…"

He crept silently down the other corridor, letting the Force guide him. His senses were a lot more developed and accurate since his rebirth, and the knowledge he'd gained over the years was immensely helpful.

He stopped suddenly, as he saw two large Aqualish guards wrestling with a prisoner, attempting to shove him into a high-security cell.

Han.

Leia, who had silently followed along with Travale, whimpered softly behind him as one of the guards struck Han rather roughly, but Han twisted his body around and kicked the guard in the shin.

"Stay here." Anakin said delicately. He calmly stepped out and walked up to the guards holding Han.

When the guards caught sight of him, the stopped and looked at him menacingly, their large eyes clouded with a sudden growling desire to strike him down.

Anakin met their gazes squarely and Han tried to search Anakin's face for a clue as to his next move.

"Excuse me, officers." Anakin said _almost_ sweetly. Then, his voice became tight and hard. "You'll need to release Captain Solo immediately or face the consequences."

"What are the consequences, Rebel filth?" one dared to ask.

Anakin's eyes flashed roguishly. "You are going to wish you didn't ask."

And the blue lightsaber swept suddenly upward, hacking the arm from one of the guards. He yelled, and Han used the diversion to wrench out of his grip. Anakin felt the Force singing in every cell in his body, as the lightsaber performed for him, and soon, every guard lay on the ground in noiseless consent.

"Thank you, officers." Anakin said, and the others walked right past them. Leia looked awed and Han just grabbed her arm protectively, as if one of them was about to spring upon her.

Anakin stepped over one of the distraught sentries, sheathing his blade. "Have a nice day."

"Jedi scum." He whispered, but Anakin ignored the comment and trudged along toward the tractor beam.

Travale motioned to a door ahead. "There."

Anakin blew it open with the Force and Leia, Han, and Travale passed through.

In the center of the room, sat a large round console, flashing and chirping.

Anakin was about to run toward the instrument panel, but an alarm sounded and suddenly, armed men were pouring into the room, surrounding them.

Anakin sighed. "Looks like we've run into a couple of old friends."

The officer that Anakin had taunted stepped forward, brandishing his blaster. "Don't make any sudden moves, Jedi."

Anakin smirked. "What drama!"

The officer's brows knitted into a V shape. "Let's teach these comedians what we do to trash like them."

"But…Officer Milon! He's a Jedi! Surely I need to call for additional backup..."

_And so, I finally learn the idiot's name. Officer Milon. _

"We will dispose of all of them quite easily, Mister Reyg. I suggest you don't question the orders of a superior again, _trainee."_

The men all charged their blasters, and pointed them at Anakin, Leia, Travale, and Han.

Anakin stepped protectively in front of his comrades, his gloved hand spouting blue once again.

Several of the men's faces twisted in surprise. They looked uneasy.

_As they should. _Anakin thought.

"Han." Anakin whispered. "Get to the console. Disable the power."

Han gave Anakin a two-fingered salute and obeyed.

Leia shrunk behind Anakin, fear evident. "If only I had my pistol…"

Anakin let his mind and the Force intermix, and located the weapons in the shirt pocket of one of the officers' uniforms.

"And so you will."

Time seemed to stand still as Anakin called the pistols to him using the Force, and the first shots were fired. Leia's hands closed eagerly around the weapon, and she pressed the trigger. Travale grabbed Han's blaster and grinned.

Pandemonium erupted. Anakin leapt into the center of the ranks, swirling his blade around, blocking oncoming bolts and taking down enemies at once.

Leia's gun emitted sparks. Travale held his in front of him, firing knowledgeably into the faulty areas of the padded uniforms.

Han's hands worked quickly and efficiently to shut down the tractor beam.

And yet, even his fastest wasn't fast enough.

Leia yelped in pain as one of the men tripped her and she hit the durasteel floor, the gun sliding from her hand. The man snatched up the blaster and pointed them both at Leia, his mouth forming a malicious grin.

Anakin felt the danger call to him through the Force and he struggled free off Officer Milon's grip. He snarled and thumped Anakin with the butt end of his blaster, Anakin blacked out for an instant, and he felt the saber being jerked from his hand.

He jumped up, driving a hard punch into Officer's Milon's face.

His nose cracked and blood spurted everywhere.

But Anakin's lightsaber fell. Fell all the way down into the depths of the facility, making a distant clang as it stuck the bottom.

Anakin hardly noticed. He leapt toward Leia, the urgency blaring through him.

The man, Mister Reyg, brandished the two blasters at his daughter and Anakin wouldn't have it.

_No. It can't happen like this._

And Anakin threw himself in front of Leia in a magnificent explosion of speed and precision. The man squeezed the triggers…and fired.

**Lots of Anakin action in this chapter, wouldn't you agree?**

**And Leia awe, as suggested by CrazyAni. Well, you guys have been wonderful about reviewing so far. (puppy dog eyes) PLEASEEEEEEEE! There are 39 alerts here. Hypothetically, if you guys all log in, I should get at least 39 reviews, but that would be hoping for a miracle. Come on, guys. Even a few words can really help me!**

**What did you guys think? I wanna know! **


	8. A Growing Love

WOW. I knew that cliffhanger would prompt some response, but you guys went above and beyond. I cannot thank you enough. This support is phenomenal; I've never seen anything like it. All my other fics feel very neglected, so I may have to update them too.

Without further ado, Chapter 7. Force, Chapter 7. Unbelievable. **This chapter is short, rather like the chapter with Anakin's meditation. I couldn't stand holding you on that bad cliffhanger any longer, but a fair warning: That doesn't necessarily mean that this chapter won't have a cliffie.**

**Chapter 7**

Two explosions of white-hot pain erupted through Anakin's body, and he felt his body waver and collapse at Leia's feet.

Muffled voices rang around him, and through his blurred vision, he saw shadowy glimpses of figures evolved in a scuffle.

The pain gushed throughout him, but he hardly perceived its twinge. _Leia was safe…The Force wrapped itself around him and confirmed his success._

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but he felt a strong arm lift him up, and he leaned into Han's shoulder.

His eyes cleared and he saw Leia's face swimming into focus.

She looked extremely worried. "Can you walk?"

Anakin nodded slowly, but Leia's face conveyed a glimmer of doubt.

Anakin attempted to straighten himself and winced. "Where's Travale?"

Leia bit her lip. Anakin followed her eyes to the sight of Travale, lying facedown on the durasteel floor, unmoving.

Anakin closed his eyes, knowing his comrade had passed into the Force. He was silent for a moment.

"We need to hurry." Han's voice sounded tired and a little overwrought.

"Han…" Anakin said. "I'm too heavy for you, it's all right…I can make it."

Anakin freed himself from Han's grip and stood for a few seconds. But then, his head began to spin as the world started to fade around him and the throbbing came back, intense and pounding.

Han caught him just as he fell. Leia reached for Anakin's arm. "Let's get out of here, more are most likely on the way, and they'll get Travale…" He stopped as her fingers closed around Anakin's right arm.

"Your arm….it…" she looked at him in awe. "It's a prosthesis?"

Anakin nodded, and Han started toward the exit. Anakin helped him along as much as he could, and Leia held him steady.

It took them awhile to reach the door, and Leia pulled it open. "Han...which way's the docking platform where they took the Falcon?"

Han paused. "I don't know, it's either a level up or a level down from here."

"A level…up."

Leia threw Anakin an anxious look. "We need to get you out of here. You're hurt pretty badly."

"If you ask me, you're lucky that you're alive, Skye." Han added.

_I'm lucky I was able to save Leia._

Leia's eyes sparkled with apprehension as she eyed the two handsomely sized scorch marks that had burned right through Anakin's tunic.

Once out in the hallway, Anakin motioned for them to stop. "I'm slowing you guys down…please let me walk…"

"Skye…you know we can't do that, you're badly injured." Han says gruffly, and takes a few burdened steps, assisting Anakin to move toward the elevator.

Anakin gripped Han's arm hard and pulled himself upright.

Leia paused, not sure if she should grab him or not.

Anakin turned, offering them a feeble smile. "Don't let me hold you up."

Leia protested. "You weren't…"

Anakin put up a hand to stop her. She shut her mouth, but still frowned. Anakin felt a twinge of pride at Leia's fortitude. _An obviously inherited trait. Leia_ _got Padmé's argumentative tendencies and my stubbornness…what a combination. _

Anakin took a few steps and leaned against the wall next to the elevator, pressing the button.

Leia shrugged and Han took her arm and they joined him.

When the lift arrived, Anakin stumbled in, and found Han grasping him by the shoulders again.

Leia glanced nervously at the door. "Come on, come on…"

Anakin smiled privately. _It seems little my impatience is in Leia as well…_

Han looked down at Anakin, a new respect in his eyes. "Listen, Skye. You're gonna have to cooperate with me here…I aint no doctor, but I know you probably shouldn't be moving around."

Anakin frowned. "But…"

Han shook his head. "Please. Let me help."

The elevator stopped, and Anakin took a step forward. As he did, a sharp pain flooded through him and he fell back into Han's arms, moaning.

Leia looked horrified. "Let's go."

She and Han hurried down the corridor, searching for the docking bay. Leia was the picture of frustration, as was to be expected. Han calmly and supportive helped Anakin down the hall.

Anakin tried his best to do most of the work, not wanting to encumber Han. Though it seemed like Han didn't mind, Anakin hated feeling like he couldn't do things for himself and had to have others wait on him.

He had been injured many times in the past, and when he had battled on the warfront during the Clone Wars, he'd received a good many scars because of this. Anakin's appearance since his rebirth reflected his demeanor just before his fall to the Dark Side, being that that had been the most influential part of his life. He knew that Leia had been astonished to discover that he possessed a mechanical arm just like Luke.

Anakin wondered what Leia really thought about him thus far. He knew that he'd made quite an impression, just as he intended.

Suddenly, the Force bristled dangerously as the trio was about to turn the corner. "Leia!" Anakin called urgently.

"What is it?" she said, giving him a curious glance.

Anakin shuddered as he felt the Force cascade upon him in a rush of energy.

"Don't…there's…"

But he didn't get to finish. Around the corner, a Separatist- style crab droid scuttled toward them, its photosensor eyes already locked on to him.

Anakin shrugged himself away from Han and stood squarely, wondering how in the Force they were going to escape this conundrum.

Bereft of his lightsaber, he glared the droid, once again marveling at the unfortunate irony of this newest development.

Han barked loudly. "What the hell is that?"

Leia looked a little nervous. "I don't know Han, but I'm guessing it's not friendly."

She turned and saw Anakin standing, staring determinedly at the oncoming droid.

"Skye…don't…"

"Leia..." Anakin began. "I was put on this mission to assist in your protection and security…and that what I intend to do."

Before Leia could dispute, Anakin gathered every ounce of Force energy he could manage around his comprised life Force, and leapt straight at the droid. Han and Leia took out their blasters, which they had regained after Anakin had been injured and began shooting at the enemy.

Leia whispered. "Be careful Han. We could hit Skye."

"Just what he needs. Another laser shot."

Anakin already had a plan in mind, the only thing that could possibly trouble him were his chances of keeping himself safe. But Anakin wasn't thinking about himself. He knew that all he needed to do was distract the droid long enough for Han and Leia to get out. At the moment, that was all that mattered.

Anakin battered the droid's weaker spots with several Force-kicks and used a quick thrust to smash its revolving head into the ceiling. Feeling his energy depleting at a dangerous rate already, and realized what he had to do.

"Han! Leia!" he shouted breathlessly. "Get out of here! I'll…I'll...catch up."

"No way!" Han yelled back. "We're not leaving you!"

The droid whirled around and knocked Anakin off his feet. He felt his mind go black again for a moment, but fought back to consciousness. He struggled to his feet, and despite the aching hot pulses of pain emanating from his wounds, delivered a finishing push of the Force that sent the droid crashing into the opposite wall.

Its legs floundered around for a few seconds, but Han and Leia's blasters discharged the killing bullets, and the droid fell silent.

Han and Leia rushed to where Anakin was standing leaning on the wall.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak.

"No. Don't say it." Leia said. "You are not okay."

She grabbed his arm again and she and Han helped him into the docking bay.

"There. The good old Falcon. What a beautiful sight."

Anakin had to agree. The cruiser looked very welcoming at this point.

"Wait until we tell Chewy all that's happened. Do you think the old fuzzball will believe us?"

He spoke fondly of the Wookiee whom they had deposited on Kashyyyk to visit his family early in the flight to Escarte."

"Things will be difficult to explain." Leia agreed, and helped Anakin up the ramp.

They quickly closed the hatch and Han hastened to start the engines. Soon, they were blasting off.

Leia guided Anakin into a chair in the back.

She looked at the gashes carved into Anakin's chest and cringed. "Skye…what you did...I..."

Anakin smiled weakly. "Leia…you're safe, and I'm happy. Those officers…are very rude. They should know how to treat a Princess…"

Leia looked at her feet. "But if it hadn't been for me…"

"If it hadn't been for you, the galaxy would still be the horrible place it once was…"

Leia smiled halfheartedly and rummaged through a compartment, searching for bacta. "But now you're hurt, and I feel like it's my fault."

"Please, Leia. Don't feel bad…don't blame yourself."

Leia pulled out a pack of bacta patches and laid them carefully atop the lesions. "This will have to do until we get back to the base."

Anakin nodded. "Yes…thanks."

Han appeared in the doorway, and approached Anakin. "Listen, I just want you to know, that I'm not one for getting all soft, but what you did back there for Leia…I couldn't thank you enough. No matter how much of a laserbrain Leia thinks I am, I love her dearly and…"

Leia sat down on the seat next to Han, brushing his cheek with her lips. "I love you too."

Han and Anakin smiled simultaneously.

Han patted Anakin's shoulder. "I just want to say… you're not half bad."

Han couldn't have possibly known how much those words meant to Anakin. Anakin said between breaths. "……thanks….."

Leia looked worried. "We'll be back soon."

"Take it easy." Han said and went back to manually pilot the ship.

Anakin turned his gaze to Leia. "Would you like to begin training?"

Leia's eyes lit up. "Ummm…sure. What do I do?"

"First, let your mind collapse upon itself, and feel it fall into sync with the breezes of the Force…"

----------------

A few days later, Anakin sat in his newly appointed quarters in the Rebel base, a roll of bandage stretched across his damaged chest, meditating.

_"Oh, Ani..." Padmé's voice wavered in concern. "Promise me you won't be so reckless..."_

_"I'm all right." Anakin reassured her. _

_As much as Anakin would have loved to continue his communing with his wife, he sighed and turned to the connection he could follow to the presence of Master Yoda._

_"Master Yoda…could Travale have been the threat to the safety of the success of my mission that you sensed?"_

_He felt Yoda shake his head sadly. "If Travale, the threat was, feel it still, I would not."_

_"What about that dark presence you sensed earlier?" _

_Obi-Wan finally spoke up. "We can't seem to identify it, Anakin…but it could be immensely precarious upon you and Leia."_

_Anakin nodded. "Yes, we've established this."_

_Obi-Wan's sigh resonated around him, making his entire presence seem frustrated. "I'm sorry we cannot reveal more about this, Anakin. We don't know that much more than you."_

_Anakin echoed the sigh. "I know, Obi-Wan. I know."_

_He paused then said, "I need to go down to the Falcon and see if Han's finished sealing up the latest dents. Any last remarks?"_

_"I miss you." Padmé voice was so refreshing. "And I love you."_

_"Not nearly as much as I love you, Padmé." Anakin replied._

_"Great danger, I sense for you, Anakin." Yoda said ominously. "Blown, your cover could be."_

_The thought made shivers run down Anakin's back. "By who?"_

_"See, I cannot. Careful, you must be. Very careful."_

_Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda."_

And he promptly broke off from meditation, his thoughts clearing and his eyes opening.

He got up slowly, as the healers had suggested, for he was still recovering.

He found Han atop the Falcon, with Chewy, who had just returned from his visit to family. They both bent over the ship, working dutifully. Anakin smiled and slipped past them and into the ship.

He found Leia hovering above a datapad, looking quite preoccupied. She grinned when she saw him come in. "Hello."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Leia. Really."

"Good." She looked at him, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. "We're about to be assigned a new mission."

"Where to?"

"I don't know yet. They haven't told me anything."

Anakin sighed.

"Well, I'm off to the briefing now. See you later."

"Bye." Anakin said and sank into a chair. _A new mission. Already. And with these new threats looming above us, this one will prove to be even more…entertaining._

--------------

Luke Skywalker walked into the docking bay, spying the Falcon and striding purposefully toward it. Lando had told him that h'ed last seen Han and Leia there…

Luke had decided to go on the next mission with his sister, for he had been informed about the dangerous mission to Escarte, and was worried for his sister.

He climbed aboard the Falcon, calling, "Han? Leia? I'm coming with you guys! The Temple work can wait….where are you guys?"

Luke was puzzled. Surely they would have heard him?

With a frown, he reached for the handle to the back compartment, and jerked it open.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

His eyes widened, and he spoke in an incredulous voice, hardly believing his eyes.

_"Father?"_

**For all who wondered, there's Luke. REVIEWS?**


	9. The Chosen One's Chosen Path

**I apologize in advance for a rather short chapter. Please don't be angry! LOL.**

Thanks SO much for another great bouquet of kind reviews! You guys rock out loud! XD LOL. Mmmhhmm. You guessed it. I'm hyper.

So yes, I know that was a horrible cliffhanger, but hey, it got your attention, didn't it:P

Before I begin, let me just say, that I began writing the ending of this today, and I nearly cried. I'm SUCH a SAP! LOL. I don't know, I just got really emotional about my own writing. It was a little scary, really.

I also wrote a rough draft of when Leia discovers who Anakin is, and I love it:D I'm really excited to share it with you guys!

But that's a little while off. We've got some meaty plot left in this little tale.

**So please, enjoy this chapter and leave me a nice sweet little (or big) review. :D When I get a ton of reviews, I feel like I can't let you down and I begin working on the next chapter.**

**Oh, and if you've been reading my other story, "Son of the Suns: Volume I" you may wanna check out the little note at the top of my profile later about it. :D**

**Thanks again!**

**Chapter 8**

Anakin shook his head at his own lack of common sense. _Of course. I should have known._

"Luke." he stated calmly, yet behind this small acknowledgement lurked Anakin's sense of uncertainty and a sort of _how-in-the-name-of-the-Force-did-I-not think of this? _sensation.

Luke continued to gape at Anakin, his eyes as big as the dinner plates Padmé and Anakin had used at Varykino. "But…how?"

Anakin sighed and stood up. "It's not really that much of a how, Luke. It's a more of a why."

Luke looked him up and down and took a few steps forward. "Am I dreaming or something?"

Anakin had to laugh. "No, I assure you, Luke, you are very much awake."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "How are you…well...?"

"Here?" Anakin finished. "As far as most know, Luke, I'm not."

"But I mean...you're..."

"Alive?" Anakin laughed again. "You know Luke, you're quite grown up. You should easily be able to speak in sentences."

Luke laughed absently. "But I don't understand how this could be..."

Anakin smiled. "You don't have to. It would take awhile to explain everything to you anyway."

Luke grinned back and enveloped his father in a hug. "This is surreal. I come in here looking for Leia and Han and I find you."

Anakin laughed. "I do have a way with appearances."

Luke released him and looked into his face. "Do you mind at least explaining how and why you are standing here?"

Anakin thought for a second, and then began. "The Force can do remarkable things, Luke. If these remarkable things were meant to happen. As for why, I am here to protect your sister."

"From what?"

"It is irrelevant to say right now, but it involves the Dark Side of the Force and me, and that is why I'm here."

"But how is this possible? You died..."

"There is no cheating death, son. But perhaps it is the will of the Force that I am here before you. Maybe I have more to do in my life."

"More? Like what?" Luke said, full of questions and curiosity.

"There is much ahead of me that I cannot even know, Luke. My destiny is undecided as of now. It all depends on the Force...and greatly depends upon Leia as well."

Luke sat down beside his father, still a little dumbstruck that he was doing so. "What does your destiny have to do with Leia?"

"Leia is a very important factor, Luke. In ways that even I cannot fathom."

Luke still looked confused. "I don't understand."

Anakin laughed. "I can understand why, Luke. This is all quite overwhelming for you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Luke said sarcastically. Then his voice took a more serious tone. "But, what were you doing all this time when I thought you were dead?"

Anakin sensed his son's wonder and sighed. "I resided in the netherworld of the Force for some time, but when the Force willed my journey toward redemption toward the living, I left and before I know it, here I am."

Luke looked awed. "You were just...brought back to life, just like that?"

"There's no real easy way to explain this, Luke."

Luke smiled. "This is amazing! I finally get to spend time with my father in ways I've only dreamed about!"

Anakin sighed. "I wish it were that simple."

"What do you mean?" Luke said. "There's more that you aren't telling me."

"To the galaxy, my name is not Anakin Skywalker, nor is it Darth Vader."

"You are working _undercover?_" Luke asked. "But why?"

"Can you imagine a reason why not, Luke?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can! To show the galaxy that you were a good man! To lift that guilt that is hanging on your shoulders! Quite frankly, I'm astonished that you are doing this!"

"Luke, can you imagine how complicated something like that would be? Did you think that after my death, I was welcomed back into the Light with unquestionably open arms? There is a lot more to acceptance than anyone could possibly visualize. I was forgiven long ago by many of my loved ones, but I haven't forgiven myself yet! I have to prove more to myself than others that I am worthy, Luke. Your sister has the potential to teeter dangerously toward the Dark Side, Luke. That is why I am here. I cannot let her endure that. This is also related to atonement in many ways, Luke. Leia does not know of my true identity, and neither do countless others. You must understand that it must remain this way! I may not truly be Skye Nairn, my son, but when the time is right, and the Force wills, Leia shall learn of my true self. And then, only then, will the reparation of Anakin Skywalker's soul be complete. Redemption has been a long and strenuous journey, Luke, but it is a path that I choose to walk without doubt in my mind that I will succeed."

Luke remained silent for a moment, and then said. "I can see why you are doing this now, Father...if it is that important to you, then I am very sorry for questioning it."

"It's only natural, Luke." Anakin replied, rubbing his forehead. "You are after all, a Skywalker."

Luke smiled and put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Indeed I am. And proud of that fact."

He paused, only just noticing Anakin's bandage, having been enthralled with his mere presence. "Father...what happened to you?"

Anakin sighed again. "It is a long and actually quite interesting story, Luke, but perhaps Leia should tell you. She will, after all need to tell you what you've missed if you are to join us on our next mission."

Luke's eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. "I wouldn't miss it for the galaxy, Father...err... perhaps I should become accustomed to calling you Skye."

Anakin laughed. "Thank you, Luke, for being so supportive."

"That's what families do...Skye. That is so strange." He remarked.

"I can imagine it would be." Anakin answered.

Luke grinned. "Well, perhaps I should venture back to my original question. Where are Han and Leia?"

"Han is on top making repairs. You must've just missed him. And Leia's at a briefing about our next move."

"Oh. Well, I can wait." He smiled thoughtfully.

A sudden muffled banging sound rang throughout the room. Anakin turned to look at the door. "Someone wants in."

Luke laughed and tugged it open. "Sorry, Artoo. I didn't mean to forget you."

Anakin's heart thumped at the sight of the droid, and Luke said, "I'm sure it won't happen again."

Artoo retorted with a series of whistles and chirps that Anakin took to mean: _You'd better make sure of it._

Artoo rolled down the planked ramp and into the room, only to freeze and focus a red photoreceptor upon Anakin.

An excited wail escaped the little droid and he sailed over to Anakin, beeping and whirring elatedly.

Anakin knelt down. "It's wonderful to see you again too, old friend."

Artoo beeped cheerily in response and Anakin chuckled. "Yes, it's been far too long."

Luke sent Anakin a questioning look and Anakin smiled. "Artoo and I were quite the team back in our day, right Artoo?"

Artoo whistled something that translated to: _Back in our day? Master Anakin, I'm far from being scrap metal._

Anakin laughed again. "So I see."

Luke grinned. "Wow. This day just keeps surprising me."

"Me too, Luke. Me too."

Suddenly the door opened again and in came Han. "Hey, I thought I heard you come in, Luke!"

He clapped him in a friendly manner upon the shoulder. "Did you miss us?"

"Definitely. It's good to see you well, Han."

"Luke!" Leia yelled happily as she walked in. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Neither did I." Luke confessed. "But my feet just carried me here."

Leia laughed and hugged her brother tight. Then she turned to Anakin. "Our group is growing!"

Anakin laughed. "It appears so."

"Well, Chewy's staying behind so that's minus one." Han pointed out.

Leia pulled out her datapad. "Ready to get going?"

Artoo bleeped enthusiastically, and Leia laughed again. "Okay then."

Artoo nudged Anakin playfully and Anakin replied softly. "Yes, we are off on another adventure."

"Skye, this is my brother, Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, I've already become acquainted with Luke." Anakin grinned.

Han grinned. "Good, because I was never one for formalities. Let's get the ship ready for another surefire disaster."

Everyone laughed, then began to move about, preparing for another great journey.

**I know, I didn't say where they are going, but hey, I needed a little bit of mystery because I didn't drop an extremely evil cliffhanger there at the end. So, how did you guys like Anakin's little "speech"? Oh, please please please please please please please please won't you leave me a review? THANK YOU!**


	10. Mindful of the Future

**I would have put this up earlier, but my document manager wasn't working:) Enjoy and review!**

THE FORCE IS WITH ME! Very much so. For only a few chapters ago, I was hoping to hit 100 reviews, and now, I see we're going on 200. How can I ever thank you guys?

Well, how about two chapters for the price of one? This chapter is extremely short, so I decided to write two for you guys to thank you. YAY!

And plus, I'd like to finish up this story before I begin my summer reading project, which, I'm afraid, may dwarf Fan Fiction. I'll probably end up away from this site all of August, but I'm thinking July may be okay, with some rough spots. LOL. We'll see what happens.

Just know that you guys are AMAZING. ABSOLUTELY AND UNQUESTIONABLY AMAZING.

**Chapter 8**

Over the course of the next few months, Leia's galaxy seemed almost perfect. She enjoyed more civilized diplomatic missions as an official ambassador for the New Republic, and she actually successfully brought some worlds out of their Imperial cloud and into the light of a growing democracy.

She enjoyed the company of Han, the man she loved without question, no matter how much of a nerfherder he was; Luke, her beloved brother whom she felt eternally connected to in the Force, and the mysterious character of Skye Nairn.

Leia wasn't sure what to think.

Even though Leia remained highly untrained in the ways of the Force, she found herself learning from Luke and Skye in between missions. Luke had even gone as far as to help her to construct her own lightsaber. Her blade was a dazzling blue, much like Skye's, and Luke's before Bespin. Skye had acquired a new sparkling cerulean saber after he lost it on Escarte.

Her senses in the Force also grew more precise and unambiguous. She mediated with Skye and her brother, and learned to listen to the flow of the Force in the present.

With her newly polished senses, though, Leia could feel that something was amiss. She wasn't sure of exactly what, but she knew that it had something to do with Skye.

Luke didn't seem to notice it at all, which added to Leia's suspicions. Luke and Skye seemed to become very close, and Leia smiled at the sight of the two men engaging in a sparring match, which usually ended in them both collapsing on the floor in fits of hearty laughter.

And all the while, she found herself becoming quite attached to Skye Nairn.

This was welcomed, yet she was a little wary, all the same.

She loved Han unconditionally and passionately, and over the next few months of time, found herself falling into depths of love she once thought unattainable. Even though she was still the slightest bit reluctant to break through her arguments and banter with him, she found herself enveloped in many more kisses and embraces, and the most interesting part of it was: Leia didn't try to break away. She melted right in; greedily accepting Han's offerings.

She loved Luke for obvious reasons as well. Her brother seemed like a part of her, as Han was, but the bond she shared with Luke was unexplainably different. The Force connected a brother and a sister in extraordinary ways, that she doubted even the wisest Jedi Master could hope to sort all out.

Then, there was Skye. She had taken to calling Skye "Master", for he had accepted her plea for training and she had become his apprentice of sorts. Luke told her that back in the days of the old Jedi Order, apprentices were known as padawan learners. She was bemused and intrigued by the new information that came to her through the Force and through Luke and Skye.

At first, Leia had wondered what Luke would think about her decision to learn under Skye. For reasons unbeknownst to her, Luke hadn't even questioned this choice, and had wished her well.

Skye, she was sure, was keen about teaching her.

And she found herself pining to learn more after every session; though her pleas would usually be met by a warm smile and a verdict that decreed rest, meditation, and _patience_.

Leia hated to be patient. But she learned to contain her protests and eager objections and to obey her Master. She found herself growing and shaping into her ultimate role in the galaxy and the whole process both delighted her and left her perplexed.

She learned slowly but surely to fight with a lightsaber and to use the Force in ways that seemed to impress her Master; something she continually began to do.

In the end, she found herself wanting to. Wanting to please him. Hoping to make him proud.

This mystified her even more.

She felt an great, yet unexplainable type of love toward Skye; one that she found herself pondering day in and day out.

At first, she wondered if she was going insane.

She wondered if it was because of her ultimately looking up to him for guidance and thinking of him as a role model.

Skye told her that a Master-Padawan bond is very strong and hard to sever, and that he and his Master, Kenobi, had been extremely close. And this provoked more wonder...

Kenobi was dead. A spirit of the Force.

Leia was fascinated by the existence of Force spirits and speculated about them once with Skye.

He had told her about Jedi deaths, and "becoming one with the Force." She learned that death is inevitable, but the Force can grant you a type of immortality and you can forever subsist within the Force itself.

Her apparent indifference toward her abilities with the Force had vanished, replaced by an ardent yearning to find out more and more.

She was engrossed.

And all the while, she allowed herself to marvel in the personage that was her Master, but contained her curiosity.

But she didn't restrain her mounting affection for Skye, and didn't conceal his caring for her either.

She came to understand the beauty of a relationship through the Force, using the ones surrounding her as examples.

Han, Skye, and more...

Soon, Chewbacca returned from another visit to Kashyyyk. Mala, his life mate, had been feeling a little under the weather, but apparently she had healed up nicely. Greeting him was a jovial occasion, as expected, and there was many a day that she would find her friends spending an afternoon together. Perhaps Han and Chewbacca would lounge around in the Falcon, or Skye and Han would tinker endlessly with the ship until she finally told them to stop.

Life living at the Rebel base was both entertaining and relaxing. While she worked herself hard in her studies of the Force, she also enjoyed priceless downtime with others.

The situation in general that the Rebellion was in seemed to brighten as well. Mothma shared a safer comm discussion with Prime Minister Yanul of the Escarte Commerce Guild. She told Leia that progress was being made, but she hadn't swayed their beliefs significantly yet.

As long as there was hope, Leia believed that the Force would help peace to return to the galaxy.

And hope seemed to spread like a contagious disease when she was near the ones she cared about.

-------------------------

Anakin sat cross-legged athwart from Leia, both Jedi entranced in the Force. Their eyes were closed, and yet each could read the other a little bit with each dive deeper.

Anakin found himself carefully prying apart and analyzing the woman that was Princess Leia.

He searched her, reading her clearer than he could recall reading a Force-sensitive being before. Perhaps it was their connection, or perhaps they truly shared an unbreakably strong bond as father and daughter...

Leia remained profound in a bottomless swim through the currents that were the Force, and Anakin felt a gush of pride as he considered how far she had come.

Taking a stride deeper within the Force, Anakin could peel apart Leia's true self.

_Love. _It shone brightly and endlessly within Leia's soul.

_Hope. _Leia's ever-rising confidence in her beliefs...

And then, Anakin came upon the troubles.

_Fear. Hatred. Anger._

He felt a small sweeping sensation of darkness and shuddered, for he had not felt the Dark Side to this extent since his rebirth.

He spoke aloud. "Tell me what it is that you fear, Leia."

Leia broke away from her private thoughts slightly and latched on to Anakin's connection.

Anakin waited as she found the words.

"I'm afraid that...that no matter how hard we try, we fight a losing battle, and that all I have fought for will dwindle into meaningless history... I fear that I'm losing what I have struggled to attain all my life..."

_Beneath the hope, the darkness lurks, and Leia's optimism fails her. _

"And what is it exactly that you fear you will lose? What, in truth, have you been searching for?"

Leia seemed to straighten with certainty. "Peace, freedom...democracy..."

Anakin stopped her. "Have you considered what you've tried to attain on a personal level, Leia?"

Leia paused. "I want to live a fulfilling life, I guess."

"Look deeper."

Leia struggled with her answer. "I want...I want to have a real purpose, I suppose. I want to do something very meaningful."

"Think of all that you have already completed. Is that not meaningful?"

"Of course it is...but..."

"But no matter how much you do, you always feel like you can achieve more."

"Yes." Leia said firmly.

Anakin waited for her to continue, but she seemed to fumble with the words she wanted to say. "But I...I'm not sure if..."

"There's more." Anakin stated. It wasn't a question.

Leia seemed to wince, but spilled out the truth in a rush of emotions. "I'm also terrified that someday...that someday I may lose the ones I care about... that I may lose Han, and Luke, and you..."

Anakin ignored the certain sense of accomplishment he felt to know that Leia loved him to that extent and zeroed in on her fear.

_Fear of loss is a path to the Dark Side. _Yoda's words echoed softly through Anakin's mind as he came to the realization that if Leia were to fall, it would be for reasons similar to his own.

The hatred, he knew, was for Darth Vader, but little did Leia know, she had taken a step onto the path the Sith lord was born unto.

Anakin sighed mentally. "You must let go of your fears, Leia. Do not let them dominate your life. Allow them to sink away."

"But one cannot be asked to stop loving! It cannot be done!"

"True as that may be, you must know when to let your love fall beneath what is destiny. It's hard to know, Leia. The Dark Side can be very tempting to a strong loving heart. Love may not necessarily blind you, but it can have its effects on important decisions you face. "

"But love can help you as well. It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. Compassion is essential to life, Jedi or otherwise."

"Then how do I know what to do?"

"You must learn, Leia. Act on instinct, but also keep the future in mind and act thoughtfully."

Leia sighed, and Anakin knew that Leia's fear was quite like his own had been, quite hard to conquer.

He could almost hear the dragon hissing within Leia. _All things die, Leia. Even stars burn out._

Anakin was flooded with understanding. The battle ahead for Leia would be a difficult one, and would ultimately decide her fate, and Anakin's.

Anakin privately swore to do all he could to help Leia to choose the correct paths.

"That will be all for today, Leia." He said slowly, standing up. Leia followed suit, a small yawn escaping her system. Anakin laughed. "Get some rest."

"Yes, Master."

And Anakin watched his daughter leave, waiting until she closed the door to his quarters and the lock clicked behind her.

Then, he reached out into the Force, calling.

_"Excellent, you have done Anakin." Came Yoda's praise. "Very proud of you, we all are. Leia, a true Jedi, she is starting to become."_

_Anakin replied softly. "Thank you, Master."_

_"Confirmed, we have, that Luke, the threat to your identity, he was."_

_Anakin sighed in relief. "Well, at least that's cleared up. Luke's agreed to keep my secret, in hopes that Leia will understand why he did later."_

_He felt a wash over dread come over Obi-Wan's presence. _

_"What is it, Master?" he asked. _

_Anakin felt the look Obi-Wan sent him rather than saw it. His eyes were full of tired sadness. "Anakin...the technology we used to send you into the living...has been...stolen."_

_"Stolen?" Anakin cried. "By who?"_

_"We don't know, Ani." Padmé spoke at last, and by her voice, Anakin could tell she was biting her lip._

_Anakin let the news fill him. Yoda spoke. "Still have, we do, the prototype of the device. Works, it does, but only temporarily."_

_"You mean...if you were to send someone else through the portal...they wouldn't stay?"_

_"Only about a week, it would last." Yoda shook his head. "That's why sending, we are, your wife."_

_"What?" Anakin yelped in surprise. "Why?"_

_"I want to come, Ani." Padmé said slowly. "Though I cannot express my true feelings, I am eager to finally meet Luke, Han, and Leia."_

_"But...you'll just die...after a week!."_

_"No, I won't let it come to that. I'll return early, through the aid of Obi-Wan and Yoda. My departure will appear quite practical. We will make it appear as if I have left and arrived in my Nubian starship."_

_Anakin smiled. "I've given up trying to argue with you. I suppose it's fitting, for Leia and Han are aware that I am married."_

_Padmé grinned. "And Mothma's having a gala in two days in Leia's honor. I couldn't possibly miss that."_

_Anakin agreed. "Of course, milady." Padmé had to giggle. _

_Obi-Wan called out. "In the meantime, be careful, Anakin. Until we find the thief, you and Leia, not to mention Luke, are in immense danger."_

_"Of course."_

And he detached himself from the communication, mind reeling. Padmé was coming in one day, and the portal's inner technology could be anywhere...

Anakin rolled onto his bed and attempted to fall asleep.

**You could choose to review this separately from the next chapter, or review them both at once; I really don't mind either way. Just be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	11. Awaiting Amidala

**Here's the next bit, as promised. Hey, dmitchell! Am I fully redeemed yet? (smiles)**

**This one's rather short too. Together, these two bits should be a little over the length of an average chapter. No promises though!**

**Note: People have been asking me about Anakin's metal arm... I tried to have him expand about it earlier, but here's the deal. He was reincarnated to look exactly the way he appeared during ROTS, technically the most influential (in my opinion) point of his life. I'm assuming that after his death, his arm was restored to flesh, but his journey through the portal has altered his appearance in the slightest. **

**Chapter 10**

**_No! No, please...Please, someone...help..._**

Anakin awoke from restless sleep, hearing shattering pleas ringing through the Force. It didn't take him long to realize that the source was Leia.

He leapt out of bed and threw on his tunic, ignoring the slight sting he felt as the fabric brushed against the remains of his healing blaster wounds. He shoved his feet into his boots and dashed down the corridor to Leia's quarters.

He yanked open the door, finding Leia thrashing in sporadic slumber, tears streaming down her paled face.

Anakin rushed to her side, letting his instincts instruct him.

He shook her, not violently, but enough to jolt her from sleep.

She inhaled piercingly as her eyes snapped open. She looked around a few times, taking in her surroundings. When her eyes met Anakin's, she fell into his shoulder, letting the tears drip down her cheeks.

Anakin patted her shoulder. "Leia...it's all right. You're safe...you were dreaming."

He let her sit there for several minutes, then said, "Leia, look at me."

Leia lifted her head and sniffed. "I'm so sorry...I..."

"Don't be sorry." Anakin said softly. Leia's eyes closed and she breathed slowly, calming the slightest bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Leia looked at him. "Yes." She shuddered. "Can a dream like that actually come true...I mean, did I see the future?"

Anakin sighed aloud. "You must be careful when sensing a possible future, Leia. The future is always in motion, so the guarantee of your dream becoming reality doesn't exist. But if you convince yourself enough that this future will happen, the Dark Side will become very tempting." _Great, now I sound just like Yoda did to me. I have to help her..._

"I will never turn to the Dark Side." Leia spat, almost venomously.

Anakin nodded. "So you say. Just be careful, Leia. It is perfectly tolerable to be mindful of the future, but always remember to live in the present. Do not let your nightmare govern your life."

Luke's face appeared in the doorway, looking concerned. He'd obviously heard Leia cry out too.

"Is everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yes, Luke. Thanks for your concern." Leia whispered.

Luke sent Anakin a look. Anakin said through the Force,_ I have this under control, Luke. Go back to sleep._

_Yes, of course. _Luke replied and gave us a sleepy smile. After he left, Leia sat up straighter, and Anakin noticed the color returning to her cheeks. Her eyes remained wide and fear-filled.

"Tell me what you saw." Anakin said delicately.

Leia frowned, but slowly told him. "We were...in a dark room...I couldn't tell where we were...I was trapped. Then, I heard this voice...talking to me...in my head. It wouldn't stop. Then...all of a sudden... I don't know why, but I was crying...then I heard your voice in my head, telling me to be strong. Then I felt this...this...bitter shivery feeling, and everyone was gone!" she broke into sobs again. "Everyone! I couldn't feel them anymore! Luke, Han...and you. I was alone."

Anakin was silent for a moment. "Leia...it was only a dream. Are you sure you couldn't tell where you were?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't know, but I was terrified...and no one was there with me..."

Anakin brought her into a hug. "Leia, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise you. Please, get back to sleep."

Leia hugged back. "I'm sorry I woke you..."

"Nonsense." Anakin took her by the shoulders, gazing solemnly into her face. "I know what it is like to have nightmares like yours. I used to have them all the time."

Leia looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." Anakin said, remembering forlornly. "They are terrible...you feel like it's actually happening."

Leia nodded slowly, and then looked thoughtful. "What did you dream about?" Then she looks embarrassed. "I mean...if you wanted to tell me."

Anakin smiled. "Of course. I will tell you. I had a nightmare about my mother dying. It was never clear how and where she was...but she was suffering...and in pain."

"That must've been dreadful." Leia stated. "Did...well, did it...?"

"Did it come true?" Anakin finished. "I went back to find my mother, only to have her die in my arms."

Leia looked remorseful. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No." Anakin replied. "It's fine, don't worry. But don't use that as an example. The future is always in motion."

Leia looked uneasy. "Did you have any more nightmares?"

"Yes..." Anakin continued. "I had a dream that predicted my wife's death as well." He didn't elaborate. The truth was, he couldn't. It was too risky. Not that he even wanted to.

"That didn't come true." Leia said slowly. "Because your wife's still alive."

Anakin didn't answer. He gently brought the covers around Leia and she settled back into her bed.

Leia looked into his eyes once again. "Thank you...Master."

Anakin smiled genially. "You're quite welcome. Anytime."

As Anakin turned to leave, Leia grabbed his right hand. "I've been meaning to ask you...your hand...it's metal, and well, Luke has a prosthetic replacement for his right arm too...how did you lose your arm?"

Anakin was prepared for the question. "During my training, I encountered an agent of the Dark Side. This evil lord cut off my right arm with his lightsaber."

Leia nodded. "One of Palpatine's followers?"

As Anakin responded, he inwardly praised himself for not lying to Leia once again. "Yes. Good night, Leia."

"Good night, Master." She replied with a yawn.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

Leia answered him with a sigh. "If you want. I think I'm fine now."

Anakin pulled a stool over and sat across from Leia's bed, even past the time that he began to hear small snores. Then, he stood up and softly kissed the top of Leia's head.

Anakin shut the door gently behind him and crept back to his quarters, sliding beneath the bedspread.

He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming sweetly of his beloved wife.

----------------------

When Anakin awoke, he dressed quickly, feeling a weird sensation that was like a herd of banthas were stampeding in his stomach. Padmé was coming tonight.

She had told him that he should meet her in the docking bay of the base just before supper.

His entire being was swathed in anticipation.

He threw on his boots and hooked his lightsaber on his belt.

In the corridor, he passed by a cheerful-looking Han.

"Hey, good morning!" he exclaimed. "I'm starved. Breakfast sounds really good right about now."

"Me too." Anakin agreed.

They walked into the spacious dining hall to find Leia already seated, watching the holovision. She looked up as they entered and smiled.

Artoo beeped gleefully and came to Anakin's side as he and Han pulled chairs up around Leia.

"Wow, Artoo really likes you." Han commented, pointing at the little astromech.

Artoo whirred happily.

Anakin laughed. "So it seems."

Luke approached the table, beaming. "Hotcakes for breakfast, guys. Better get them before they get cold!"

Han looked up. "Hey, Luke. I was just about to get up and get some. Leia?"

Leia grinned. "I already ate, sleepyhead."

Han chuckled. "Oh. Right."

Anakin laughed as well and got up with Han as Luke pulled a chair over.

As Anakin and Han got their breakfast, Han leaned toward Anakin. "Hey, Luke says something happened with Leia last night. She won't tell me what it was."

"She had a nightmare through the Force. They are quite startling; she may not wish to talk about it right now."

Han looked at his plate. "Oh. Well, just as long as everything's all right."

Anakin smiled. "She's fine, Han."

They both sat down around Leia.

Han started the conversation. "Well, Leia. Tomorrow's your little party. You excited?"

"Little party?" Luke said in an incredulous tone. "Han, this is a big time Senator organizing a gala in Leia's honor. It's more than just a party."

"It's all the same to me, kid. Silly little shindigs thrown by the ladies for whatever reason."

Leia looked at Han. "Do you have something a least somewhat presentable to wear?"

"What?" Han asked, looking at his current attire.

Leia smiled. "Well, if you're escorting me, you'd better."

Han grinned slowly, letting the smile encompass his true feelings about the gala. And escorting Leia. "Don't worry; I'm sure I can work something out."

Han looked at Luke and Anakin. "You two got hot dates for the occasion?"

Luke looked uncomfortable. "I...ummmm..."

Anakin spoke up. "My wife's coming to stay with me from Naboo. She'll be here tonight."

"You don't say..." Han murmured.

"I can't wait to meet her." Leia said, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, Luke?" Han said expectantly.

Luke got up. "You'll have to wait and see, Han."

Anakin hid his curiosity as Luke walked away. He recalled his communiqué with Padmé the previous evening and how excited she'd been. She was on Naboo now, Anakin knew, hiding somewhere, picking out a beautiful gown...

Padmé had always thought galas were unnecessary celebrations, but this one was surely a lot different.

It was for Leia.

Padmé was used to attending Senatorial galas and such. Which reminded Anakin of his next move.

He stood up. "I have an audience with Mon Mothma. I will see you two later, okay?"

Han and Leia nodded simultaneously. Anakin walked swiftly out the door.

----------------

Mothma's aides let him right in. He knocked on the door to Mothma's main office.

An abruptly toned political voice said, "Come in."

Anakin obeyed and stood politely in the doorway, gazing at the Senator bent over a datapad.

She looked up, her eyes softening as he entered. "Anakin."

He nodded and she motioned for him to have a seat. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Anakin said purposefully. "It's about the gala tonight."

"You must be very proud of Leia. She really is a wonderful politician. So much like her mother."

Anakin nodded again. "That's why I'm here, Senator."

"Anakin." She stated. "Surely you and I are past the formalities? You may call me Mon; it may actually be sort of refreshing to hear." Mothma had been very supportive of Anakin throughout this entire ordeal, and for that he was extremely grateful.

"Mon." Anakin corrected. "My wife wishes to be present at the gala tonight and to stay with me for a few days. I was told to refer this request to you."

Mothma's eyes goggled. "Padmé...tonight?" Her hands flutter nervously. "That's... that's excellent!"

She looked at him. "And you needn't worry. The coast will indeed be clear. Well, except for me of course."

"Thank you, Mon. I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you have done for me.

"It had been a pleasure, Anakin."

"Well then, I suppose my initial qualms are no longer valid..."

Mothma shook her head. "Worry no longer, Anakin. It will be quite all right."

"Then all should go as planned." Anakin said, relieved.

Mothma looked flushed with joy. "I look forward to seeing Padmé."

Anakin stood up and bowed reverentially, then turned to head out the door. "So do I. So do I."

**So guys... why don't you leave me a review? HUH? WHY NOT? LOL. Please do. It would be most excellent to hear from you. (big grin)**


	12. Lady Nairn's Arrival and Yoda's Worries

Hey again! I'm delighted that you guys all enjoyed my two-chapter treat:D

I am, as always, SO GRATEFUL for the supportive stream of reviews that you have provided me with. And I'm glad to see readers looking forward to updates even when I don't purposely drop a cliffhanger at the end.

You guys are marvelous. MAH-VELL-US!

Well, enough with the jibber jabber and on to the next chapter. Chapter 11? Oh my. This story is reaching its climax. I wrote another draft of the last two/three chapters BTW. I can hardly wait, and yet, I'll be sad when this is all over...

May the Force be with you,

Arie

**Chapter 11**

Anakin sat in his quarters, meditating upon the theft of the very device that enabled him to complete his mission.

_"The Chosen One, you are, Anakin Skywalker." Yoda's voice suddenly floated into his mind. "Regretful, I am, that see it before, I could not. Destroyed the Emperor, you may have, but much more, I sense, remains for you to do. Perhaps your rebirth, meant to be, it was."_

_Anakin was quiet for a moment. Then he communed back. "But Master Yoda, how could it have been the workings of the Force? I was brought back through technology, through a machine!"_

_"Indeed, Anakin. But even so, displayed, you have traits and effects that are unique to the process."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It is almost as if manifested, you were, by the midichlorians themselves during rebirth. More similar to your children, you are, than us. Different, you have grown from Obi-Wan and I. In every sense, living, you are."_

_"But...why?"_

_"The will of the Force it is. Perhaps your life, meant to end on the Second Death Star, it was not. Sees more for you, the Force does. Meant for extraordinary things you were, Anakin. Never clearer, has it been."_

_"I'm not sure I understand everything you say, Master Yoda. Are you suggesting that I could have come back without the actual technology?"_

_"Suggesting that, I am not. Stating it, I am."_

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Told me, the Force has. A great destiny, you have, Anakin. Greater than any that seen, I have. Know we do not, exactly what you are meant to do now. But know, we do, that the right thing, we have done."_

Suddenly, Anakin felt that there was something very wrong going on in the Force.

_"Ah, feel it, you do now, Skywalker." Yoda stated knowingly._

_The Force swirled around him, the edge of his senses overcome with a bleak chill._

_"Cold, feels the Force. The Dark Side, that is."_

_Anakin concentrated. "Who?"_

_"Who, feel you?"_

_"The presence... it seems slightly familiar, but I don't know who it is." Anakin admitted._

_"As much as we, you now know. Great danger, I sense in the future."_

_"Then why are we sending Padmé now, Master? Why should we put her in unnecessary danger?"_

_"Told me, the Force did, also, that right, the time was, for Padmé to join you."_

_"How can that be? Why now?"_

_"The answers, know I do not, Anakin. But a message, to deliver, I have."_

_Anakin released some of his tension. "What?"_

_"Delayed, your wife will be until tomorrow. Technical difficulties, her ship is having. Fixing it now, she is."_

_Anakin sighed. "Very well. Then I will see Padmé tomorrow."_

_Yoda sighed. "Dark times ahead, there are. Careful we must be. In the hands of the Sith, that technology could be. Disastrous, the results could be if true that is."_

_Anakin nodded. "I agree. We must exercise extreme caution."_

_Anakin was quiet again as a question came to him. "Master, do you think that a Sith could be brought back into the living through the midichlorians as well?"_

_Yoda paused thoughtfully. "Know, I cannot. Possible it is. The will of the Force is ever-changing. The destiny of the Light, rests with you, it does."_

_Anakin assented and bid farewell to the elderly Jedi Master. _

A million questions swirled through his mind.

A knock at his door broke through his strained thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened, and Luke was revealed. "Hello."

"Hello, Luke."

Luke was sure to shut the door tightly and then hurried to Anakin's side. "Father, can I have a word? Well actually, more than a word. I need to ask you something."

"Of course. What is it, son?"

"Did you mean it when you were talking about your date earlier? I mean, I couldn't quite ask in front of Leia and Han..."

Anakin laughed. "How did I know? Yes, Luke. I meant it."

Luke's face seemed to burst with joy. "Mother is coming here...tonight?"

"Tomorrow. Her ship needs repairs."

"Father...how? How is Mother coming?"

"The same way I did, Luke. But she must rely more on the technology aspect, being that she isn't sensitive to the Force."

Luke, with difficulty, restrained his glee and remained seated. "I can't wait to meet her."

Anakin shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, my son. I'm sorry that you cannot address your mother as such and truly express your love to her, as she cannot to you."

"Don't be sorry, Father. I mean, it's amazing that I get to meet Mother at all. I don't mind, really. What am I supposed to call her?"

"Padmé. She will be known as Padmé. She doesn't require a new first name."

"Padmé..." Luke whispered, and he rose to his feet. He then turned to Anakin, pulling him into a hug. "I will see you and _Padmé _later then."

And Anakin watched his cheerful son prepare to leave.

"Luke?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Who's your date?"

"You know her." Luke said, with a blush. "But she doesn't really know you. Mara Jade."

And he closed to door.

Anakin smiled. _What a kid._

---------

The next evening, Anakin walked swiftly down the corridors, his heart thumping considerably harder and faster. His angel was coming...no, she was here.

Anakin couldn't hold back a smile as he stepped into the docking bay, just as the Nubian starcraft was finishing its descent. _Impeccable timing, my love._

The docking bay was all but empty, almost everyone was preparing for the gala. Leia, he knew, was in her quarters, freshening up after another sparring match and changing into her dress. Han was most likely changing as well, and Luke was already in the ballroom, with Mara, whom had already become acquainted with Skye Nairn earlier that day.

The barrenness was perfect.

The ramp lowered, and Anakin had to consciously remember to breathe as his wife appeared in the hatchway.

Her hair fell loosely upon her shoulders, and her eyes glittered with gaiety. She wore a striking gown that Anakin recognized instantly as the dress she had been wearing when they had shared their first kiss.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and a bright smile appeared upon her lovely face when she caught sight of him.

She broke into a sprint, collapsing gratefully into Anakin's waiting embrace. She buried her head into his tunic as he stroked her chestnut curls lovingly.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, and Padmé gazed into Anakin's deep blue eyes.

"Welcome, Padmé Nairn," Anakin whispered, and leaned in to kiss her softly.

She relented, and after her greetings, she looked at Anakin again. "Well, Commander Nairn. Surely you plan to help me with my bags?"

"Of course." They walked, arm in arm, toward the ship.

After gathering Padmé's things, Anakin began to lead his wife through the halls of the base. She clutched his arm, drinking in her surroundings with an inquisitive guise.

"What do you think?" Anakin asked her, just happy that she was there, next to him.

"I'm getting more excited by the minute," she replied.

Anakin laughed and opened the door to his quarters, setting Padmé's luggage in the far corner.

Padmé smiled as Anakin switched on a light with a flick of his hand. Anakin lowered himself onto his bed and watched Padmé observe his room.

"Lovely." she commented, as she sat beside Anakin, caressing his shoulder absently. "I've missed you so much... Commander." She giggled.

Anakin laughed again. "Quit teasing me, or I'll start calling you Senator again. Or better yet, 'milady'. Call me Skye, love. Unless you wish to be addressed as 'milady all night."

Padmé giggled and put a finger to his lips. "No matter what, you will always be _Ani_ to me," she said softly.

Anakin playfully kissed her finger and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Padmé sighed dreamily, and after a moment, reluctantly stood up. "Why, my dear Skye, I do believe you aren't properly dressed yet for the occasion, darling."

"A thousand pardons my angel. If you will excuse me for a moment, I will be right back." Anakin replied and he disappeared into the refresher.

"Ah, but make sure it is, in fact, only a moment, love. I miss you already." Padmé said with a small giggle.

A few minutes later, Anakin emerged, dressed in a formal white shirt and dress pants.

"You're absolutely dashing," Padmé said with an infectious grin.

"Thank you. Did I mention you look gorgeous, as always?"

Padmé laughed again as Anakin began to button up his shirt. She grabbed his black overcoat, laid it beside him, and gestured to his shirt. "May I?"

Anakin's hands fell to his sides, and Padmé slowly began to button his shirt.

"Mon Mothma is quite anxious to see you again." Anakin informed her.

Padmé's face was glowing with delight. She fastened another button and said, "It will be wonderful to see her again...I..."

She stopped, gently running her hand over the two long scorch lines that remained ingrained on Anakin's chest.

"Oh Ani." she murmured delicately, applying a tender kiss to each of his wounds.

He smirked. "It's all right, Padmé. It's nearly completely healed."

Padmé nodded leisurely and finished buttoning his shirt. When she was done, she smoothed out the fabric, even though it wasn't wrinkled, and Anakin pulled on his overcoat.

Padmé pulled herself into him, hugging him close, not wanting to let go.

He wrapped his arms around her slender form, resting his head atop hers.

"I love you." she announced keenly.

"I love you too," Anakin replied. He led Padmé to the door, still holding her near. "Come along, Padmé," he said, closing the door and beginning to escort her to the ballroom. "There are so many people who cannot wait to meet you."

Padmé seemed to show happiness, nervousness, excitement, and an unexplainable love as she answered, "Well, then. We mustn't keep them waiting."

**Yes, I know it was short, but I had to cut it off there. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

**Please please please review. I know I have a bunch of reviews and I'm most definitely not complaining, but it sort of bothers me that people like this story enough to put it on their favorites and I have received not one review from them. Yes, I realize that you like it; you put it on your faves. Tell me what you like about it, so I can continue to make it great:D**

**Thanks so much, and remember, if I get a bunch of reviews, an invisible alarm in my head tells me to update this. Next chapter: Padmé meets her offspring. **


	13. Falling Into Place

Hey guys! Thanks so much if you reviewed last chapter, and if you didn't...REVIEW THIS TIME! LOL.

Let's get right to it shall we?

**Disclaimer from earlier applies to whole story. **

**Chapter 12**

Padmé took a breath as Anakin led her into the entryway of the ballroom. Anakin turned to her, a supportive smile and loving eyes fixing upon her rosy face.

A feeble grin blossomed upon Padmé's lips, and Anakin squeezed her hand. "You ready, love?"

She nodded. Anakin took a few steps into the room, and Padmé followed, her eyes wandering around the crowded room, taking it all in.

The ballroom looked rather fancy, dressed up in white lacy fabric and bunches of fresh bouquets of flora upon every table. The dance floor was already a throng of activity; Anakin could see many people he recognized from around the base.

Padmé's eyes shone happily. "Oh, Anakin. I'm still a bundle of nerves."

Anakin smiled at her. "It'll be all right, Padmé. I promise you."

She held his hand tightly, not sure what to do or think. Anakin could sense her excitement and anxiety.

"Is this the missus, Nairn?" another Commander that Anakin was acquainted with, Commander Grend, asked.

"Yes, Commander Grend, this is my wife, Padmé. Padmé; this is Herry Grend."

Padmé nodded in greeting. "Hello."

Herry kissed the top of Padmé's hand politely. "It's a pleasure, ma'am."

Padmé seemed to calm a bit, as Anakin sent her a reassuring look. Herry excused himself and Anakin decided to lead Padmé around so that she could get to know the place better.

"Hey, Skye!" an enthusiastic voice called out.

Anakin turned, Padmé in arm, to see Han, clad in a full proper suit, hair combed neatly and at his side, attired in a shimmering blue gown: Leia.

Anakin felt his wife start a little, and Padmé's breath seemed to catch in her throat, but she did well at concealing her feelings. Anakin knew it was hard for her to do, but her face remained only seemingly politely interested. Her eyes, however, showed her true, overwhelming sentiment.

"Hello Leia, Han." Anakin greeted. He eyed the couple for a moment, his heart swelling with pride.

Han cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Nairn, I know I'm wearing a suit and my hair aint a mop on my head, but if you say one word..."

Anakin grinned genially. "You look great, Han."

"Well, I clean up pretty nicely, I must admit."

Padmé's eyes were rested softly upon Leia. Leia gave her a little smile. "Hi. I'm..."

"Leia. I've heard too much about you." Padmé said, seemingly calm, but Anakin knew that she was experiencing a tidal wave.

Leia smiled. "Really? Good things, I hope."

"Only the best."

"Han, Leia. This is my wife, Padmé."

Han grinned. "So, how do you put up with this guy?"

Padmé laughed aloud, as Anakin gave Han a curious look.

Han chuckled and patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Just joking! You should have seen the look on your face!"

The entire group laughed, and Anakin silently thanked the Force as he noticed that Han had lightened the mood a bit.

Leia sighed. "Han, that was entirely improper."

"Sorry, Princess." he said truthfully, and Leia laughed a little. Then she turned back to Padmé; eyes full of wonder. "So Padmé...ummmm...may I call you Padmé?"

"Of course." Padmé's lips formed such meaningless words, yet her eyes continued to convey what she was feeling inside.

"Okay. Have you missed your husband while he's been with us?"

Padmé nodded.

Leia smiled. "Well, we are delighted to have you; you are welcome to stay as long as you please."

"Thank you very much." Padmé said her voice soft. Anakin knew that she was struggling. He had known going in that this would be hard for her.

Padmé smiled weakly as Han and Leia began to look at her inquisitively. "I'm sorry; I'm just feeling a little jumpy. It's been a while since I've been out, much less out to a big gala."

Anakin silently applauded her. She was handling herself well. Leia and Han nodded simultaneously.

"So, this is in your honor, Leia?" Padmé asked, changing the subject.

Leia blushed.

Han spoke. "The Princess has done some wonderful things in her life. Things that she ought to be very proud of herself for. We know we're proud of her."

Anakin grinned at Han's answer. It was all too true.

Padmé smiled inquiringly. "So what have you been doing recently? I'm afraid my dear Skye has been anything but specific."

She seemed to smile inwardly at the lie, for she knew a lot about Anakin's activities recently. Anakin knew that she just longed to hear her daughter speak again.

Leia, with assumed pleasure, answered. "I've been busy with my Jedi training."

Padmé smiled brightly.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Padmé, darling, I trust you'll be all right here for a few minutes? I must go speak with someone, then I will come back for you and we will go meet Mon Mothma." On the outside, he merely smiled, but he sent Padmé a mental wink.

Padmé nodded. "Do what you must, dear. Don't be gone too long."

Anakin kissed her cheek softly. "Of course not."

As he walked away, he heard Padmé continue the conversation. "You've been training with Skye, and your brother, correct? I'm sure Skye's a wonderful Master."

"Oh yes. I've already learned so much!" Leia responded vibrantly.

Anakin couldn't ignore a burst of self-accomplishment that seemed to distend within him.

He made his way around the swarming ballroom, searching with his eyes and senses.

Finally, he located Luke, pouring himself and Mara some refreshment at the bar.

Luke grinned as he approached. "Hello."

Mara nodded in greeting. "Hey, Skye."

"Hey you two. Luke, could I have a word?"

"Of course."

Luke stepped aside with him, and Anakin whispered, "Your mother is ready to meet you."

Luke's eyes seemed to explode with emotion. "Right now?"

"Yes." Anakin handed him a duplicate key to his quarters. "Go in my room in about fifteen minutes. She will meet you there."

Luke nodded. "Yes. I will be there."

Anakin smiled. "Then I will leave you to your date."

Luke sighed. "Don't tease."

Anakin laughed and walked away. When he found Padmé and Leia again, Han had wandered off, and Padmé was enthusiastically talking about dresses and hair with her daughter.

Anakin was chuckling to himself as he came up behind Padmé, snaking an arm around her waist. _How did I not see this coming?_

Padmé smiled up at him. "Done?"

Anakin smiled back. "Yes. Are you ready to meet Senator Mothma."

"Sure. You'll excuse us, Leia?"

"Of course. I need to find Han anyway. But it's been fantastic talking to you, Padmé. We have a lot in common."

Padmé nodded and dragged herself away from Leia, hugging Anakin tight. As soon as they were out of earshot, Anakin leaned down. "Are you all right, Padmé?"

"I think so Ani," she whispered, blinking back tears. "Our daughter...she's beautiful..."

"Like her mother."

Padmé smiled faintly. "Actually, I was going to say that she seems a lot like her father."

Anakin laughed faintlyas Padmé, with complexity, swallowed her emotion.

"Okay. Mothma is waiting in her quarters. She told me that she wanted a more private meeting with us, sort of like I've arranged for Luke."

Padmé's eyes lit up. "I get to meet Luke alone? And he knows?"

"He knows everything."

Padmé tried hard not to burst out crying with joy, burying her head, outwardly lovingly into Anakin's collar.

Anakin led her silently out and turned right toward Mothma's quarters. Outside the door, he kissed her tenderly and knocked.

She pulled herself together momentarily, but melted when Mon Mothma's face appeared in the doorway.

"Padmé..." Mothma seemed to croak, as words failed her. Padmé took a few steps into the office, still clinging to Anakin. The moment Anakin shut the door; the two women were enveloped in an embrace, both crying noiselessly.

Anakin smiled at the reunion, but felt and eerie sense of guilt, as he realized that it was mostly his doing that the friends had been separated.

But Mothma's eyes met his as she and Padmé broke apart. "Thank you, Anakin. Thank you for bringing her here."

Anakin smiled agitatedly. "You're welcome."

"Oh, Padmé...I missed you so much."

Padmé nodded, as she seemed unable to find words.

Mothma continued; her eyes a little watery still. "I am endlessly happy that you are here."

"Me too." Padmé said delicately.

Mothma looked the two of them back and forth. "I take it you've met Leia?"

Padmé started to cry all over again. "Yes..."

"She's wonderful, Padmé. She truly is. Every bit the politician that her mother is."

Padmé assented wordlessly, and Anakin approached, pulling her into a supportive hug.

She accepted it gratefully.

Mothma sighed. "Well, I shouldn't keep you, Padmé. We'll see much of each other within the next few days, I promise you."

Padmé grinned, and swallowed, some of her emotion tumbling away. "Thanks so much, Mon."

"No thank you." Mon said cheerfully, wiping the corner of her eye, and opening the door, showing them out. "I have to leave for the ballroom anyway."

Anakin and Padmé bid her farewell, and Anakin began to guide Padmé toward his quarters.

"Anakin..." Padmé whispered into his sleeve. "I want you to come in when I meet Luke."

"I don't think that would be right, Padmé. I think you two need your time together alone."

"But I need you." Padmé said, her eyes pleading with his.

"I will be right outside the door. I will be able to sense everything going on in there, and if you still need me, I will come in."

Padmé sighed. "Okay."

Anakin stopped outside the door, Padmé clutching his hand securely. "He's in there."

Padmé let out a nervous breath and Anakin stepped aside, allowing her to open the door.

Padmé shut the door soundlessly behind her, mentally preparing herself. She slowly pivoted on one foot, her dark brown eyes meeting a pair of awed blue ones.

Luke sat upon the bed, hair slightly tousled, seemingly entranced at the sight before him.

Padmé lost the ability to breathe, and in an instant, Luke was in her arms.

She let the tears fall gracefully down her cheeks and into Luke's hair and upon his sweater, but Luke didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "Mother..."

Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, running her fingers through the shaggy locks of hair upon Luke's head. "Luke..."

They sat there like that for what seemed like forever, Padmé slowly rocking her son back and forth, letting all the emotion she had felt since meeting Leia pour out of her. Even Luke's eyes got teary as he finally released his mother, his eyes still fixed admirably upon her.

She smiled softly. "Luke...you and you sister...you both remind me so much of your father."

Luke nodded in understanding, and then spoke, his words seeming to constrict in his throat as he did. "You and Leia...look alike."

Padmé sighed, swiping a hand at her tears. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"For what, Mother? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have met you earlier..." she paused, gazing in wonderment at her son. "You know... when I was pregnant with you and Leia... I didn't find out the gender of the baby...at the time we didn't know I was carrying twins... and somehow, I knew I would have a little boy."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, and then nodded slowly as he opened them again.

"Your father thought that it was a girl...we both ended up right in the end..."

Luke pulled his mother into another hug, replying simply with the gesture. Then, he wordlessly showed his desire for her to continue.

Padmé took a breath. "When I told your father I was pregnant...he was so happy. The look on his face... I'd never seen him so delighted... The galaxy was so torn with war that that smile alone nearly melted me...I hadn't seen him in months... and I was simply relieved that he was alive and well... but seeing that joy brought back feelings I hadn't felt in so long."

"It must've been hard." Luke murmured softly, intrigued by his mother's words. "Being away from someone you love for long periods at a time...in a war, no less."

Padmé nodded. "I was so nervous to tell him...I wasn't sure how he'd react. We'd always wanted a family...but with our life stuck in the boiling point of a dangerous war, things proved to be quite difficult."

Luke nodded.

"I was afraid for us, yet so happy at the same time..."

"Why were you afraid?"

Padmé looked ruefully into her son's eyes...so like Anakin's...but not as dark. "Luke, your father and I weren't allowed to be married...the Jedi code forbade marriage among Jedi."

Luke gazed at his hands, clasped in his lap. "I didn't know that."

"But he broke the Code to be with me... and never regretted it once. But if the Jedi were to find out about it, or Anakin's impending fatherhood, he'd have been expelled from the Order."

Luke's jaw dropped, but he didn't speak.

"He'd considered, after the war, turning himself in, and leaving the Order to be with me... to raise his family. But, Luke, I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him give up being a Jedi. I know that he loved me infinitely... but he also loved being a Jedi."

Padmé gulped as tear threatened to fall. "I am so honored to be able to see you, my son."

Luke stared into his mother's wet face, whispering. "I didn't have any memory of you, Mother. But on the inside, I've always wanted to meet you, to know you... and now... everything seems to be falling into place."

Padmé nodded leisurely, letting her eyes linger upon her son.

"When did you find out that you were having twins?" Luke asked somewhat hesitantly.

"When you were born. I never asked the medical droid to tell me that...I wanted a surprise..." She sighed again, another tear sliding down her face. "You were first..." she closed her eyes...the memory floating back to her. "And when I laid eyes on you...I felt a certain sensation...something magical, Luke. I can't possibly describe what you two were like in that time...similar to bundles of light. Bundles of light in dark times. That's why your name is Luke...it means 'light' in Nubian."

Luke inhaled penetratingly. "Wow. And Leia?"

"I named her for Anakin, being that he'd been so certain that he was going to have a little daughter...Leia means 'little angel' in Nubian, but in an outer dialect of another form of language, it means 'warrior princess'."

Luke laughed absently. "That's Leia."

"And Anakin. For in that same dialect, Anakin means 'great warrior. I'm delighted to find that your names suited you well."

"Why 'little angel'?" Luke found himself full of questions.

Padmé sighed languorously. "When your father met me...for the first time...his first words that he spoke to me were 'Are you an angel?' ... I know now that I was meant, and always will be, Anakin's angel."

Luke nodded. "Wow." He said again.

Padmé grasped Luke tightly, bringing him into another hug. "it means so much that I can hug you, Luke. I love you so much..."

"I love you, too Mother."

And at those words, Padmé's heart burst with ecstasy. And she sat for a long while, silently reveling in the love she'd found for her children, for a long time. She found herself finally feeling like Luke and Leia's true mother.

Luke sat, regarding his mother privately and knowing inside that this moment would define his life.

Padmé was filled with love and bliss, like none she'd ever felt.

Outside Skye Nairn's quarters, Luke's father, having rode the turbulent emotions of the meeting, and heard every word resonate within his head again and again, was experiencing a similar sensation, and as he let the wave crest over him, he slid to the floor, sinking into the sitting position, tears of indescribable passion slipping silently down his cheeks.

**Oh my. That was a handful to write. I have so many questions for you guys, here's a few:**

**1.) What, overall, did you think of Padmé meeting Luke? Her meeting with Leia wasn't that emotional, I'm saving Leia emotion for later, but I let her spill out her love with Luke. I also tried to make it seem like her emotion wasn't only because of Luke, but Leia too. :D**

**2.) Did you like my reasoning behind Luke and Leia's names? She kind of seemed to pull the names out of thin air in the canon...so I decided to explain them a little. Anakin actually means 'warrior' in Sanskrit, and so does Leia. :)**

**3.) Did you like how I added Anakin at the end? I found that to be the kicker as I wrote this. Because he didn't get to show his emotion that much at the beginning as he TRULY MET his children, as his TRUE self, not Vader.**

**4.) What did you think of Padmé telling Luke about her pregnancy and her experiences? It seemed to fit, somehow.**

**5.) WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER AS A WHOLE?**

**Oh Force, that was a wonderful experience to write. I found myself absorbed. It'll probably happen later too, with Anakin and Leia... uh-oh, no spilling secrets for me!**

**Oh man, oh man oh man oh man...**

**Well, anyway, the gala's not over...so next chapter, MORE!**

**Come to think of it, Anakin's very lucky that the gala was till going on, because the corridor he was in at the end was empty. Phew!**

_Hold on! Yes, I don't believe in spoilers, but I promised a couple people a peek, so here goes. (winces a little) Yes, I'm adding the suspense, SORRY!_

_Here it is: Leia and Han will find out separately who Skye Nairn really is._

_That's it! (zips lips)_

**REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE WITH...hmmmm...cookies on top! **


	14. New Developments and a New Nairn

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, as always. They fuel my desire to write more! And so, I began work on this chapter, which assuredly, has more emotion. But we dig a little deeper into the bit of mystery I've constructed. Please keep in mind that the story is centered on Leia and Anakin. Padmé meeting Luke...well, it was only fair, I mean, come on!

So please, don't get the impression that Luke and Padmé are taking over. :D

**Chapter 13**

Anakin was startled from his private thoughts as a voice began to commune with him, urgently. _Anakin? Anakin, can you hear me?_

Anakin shook his head distractedly and replied solemnly. _Obi-Wan? Yes, I am here._

_I need to speak with you. Something very strange is... Anakin, are you all right? _Obi-Wan paused, sensing a weird sort of sorrow emanating from Anakin.

_Yes, I'm fine. Everything's fine._

Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan didn't believe him, but Obi-Wan didn't question him. _Anakin, the technology has been found._

_That's a relief. Where did you find it?_

_That's just the thing, Anakin. We found it right where it had disappeared._

_What? You don't mean... do you think the thief put it back?_

_We don't know, but there is significant evidence of tampering. It still functions properly, but there are some peculiar adjustments made to it..._

_What do you think happened? It doesn't make sense. Why would the thief give it back?_

_I don't know. But something unusual is going on here. _

Anakin stopped as he heard the door click nearby and saw Padmé kneel beside him. "Ani. We're going back to the ballroom now." She had washed off her tearstained face and applied a little makeup to conceal her reddened cheeks. Her eyes were bursting with exhilaration.

Luke emerged behind her, a new aura of happiness seeming to shine around him.

Anakin nodded. "I'll be right there. I have something I need to take care of first."

As soon as Padmé and Luke had disappeared around the corner, Anakin almost dove into his room, shutting the door tightly. _Obi-Wan? Are you still there?_

_Yes, my friend. _There was another pause. _I take it Padmé met the twins._

_Yes._

_She can stay now, if she wants. Since the technology works well, she should be able to carry on for as long as she pleases. _

_Is there a way that I could look at the device, just to see if I can make sense of any of the alterations?_

_There is only one way that could happen. Someone would have to bring it to you._

Anakin sat on the bed, absently tracing lines on the sheets where his wife and son's presences still lingered.

_I could bring it, Anakin._

_Isn't that a little risky? Surely you'd be a little more noticeable._

_Only to Luke. I don't think Leia will recognize me._

_Are you sure?_

_I wouldn't stay long. It is a good idea, if anyone could figure this all out, it's you. I think the risk is practically imaginary. _

_Perhaps._

_I will be visiting Commander Skye Nairn from his home planet of Naboo. I'm your brother, Ben Nairn._

_That's a laugh. You look nothing like me, Obi-Wan._

_I was adopted._

Anakin laughed aloud. _Whatever you say._

_See you soon, Skye._

And Obi-Wan disconnected himself. Anakin sat for a moment in silence, then went into the refresher, splashing cold water into his face.

Looking in the mirror, Anakin felt a little queasy sensation, but it left as soon as it came. He sighed, and made to follow his wife and son into the ballroom.

When he found Padmé, she instantly threw herself into his arms. "Anakin..." she whispered. "Thank you..."

Anakin spun her around. "For what?"

"For helping me meet my son in private." She was glowing. "It meant so much to me."

"Anything for you." Anakin replied distantly.

Padmé's mood changed suddenly. She looked straight into his eyes. "Something's wrong."

They gradually stepped onto the dance floor, taking their own little corner to themselves. Padmé leaned into his shoulder, allowing him to discreetly whisper into her ear.

When he was finished, she nodded, her chin brushing against his shoulder. Then, she pulled herself into his arms and began rocking back and forth. "It's been a long time since we've danced, Anakin Skywalker," she purred into his ear.

"Too long, Padmé Skywalker." Anakin murmured quietly, inwardly smirking slightly at the change of subject.

"And far too long since we've done this, as well." Padmé seemed to notice mischievously as she angled her mouth over his and pulled him into a zealous kiss.

Nearby, Anakin vaguely observed Han and Leia, standing close, conversing in hushed tones. Leia seemed to shine with love; her presence in the Force was bathed in it. Han smiled at her, pulling her onto the dance floor as well.

Leia's eyes briefly met Anakin's and she grinned at him. He managed to smile back, before he heard an authoritative voice ring through the ballroom.

Mon Mothma stood on a platform that jutted out at the front of the room, her eyes as bright and cheery as her vivid gown. "Hello, everyone, and thank you for attending this wonderful event. This gala was hosted in honor of a woman I admire greatly and am privileged to be very acquainted with. She is one of the most promising political figures I have known in quite a long time, and is constantly dedicated and persevering when it comes to what she does. Everyone, please, a nice round of applause for our own lovely Princess Leia!"

Everyone, including Padmé and Anakin, broke into a thunderous ovation, and Leia, highlighted by a light shining on her in the center of the room, blushed a little.

Mothma strode down the stairs and shook Leia's hand, then handed her the small sound amplifier. Leia began to speak. "Thank you everyone. I cannot possibly describe what this means to me. I am honored to be among each and every one of you and to work among some of the greatest people this galaxy had to offer. I would like to publicly thank Han Solo, for his constant support and companionship, as well as Chewbacca, for sheer kindness to me, even though I first regarded him as, and I quote, 'a walking carpet'."

Laughter buzzed through the crowd and Chewbacca roared his approval.

"I would also like to thank Senator Mothma for hosting this glorious occasion, and Skye Nairn, who has been so nurturing and supportive in the time I have spent with him."

Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand and Anakin gazed hazily at his daughter.

Leia curtsied a little. "Thank you all so much."

Mothma joined in as another round of applause burst out among the crowd.

Mothma smiled knowingly. "And now, I believe Captain Solo has a bit to say." She backed up, a smile playing upon her lips.

Leia looked surprised as Han took the amplifier, and began talking.

"Leia. I cannot think of a way in a million light-years to fully describe you in one word. When I first met you, it was hard to decipher what exactly I thought of you. You were a Princess, and I, a simple man who loved nothing but his ship, his Wookiee, and his money. I couldn't tell if I was annoyed by you, or if I was beginning to like you. The truth is obvious to me now, Princess. I love you. I love you more than anything in the galaxy, and love you more than I ever thought possible for me to love someone. I may be a nerfherder, but I know that what my heart tells me is true, and I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Han, who had said he wasn't one for words, was speaking his feelings.

Leia had started crying in the middle of Han's speech and now her eyes were riveted completely on him, luminous with tears and compassion.

"Leia...I ask you, in front of everyone here, to be my wife, knowing that I will always care for you and treasure you until the breath has left me and beyond."

Leia's face crumpled and she flung herself into Han's arms.

"So what do you say, Princess? Will you become Mrs. Leia Organa Solo?"

The crowd hushed, as Leia smiled through her tears. "Yes." She said loudly, and everyone began to clap.

Luke and Mara embraced happily and Mothma clapped her hand together.

Leia and Han were gazing lovingly into each other eyes, their arms clasped around each other, smiles pasted across their faces.

"So, Princess, you are willing to put up with me, a scruffy looking nerfherder, for the rest of your life? I think you'll go insane and get sick of me." he teased.

Leia laughed brightly. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laserbrain. I love you, and always will."

And right there, in front of everyone, the newly-engaged Leia and Han kissed, arousing another round of applause.

Leia and Han melted into each other, their love now obvious to any onlooker.

The crowd was beginning to disperse, as the music faded out and the gala began to end.

But Leia and Han were too caught up in the moment to notice two silent figures standing against a pillar, tears coursing down their cheeks.

----------

Obi-Wan waited in the docking bay, hidden by the blanket of darkness that had fallen over the base, somewhat impatiently.

_Anakin will never change..._ He thought. _So punctual. What is keeping them?_

But just as he thought about sneaking toward his quarters to look for him, he felt Anakin's presence enter the room.

He turned. Anakin walked somewhat grudgingly toward him, Padmé grasped supportively in his arms.

Obi-Wan could see that both of them were exhausted, but there was something else.

As they finally stopped in front of him, their faces were eclipsed in a crevice of the moonlight, and Obi-Wan saw tears running freely down their faces.

"What happened?" he whispered, astonished. He'd seen Anakin cry before, but it was never often, and Padmé was weeping into his shoulder as well this time. Obi-wan could see that the fabric of Anakin's tunic was drenched already.

Padmé lifted her head. "Our daughter...our little girl...is getting married."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and pure bliss filled him. "Well! Then I suppose congratulations is in order." Then he looked at Anakin. "Are you sure this is a good time? I can always come back later."

Anakin shook his head quickly. "No. Nonsense. Show me."

Obi-Wan lead them aboard his small space cruiser, and into the main cockpit. He handed Anakin a small bundle. "Here's the mainframe chip that has been altered."

Anakin unwrapped the parcel and ran his fingers over the chip, which was no bigger then his palm.

He then stepped back toward the back room, without a word. Neither Padmé or Obi-Wan followed, allowing Anakin to examine the piece alone.

Padmé wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing a little.

"Han proposed?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"Yes..." Padmé whispered.

"That's wonderful." Obi-Wan said honestly, patting Padmé's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Anakin emerged and entered the cockpit, his expression grim.

Obi-Wan looked up, sensing Anakin's distress. "What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head slowly, setting the chip on the control panel. Then he turned and looked straight at Obi-Wan, just as Padmé approached and grasped his arm.

"The chip has been modified indistinctly, Master." Anakin muttered. "It functions the same, but some of the main inner workings are indeed tampered with. The signs suggest that it was done by an expert hand and looks as if whoever did it attempted to cover up their adjustments. But they made one vital error, which I was able to pick up on quickly and..."

"And?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing the answer would be dour.

Anakin placed the chip back in Obi-Wan's hand, his eyes gazing into his former Master's bleakly. "I think this chip has been duplicated."

**Ooooohhh. Suspense and a little emotional Han/Leia Anakin/Padmé. A short chapter, I know. Please forgive me.**

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**Please please please REVIEW!**


	15. Waiting With Bated Breath

Hey!

We had some newcomers last chapter, as well as a lot in more recent chapters as well. Welcome! I hope you all will continue to enjoy this! I've been working hard, planning plenty of action, drama, romance, etc. for the coming installments. We are now getting submerged in the true storyline! YAY:D

Thanks so much for the support, it is absolutely astonishing! What started out as a little plot bunny became this story, which has been wonderful for me to write. I am REALLY REALLY going to miss writing it when it's all over. But since we have a lot left to get through, let's not talk about that yet!

More after the chapter, (OMG, Chapter 14, already! )

Arie

**Chapter 14**

Anakin withdrew his hand, as Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Duplicated?" Obi-Wan said, dubious. "But...I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Padmé spoke up. "Why would the thief duplicate it and then give it back, rather than just keep this one?"

Anakin shook his head miserably. "Padmé has a good point...but..."

Obi-Wan eyed Anakin suspiciously. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Anakin asked, not denying the accusation.

"I'm not sure, but you know something." Obi-Wan concluded perceptively.

Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand. "Ani, we're all just trying to help you. We are on your side."

"Of course. I know, angel."

"Then why don't you just tell us?"

Anakin seemed to swallow uncomfortably. "Padmé, you cannot stay."

"What?" Padmé said, in distress. "Anakin...what are you...?"

"I cannot let you be in preventable danger, Padmé."

"What danger, Anakin? What are you talking about?"

Anakin closed his eyes, appearing exhausted. "You remember when this technology was first perfected?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered. Obi-Wan and Anakin both felt a slight tremor in the Force as the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn murmured into the wind, _And who, pray tell, was the being who perfected it?_

Padmé looked at them. "What is going on?"

Obi-Wan's eyes were immersed in his former padawan's. "Anakin..."

Anakin nodded again, his eyes sparking in alarm. "Do you remember what I said to you, the day that the first successful rebirth was conducted?"

Obi-Wan focused, recalling Anakin triumphantly altering the device, his hands working expertly on the chip and its flawless first trial, sending a Qui-Gon through and back.

Obi-Wan suddenly remembered. "You said that you yourself had put in a certain amount of Light energy and a few interesting modifications...that made it impossible for a Sith to use the portal and its technology."

"Exactly." Anakin said with a shudder.

Padmé, who had been listening to the entire exchange, announced, "I still don't understand why I suddenly have to leave."

"Because I can't lose you again, Padmé..." Anakin said softly.

Padmé let her eyes drink in the sight of Anakin, as Anakin dumped himself into a chair, sighing in frustration.

"But Ani..."

"Padmé. It's obvious now. You cannot remain here much longer. The Sith have the technology now, and no doubt plan to use it..."

Padmé waited, with bated breath, for him to continue. Obi-Wan sat silently listening.

"...They stole it, and since they couldn't use it, they duplicated it, and gave it back. They now have the basic inner workings, they'll remove them from the chip and figure out a way to put them into a chip that will sustain Dark energy... and if...if they just pull together a few things, they'll be able to use it!" Anakin said slowly, his voice full of desolation.

Padmé gasped. Obi-Wan shook his head, his despair apparent.

Anakin rested his chin in his hand. "Padmé, this is a crisis. You cannot stay here, and I'm truly sorry for that. I won't let you be caught up in this, Padmé, because it is avoidable."

"But... you can't expect me to just leave you here, when I know that the Sith will be after you!"

"Yes I can. And you will." Anakin stated simply. "I'm sorry, Padmé, but you must know that you stand no chance against a Sith lord."

"Maybe not, Anakin. But that doesn't mean I have to go back."

"Padmé, this is a lot more complicated than you realize."

"Anakin's right, Padmé. You must go back."

Padmé looked lost. "But...I want to help."

Anakin looked up at her, his face full of sympathy. "I know you do. That's all you ever wanted to do, my love. Ever since you were a little girl, you always wanted to help people. That's why you became Queen, thinking that you could. But Padmé, not everyone knows what a wonderful person you are, and they will hurt you. And I may not be able you protect you. I couldn't bear losing you like that..."

Padmé let tears trace over the tracks that her previous crying had left behind and took Anakin into her arms.

Anakin murmured. "I'm sorry, Padmé."

Padmé nodded her consent to him, and then abruptly released him, looking at both of the Jedi expectantly.

"Well then, at least Obi-Wan is staying, right?" her voice seemed to challenge them to say no.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think so. It's risky enough if the Sith succeed with the technology, because the threat to Anakin's identity will be massive. And I think me being here would undermine the mission rather than help it."

Padmé protested. "But Anakin cannot fight the Sith alone! If they come through that portal, you cannot expect Anakin to kill them all!"

"I don't. And Anakin wouldn't be alone, Padmé. Luke and Leia are also Jedi, you must remember."

"Oh yes, that's very reassuring. Knowing that my husband and my children might be fighting the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Padmé, there is no way around the fact that this situation could be very dismal."

Padmé sighed, suddenly seeming remorseful. "I know..." she whispered. "But I hate to just leave."

"Of course you do." Obi-Wan said, knowingly. "I wish I could find a way to help, but I think it is best if Ben and Padmé Nairn leave Skye and head back to Naboo."

They gathered themselves up and prepared to leave the ship, each one drowned in gloom.

Padmé buried herself into Anakin's cloak. "But not just yet."

Anakin nodded sullenly. "You just arrived; I won't make you leave just yet." Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "Ben, you get the empty quarters next to mine, I had it arranged earlier."

He began referring to him as Ben now that they were stepping into a public hallway.

"There you are!" Leia's voice sounded. She beamed at them. "I've been looking for you guys."

Anakin hugged her. "Congratulations, Leia."

"Thanks!" she said brightly, unconsciously lifting the three people a little from their gloominess with her shining attitude.

She looked quizzically at Obi-Wan. "Who is this?"

Padmé spoke up, eager to speak to her daughter again. "This is Ben Nairn. He's my brother-in-law."

Anakin knew that Leia immediately assumed that either Skye or Ben was adopted, for their appearances varied vastly. She smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"Hello there, young one." Obi-Wan said with a warm grin. "And congratulations, Skye here's just told me!"

Leia beamed again. "Well, I'd better go. Han's waiting for me, and... I have to go see Luke. You know, I was really surprised when Mothma took the microphone from my hands and gave it to Han. I wasn't even finished speaking!"

"Politicians." A voice muttered.

Everyone turned to see Luke. Luke laughed. "It's okay, Leia. I assumed that was why you didn't mention me."

"I was about to, but I guess the gala was almost over and Han needed that time. You already know I'd incredibly grateful for you, Luke." And she turned on her heel and ran off.

As soon as she was gone, Luke threw himself at Obi-Wan and gave him a small hug. Obi-Wan was a little taken back, but patted Luke's shoulder.

"Hello there, Luke." he said softly.

Luke looked at him calculatingly. "Ben."

Obi-Wan scratched his gingery beard thoughtfully. "You've grown a lot since we last spoke, young Luke."

Luke smiled. "Ummmm...thanks I guess."

Anakin excused himself to take Padmé into his room.

She retreated immediately to the refresher, as Obi-Wan entered his room after bidding Luke farewell and shut the door.

Anakin pulled off his shirt and fell into his bed.

Padmé emerged, dressed in a simple mauve shift for a nightdress, and sat next to him.

She looked deep in thought, and as Anakin watched her, he marveled once again at how beautiful she was.

Then, another tear dripped down her cheek.

"Are you all right?" Anakin inquired softly.

She sighed. "Yes... I'm fine... it's just...so much has happened..."

"I know. You must be worn out... not to mention weighed down."

She laid her head on his pillow. "Our children are wonderful, Ani."

"Of course they are, my love."

"But I..." she began.

"What?"

"I won't get to see the wedding." Padmé said, as she sobbed quietly into Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin said determinedly. "Yes, you will."

"How?" she sniffed.

"Somehow. I will find a way. You will witness Leia's marriage, Padmé. I promise you."

She nodded gratefully, and the couple lay sprawled in peaceful reminiscence until the darkness willed them to succumb to the comfort of the warm bed.

---------

This chapter was also kind of diminutive. So sorry. They will become longer soon, as the plot is really beginning to heat up!

Okay, I have more to tell you all.

I've been researching extensively for a few days now, and I have a sequel in mind for this. What do you guys think of that idea?

Also: I have to begin my summer reading project for school soon, and I doubt this will finish before I must, so please be patient with me. I hope you are still enjoying the story enough to stay with me even if the updates become less common.

I love the support, and I'm forever grateful. This story has become such a pleasure to write, and your reviews make my heart swell with joy.

So how about you tell me what you thought of this latest chap?

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE. And thank you. :D

I'm all out of cookies, so how about virtual candy to you wonderful people who decide to take up a teensy bit of your precious time to tell me what you think? Hmmmm?


	16. The Fight Begins

Okay, I am really starting to dive into summer reading now, which regrettably means I won't have much time to work on this story. :(

I will try my best to have updates up in reasonable time though; I can't let you all down!

I love the reviews, guys. They are amazing, second only to you.

**I know, I'm supposed to not believe in spoilers, but I have one for you at the end of the chapter.** I've discovered that I do believe in spoilers, but not severe ones. I have always discovered that I do not believe in writer's block. After a week at sci-fi /fantasy writing camp, I am AMPED to write!

**Nubian Crush:** Yes! You got it! Thanks so much for the comments. **To all my readers**: There was confusion. Yes, the Sith infilrated the Light Side of the Force, that was the eerie darkness everyone sensed earlier.

**Chapter 15**

He watched as her sleeping figure awakened, her tired brown eyes opening slowly and focusing on him, as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning." She murmured.

He laughed. "Morning? Padmé it's nearly dinnertime!"

Her eyes jerked open, and she was suddenly wide awake. "Dinner! Oh Anakin, why didn't you wake me up?"

She got up and hurried for the fresher, grabbing a dress from her things.

"I thought about it, but so just looked so peaceful... in all seriousness, Padmé, I know you needed to rest, you've had quite the time."

"But Anakin..." she came out, dressed in record time in claret gown starred with sparkles. Her eyes looked sad now. "I want to spend as much time with my children as I can. I can rest however much I need when I go back."

Her voice was so tender, so calm, but Anakin sensed her melancholy. He approached her and gave her a hug. "Oh, Padmé, darling, I'm sorry. Truly I am."

"I know..." she whispered. "Anakin." She said, changing the subject. "I've been wondering, if the Sith needed the device's technology to work for them, why did they give it back to us, fully functional, instead of...well trashing it?"

"I thought about that too. I think the Sith are challenging us."

"What do you mean?"

"They want us to put up a fight."

"Oh, Anakin." She exclaimed, clutching his tunic. "I'm so worried."

Anakin did not want to see tears well in Padmé's eyes again. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you. But don't worry, I assure you, if it's a fight the sith want, it's a fight they'll get."

She sighed.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Padmé stated.

The hairy figure of Chewbacca appeared in the doorway. He roared.

"I think the dinner guests are congregating in the ballroom now. We'll be right down, Chewy." Anakin said to his retreating form.

Padmé gave him a puzzled look. "Ballroom? Is this a fancy occasion?"

"Leia's having an elegant dinner in honor of her engagement."

Padmé beamed. "That's great! Anakin, maybe I should put on something more formal..."

"You look dazzling." Anakin assured her, and the two stepped out of the room.

Padmé laughed as her stomach growled. "I'm famished."

"I'm sure you are." Anakin said, chuckling as well.

----------

"And so, that's the story of my life. Smuggling, Chewbacca, and then I'm thrust into a whole new world by this laserbrain Luke and an old wizard named Kenobi, and then I met Leia, who made quite the impression." Han said jubilantly. Anakin noticed Obi-Wan hide his reaction, but inside, Obi-Wan was most likely laughing heartily.

Leia giggled.

Luke did as well, and raised his glass. "A toast. To the newly-engaged Han and Leia."

Everyone raised their glasses of Corellian spiced ale.

"So, who's next? Someone's gotta tell us a story now, I'm done." Han said, looking around.

Padmé graciously volunteered. "I will. Would you guys like to hear about when I met Skye?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, and Han laughed aloud.

Leia nodded. "Yes, please."

Padmé smiled at Anakin's confusion and began. "Well, my ship needed repairs, and I was forced to land on Tatooine. Skye was there, in one of the shops. Upon my entrance, he sat and watched me curiously, wiping some spare part, perhaps an engine or something. Anyways, he finally spoke."

"What did he say?" Leia asked.

"He asked me if I was an angel."

Mara Jade and Leia's mouths cracked into smiles, and Han chuckled. He winked at Anakin. "You knew what you were doing, Skye."

Anakin laughed too. "I was serious. There were deep space pilots on Tatooine that I would talk to all the time, when I wasn't working. They told me that on the moon of Iego, there were angels, which they described as the most beautiful creatures in the universe."

"He told me that much." Padmé continued, "And do you know what I called him? I told him that he was a funny little boy."

Everyone laughed again.

The dinner maintained this cheerful nature, and afterward, the group gathered in the lounge, chatting and laughing into the night.

"And so then, Han says, 'I'm a nice man' and I'm thinking, 'Yeah, right'" Leia said happily.

Padmé giggled. "That's men, Leia."

"Okay, I have a challenge." Leia said teasingly, noticing the scandalized looks on the men in the room's faces. "Describe men in one word."

Mara's eyes lit up. "Handsome."

"Of course, but not all men are handsome." Han thought to point out.

"Arrogant." Leia stated simply.

Padmé smiled. "Stubborn."

"Hey!" Han protested. "Leia's worse than me there!"

Leia frowned. "Whatever."

Luke spoke up. "Oh yeah? Ladies, we men don't go down without a fight. Men in the room, describe women in one word."

"Power hungry." Han said.

"Argumentative." Anakin added. Padmé slapped his shoulder in mock offense, but smiled.

"Needy." Han said, after a little thought.

"Loud." Luke said.

"Bossy." Han supplemented.

Anakin looked at Padmé. "Devious."

"Ohhhh. Good one, Skye." Luke said, throwing him a grin.

"Devious? I beg your pardon, Commander Nairn, but is this me you speak of?" Padmé said, her face flushed from laughter.

"Yes."

"I'm devious?"

"In an alluring sort of way. You're seductive and cunning."

The men all laughed, and soon the ladies joined in too.

Then, Leia changed the subject. "I love your hair, Padmé. It looks beautiful tonight. Can you show me how to do my hair like that?"

Padmé brushed her curls absent-mindedly and fingered the wrapped style she had fashioned. "Of course, Leia. Though I adore your double-bun hairstyle. Did you know that was derived from Naboo?"

"Really? I didn't know that. I just started putting my hair like that, and it became a habit. But now that I think about it, I believe that I was told that Senator Amidala from Naboo used to wear that style during her term."

Padmé delicately eased the comment into her mind. "Really? Who told you that?"

"My father, Bail Organa. I was adopted, you see, and I think whoever Senator Amidala was, my father knew her well."

"Oh." Padmé said.

"I guess when I say 'my father', that isn't biologically correct, but he was actually the only father figure I knew as a girl. He and Mother raised me until Mother died when I was little, and then he did the rest himself."

"Were you ever told anything about your biological parents?" Padmé asked. Anakin wrapped and arm around her idly and settled into the chair.

"No, not really. Luke and I didn't even know we were related until Master yoda told him."

"It wasn't too surprising though." Luke put in.

Anakin felt himself start to doze off, but even though his eyes were closed, he unconsciously listened to every word of the girls' conversation.

"No, it wasn't."

Han was asleep next to Leia.

Luke piped up slowly, hesitantly gazing at Padmé. "I originally had no memory of my real mother, but Leia says she did."

"I don't remember exactly what she looked like, but in my dreams, she was beautiful. She probably looked like Luke or me. She was always very kind, and she spoke to me. But she always looked...sad."

Anakin let his arm squeeze Padmé's as Padmé shuddered slightly, feigning new interest. She knew this.

Luke spoke for Leia then, knowing it was hard for her. "We also found out that Darth Vader was our true father, but as much of a monster as he seemed, he saved my life, and was a great man."

Leia nodded. "It was good of him to save you."

Padmé nodded too. "Naboo's pretty far from the Core, but we'd experienced him briefly."

"Our father wasn't really Darth Vader but Anakin Skywalker. He died a hero." Luke said.

"I agree that without him, Luke would be dead right now..." Leia murmured, but she closed her eyes, and Padmé quickly changed the subject.

"Well, it's getting late."

"Yeah." Leia said, and turned, shaking Han's shoulder. "Han, let's go to bed. You don't want to sleep on this chair do you, nerfherder?"

He woke up and smiled. "Not really, Princess. Let's go."

They got up, and Luke and Mara followed.

Padmé and Anakin remained. As soon as all was silent, Padmé burst into tears.

Anakin hugged her close. "Padmé...shhh...its okay."

"Anakin." She choked. "She remembers..."

"Remembers what?"

"When she was...little I...I went into her dream...just to tell her that I loved her and was watching her."

Anakin nodded. "And?"

"I don't know. I just feel so... so overwhelmed and happy."

"Come on. Let's go back to the room."

-------

"I'm not tired yet." Padmé stated, though she had dressed in her nightclothes, she sat up, awake.

"I wouldn't imagine that you would be." Anakin said. He lay beside her, stroking her back lovingly.

"Anakin...did you mean it when you said I would go to Leia's wedding?"

"Yes." He stated firmly.

She nodded, and smiled as Anakin's hand worked over her back muscles. "Oh, Ani, that feels amazing..."

Anakin laughed. "Good."

She rested her head on his chest and the two dozed off.

------

_"You do realize that she will not come back to you, Anakin. She is mine. She will suffer, unless you do what I ask."_

_Anakin felt his heart sear with worry. "Don't hurt her...please...what do you want from me?"_

_Yellow eyes. _

_"I want you, Anakin. Your power. If not you, than her. One of you will take a rightful place at my side and once again... the galaxy will be right again."_

_"No. It was wrong when you were here! You destroyed everything!"_

_"Actually I believe you did. It was all your fault. You killed the Jedi at the Temple, you murdered the separatists, you paved my path, and you killed your beloved wife, Lord Vader."_

_"Do not," he spat. "Call me that. Ever."_

_"Yes, your anger...it makes you invincible."_

_"You won't get away with this... you will meet your destiny, as was meant to happen."_

_"Oh, but I think I will get away with it, Anakin. That is, if you wish for you daughter to survive."_

_An evil cackle._

_"Don't you even touch her! This is between you and me!"_

_"I agree. But I need her. Come and get her, Anakin. If you come, I will release her. But you will not return. You will remain with me and the galaxy will belong to us."_

_"No..." Swirling pain, ripping at his entire body..._

"Anakin! Anakin, please!" Obi-Wan said into his ear.

Anakin jolted, gasping for breath. Obi-Wan stood before him, concern written all over his face. Padmé was at his side in an instant. "Ani!"

Anakin didn't speak.

He absently observed that he had fallen off the bed completely.

"What happened?" he managed to whisper.

"You were...shaking. You were in pain..." Padmé quivered. "I ran to get Obi-Wan. You scared me..."

"Your shields were up, so I didn't sense it." Obi-Wan stated. "Was it a nightmare?"

Anakin gulped and nodded.

Padmé gasped. "But you haven't had one since..."

"I know." Anakin struggled for breath, "It was terrible..."

"Can you stand?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin slowly rose to his feet, Padmé aiding him.

Then screams suddenly echoed through his head. _No! Who are you? What do you want with me? Please...Master!_

"What was your dream about?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin didn't reply. He was already out the door, forgetting his previous state. He ignited his lightsaber, then heard another ignite behind him in the hallway. He knew it was Luke.

He sensed confusion from Obi-Wan, whom he guessed intended to follow him.

Shock and worry from Padmé.

He threw open the door to Leia's quarters.

Leia cowered in a corner; the ruins of her lightsaber several yards from her, and over her stood a hooded dark figure.

In the Force, the room stank of the Dark Side.

He brandished his saber at the figure. "Step away from her."

Luke was at his side, and he followed suit.

A wicked snort. Then, the figure turned to face them.

"Get away from my sister! I mean it!" Luke growled.

Anakin absently noticed Han's unconscious form lying beside the bed.

Obscured by the hood, the figure looked at the two Jedi. He gestured his hand at Leia, and Leia's head fell to its side as she dropped out of awareness.

Anakin winced. Luke scowled menacingly. "Who are you?"

The man removed his hood, and smiled wickedly. "Why, Anakin Skywalker. I would say I'm happy to see you, but honestly, I'll only be happy when this is over...and you lie on the floor, the life gone from your pathetic Jedi body."

Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening.

"And Kenobi? Oh, this will be a pleasure..."

**Evil cliffhanger. I know.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAA!**

**Now for the spoiler I promised.**

Han's eyes widened."What? Are you serious? You mean to tell me, that man in there, the one who saved the woman I love, was also the man who put me in carbonite?"

"No. Anakin Skywalker did not put you in carbonite... that was Vader. Anakin Skywalker saved everyone...he is...truly...a hero."

**I can't believe I gave you all that! You guys are spoiled rotten! LOL JK. At least I didn't tell you who Han was talking to there! Hahahaha. YES! **

**Review or I'll make Leia fall to the Dark Side forever. Ha ha. Thanks! **


	17. New Wounds Form and Old Ones Reopen

Been working on summer reading all day, decided to treat myself.

Hey all.

1.) **Before I begin, I have a challenge for anyone who would like to do it. It shouldn't take long at all... anyway, go back to Chapter 1, in Leia's POV, and read her definition of a father... I find the way this story has filled out to be quite pleasurable.**

2.) **Thanks so very very much for all your lovely feedback!**

**3.) I've been contemplating the idea of a sequel, but I'm a little hesitant, because I'm afraid it would ruin this one...**

4.) **Everyone guessed who the Sith at the end of the chappie was:**

**a.) Vader before Mustafar.**

**b.) Dooku**

**c.) Sidious**

**All great guesses! We'll see what happens!**

Okay, I think I'm done. Go ahead read and find out what happens next.

**Oh and please don't criticize my fight scene. I already know that they are not my forte. **

**Chapter 16**

Anakin watched his former Master disguise his reaction, and Obi-Wan swiftly ignited his lightsaber.

"I should have known it was you all along." he remarked. "Always quick to move against the Jedi."

"If you are a threat to the Jedi Order, then you will be destroyed!" Luke announced firmly, but Anakin sensed his unease.

"The Jedi Order shall remain dead, boy. As it should." A flash of a crimson blade.

"You stole the technology." Luke stated calmly, for Anakin and Obi-Wan had talked to him through the Force about the current predicament.

"Not me personally, no. That would've been another among our ranks."

"It doesn't matter!" Anakin spoke at last. "You are as good as dead for coming here tonight. But as Obi-Wan said, I'm not sure why I'm so surprised to see you, for you always liked to toy with your former allies."

"You Jedi scum mean nothing to me now! I have become more powerful than all of the Jedi combined with the Dark Side."

"You've also inflated your ego." Obi-Wan commented.

"Power. So important it seems to the lonely heart of a Sith, but I have learned that true power cannot be earned by the ways of the Sith." Anakin stated boldly.

"Alas, now the mighty 'Chosen One' is lecturing me. I assure you, Skywalker, you will pay for all you have done to the Sith."

"Revenge is never justified, Dooku." Anakin frowned as he spoke.

Beside Anakin, Luke tensed.

"Speak you so nastily of the Dark Side, Anakin?" Darth Tyranus said with a twisted grin. "Not long ago, you too were enveloped in its glorious embrace."

"Glorious? The Dark Side squeezed the life out of me, Dooku. It didn't embrace me, it strangled me."

"Ah yes, but you were foolish, and you gave up all that power. I, however, have much more wisdom."

"That's good." Luke told him. "Because you will need wisdom to get yourself out of this one."

Dooku smirked at Luke. "The son of Skywalker. Nice to meet you, young man. I'm sorry that I shall have to dispose of you so soon after meeting you."

"Are you?" Luke said back. "I may not know much about you, Count, but I have seen what the Dark Side can do, and I assure you, my father, Ben and I will fight until the breath has left us."

"That's the idea." Dooku said wickedly, and he swung his blade at Anakin.

Anakin parried his fast-coming strikes, Dooku's hatred for him swallowing him up. Obi-Wan and Luke attempted to draw Dooku away, lunging toward his weak spots.

The spacious quarters had become the zone of a vicious duel.

The three Jedi seemed to have the upper hand in the beginning, their three-against-one advantage paying off.

Anakin fought Dooku hard, trying to wear the weary Sith lord out. Dooku only grinned menacingly at him.

"The Hero With No Fear. I'm so happy that I can once again cross blades with you."

"Really? Well, by the end of this, you'll be sorry."

"Is that what you think? Oh, you Jedi are stupider than I thought. I was keen on coming back first, Anakin, because I am eager to avenge the events that took place years ago, on the _Invisible Hand_..."

--------

Leia slowly opened her eyes, but she could hardly see. Memories flooded back to her, and she tried to rise, but her body wouldn't obey. Out of the corner of her eyes, the remains of her lightsaber lay, charred and broken. She almost cried out in confusion. _What is going on?_

Then, she remembered everything. And she heard noises.

She lifted her head a little, her gaze shifting to the far most area of the room. It was an explosion of color.

_Blue...green...red. _Were those... _lightsabers? _

She blinked and her mind spun, as the dizziness overtook her and she sank back into the void.

------

Dooku kicked Anakin between the ribs, catching him off guard. It was a lucky strike, for Anakin hit the ground, hard.

His chest seared in pain as he felt the traces of his blaster wounds reopening.

He winced, but managed to get back up and reenter the fight, just as Obi-Wan was blocking a clout of Sith lightening. Luke visibly cringed, and thrust his green saber into Dooku's side, a little above his hip.

The Dark Lord howled in pain and retaliated angrily, swiping swiftly at Luke and Luke hurried to parry the oncoming red lightsaber.

He successfully blocked the first attack, but the second wave took him by surprise and Dooku didn't hesitate to deliver a crippling Force-push, sending Luke crashing into the wall.

He moaned stiffly, and then fell silent.

Anakin glared at Dooku. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that either."

Obi-Wan panted, and the two Jedi, reunited and fighting the Sith together once more, sank into the fight, becoming absorbed in the Force and falling completely into sync with its currents.

It was almost just like old times. The inseparable duo. The Jedi heroes. They fought expertly, their tactics either mirroring or complimenting each other.

Anakin watched Dooku grow desperate.

He kicked Obi-Wan, sending the Jedi Master to the floor. Anakin snarled and strengthened his attack, letting the power of his love overtake him.

Dooku shook his head. "It's not enough, Skywalker. Only your rage will defeat me. Surely you realize this. When you renounced the Sith and betrayed Lord Sidious, you made a horrible mistake. And now, you will pay dearly for that. "

"Did you come here to talk or to fight?"

Dooku grimaced, the pain in his wound intensifying.

Anakin took this to his advantage, and used the Force to throw Dooku against the wall.

He towered above him. "The true mistake, Dooku, was joining the Sith in the first place. Because of that choice, I lost everything. And I won't let you keep me from the chance of getting it all back."

Dooku lay crumpled on the ground. Obi-Wan, who had rejoined Anakin, brandished his saber at Dooku, following Anakin's lead.

Dooku was beaten. Or so it seemed.

He smiled, and twitched his fingers. The roof above the two Jedi Masters creaked under pressure, and before either of them could move, pieces of durasteel, wood and plaster rained upon them, the brunt of it falling upon Anakin.

Anakin couldn't restrain a cry of pain as a piece of the steel lanced through his vulnerable wounded area of skin, and blood began to seep into the folds of his tunic.

Obi-Wan had dodged most of it, and Dooku saw this. Dooku, suddenly fully upright, snatched Obi-Wan by the collar and began Force-choking him cruelly.

Anakin pushed the debris off, ready to help Obi-Wan, but as he leapt toward his former Master, a green saber hummed to life and in a whiz of speed, was flung across the room and sank into Dooku's chest.

Dooku's eyes filled with alarm.

Luke stood calmly coming over to regain his weapon as Dooku fell to his knees in agony.

But the young Jedi underestimated the Dark lord. Dooku, in a last feeble swing, weakly slashed the susceptible Luke, gouging the boy's shoulder. Then, he fell to the ground, still.

Luke screamed in pain, but remained standing. He turned to Anakin, eyes full of unreadable emotion, and Anakin rushed over.

Sensing the danger was gone, Anakin examined Luke's wound. "You'll be all right."

"Yes, I know I will." Luke whispered, his eyes still upon Dooku. "Now."

Luke bent down and shook Obi-Wan's shoulder, while Anakin grabbed Han.

"Han!" Anakin said, turning him over.

Han groaned, and opened his eyes. "Wha-what happened?" Then he shot up. "Leia! Leia where are you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." A sweet voice called, and Anakin sighed in relief as Leia sat up slowly, her brown eyes fluttering open.

Han rushed to her, pulled her up.

"Who was that?" Han asked, holding Leia close.

"Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus." Obi-Wan said calmly, regaining his breath. Anakin was relieved to find that he was unhurt as well. "He was the Dark Lord who cut off Skye's right arm."

Luke, knowing that he was a Sith from the past, remained silent.

Han gave Obi-Wan a fleeting glance. "Are there more?"

Obi-Wan shrugged helplessly. "It's quite possible...I..."

He was cut off by the arrival of a medical team, and Padmé, who barreled into the room.

She clutched Anakin tightly. "I knew something was wrong, and I followed you...I saw you, Luke, and Ben fighting...and I was scared, I feared the worst...so I brought a medical unit."

A droid began cleaning Luke's gash, and Padmé winced a little at the sight, but Anakin could tell she was happy to see Obi-Wan, Han, and Leia all up and okay.

She was astonished, however to see the crimson stain on Anakin's tunic. "Oh Force, your blaster wound reopened!" She expertly pressed a hand to Anakin's chest to stem the flow.

Anakin leaned down and kissed her. "It's okay, angel. Just a little blood."

Padmé nodded, but concern swelled around her and she waved a droid over to give her bacta and bandages.

Leia hugged Han close. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too, Princess." he replied honestly. "That was terrifying. And I'm a veteran of that word...I mean, you all should have seen Leia that one time when I called her hot in front of Ackbar! She was furious!"

His attempt at lightening the mood was successful. Everyone chuckled a little.

---------

Cleaned up and recovered, about a week later, Padmé and Anakin sat in Skye Nairn's quarters. Anakin was holding his wife tenderly, whispering in hushed tones, and Padmé was weeping endlessly into his cloak. Both of them watched a disconsolate Luke leave the room.

"I'm sorry... oh, Angel...I'm so sorry it has to be this way..." Anakin purred sympathetically.

Padmé sniffled. Her reply was muffled by the fabric of the black garment.

"I know... but I promised you remember? You will see them both again...you will see Leia married..."

Padmé lifted her head finally and gazed into Anakin's eyes. She stoked the new bandage upon his chest and murmured. "I understand everything, love...I just wish..."

"That you could stay."

Padmé nodded, gulped and sat upright, swallowing her emotion and stopping the tears a little.

"I'm...I'm ready." She said brokenly.

"Ready for what?" Both Anakin and Padmé looked up to see a worried Leia staring at the two. Then Leia looked embarrassed. "Sorry. The door was ajar...and I heard you crying..."

Anakin was happy that she hadn't heard anything dangerous. "It's fine, Leia."

Padmé got up, grasping one of her bags, and the tears continued to stream down her face, even though she'd tried to calm them. "I'm sorry that it is so soon, Leia...but with...with recent events...Skye and I have decided that it would be safer for me to go home."

Leia looked crestfallen. "Oh, that's a shame...I mean, I agree that it is safer for you, but I...I don't want you to leave."

Padmé swallowed again, and Anakin caught a glimpse of her thoughts as his wife received flashes of the last week, Padmé and Leia chatting happily and doing each other's hair, Padmé and Luke sharing refreshment in the dining hall...

Anakin put an arm around Padmé as Padmé replied solemnly. "Thanks, Leia. I'll be back...for the wedding."

Anakin smiled and led her out of the room. Leia waved goodbye, and Han, in the hallway, saw the bags and Padmé's tears.

"Heading off?" he questioned, taking his place at Leia's side and giving Padmé a quick hug. "All right, Miss Nairn. We'll see you around."

"Please Han... call me Padmé."

"Okay...Padmé." Han said awkwardly.

Padmé smiled through her tears and whispered to him as she eyed the glowing couple, "Take care of her, Han. She's a remarkable woman."

Leia beamed, and Padmé took Anakin's arm and began to walk away, for Anakin knew she thought if she stayed any longer, she wouldn't be able to leave.

They disappeared into the hangar bay as planned, where Padmé would depart in her Nubian starship before her journey through the portal.

Anakin kissed her again, and Padmé wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled a little. "Take care of yourself, Anakin." She seemed relived at calling him his true name, being that the bay was empty.

"I will. And I will take good care of our children as well." Anakin promised. He was incessantly sorrowed to see his wife leave.

"I understand now, Ani. This is your fight, not mine. It has been a privilege, and a pleasure... but it is truly...time for me to go."

Padmé sniffed, and reluctantly broke away from her husband, stepping up the ramp. She paused at the top before shutting the hatch.

Her eyes glazed with tears, she gazed, wordlessly conveying her love for him.

Anakin mirrored her.

Then, she broke into sobs and the hatch closed. She waved quickly out the viewport and Anakin waved back, feeling her love and confidence in him shimmer brightly.

She knew he'd succeed. He knew it too. He had to.

And yet, as the Nubian starcraft began to shrink into the stars, Anakin couldn't help but feel as if a part of him had been ripped away.

_It's for the best... _He thought, knowing that seeing Padmé hurt by the Sith would be unbearable, and that her willingly leaving via the portal was more tolerable.

He sighed despite this knowledge, and ignored the searing pain in his heart as he awaited the complete disappearance of his wife's vessel before silently creeping back toward his room.

**Oh man! Why did that have to be so sad? **

**Well, Dooku's gone! YAY! Luke, despite the fact that I don't particularly adore him, managed to eliminate him in MY STORY. WHOA!**

**JK. I planned that.**

**Well, I'm really sorry to see out dear friend Padmé leave. And obviously so is Ani. But hey, if I didn't have her leave, I might end up having to kill her, and I'd really hate to do that!**

**So umm...review. Yeah. That's it. REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**My REVIEW song:**

**to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Oh yeah. This is my song. Copyright:D LOL.**

**Please leave a review for me,**

**If you do I'll dance with glee,**

**Yoda will wear his furry hat,**

**Ani will hit Palps with a baseball bat,**

**Han and Leia will do the tango,**

**And Padmé, Force help us, WILL EAT A MANGO!**

**Now for the remix!**

**Review this and I will smile**

**Palps will be eaten by crocodiles,**

**Mace Windu will buy a purple dress,**

**Obi-Wan will make a mess, (in Anakin's room! With Cheez-Whiz and whipped cream. This isn't part of the song LOL. That is way too, long...)**

**So tell Arie what you have to say**

**After the review, enjoy your day!**

**Excuse the random songs and just obey their lyrics, not focusing to much on the fact that I may have had too much sugar today. Oh and remember my challenge above:D **


	18. Anakin's Encounter and Leia's Fears

Hello guys!

I feel so bad, I have always replied to my lovely reviewers, and this last chapter, I never found time to... :( Please forgive me, and know that I do so enjoy hearing from you. I will reply right here, in words. Also, this has over 50 alerts. GUYS! Hello? If you have this on alerts or faves and I haven't heard from you, I'm a little sad, because I know you likeit, but I want to know WHAT you like about it! Anyway, if you are one of those awesome people who gave me a review, scroll down and find your name!

**Micki Skye: **Glad to hear that, and now, I officially welcome you to the story! I want you to know that your comments along the way have been wonderful, I blush at the thought. You are very sincere. Thanks for everything, and I hope you continue to read, enjoy and review. And I just noticed that your penname has "Skye" in it. LOL.

**DarthGladiator45:** I'm glad to know I'm not the only one. Thanks so much!

**Aerocat 3989:** Welcome to the story! Thanks so much, I really enjoyed bringing old Tyranus back and having my Jedi guys fight him. I was also saddened by Padmé's departure. Maybe we'll see more of her later...

**sveta89:** Thank you! Your support is appreciated! Here's hoping you like this chapter as much as the last!

**wawoot:** I had a ton of fun writing that conversation. And yes, poor Ani, the dreams are back! screams Dooku! LOL. Thanks for that compliment, I personally don't think I did too well on that scene, and Padmé HAD to leave because this story, (not to be selfish) is about Ani and Leia. LOL. Thanks!

**Dalia N'Shard:** That's the idea, I'm glad that's happening! YOU LIKED MY SONGS? LOL. Thanks, and I will consider your suggestion.

**padmedelacour:** You liked the song too? THANKS! LOL. Darth Maul? (shifty eyes) Yes... that would be...terrible... I know, it was sad! sniffles Thanks for the nice review!

**ding dong bus driver:** You actually reviewed! happiness Cool, thanks. I was sad when Padmé cried too. She needs some Ding Dongs or Campbells to cheer her up. OH NO NOT THAT! PLEASE I like my hair. :D

**JainaSkylar:** I do so love it that it happened with this story! My fight scene? blushes You are TOO kind, thank you bunches! I honestly don't know what to say. Your reviews are always so heartfelt.

**BabaBiP:** Thank you for the A+ and the 10+. Very nice of you, and I'm very glad you liked the chapter.

**Shaitanah:** No, THANK YOU, for reviewing it! Poor Ani indeed. We may not have seen the last of Padmé though... and again with the song! I'm glad you found

it 'cool'.

**Triss33:** GREAT, in capitals? (takes compliment and stores it for safekeeping) THANKS! (in capitals). It's not that I liked Dooku, but I felt it was the right choice, and I'm glad you liked that.

**Jedi Knight 13:** Thank you! And I plan to! Hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Sica Meni:** LOL. I'm delighted that you liked the songs. Yes, it's true, and I'd hate killing Senator Padmé, I mean come on! As for your question, I don't wanna tell you anything new, to keep up the twists and turns, but I'm really not big on character death,

especially major ones, it's WAY TOO SAD. Surely you agree? It's not that I don't like angst/tragedy, but there is a time and place for it, you know? Thanks so much!

**QueenNaberrie:** YAY! Dooku's dead. I know... Padmé. I'm gonna miss her. sniff Glad you enjoyed the song as well! LOL. No whining! You're worse than Luke! HAHAHA. I'm

glad you are looking forward to that part, but we havea little while to go until then. :D Thanks for the lovely review!

**Dr. Strangelove Lover:** I'm glad he's dead too, I say GOOD RIDDANCE to bad rubbish. LOL. Yes, Padme's departure was saddening, but I'm glad you agree that it

was for the best. and I'm so glad you are looking forward to Han and Princess Leia's...ummm...discovery of Skye's true identity. ME TOO! But we have some more story to get through... EXCITEMENT? WOW. I'm honored, especially that my updates provoke such joy from you! I'm always really happy after I WRITE it.

**Stephanie C:** Mmhm. Thanks, and again, glad you also liked my songs. "It didn't embrace me, it strangled me." I was personally a little proud of that line, and even more proud when you liked it so much. I don't know, after I wrote it, I thought "YEAH!" LOL. Bittersweet ending indeed, and I'm flattered that you liked the fight scene, contrary to my belief that I suck at them!

**Fialleril:** YEAH Fialleril, attune your senses, geez. LOL I'm just kidding. And again, Palpy isn't my friend, and if he's yours, I pity you. :D You look forward to Palps though? I must admit, I kinda do too! Heehee. As for the part about me not particularly adoring Luke, I assure you I am DEAD SERIOUS. Thank you so very much! Hints of darkness? Perhaps more darkness to come? Hmmm...

**Beautiful Jedi Master:** A SUPERGENIUS? Oh my. Well... thank you. blushes I'm flattered. I also am amped about Leia finding out about Skye, but as Jack Sparrow would say, I'm waiting for the "opportune moment." (spelling? oh well, pirates have no need for spelling) LOL. Thanks so much for the review, and YOU ALSO liked the songs? Wow, cool!

**Naberrie Skyler:** YOU TOO? Man, everyone liked those songs! THANKS! You seem confident in Ani helping Padmé to see Leia married. That's good, I suppose. Don't worry, I LOVE killing bad guys, and I think major character death is SO SAD. :( Not spoiling any endings or anything to come with this answer (zips lips) HAHA! LOL. In all seriousness, thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy this.

**a b:** As for that spoiler, it'll be a little while, my friend, but please stick around for the ride, we're getting closer... with every chapter! Thanks:D

**JediDaughter1:** LOL. I'm glad. I've always liked the element of surprise. That's what I love about writing this story! Poor Padmé, but never fear, if Ani keeps his promise...she'll be back! Thanks!

**Chickenscribble:** Last but not least, I assure you. Thanks for the review and later the other "review" via PM. I really appreciate your comments, and I'm glad you took on my challenge. And you are so very kind, Chickenscribble, for which I'm grateful.

**That took up a TON of space. Again, my apologies for not just pressing "reply". Well, enjoy this chapter...Chapter...(forgets Chapter we are on) Umm... Chapter 17? Yes, that's right.**

**CHAPTER 17**

_Darkness._

_The room was shrouded by it, completely drowned by black sheets of shadow hanging still in the air. _

_Silence. _

_Cold...so cold..._

_Then a breath, a moan..._

_Dead. Must be. Have to be. But no..._

_Leia is sobbing, her cries intensifying. A black shadow comes to life, gripping at her, and him... coming to life, ripping away at the souls of father and daughter._

_Evil cackling, light fading, then... nothing._

_The Force is welcomed, once again, into a deathly cold embrace, and all is disarray..._

Anakin awoke, breathing hard, clutching desperately at the vacated side of the bed once occupied by Padmé. His fingers closed around air, and his own bedspread, and he frowned, wanting to groan in frustration. It had been a week. Too long since she'd left. He missed her terribly.

He sighed piercingly and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and smoothing the rumpled bedspread. There would be no sleeping again now.

He was tired, but he knew that if he tried, he either wouldn't be able to fall asleep, or his slumber would be haunted by voices, shadows...

He shivered. The dreams were back. After so long. He couldn't fathom why. Were they warnings? Was he being tested by the Force?

He couldn't be sure. But he was unnerved by their sudden return, as was Obi-Wan. His former Master, disturbed greatly by recent events, was more stubborn than Anakin could ever have guessed, and had insisted on staying a little while longer. He feared for the safety of Anakin, Luke, Leia, Han... but at the same time, Anakin's former Master knew that soon, the time would be right, and agreed with Padmé that it was Anakin's fight, not his, nor hers.

This put a lot of responsibility upon Anakin's shoulders. Not that he wasn't used to it by now; he could distinctly remember being weighed down at the Temple about the prophecy and being the Chosen One.

As the fever of the nightmare began to slip away, Anakin couldn't shake a feeling of unease. Something was about to happen, something bad.

He got up; fully intending to slip on a fresh tunic instead of his thin nightshirt he had fallen asleep wearing.

Reaching into the Force, he could tell that Obi-Wan was fast asleep, not distressed at all. Anakin knew this was because his shields had been up yet again. With a sigh, he realized putting his shields up at night was old habit, being that he never spent nights at the Temple during his secret marriage... and being that Darth Vader's mind was haunted by his past at night, something the Emperor never knew.

Sensing that Obi-Wan was sound asleep brought a small wave of jealousy to Anakin. _Does he even know how lucky he is?_

"Master?" a soft voice inquired. Anakin looked up, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkened room and falling upon Leia, standing in the doorway. She was not still in her nightdress, clad in a simple dress now and she looked wide awake. Her hair spilled upon her shoulders freely, framing her face, which was wrought with concern.

"Leia." he stated, acknowledging her presence. "Come in."

Leia obliged, perching herself delicately upon Anakin's bed. He stood in the center of the room, gazing at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Leia shook her head vigorously.

"Do you need to talk to me? Is something on your mind? Bothering you?" These had been the only reasons Leia had come to him so discreetly before...

She shook her head again, though, and blinked sympathetically at him. He let the Force wrap around her, analyzing her Force signature. He sensed the usual love, fear...and was that... _worry?_

"Actually," Leia said slowly, seemingly searching him as well. "I was kind of worried about you. Are you okay?"

Anakin, shields down, felt Leia probe him gently as he rummaged through his drawer for a tunic. She only touched his mind, not prying deeper, but Anakin felt her pick up on the fading remnants of his sudden arousal from sleep.

Still, Anakin turned to her and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I sensed... I sensed something." His perceptive daughter answered, but Anakin could sense some uncertainty behind the statement.

"From me?" he asked her, surprised. Surely she couldn't have sensed his distress? Even Obi-Wan couldn't have sensed that... his shields were up. Was their bond really that strong?

"Yes." Leia said.

Anakin sighed, as he found the tunic he'd been looking for and unbuttoned his current one. "I'll admit Leia, I've been better."

"Mmmm." She observed him quietly. "Me too. I suppose we all have been, but that Sith attacking us kind of threw us off course."

Anakin nodded. He folded up his old tunic and placed it in his pile of laundry. Padmé had made sure that was neat before she'd left.

Leia winced at little as she caught sight of the exposed abrasions on his chest, but Anakin threw on his new tunic and sat lightly beside her. Reading her thoughts, he told her, "I'm fine. They're healing up nicely; Dooku just slowed the process a bit. I've seen much worse."

Leia seemed to assent silently, but whispered. "You'll probably have some scarring though."

"Great." Anakin said. "More to add to my collection." He laughed almost noiselessly.

The corner of Leia's mouth twitched a little as her eyes fell upon the long red scar that ran across Anakin's eye.

"Do you mind me asking...?"

"How I got this?" Anakin fingered the mark idly. "Another agent of the Sith, not really an apprentice, but a servant of the Dark Side, ambushed me near my home, threatening to kill Padmé. As you can imagine, a duel followed, and she gave me this." Anakin, once again, silently praised himself for telling the truth.

"She fought with a lightsaber, though, right?" Leia asked. Anakin nodded.

She smiled slightly. "You sure have seen a lot of action."

"Well, more than Padmé would like, anyway."

Leia looked at him. "I've been wondering... when I was a child, back on Alderaan, I studied lots of history, and the name Count Dooku seems familiar. I think someone of that name fought with the Separatists."

Anakin was very relieved that he and Obi-Wan had considered this response.

"Could this Count Dooku be of some relation of that one? Perhaps a son or grandson?" Leia wondered aloud to Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know anything about Count Dooku's relatives." He liked that answer too.

Leia looked dubious. "Master... is there a way that the Sith that attacked us could have been the real Dooku from my books about the Clone Wars? Is there some way, that after death... instead of eternally becoming the Force spirit, you could... re-manifest yourself into living form?"

Anakin marveled at her ingenuity. Obi-Wan had also considered this with him during one of their meditations, but he hadn't expected her to ask so soon, which caught him a little off guard.

He paused a moment, formulating a reply. Then he said, "Perhaps. But if there is, it is probably a very risky not to mention complicated process."

Leia considered his answer. "Well, surely the Sith warriors are intelligent?"

"No doubt. Surly, arrogant, and hate-filled, but very intellectual." Anakin grinned.

Leia brushed her hair behind her ear. Then she looked him directly in the eye. "So how long have you been having nightmares?"

Anakin bristled with surprise, but hid it well. He found himself in awe, once more, at Leia's insight. "I started having them the night of the attack and have had them every night since."

Leia pursed her lips. "I've had none since that one, awhile ago..."

Anakin sighed. "I'm glad of that. They are a burden upon tired souls."

Leia smiled somatically. "Do you ever get back to sleep?"

"Rarely. But I was once accustomed to such a cycle, and I will find myself falling into it again soon enough."

"Many a sleepless night for you, I see. I'm grateful that I haven't had one since..." she broke off, her eyes upon him once again.

Anakin decided to change the subject. "You may not be having nightmares, but I can tell that you've had a lot on your mind lately."

Leia sighed a little, and Anakin sank deeply into the Force, reading the sinuous strands that connected to her.

Leia looked like she was about to cry. "I'm worried. I can't help it. Call it selfish, but I constantly worry about losing the people I care about. And this latest threat hasn't helped any."

Anakin cringed inwardly as he heard the dragon hissing mentally within his daughter. _All things die, Leia. They will die, you know. Even stars burn out._

He replied softly, placing a supportive hand upon her shoulder. "I understand, Leia. You are a very compassionate woman, an admirable trait, though sometimes quite a burden."

"I can't help but think that I could lose Han... and we're about to get married..."

"You won't lose him, Leia." Anakin assured her. "And if it makes you feel any better, Padmé and I were caught in a life-and-death situation immediately before our wedding, and we made it out more or less okay."

"More or less? What situation?" Leia asked curiously.

"I won't go into the details, but Ben needed rescuing from a group of foul beings, including Dooku, who had captured him and illegally sentenced him to death. Padmé and I went to try and break him free from their grasp, but we were caught and convicted of espionage for our actions. Dooku knew we could only have come to mess up his plans, so he made sure we were sentenced to death as well. Padmé and I were led into a vicious sort of stadium, where spectators would watch us torn apart by beasts. We were chained to pillars, as well as Ben. Luckily, we were able to free ourselves and take control of the situation as our backup began to arrive." Anakin smiled reflectively. "But we paid a small price. Padmé suffered several large slashes to the back from a nexu's claws, Ben received a couple glancing lightsaber blows, and I lost my arm." He indicated his right arm, suddenly missing his state before his journey through the portal, when his arm had been flesh.

Leia's eyes were wide. "Wow."

Anakin grinned. "Shortly afterward, Padmé and I were married."

Leia looked at her feet blankly. "Perhaps this is why I joined the Jedi. They have such interesting lives."

Anakin laughed aloud. "We sure do."

They simply sat together for awhile, each enjoying the others company.

After discussing random topics until light began to fill Anakin's room, Anakin looked at Leia conclusively. "Do you feel better?"

Leia sighed quietly. "I suppose a little. But I still worry about everyone. I love you all so much."

She turned to Anakin, sweeping him into an unexpected hug. "I love you, Master. You know that right?"

Anakin stroked her back and replied, "Of course, Leia. I love you too."

Leia squeezed him tight. "I'm so glad we crossed paths. If I even think about what my life would have been without meeting you, without all that you've done, I don't know what to say. It's amazing how attached I've become to you."

Anakin nodded silently as she released him, smiling wholly up at his face. He blinked then replied. "Thank you, Leia... I..." But he was at a loss for words. He knew inside that everything Leia had said was exactly what he'd been thinking. He was endlessly grateful to be here, he didn't like to think of life without his daughter, and he'd become very attached to her over their time together.

She silenced him with a little giggle. "Oh no, I've rendered my Master speechless. Leia to Skye! Come in Skye!"

Anakin chuckled at her wit, and was about to say something, when an incessant wailing began to fill his ears. The base came to life as klaxons blared loudly and red lights fixed to the hall ceilings flashed urgently.

"An alert?" Leia asked.

Anakin was filled with a sudden dread.

Leia looked perplexed and worried. "I have to find Han."

The hallways burst into activity as everyone hurried toward the bridge and the control room.

Something was happening. Something big.

Anakin grabbed his black cloak and joined the sea of hastening individuals, anxious to see what was about to happen.

He was a little disappointed to find the miscellany from his encounter with Leia being replaced by even more blaring, this time, from the Force.

The commotion overtook him, and suddenly, it was only a vivid memory, one he'd never forget.

**Heh heh. Another cliffie? Naw... from Jedi Master Arie Skywalker?**

**This is unheard of and unusual! LOL.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Kinda short, sorry.**

**I mean it to those of you who have this on alerts or faves and don't review. I haven't heard from some of you even once:( Come on, pwetty please?**

**If you guys really pull through, I'll update this again instead of moving on to another story, savvy?**

**Sorry, I have Pirates of the Caribbean on the brain. **

**How about another shorter review song.**

**(To the tune of Mary Had A Little Lamb)**

**Arie wants a nice review,**

**Nice review, comments too,**

**Arie wants a nice review,**

**And wants it so from- YOU!**

**And everytime a review is sent,**

**Review is sent, review is sent,**

**Everytime a review is sent,**

**Arie's quite pleased you know.**

**Put simply, to the tune of Zippity Doo Dah,**

**Send me a review,**

**I want what you have to say,**

**My oh my, I'll have a lovely day,**

**When your review appears in my inbox, HOORAY!**

**So please send a review heading my way!**

**LOL. I'm so musical. Anyways, obey the lyrics. OBEY THE LYRICS. You know you want to:D**


	19. It's Too Late

I'm going away for a few days, and I hated to think I was leaving you on such a cliffie, so I decided to try and get this up today. So...

Hello again. You guys are wonderful; I got some of the greatest reviews... THANK YOU ALL. You may have noticed that I didn't use the "reply" button again. This time I did it on purpose. I'm not sure why, all right? I just did. I enjoy typing out reviews, and I think typing them into my chapter actually makes me think about what I REALLY wanna say to you all. (It may not become habit, however) So, again scroll down and find your name if you reviewed, in other words, if you were AWESOME...

**padmedelacour:** Thank you so much! Well, you're about to see what will happen next...  
**CrazyAni:** Welcome back! Hope you had a good time on your holidays. Good to see you back here and I'm honored that you hurried to catch up in the story. I do so love writing that Anakin/Leia interaction, and yes, it is a shame that Ani's angel had to leave. But if Anakin keeps his promise, she should be back... YAY FOR EVIL CLIFFIES!  
**randomangel22:** Thanks for the review. EVIL? ME? Naw... LOL. Yes, poor Anakin, maybe his wife will be back... And I too adore Anakin and Leia's relationship. It's come such a long way!  
**The Last Guardian:** OMG YOU ARCHIVED THIS STORY! Thank you SOOO much. And to think you just started reading... thankyouthankyouthankyou.  
**a b:** LOL. You nearly had me thinking you were gonna flame me... only for a second. I'm not that easily fooled, LOL. I'll take that cookie, thanks. I'm honored that you like the story so much!  
**Beautiful Jedi Master:** Hey! Thanks so much, "sweet" was kind of what I was going for. And yes! Another fan of the review songs!  
**Jedi Master Evenstar:**(shields herself) Please don't hurt me! LOL. Yes, I know. I'm becoming notorious for those cliffhangers. Thanks for reviewing.  
**BabaBiP:** Hi again. Your words flatter me, my friend. It's always nice to look forward to a very  
enthusiastic review. Thanks so much!  
**Micki Skye:** I'm tickled to discover that you are excited when I update. And I'm humbled by your  
comments. You are feeding me the support I need, thank you! And as for your question... did you really think I'd answer? LOL. Hang in there and you'll see for yourself.  
**QueenNaberrie:** Hey, Queenie! Well, Leia is prone to go ballistic, but we'll see what happens... glad you liked the chapter, and here's the next, so you can stop chewing your nails. Don't chew them down too far, that hurts! ;)  
**Naberrie Skyler:** But I LOVE cliffies! That's a good question, and sooner than ever, you will learn the answer! ;) What a charmed life, indeed. Poor Anakin, I would HATE having nightmares like that. Thank so MUCH for the nice review.  
**Stephanie C:** YES! I'm SO GLAD you mentioned that. I happen to kind of like Ventress... as a bad guy, errrr... girl, of course. My heart melted when Leia said that too, and I knew it was going to happen already. :D Thanks!  
**hayden4life:** Hey there! Force, am I glad I obeyed your command!  
**JainaSkylar:** And THANK YOU, yet again, for an AMAZING review. You never fail to make me smile with your comments.  
**Chickenscribble:** I know! A cliffie? From me? (feels forehead) I must be feeling a little under the  
weather, that can't be right. LOL. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that sugary is a word, and I adore that compliment! Sweet, but not over sugary! YAY! And no, I've never considered writing lyrics as a career, I was thinking more like fiction and poetry. :D Thanks!  
**JediDaughter1:** Aren't we all? Well, Leia will find out, but not a word too soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Jessica-Angel-Skywalker:** Your wish is my command. (salutes) Here you are and thanks for the review!  
**DarthGladiator45:** Cute? Thanks! Well, in my mind the scene isn't exactly...(zips lips) Whoops! Not telling! But to give you a hint, some things about the part where she makes her discovery are... dismal.  
**Shanakin Landwalker:** Oh my. Well, that makes me smile. I hope you didn't get in trouble. And I hope you didn't give yourself a headache being at the computer screen so long. Thank you so much and WELCOME!  
**Triss33:** I look forward to seeing what you have to say! You have said that a lot, but don't worry, you're not the only one. Everyone can't wait for the part!  
**sveta89:** YAY indeed. (laughs ominously) She'll find out soon enough, my friend. Thanks!  
**Dalia N'Shard:** Oh dear. (gulps) LOL. Thanks!  
**Dr. Strangelove Lover:** AHHHH! RUN! LOL. I LOVED Anakin and Leia's convo. Writing it was so... absorbing! THANKS!  
**Fialleril:** Hi there. Yes, I try to make it very important that Anakin never really lies, not exactly... to Leia. It's not that I hate Luke, but I like ALMOST everyone else better. Except Palps (mutual  
friend), and a few others. ONE OF MY BEST? (blushes) Why, thank you very much.  
**tejdog1:** Thanks! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying this! Well, your reasoning is VERY similar to why I liked this idea so much back when it was a homeless plot bunny wandering around my mind. HAHA. Thank you so much, and I'm also a big fan of Memoires of the Chosen One!  
**AngelNoelani420:** Yay for SUSPENSE! And yes, Ani and Leia are growing closer and closer... She will discover the truth soon, but not just yet. TWISTS? You know me too well...LOL. Thanks!  
**Aerocat3989:** Hey again, Glad to hear it. Yep, a cliffie. It's me we're talking about! THANKS!  
**Shinaria:** THANKS SO MUCH! I'm honored that you think so.  
**Sica Meni:** Yes, I assure you, those songs are quite spur-of-the-moment. LOL. I'm glad you didn't ask, because I wouldn't have given you a straight answer anyway. Heheh.  
**Painter EHP:** Last, but most certainly not least. Thanks so much, I glad you feel that way about this story, and I'm sorry about the cliffie. Not really, I LOVE to leave you hanging! LOL.

Well, that's over. Time for the chappie. Watch out guys! Maybe not necessarily now, but I could do something to SHOCK YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 18**

Anakin stood in the control room, waiting next to an expectant Leia and a rather grouchy Han Solo. Around them, Rebel officers buzzed about, milling in confusion.

"Can't a guy get some shut-eye around here without being blinded and losing their hearing because of some alert?" Han said moodily, rubbing his eyes.

Anakin suppressed a laugh, while Leia frowned at him. "Han, this could be really important!"

"Fat chance, Princess. I wouldn't be surprised if Mothma called an alert because she could hear Ackbar snoring from her room or something."

Leia put her hands on her hips. "Han Solo..."

Han shielded himself. "All right, all right... I didn't mean it; I'm just tired is all."

Obi-Wan smiled at them as he approached. "The only thing I'm tired of is you two arguing."

Anakin sighed. "Decide to come out of your room, finally?"

Obi-Wan glanced at a chrono on the wall. "It's not that late, Skye. Late for you, but you get up before everyone. Almost makes me wonder if sometimes you're going to do something... while I'm sleeping."

Anakin laughed softly. Then Obi-Wan looked serious. "What's keeping you up? Are you having more nightmares?"

Leia and Han were still arguing, so they were able to branch off into a separate conversation.

"Yes, Master. I'm not sure why but..."

"Same ones?"

"Sometimes. Other times they are different."

"The Force feels frigid now, something serious is happening."

"Do you think Sidious has already come through?"

"No. Well, in all honesty, there's no way to be sure, but I don't think he's here yet."

"Well, something's going on, that's for sure."

"Trouble finds us wherever we go, it seems."

"Probably because most of the time we enjoy getting into it." Anakin mused, but then, Admiral Ackbar emerged from a sliding door, stepping briskly into the largest room of the base. His face looked grim as all grew silent; the crowd ready to hear what he had to say.

Ackbar cleared his throat and said. "We are sorry to disturb everyone during these early morning hours, but times continue darkening and something peculiar has drawn our attention. A lone unidentified craft, of odd design has roved upon our grounds, shooting down most of the security cam droids bolted to the exterior. It has caused minor damage to the base's east wing, causing residents in the area to be disturbed from routine. We remain unsure of its intentions, but it has retreated into the atmosphere, and we intend to find out."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks.

Mon Mothma stepped up beside Ackbar and said crisply. "We would like the following people to dock abroad the class cruiser _Valiance _#21174: Commander Herry Grend, General Luke Skywalker, Commander Dane Kin, Commander Rollad Frant, Commander Han Solo, Commander Skye Nairn..."

Several more names were called as Luke appeared nearby, beckoning. Han bid Leia farewell and followed Anakin down the hall, joining the other previously called Rebel Commanders. Chewy roared loudly at Han as if assuring him that he'd take good care of Leia, provoking chuckles form the group despite their predicament.

They quickly boarded the gigantic cruiser.

Each person was nervous, all of them taking seats in the briefing room, each one whispering conspicuously with another.

Han took a seat next to Anakin. "Weird, huh? Some random ship comes and attacks." Then his face took on a look that conveyed both nervousness and thought. "You don't think it's another one of those Sith warriors you guys have been worrying about, do you?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know, Han."

The ship growled under them as it began to life into the sky. They were moving.

They climbed higher and higher, into the first reaches of the atmosphere.

Herry Grend, on Anakin's other side, tapped him. Anakin turned. His face was pale and he looked ill.

"Herry? You okay?"

Herry gulped. "Don't you know where we are?"

Anakin felt an icy jolt in the Force. He blinked.

Herry looked around, and then hissed, "Korriban... we're about 5 parsecs to Korriban."

Anakin was overwhelmed with horror. "But.."

Han looked confused. "What? Korriban? Never heard of it." He then glanced at Anakin. "You okay Skye? You look worse than Herry."

Anakin's blanched face stared at Herry, his eyes blank. Herry continued. "Solo, you've never heard the stories? The Sith, sworn enemies of the Old Republic's Jedi Order... that's their place... their secret realm, of sorts. Not many innocents have dared to set foot on that planet. And none have ever come back alive."

Luke, who had just pulled up a seat, looked suddenly bewildered.

Han shuddered.

Anakin let some tension flow out of him. "But... it's been dormant since the death of the Emperor!" _The horrors that could be let loose if the _Sith_ have revisited that place..._

Herry nodded. "Yes, sure, since the Emperor, the last of the Sith, was revealed and shocked the galaxy upon his dark death, nothing has happened there. But that pilot...rumor has it, it came from Korriban."

Obi-Wan, a little flustered approached them. "They invited me along, apparently they are that desperate for pilots."

Anakin laughed weakly.

Obi-Wan's eyes fell upon them. "Skye. Korriban grows closer every second. Ackbar's coming down here from the bridge in a bit. Mothma's leading everyone else at the base out. They're all uneasy."

"Evacuation?" Han asked.

"Well, technically, we were attacked." Obi-Wan stated ruefully. Obi-Wan took a seat next to Han and sighed. "This isn't looking good."

As if on cue, Ackbar came into the room, looking even more nervous. His large, glassy eyes flitted through the room.

"May I have everyone's attention?" He croaked. "Though the threat is believed to be dwindling, Senator Mothma is moving all personnel out of the base. Damage to the eats wing is near beyond repair." He took a breath. "We are sending you all, the best pilots of the Rebellion to seek out the craft that virtually destroyed a quarter of our base. After this is dealt with, we are instructed to go to Yavin 4, meeting the others in the other base."

Herry raised his hand. "Admiral, do we have a visual of the ship?"

Ackbar punched a code into the holoscreen on the wall, and an image appeared.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin gasped silently and looked at each other. They knew who was flying the ship... _Asajj Ventress._

Han inquired, "Are we being instructed to eliminate the craft, Admiral?"

Ackbar sighed. "It will most likely come to that, yes."

Anakin spoke up. "With all due respect, Admiral, under the circumstances, it is highly likely that said pilot is leading us into a trap."

"I agree." Obi-Wan stated. "We must exercise caution."

"Certainly." Ackbar said. "You may adjourn in the docking bay. Good luck to you all."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck." Obi-Wan muttered quietly as Ackbar left the room.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Herry, Luke, and Han all headed out to get suited up. Donning flight suits, jackets, helmets and comlinks they found X-wing fighters polished and ready for them in the docking bay.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said aloud as he claimed the fighter next to Anakin's.

Anakin grinned at him. "Oh that's right. You don't like flying."

Obi-Wan looked a little on edge. "I'm just afraid that I'll be more of a burden than an asset up there."

Anakin smiled. "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. You're a fine pilot."

_"That's **Tan** Skywalker talking." _Obi-Wan said through the Force.

_"You're just jealous that achieved that rank." _Anakin teased.

"_A seldom earned and rare title, to be sure. But don't think I can't kick your **Tan**ned butt at other things, my former apprentice."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Umm... meditation. I'm much more calmed and focused when I do it." _

Anakin replied mentally. _"You're much more boring, you mean. I never did like meditation that much."_

Anakin and Obi-Wan enjoyed this banter back and forth. It was almost like old days...

---------

Later on, the squadron formed up, an elite group of about sixteen or seventeen different talented pilots. They swooped effortlessly through the atmosphere, closing in on unusual-loooking one-manned spacecraft.

But only Obi-Wan and Anakin knew that the one-manned craft was in fact being piloted by a _woman._

A deadly, uncanny woman with the Force as her ally.

Anakin's hands tightened, squeezing the controls and thrusting his X-wing forward.

Blood pounded in his ears as he felt, once again, the glory of flight. Ventress' ships swerved and spun guiding them out of the atmosphere and into free space.

Then, Anakin's joy was replaced by a cold, clammy darkness creeping into his senses as the Force grew frostier and frostier the closer nearer they came to Korriban.

The Force screamed alarmingly at Anakin. Obi-Wan... he needed to talk to Obi-Wan.

Urgency filled him, but he wouldn't risk being overheard on the comlink, so he hurried connected to his former Master through the Force and said quickly, _"Master, do you feel it?"_

_"I do, Anakin. There is more to this than Ventress. The Dark Side is very strong here."_

_"Obi-Wan, something horribly wrong is about to happen, I can feel it." _

_"Now, calm down, Anakin. We don't now what will happen, the Force is ever-changing."_

_"Obi-Wan, this isn't like one of my nightmares and I'm not your padawan learner. I can feel immense danger and it is very real."_

_"I'm sorry, Anakin. I know that you have a huge connection to the Force and you may sense more than me. I didn't mean to sound like I was scolding you, because I'm not. But please, try to calm down a bit until we figure this out."_

_Anakin nodded inwardly. "Yes, Master."_

_"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" A laugh was heard. "You're a Master now too."_

_"Sorry, **Master.**" Anakin replied. "Old habits die hard."_

Obi-Wan had succeeded in lightening the load of darkness Anakin felt, replacing the brunt of his senses with reminiscent repartee.

But his stomach seemed to plummet as he saw hulking shapes up ahead, and Ventress' craft heading straight toward them.

"It was a trap." Luke murmured over the comlink.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Herry called out anxiously.

_"You were right, Anakin."_

Anakin gripped the ship's yoke hard as many fighters around them attempted to flee.

Shots were fired and Herry's fighter, along with several others, were blasted into nothingness.

Anakin closed his eyes, breathing hard. "Negative. It's too late." _It's too late._

And the remainder of the squadron braced themselves as the colossal masses that were five Imperial Super Star Destroyers floated ominously toward them.

**Hey again!**

**Sorry that ended up so short, but I got things to do. I hope it wasn't TOO rushed.**

**Anyway, I really appreciated the amazing reviews I got last chapter. You guys are definitely the BEST REVIEWERS in the GALAXY!**

**There's only one way you could be even better... REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE TOO!**

**Do I need to put my plea into song?**

**(to the tune of the Itsy Bitsy Spider)**

**Arie wrote a chapter,**

**And she'd like your feedback,**

**The chapter was a short one,**

**But cut the author some slack,**

**She worked really hard on this,**

**And dropped a nice cliffhanger too,**

**So it would be very very nice**

**To get reviews from YOU! **

**Or...**

**(To the tune of Patty Cake, Patty Cake)**

**Comments, Comments,**

**Are needed if you can,**

**Leave Arie some feedback,**

**Or she'll never write again, (AS IF!)**

**Write it, yes write it,**

**And push submit review,**

**And Arie will thank the Force for someone like you!**

**Note: By the way, Obi-Wan calling Anakin "Tan Skywalker" earlier is referring to a rank Anakin earned during his years in the Clone Wars. You all know about Anakin's prowess as a pilot, right?**

**Heheh. So... OBEY THE LYRICS! PWWWWWWEEEEEEEASE!**

**Thanks bunches. Talk to ya after my vacation!**


	20. The End Is Near

Hello! You guys really told me what you thought- and gave me a piece of your mind about that cliffhanger! Ha-ha. Thanks for all the support. I wish I could update this often, but I can't. Darth Real Life has found me again, and soon, will unleash its apprentice Darth School, whom is very daunting at the moment.

But guess what? There WILL be a sequel for this! I'm so happy!

Thanks again!

**Just so you know, lots of action in this chap, more of my pathetic attempts at fight scenes... LOL. Will be quite choppy later, switching from character to character... you see. HAPPY READING!**

**And sorry it took so long, after vacation I was busy and then I got sick... Whatever. You get the idea. **

**Chapter 19**

The battle was mounting.

The pilots expressed their urgent shock aloud, but followed Anakin's lead and plunged into the midst of the battle, even though they were clearly doomed.

As Anakin deftly scaled the underbelly of one of the Star Destroyers, Obi-Wan spoke to him through the Force, clearly very worried.

_"Anakin. Something big is happening abroad one of these."_

_"I know. Ventress docked in that one, just ahead."_

_"What do you plan to do?"_

_"I'm going in."_

_"Anakin! You must be mad. You'll never get in."_

_"Oh, I think I will."_

Anakin generously pounded the exterior of said ship ferociously. Proton torpedoes ripped apart the exterior, and several other members of the Squadron covered him, blasting any attempt at defense out of the sky.

Obi-Wan sighed warily, but followed Anakin's lead.

After some time, a hole was blasted in the side of the ship, just big enough for an X-wing to fit through.

Anakin simply skimmed lightly into the Star Destroyers, Obi-Wan tailing him.

They landed in the hangar bay, conveniently right below their makeshift doorway.

Anakin flipped out of the cockpit, and landed with a cold thump upon the durasteel flooring. His saber ignited, he glided about, easily disposing of the guards swarming about him.

Obi-Wan approached. "Former Imperials?"

"Perhaps. I can sense Ventress' presence..." Anakin broke off lamely, as another X-wing descended into the bay.

The cockpit lifted and Luke Skywalker emerged.

He jogged toward them.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Luke smiled. "I saw your plan as it was carried out. I'm going to help; I can't let you do this alone."

"I beg to differ. You most certainly can." Anakin stated.

"And sacrifice my father and mentor? I thought you knew me better."

Anakin couldn't help but smile. Obi-Wan grinned too. "That sounded a lot like something your father would have said."

Anakin added seriously. "But please, be careful, Luke. I don't want to see you hurt."

Luke nodded. "Of course."

They began to trudge through the hallways, neatly relieving them of any Imperial resistance.

"I have to say, Father, that was a nicely crafted opening back there." Luke said teasingly.

Obi-Wan thought to point out, "Well, it's not like they would have just opened it up and let us in."

"True." Luke said. "It's pretty lucky that the landing area was right there, though."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Luke, how many times do I have to say it? There's no such thing as luck!"

Anakin remained silent. _"It's pretty lucky that the landing area was right there, though..."_

_**Well, I am quite enlightened as to the inner layout of Imperial spacecraft... something I'm not proud of.**_

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's silence as they turned another corner. He was about to say something else, when a Force signature blared upon his senses.

"Ventress. I sense her too."

"Who's Ventress?" Luke asked.

"A woman with the power of the Dark Side." Obi-Wan told him. "Uncannily devious and quite menacing."

"Oh." Luke said lightly. "From your time, huh? Is she a good duelist?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Your father and I dueled her many, many times."

"And she was generous enough to give me this." Anakin said, finally speaking, though sarcastically. He pointed at the scar on his face.

Luke's eyes widened. "Well, I do feel the Dark Side here..."

They continued, following their senses to the source of the sinister pulses in the Force, using the quickest way possible, while avoiding too many entanglements.

Running into three armored guards, three lightsabers ignited and one by one, each guard was defeated in flashes of light and sound.

Luke panted a little after bringing down a guard. "So, Father, why did Ventress give you the scar?"

"Put simply, Luke, she was out to get me. Hired to obliterate me actually."

"Wow." Luke said. "An assassin?"

"Deadly." Anakin said impassively. Then he stopped, mid-step. "That one." He pointed at a door several yards away.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan said, reaching out into the Force.

"Yes." Anakin said bleakly. "Okay, let's try to go in unnoticed. Maybe we'll catch something... interesting. Something of value."

Luke whispered, "What do you mean?"

Anakin shrugged. "Just follow my lead. Come with me, son."

Obi-Wan frowned. "How do we sneak in?"

Anakin gestured to a vent beside the door. Then tried to let the Force show him the interior of the room, to no avail.

Before his eyes, a dull, silhouetted, shadowy outline of the room appeared. He tried several more times, with no other result.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked uncertainly.

"I was trying to obtain some sort of warning as to what's in there..."

"And?"

"I can't."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, stretching his senses. "I can't either." He said after a few minutes.

Luke looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin. "What does this mean?"

Anakin eyed the door and replied. "The Dark Side, Luke. It's so strong, it's clouding our vision."

Luke looked apprehensive. "So now what?"

Anakin's eyes hardened and he opened the vent. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

Luke's face lit up at the prospect of an adventure with his father and Obi-Wan. "Let's go then."

-----

The three Jedi crouched behind what appeared to be a group of large generators, peering cautiously out at the room.

It was dingy and eerie. To the left, a control console emitted small chirps and beeps and light flashed. To the right, more generators sat, and in the center, a large circular hoop was glowing red and swirling with darkness.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan hissed, eyes not leaving the eddy of darkness.

"I know." Anakin croaked quietly. "The portal."

Luke almost gasped aloud, but swallowed it hastily. "You mean..."

He was cut off by the movement of a shadow from the edge of the room.

The darkness crept out, slinking toward the console.

Her robes fell lightly against her slender form, her white skin tinged with the glow from the portal. She grinned evilly, letting herself sink into the churning mass of the Dark Side, and flipped a lever slowly, breathing in the satisfying new power.

Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced nervously at each other, feeling the darkness spike ominously at Ventress' new, more powerful form's presence, and the portal emanation of shadowy, invisible waves of power.

Luke tensed. He also felt the Dark Side grow stronger.

Ventress cackled mildly as she pressed a sequence of buttons. She then stood before the portal, arms raised.

She waved her hands bringing forth more power. The portal spit and whipped out a hurricane of power. Winds of darkness sprang out at Ventress, which she absorbed easily.

Then, the cyclone took form. The Jedi watched anxiously as the reddish haze developed into a blackened figure, slowly forcing its way from the portal.

Ventress suddenly cut off the gust, and the portal fell stiller. She waited, seemingly holding her breath.

The figure materialized, causing Obi-Wan to gasp through the Force.

A dark, cold grin upon his face, Darth Maul acknowledged Ventress' presence. "Asajj." he purred.

"I have heard much about you, Lord Maul. How nice of you to join us."

His lips curled over his teeth as he smiled wickedly. "It is my pleasure."

Ventress turned abruptly and called out, "You Jedi can come out now! You been piteously trying to conceal your presence for too long." She paused, as across the room, three blades, two blue, and one green, spouted. "Though I must admit, I'm delighted that you were able to witness our little... spectacle."

Maul laughed ruthlessly. "Who is it? What pitiful foe shall we cut down first?"

Ventress' eyes glinted as she responded. "I do hope it's that Organa girl. The daughter of Skywalker... how I'd love to stand above her dead body."

"You'll have to stand above mine first then." Luke said, emerging from the shadows, his brows knitted angrily.

"What is this?" Maul said, with honest surprise.

"The son of Skywalker, Lord Maul. He was discreetly married, you see. I trust you remember Senator Amidala? Or, as you might remember her... Queen Amidala?"

"I do." Maul snarled.

Luke flicked his blade to the side. "Do not speak of my mother."

Another figure came out of the shadows. With a flip, Obi-Wan landed purposefully beside Luke, his eyes growling in distaste.

"Kenobi." Maul spat contemptuously. Obi-Wan didn't answer, but felt the past nudge him.

Ventress meanwhile eyed Luke's face, which did not disguise his rage. Luke seemed to realize this, and calmed himself.

Anakin stepped out, eyes upon the two vengeful opponents.

"Ah, yes. There he is now. The so-called 'Chosen One,' or as Lord Sidious had informed me... a traitor." Maul glared at Anakin.

Anakin took note of his son's mastery over himself and took his place on the opposite side of Obi-Wan.

Ventress cooed delicately, darkness seeping into her tone. "The former Lord Vader."

"You will **never** address me in that way again." Anakin said, taking a step forward.

Maul seemed to jolt in surprise. "Ah yes, the anger **is** in him. Quelled by his pathetic attachments, yet strong. He would indeed be a remarkable Sith."

"I will not turn. It was a mistake to join you, one I suspect I will forever punish myself for." Anakin said calmly.

"He's right. This one's too foolishly glued to the Light." Ventress told Maul. "Which is why Lord Sidious now has eyes on his daughter."

Anakin bristled, as Ventress called two gleaming silver hilts to her bony fingers, and ignited two blood red Sith blades.

Maul laughed again and pulled out a shiny, double-bladed, red lightsaber.

The Jedi prepared to strike.

Ventress smiled at Anakin over the glow of the sabers. "You have already lost, Skywalker. The Sith will reign again, and all who oppose us will be **eliminated**."

Anakin smiled back, sinking into the Force as Obi-Wan and Luke set up to attack Maul. He replied determinedly, "I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

And the Force seemed to erupt into a mêlée as blades clashed simultaneously and the battle began.

----

Obi-Wan and Luke backed Maul into a corner, but he smiled listlessly and flipped over them, nearly catching Obi-Wan off balance and swiping across his back.

Luke parried several blows, and then took a daring swing at Maul's head.

Maul ducked, and kicked Luke square between the ribs.

Luke grunted and fell to the ground.

Obi-Wan retaliated as Luke picked himself up.

Maul grimaced mockingly. "You cannot defeat me this time, Kenobi. I am stronger and wiser now then I was that day on Naboo."

"Really? So am I, come to think of it." Obi-Wan replied with a sweet, yet slmost nasty smile.

Luke rejoined the fight and Maul's laughter rang through the room...

-----

Ventress pressed her blades against Anakin's, forcing him to his knees. "What's the matter, Skywalker? Tiring on me already? You haven't changed a bit."

Anakin's wrists groaned as he gritted his teeth, biting back a malevolent reply.

Ventress' vicious fighting had been evenly matched by his own, until she had caught him off guard and compelled him into a malicious grapple.

Desperately, Anakin managed to kick one of his legs out and was satisfied to feel the pressure lifted from him as Ventress fell, quite unceremoniously to the floor.

Anakin rose, feeling his strength returning and Ventress rapidly whipped upward, clashing one of the blades with Anakin's.

They moved through the chamber, flashing blades meeting each other in a peculiar sort of dance.

The heat of battle overtook them, and they sunk deep into concentration...

------

Maul continued to cackle in amusement as the two Jedi banged their blades against his in an effort to slow him down.

Luke's teeth gnashed as his green saber swung toward Maul, glancing a blow to his right arm.

Maul cried out, growling more in frustration and anger than in pain.

Obi-Wan used this opportunity to deliver a staggering Force-kick into Maul's side, sending him careening into one of the generators.

The impact dented the mechanism and sparks flew everywhere. Wires were exposed, and the portal seemed to dim.

Obi-Wan caught on to what had just happened quickly. _Anakin! The generators!_

Maul leapt up and roared in resentment, the sheer force of it nearly toppling some of the duraplaster ceiling above them...

------

Ventress' attacks grew futile as the utter power rolled off of Anakin in waves. He had heard his former Master's call and had forced Ventress into the back end of their side of the room.

He swiped at her side, narrowly missing her right arm and gouging a crisp line through one of the generators.

Smoke poured out of the machine, and Ventress scowled at Anakin.

She lunged, her timing perfect. Anakin felt his body hit the wall across the room as Ventress flung him carelessly.

He rose to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his muscles...

------

An epic battle.

Three Jedi. Two Sith.

Ventress: a distasteful foe, merciless duelist and hate-filled creature.

Maul: a dark specter with increased power and skill.

Obi-Wan: master of simplicity, practiced in the art of sword fighting.

Anakin: the most powerful Jedi ever known, his style of fighting less stylized and more choppy, wild and unpredictable.

Luke: a newer student of the Force, but undoubtedly powerful and talented. A slight echo of his father.

Blades crashed against one another in a battle that would decide the future...

Light vs. Dark. A fight for survival.

-----

The battle had increased its intensity, and though it had stretched over quite a period of time, Obi-Wan found it quite easy to avoid noticing how drained he was.

Beside him, Luke fought bravely, making Obi-Wan smile.

Together, they brought Maul into a desperate situation...

While across the room, Anakin was awarding Ventress similar instance. Ventress was clearly flustered by Anakin's sheer power and adroit abilities in the Force.

In an instant, Anakin leapt atop the portal, slashing at it without hesitation. Ventress screamed. "NOOOO! Get away from there!"

Anakin ignored her, jumping over to the console and promptly destroying it. The sparking, dying power of the generators, the ruined console, and the damaged portal meant only one thing.

"Looks like no more Sith disease can spread." Anakin noted.

Ventress looked beside herself with anger. She was about to retort, but instead flew at Anakin, clearly intedning to wipe him out.

But Anakin saw what was coming.

Hegrinned as he knocked one of the sabers from her grip and drove his blue blade into Ventress' flesh.

The end was near.

-----

Maul was hopelessly outwitted. He had been winning... giving the Jedi a hard time... beating them! But now... cornered, weakened, and frustrated, he slashed angrily at the oncoming blades, but missed.

The blue blade seared across his chest and cut neatly through the hilt of his double-bladed lightsaber.

He screamed and kicked at the Jedi with the last of his strength reserves.

The green blade swiped downward, cutting off his left arm at the elbow.

With a snarl, he flung a fraught Force-push at them, toppling them both.

With the remains of his diminished power and sickeningly mutilated lightsaber, he sunk the blade into the boy, Skywalker's son. He hardly aimed, just struck. He didn't care that he was dying. He knew it. But he made sure to deliver a painful wound to the Jedi first.

Luke shouted in pain as the red beam of energy dug into his shoulder.

Maul grinned weakly. _At least now, I've likely finished him off..._

He swung around as fast as his injured body would allow, only to have a blue blade carve into his chest, instantly searing through his vital organs.

Darth Maul fell, the blackness taking him, once again...

------

Anakin and Ventress' ferocious duel paused.

Anakin felt a burst of pain from his bond with Luke...

Ventress felt the life Force of Maul winked out.

After a brief hiatus, Anakin's eyes met Ventress' locking into her inhuman stare.

"Your pitiable friends may have finished off Lord Maul, but you will never defeat the darkness, Skywalker. It is everywhere. It reigns above all. It lives within me, and... **within you..."**

Anakin glowered at her. "Not any more. The pureness of the Light shall triumph over the dark, because we have one thing that the Sith will never have..."

Their blades met in a wash of color and their brutal strikes were matched. They stepped, mirroring each other unconsciously.

Ventress sneered. "What is that?"

"Love." Anakin answered simply. His blue blade tore through the fabric of her draping robes that protected her arm and she growled as a glowing red mark was burned through her skin. This, combined with Anakin's stab to her abdomen earlier, caused her strength to falter.

"Your love makes you weak, Skywalker." She hissed feebly.

"So you say. But I have learned otherwise."

She growled again and swept her blade in his direction, but Anakin was quicker. He slashed quickly, in defense.

Ventress' head rolled off of her neck, her still body crumpling to the ground.

Anakin stood above her, letting his fatigue shine through. He panted, breathing hard after the duel. He was spent.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called urgently.

And Anakin nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed to his son's side.

Luke's unconscious body lay on the ground, a hole burned through his body.

Obi-Wan knelt beside him. "It's not that huge of a threat to his life, being that its his shoulder, and the blade missed any critical organs or arteries... but he needs medical attention, and soon."

Anakin knew he was right. He hastily brought his son into his arms and followed Obi-Wan out.

-------

Somehow, despite the odds, the small X-wing squadron, backed up eventually by several large Rebel cruisers, drove the Imperial Star Destroyers off.

They retreated to Korriban, and the pilots were quite joyous.

Too joyous, enveloped in celebration to notice a stray X-wing following them.

They hurried toward the base, knowing whatever was happening on Korriban spelled trouble.

But at that moment, all that mattered, was VICTORY.

Leia welcomed Han into her arms, a relieved smile gracing her face. She kissed him, but then inquired as to the location of Luke, Skye, and Ben.

Han shook his head sadly, and told her. "They didn't come back. No one's sure what happened to them."

Leia's beautiful face crumpled and a tear ran down her face.

But she was soon distracted, as she caught sight of a lone X-wing fighter outside the viewport.

"Look, Han!"

Han turned and was stupefied. "Is it them? They made it?"

"Hurry!"

They were in the docking bay of the new base in record time. The cockpit popped open, and Leia was excited to see a tired-looking Ben Nairn hop out.

But her heart sank when her Master appeared, also looking weary, the limp figure of her brother in his arms.

"Luke!" she cried.

She and Han hurried over.

"He needs to go the med bay, now." Obi-Wan told them.

Han looked worriedly down at him.

"He'll be fine." Skye seemed to struggle with speaking.

But he sounded confident. With a glance at the wound, she knew he was right. Luke would heal up nicely.

"What happened?" Leia asked, as they ran as fast as possible down the corridor.

"I'll explain... once... Luke gets settled in." Skye answered her breathlessly.

Both he and Ben looked fit to collapse right then, but they didn't.

They whisked Luke into the med bay, where a droid quickly directed them to a room. Luke began to receive treatment as Han and Ben watched quietly nearby.

Meanwhile, Leia, convinced that Luke wasn't seriously injured, followed her Master to another room, where they sat and got to talking.

**Told you it was actiony! And don't worry about Luke, I need him later on, so I promise you he'll be fine.**

**Wait a minute! NO CLIFFHANGER? Maybe I haven't fully recovered... LOL. I have, never fear.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**To the tune of Happy Birthday**

**A new chapter from me,**

**A new chapter for you,**

**This was hard work for me,**

**So please leave a review!**

**Or...**

**To the tune of Five Little Monkeys (Jumping on the Bed)**

**I really wanna know**

**What you thought**

**Of this chapter, and this story, you see I've got**

**Such great support, and I'd love to hear from you**

**Additional thoughts in a YUMMY REVIEW!**

**You may not know that last song. :D**

**Anyway... toodles! AND LISTEN TO THE LYRICS! **


	21. Longing to Tell

What? She's back? Surely this is some kind of Jedi trick?

Nope. It's me, everyone! So great to be back. I was sure to reply to reviews this time around, I am endlessly grateful for the comments. They keep me going! So yes, I got extremely busy. Could happen to anyone, right? Well, I am back in school, so unfortunately that means updates definitely won't come more than once a week. Unless I get really really lucky somehow...

So anyway, thanks!

**Chapter 20**

Leia had listened carefully through her Master's explanation. She understood it, true enough, but she sensed an odd sort of longing emanating off of Skye, a blinking pulse of distress. Something he could try to conceal, but Leia, out of newfound strength in the Force, and through their close-knit bond, could see right through his disguise.

Something he could try to conceal. But he wasn't.

In fact, he seemed to be making it rather obvious.

Her Master wanted to tell her something. Something important. What it was... she couldn't fathom.

Leia sighed, and gently nudged the door to the med bay room open. Luke was sitting up, propped up by multiple pillows. He smiled at her, and she had no trouble smiling back, seeing that he was in great condition after his ordeal. His shoulder was properly dressed, treated and bandaged, and much to everyone's relief, Ben had been right earlier. Luke's injury was not bad at all, really. But the healers had informed him that he would have to take it easy and rest for several weeks. Luke was none too pleased about this decree, but he assented with reluctance.

His first question was: "Have you talked to Skye?"

Leia nodded. "A few minutes ago. He told me about your fight."

Luke smiled. "Good, because I'm sort of tired of retelling the story to everyone. Han and Mara... Mara brought Threepio over from the base by the way, if you had wondered. He was down with Artoo while Artoo was just out of the oil bath... they're both fine."

"That's good. Where are they?"

"I think they're probably with Han."

"Oh great, I'm sure Han was very excited to see Threepio."

Luke laughed almost soundlessly.

"How do you feel?" Leia asked. It was protocol, after all, if a patient was in a sick bay to ask.

Luke grinned. "I'm fine. The healers say I am lucky... but Ben would say that there is no such thing as luck."

"He would?" Leia asked softly, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Yeah. But I don't know. I guess I'd like to believe that there is such a thing as fortune, perhaps the child in me insists it."

Leia nodded slowly. "Maybe luck in itself isn't really luck at all, but the Force granting you salvation."

Luke's eyebrows arched with interest. He looked at Leia. "When did you become so wise, Leia?"

Leia sighed. "Maybe that wisdom was somewhere within me all along, and I just failed to show it. Luke... I'm sorry."

Luke's eyes clouded with confusion as he gazed at her quizzically. "Sorry for what, Leia? What do you mean?"

"I've been selfish and immature. I've been horrible to you, and I can't believe it looking back on it now. Luke, I am your sister. I should've cared more about you; I should have been there for you!" Leia resisted let the tears fall. "Ever since what happened on the Death Star... Luke, I know you've suffered... and I just sat there and let you suffer. I didn't console you. I was self-centered then, and I was only caring about my own troubles. Like the stupid little girl I was."

Luke sat openmouthed. He licked his lips and said softly. "Leia... please. I understand why you didn't act... you were suffering too. You were fighting with a monster within you, and I believe, to an extent, you still are."

"But Luke... I could have at least tried to console you!"

"I didn't expect you to. You haven't hurt me and you have nothing to apologize for."

Leia swallowed and looked at her feet. "You may not think so, Luke, but I do."

Luke reached over and laid his hand on top of hers. "Why do you torture yourself, sister?"

Leia looked up at him for a fraction of a second before turning away. "I don't know what you mean."

"You do. And I had thought that you were beginning to quell your sorrow... I thought that you were happy again, with Han and with..."

"With Skye?" Leia said almost bitterly. "Luke, I have been happy. You, Han and Skye... it's been amazing, but I..."

"What?"

"Luke, Han loves me unconditionally. He doesn't care about my faults. And you... you're my brother. In some ways, you share those faults right alongside me..."

"But...?" Luke seemed lost as to where his sister was leading him.

"All of my friends... and Skye... if they knew who I really was... they'd hate me."

Luke gasped aloud. "No, they wouldn't! Leia why are you thinking this way?"

"Remember, you told me to try to accept everything I'd learned? Remember, after Vader died, you told me to move on and realize that I couldn't wallow in my hatred? Luke, I tried... I tired so hard... and I don't hate... hate _him _anymore. I truly don't. That much is behind me. But I'm afraid. I'm... ashamed."

"Ashamed of who you are?" Luke asked her. "But why, Leia? You should be proud. You are the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Clone Wars, one of the greatest Jedi ever to live."

"But that's just the thing, Luke. I'm not his daughter. The biological father I knew was Vader. I never got to know him, so in truth, he wasn't my father. Bail Organa..."

Luke looked conflicted. Hurt, yet understanding. And there was something else... "Yes, Leia... I know. You've told me many times. Bail Organa was the only father you will ever love."

The look on Luke's face caused Leia to feel like a part of her heart had shattered. "No! Luke... there's something... something I never told you. All during my childhood, I loved Bail Organa as a father... I called him Daddy, I felt safe around him, and he was always there for me, like Vader couldn't be. But there was always something... something missing... and when I was old enough, when they told me I had been adopted... Luke, I knew. I already knew."

Leia finally met her brother's eyes. They shone with a new light and... was that the traces of a smile on his face?

"Leia... I... you have come such a long way." Luke said helplessly. "I'm proud of you."

Leia dared to let a smile show. "Thanks, Luke."

Luke grinned wholly and then looked thoughtful. "And now I sense that you need some time to yourself. You are hungry."

Leia felt her stomach growl softly and she giggled a little. "Very perceptive, Luke."

Luke closed his eyes. "Go on and grab a bite to eat. I'm fine here and you know it. Besides, I'm supposed to be napping anyway."

Leia nodded and rose. "Goodbye Luke."

Luke yawned and nodded, lowering himself into his pillows.

--------

Anakin, sitting, casually fiddling with the again busted control console of the Millennium Falcon, suddenly stood up. His heart was filled with an abrupt lurch of sorrow, a dull ache pulsing within him. Then, his head began to screech with warnings of the Force, and unexpectedly, he felt a little queasy...

He dropped the hydrospanner, causing a loud clang to erupt and echo through the ship.

Han, down below, heard the sudden noise above him and looked up. He turned to the two droids behind him, one of which had nearly successfully chatted his ears off and was beginning to give him a pounding headache.

Grateful for the chance to get rid of him, he barked, "Threepio, go up there and check on Skye. Make sure he hasn't killed himself with those tools." He chuckled to himself.

Threepio stopped mid-sentence. "Why, of course, Captain Solo. I, after all, am always ready to serve."

"Serve as what? Target practice?" Han growled softly, letting his fingers stroke his holster where his blaster resided.

Threepio's shiny body jolted as he walked, and he turned again. "What was that, Captain Solo? I'm sorry; I do believe my auditory sensors are in need of a tune-up."

"Nothing, Threepio." Han said, yanking several colorful wires out of the damaged power box beside him. Let Goldenrod talk it up with Skye... he thought, with a devilish grin. I mean... Skye hasn't met him yet; I should give them a chance to... get acquainted.

Threepio wandered up toward the room where Skye was.

"Excuse me, Commander Nairn. I have been sent by Captain Solo to make sure that you are faring nicely up here."

Anakin, from his now seated position, leaning against the wall, looked up at the shining golden droid standing in the doorway. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared, the queasy feeling leaving him as soon as it came.

"Hello, Sir. I am See Threepio, human cyborgs relations."

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched into a smile. "Hello there, Threepio."

Threepio looked a little taken aback by the friendly greeting. "Are you quite alright up here, Commander?"

Anakin grinned. "I am fine, thanks."

Threepio cocked his metal head to the side a little. "That's just wonderful, Sir. I am pleased to hear it."

Threepio called down to Han. "Captain Solo, Sir, Commander Nairn is doing quite well."

Han's muffled reply was a rapid, "Okay, why don't you just stay up there and talk with him for awhile, you..." followed by several indistinctive noises that sounded suspiciously like colorful curse words.

Anakin laughed aloud.

"I beg your pardon, Commander Nairn, but what is so amusing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, I have been instructed by Captain Solo to remain up here with you, Sir."

Anakin, quite entertained by the appearance of his droid, just smiled. "So I heard." Padmé had told him that Threepio's memory had been wiped, so he was not surprised at all that Threepio didn't recognize him. "So, Threepio, tell me about yourself."

Threepio's photoreceptors eyed Anakin in the greatest amount of wonder a droid could assume. "I am fluent in over six million forms of communication..."

Anakin nodded. Han, meanwhile, overhearing their conversation, yelled up to Anakin. "You must be crazy; you have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Then, more quietly, he said, "Artoo, maybe you should go up there and do a scan of Skye's head. Something's not right in there."

Artoo beeped loudly and defiantly, his reply translating to _I'd rather not get into that._

Anakin laughed again at Artoo's wit. The little astromech, perhaps bored with Han's activities below, rolled up alongside Threepio anyway.

A shrill _bloooppp _greeted Anakin. Then, the droid cruised happily over to where Anakin was seated.

"Ah yes, and it is my pleasure to introduce my counterpart, Artoo Detoo."

Anakin nodded. "We have already met, Threepio."

A simple "oh" escaped Threepio vocabulator.

Artoo blatted at Threepio in an almost annoyed tone. _You have already met him too._

"Yes, several moments ago, you impudent oilcan. There is no need to be so chiding."

_No, you knew him before, you don't remember. _

"Artoo Detoo, how could such a thing escape my memory?"

_You mean the memory that was erased years ago?_

"I say! My memory was not erased."

_It was. This is your maker._

"The maker!" Threepio screeched. "Artoo! What has gotten into you?"

_It is only the truth._

Anakin looked at Threepio. Threepio asked, "How can that be?"

Anakin shook his head. "I am your maker, Artoo is correct there, but I'm astonished that you are in the possession of Leia Organa."

That was the truth. Whether pure coincidence or will of the Force, his droids belonged to his children. And it was quite amazing.

"If that is the case, I am quite sorry, Master Skye for my behavior. Surely you will reduce me to scrap..."

"That would be nice." said Han, stepping into the room. "What all this, Threepio? Did I hear you call Skye 'Master'?"

"He's my droid, Han." Anakin said calmly. "I made him with my own two hands."

Han smirked. "You're joking right?"

Anakin just looked at Han.

"You're not joking."

Anakin nodded.

Han sat down. "Well, Skye, you've really surpassed my impression of you. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Squeeze so much irritating little things into one protocol droid."

Anakin chuckled. "What can I say? I told you times before that I was known for being able to build anything."

"Anything, huh?" Han mused. "Well, I only wish you'd decided to build _anything_ but that." And he pointed at Threepio.

At that moment, Leia's voice rang out from the bay. "Hello? Are you guys up there?"

Han yelled back. "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

Leia's laugh was audible, but kind of half-hearted. She appeared in the doorway.

Anakin observed her silently. She seemed a little more gloomy than usual, but not gloomy enough to notice if you weren't looking very very hard.

"I was just about to head over to mess hall for dinner. You wanna come?"

"Of course." Han said, rising and kissing her cheek. Leia smiled.

Anakin stood up.

Threepio and Artoo followed them out, just as Leia was saying. "I have someone here at this base I want you to meet, Master."

"Who's that?" Anakin said, curious.

"Pooja Naberrie."

**As far as I've planned, only a few chaps left! WOW. I had a ton of fun with this chapter.**

**I only have time to write one review song. **

**To the tune of Jingle Bells**

**Jingle Bells**

**Yes it's September,**

**But who cares? I like this song!**

**I wrote a new chapter for you,**

**And I want comments. (play along)**

**Jingle Bells**

**Pretty soon**

**Anakin's secret will be known**

**And we'll see if Leia's reaction makes you scream or groan!**

**I hope not! But I will not be going OOC with her, because that would totally ruin her character. HEHEHE**


	22. Not A Bad Man

Okay, so after the explosion of responses I received, I ultimately decided (after a little addition to my story that I didn't update for AGES) that instead of working on an update for one of my other stories (besides that one, LOL.), I would work on this first, seeing as there isn't much of this story left... OMG, I was just thinking about it last night, and I'm kind of sad... I mean, it was so much fun! SEQUEL.

Yes, the sequel is in the works, but I'm kind of still in the "sketching" stage of building its plotline. I have to make it good, because I HATE it when sequels ruin the originals!

But this story has been my baby, my first real success in writing something other than humor, which I once believed to be the _only way I'd even get reviews_. Imagine that! I never would have guessed how far this story has gone and how many readers and reviewers have loved it all the way! It's mind-blowing!

Without further ado, I must thank these lovely people (if you are one of them, scroll down and find your name):

**Ann Jinn: **Thank you so much! I was a little concerned about Luke/Leia interaction, because I haven't done too much of it, and because I believe this story is MUCH more about Anakin and Leia. It's encouraging that you enjoyed it... and the droids! Those two are so fun!

**wolfwhspers: **Wow! All at once, huh? I'm honored that I have kept you captivated! Your comments are flattering! Thanks!

**a b: **If you do that, then the story will NEVER be updated, so really, that threat not only is bad for me, but it's bad for anyone who wants to know what Leia will do when she finds out about Anakin... LOL. Thank you for continuing to read and give me such great reviews!

**Beautiful Jedi Master: **C'mon, you HAVE to know by now that's just what I love to do... no, Leia does not know she and Pooja are cousins... yet. WHOOOPS! Did I say that? LOL, Pooja and Leia MAY find out at some point that they are related. Emphasis on the word may. :D A long-fluffed filled talk, eh? I have SOMETHING planned out, I can tell you that. I'm not sure if it's exactly that... you'll have to wait and see! I DO love fluff though. Irritating is Threepio's middle name! feels weird Do droids have middle names?

**JediDaughter1: **Yep, Darth Cliffie came to visit. And yes, you are quite right, from here on out, it gets VERY interesting. Thanks!

**padmedelacour: **Yes, you can tell I had fun with Threepio! And yes! I heard about the Crocodile Hunter. It is very sad. He was a wonderful person, and a dedicated conversationalist. :(

**BabaBiP: **Again, thanks! I'll add that 10+ to my growing collection from you!

**Lady Muse: **YES! Padmé is coming in again! WOOHOO! Thanks for the review.

**Shaitanah: **Yeah, me too. Poor Leia. And Threepio was pretty amusing, huh? Thanks!

**The Last Guardian: **Nope, wouldn't want you to fall off the edge, now would we:D Thanks for everything!

**Faithful Cherry Blossom: **You are so welcome. No, thank you, for reviewing! Yes, I liked that part too! Hooray for Leia finding out soon!

**Jedi Knight 13: **Pooja is an interesting part of the story, yes. You'll see. Thanks so very much!

**Aerocat3989: **Maybe. Yes, it's possible. We'll see, okay? LOL. Thanks!

**Fialleril: **Hello there! Thanks so much! I REALLY look forward to your reactions and comments! And I really like that line; you can tell I have fun with a certain Han Solo... I'm doing rather well fighting off the Darths so far! Good luck fighting your Darths!

**Dalia N'Shard: **I know, it was a long wait, and I'm terribly sorry. I hope the chapter was worth it!

**Triss33: **Hi there! Wow, thanks so much! Yes, I appreciate your "enthusiastic reviews." You think Han will find out before Leia, huh? Hmm, interesting hunch. Very interesting indeed. I can't wait until you find out if you're right! Both of them will find out VERY soon...

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: **Arrrggh! Curse computer problems to a fiery death on Mustafar! I hate in when that happens... I'm very grateful for your support, thanks so much!

**DarthGladiator45: **Aww! Thanks, how sweet. You are TOO kind!

**Stephanie C: **Thanks, I'm glad I gave you and your sister some giggles:D Oh me too, me too... but it has to come at the right moment, and not a moment TOO soon.

**Dr. Strangelove Lover: **I guess we will, won't we? Teehee. Thanks oodles for your lovely comments.

**Sica Meni: **Oh no, please don't die! (hurriedly begins typing next chapter) LOL. Wow, thanks! You'll see... Start reading to find out and THANK YOU!

**McDermott the Giant Handmaiden: **Geez, little bro, I could write an ENTIRE OTHER CHAPTER just to reply to that review! Yes, I do know Master Arie, you're her brother? LOL. Leia IS the bomb diggity, you're right there. I love writing Han's character as well. If Anakin said, "Yo yo yo I'm actually your dead father, yo!" I think some of my readers might faint. Or cry. Or both. I love Artoo, but Threepio... nah not so much. YOU KNOW how I feel about Luke... no details necessary. McDermott does rock, but why is he a HANDMAIDEN if he's a GUY? Haha. I totally agree, if Luke had a WANTED poster it might say that, actually. **Han on **Comedy** Central? That would be like a dream come true, man! **If this were a humor story, Leia WOULD say, "Oh that's freakin awesome!" C'mon you know me better than anyone, would I let Leia go Sithy? Obi-Wan leaving? You'll see... Padmé? You said you want more Padmé? At your service! I really like it that you picked up on that: Han has become my personal brilliant tool to lighten up more serious scenes. Thanks, because blending is fun, especially when you have a BLENDER! I agree with everything you said about the twins looking/acting like Anakin and Padmé. OMG If Luke dueled with Anakin, the winner would be ANAKIN. I mean, did you see how good he was in ROTS? Compared to Luke? Anakin, no questions asked, without a doubt, for sure! I ALSO like that Leia calls him Master. Too special! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I win at lightsaber dueling! Booyah! "The best character in this story is Anakin. Leia is second. DUH! The story's about them! I am SO DUMB!" Yes, you are! LOL. Not really, though. :D I'm glad I've converted you from a humor-lover to a humor and action-lover! Pooja might recognize him! You'll see! Yes, Luke IS. End of story, and THANKS! POOP!

Sorry about my brother's extremely long review reply. He talks too much sometimes. :P

Did you guys notice Anakin's weird behavior (for lack of a better word) last chapter? It continues... I'd be interested to know what you think is going on with him...

**Chapter 21**

Anakin's face contorted for a fraction of a second, then he looked into Leia's eyes. _Your cousin... _he thought after assuring his mind shields were up. "I look forward to meeting her, then," he managed to say. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Leia smiled brightly. "Oh yes. Pooja has been one of my closest friends since we met in the Imperial Senate. She's from Naboo, like you and Padmé "

_So Pooja went on to become a Senator... following the footsteps of her aunt. _

Outwardly, Anakin nodded dully.

Leia looked almost remorseful for a minute. "But she's only just recovered from a huge loss; she may still be a little fragile."

Anakin was suddenly very interested and slightly nervous. "Why? What happened?"

Leia looked at her feet as they walked. Noises sounded all around them, ships alighting and departing, in the bay they were in and in the one directly next to them.

"Her parents were murdered." Leia said quietly.

Anakin felt something stab into his heart. He waited a moment before regaining the ability to speak. _"Who?"_

"They still haven't found who did it." Leia said, looking miserable. "We've managed to cheer her up a bit, but she's still a little gloomy sometimes..."

Anakin idly wondered outside of his shock if Leia had been visiting with Pooja earlier, for she herself didn't look as happy as usual when she'd come to get them...

A thought struck him. _Oh, what will Padmé do when she finds out?_

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Did this happen recently?"

Leia looked at him. "Three weeks ago."

Anakin distractedly counted the amount of time he'd been with his daughter. Four months...

And he thought of something else... which made him feel sick.

Han started a more cheerful conversation with Leia, but Anakin only picked up bits and pieces of an animated discussion about Threepio's origins. He felt like he was in a different place altogether. In a different mindset, that was for sure.

"You _built _Threepio? " Leia asked him, astonished.

Anakin didn't answer. A sickeningly sharp wave of heat coursed through his body that was completely unrelated to the news he'd just received. He paused a moment, before regaining his awareness of what was being asked and gave Leia a little smile.

"Yeah... when I was a child. I built him to help my _mother_."

"Oh." Leia said simply, seemingly dropping the subject, assuming the topic Anakin's mother was still a little hard for him to discuss.

He gulped, as he felt another lurch in the Force, this time from his former Master.

_"Obi-Wan?"_

_"Anakin... I need you to come next door to Docking Bay 64... I-I'm leaving."_

_"Leaving? Why?"_

_"Yoda has called me back, as has the Force. I am no longer needed here. The portal has been destroyed, Anakin."_

_"That doesn't mean the danger is passed..."_

_"I know, but Anakin... your place is here. You belong here. It's time for me to go back. Come over to say... goodbye."_

Anakin hesitated a moment before saying. _"Master, have you sensed... or rather **felt **anything peculiar lately?"_

_"No. Why have you?"_

_"I'm not sure... but something..."_

_"Anakin, perhaps it is merely the Force reminding you that your time to leave is also rapidly approaching..."_

_"I know that... it could be... I don't know..." _Anakin said helplessly.

_"Please just come over here so I can bid you farewell, old friend."_

_"I'm on my way."_

Anakin snapped back to his stride alongside Han just as Han's hand slipped onto his shoulder. "Hey...you okay? You seem... I dunno, kinda distant."

Anakin looked at his daughter and her fiancé. "That was my brother. He's going home and wants me to come and say goodbye."

Leia jumped in surprise. "Oh! You want me to come too?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to make a fuss. I'll tell him you said goodbye."

Han shook his head. "Sorry, I just still haven't gotten used to you guys making comm calls through the Force..."

Anakin laughed soundlessly. Then a chiming in the Force caught his attention. "I'll... uh... I'll meet you two lovebirds in the mess hall. I need to go see him off."

Han looked at him pointedly. "Oh, I'll get you back for that 'lovebirds' comment, Skye."

"I have no doubt you will, Han."

Then that eerie queasy feeling passed through him again and he closed his eyes.

"Master?" Leia questioned.

"It's fine. Just go. I'll come in afterward to meet Pooja."

Leia looked at him curiously before Han pulled her into the corridor, slipping his hand into hers and beginning to start a hushed conversation.

Chewbacca suddenly emerged from underside of the Falcon, _rawl_ing loudly to get their attention.

Han laughed. "C'mon Chewie, we all know how big an appetite you Wookiees have."

Anakin waited until he could no longer hear the words of his companions, and the last bit of Leia's gown disappeared around the corner with a swish. Then, he began to walk toward the hold.

He stepped slowly through the hold, trying desperately to ignore the odd sensations that continued to wash over him. His head ached slightly, and sweltering hot shivers ran through him.

The Force was panicking.

_Does this have something to do with Leia? Is danger on the way? Why is this happening?_

Anakin did not know the answers to any of his questions, but he knew there was something wrong.

Entering the bay, he saw Obi-Wan's craft, and his Master standing at the ramp, gazing in his direction.

"Obi-Wan."

"Anakin, I wish you luck from here on out. Now it's your time to take fate in your hands."

"I'll miss you... but I understand." Anakin replied somewhat shakily, now standing at Obi-Wan's side.

"Anakin... are you alright?" Obi-Wan examined him. "You seem very on edge."

Anakin looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. "It's just... I-I just found out that my sister-in-law and her husband were murdered..."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Padmé's sister?"

"Yeah. Sola and Darred."

"Oh, Anakin... I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm worried about Padmé..."

"Well, surely she already knows? I mean... she is... you know..."

"You're probably right." Anakin admitted. "She's probably with them right now."

Obi-Wan just gave Anakin a wordless reply with his eyes before laughing softly.

"What is it? Master..."

"Nothing, nothing, Anakin. Take care of yourself, all right?" Obi-Wan gave him a pat on the shoulder. Anakin pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"It won't be long now... soon it will be time for her to know the truth." Anakin whispered.

"Then I shall trust in the will of the Force to carry you and your children in the right direction." Obi-Wan replied wisely.

"They wanted to say goodbye." Anakin said quietly, as another queasy sensation overtook him. "I..."

"Anakin?"

"It's nothing." Anakin said quickly, flashing a grin at Obi-Wan. "Goodbye, my brother."

Obi-Wan eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Goodbye, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

"And with you." Anakin recited.

Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes for a another few second before ascending the ramp to his ship. At the top, he waved solemnly before closing the hatch.

Anakin waited long after the last rumbles of the ship's engine were fading from his ears and he could no longer see the star cruiser.

He sighed quietly to himself then ducked into a small control room along the nearest wall, feeling the sudden need to sit.

He rubbed his temples, and then shivered a moment, trying to calm the tumult within him.

He leaned back into the chair, thinking of Leia. The Force was telling him that his time was nearly finished... Leia would have to know...

_Is she ready? How will she react?_

Anakin knew that Leia had changed much since he'd first met her on that day at the base... she'd learned to control her emotion, and learned the ways of the Force...

A pulse within the Force jolted him from thought.

"_Anakin..." _a sweet voice called to him, and he sat up a little.

_"Padmé..."_ Anakin grasped the strands of the Force that bonded him to his wife, letting her presence seep into the corners of his perception._ "I knew it was you..."_

_"Oh, my love, I've missed you." _Padmé whispered longingly into the wind.

_"I've missed you terribly." _Anakin said truthfully. Then hesitantly, he began. "_Padmé, Sola and Darred..."_

_"I know." _Her voice sounded sad. _"Ani, they don't even remember... they don't know who..." _She paused. _"They're here, with me now."_

_"Obi-Wan thought they would be. I panicked..."_

_"Of course you did." _A melancholy laugh. _"And to think, I used to think you never worried."_

Anakin smiled as he felt the presence of his wife shining brightly through him. Then, his senses picked up on something else...

_"Padmé, I sense you are... close. What is happening?" _he asked in confusion.

"Oh, Anakin. I'd forgotten how hard it was to sneak up on a Jedi."

Anakin dropped the Force connection immediately and glanced up, in disbelief.

There, in the doorway to the room, stood Padmé, her brown curls hanging loose upon her shoulders and on her face she wore a beautiful smile.

"Padmé." Anakin breathed the name. He started to rise from the chair, but it made little difference.

Padmé was in his arms in an instant. "Ani..." she murmured. "I've been worried sick..."

"Shhhh..." Anakin hushed her. "Padmé, we're all okay... Luke is..."

Padmé looked up. "Yoda sensed it through the Force. Is he okay?"

"Yes. He'll be fine; he just needs time to recover..." He broke off and sunk into her embrace, letting her lips crash upon his.

Padmé looked down at Anakin's tunic front. "No bandage, are you healed?"

Anakin laughed. "You're one to talk, my dear, about worrying. Yes, I'm all healed now... there's some scarring, though..."

"Mmmm..." Padmé hugged him close.

Anakin settled back into the chair. "Padmé, not that I'm not excited to see you..."

Padmé laughed. "Saying that would be a lie, Anakin Skywalker, and _you know it." _

Anakin chuckled softly. "Well, I was sort of curious... what _are _you doing here?"

Padmé's chocolate brown curls brushed his shoulders as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Well, the portal is destroyed, so Yoda thought..."

"Just because it's gone doesn't mean there isn't danger..." Anakin cut her off.

"Yes, of course, Ani." Padmé agreed, "But I missed you... and Yoda said the Force willed me to visit..."

"For how long?" Anakin inquired.

"A few days..." Padmé said, barely audible.

Anakin just smiled. "I don't mind, I'm happy to see you... I _need _you."

"Yoda said that too..."

"He did?" Anakin said, surprised.

"Yeah..." Padmé said, then he looked at his face and burst into giggles. "Why so surprised, Anakin?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Anakin muttered. "I just doesn't sound very... well, Yoda-ish."

Padmé laughed again. "Obi-Wan left, right before me?"

"Yeah."

Padmé smiled mischievously. "We planned that. I landed in the other bay while he distracted you..."

Anakin pretended to be offended. "I KNEW he was up to something! He had that I-know-something-you-don't-know look on his face..."

Padmé smiled and stood up. "So..."

Anakin suddenly remembered everything. "Padmé... holy Force... I have to go to the mess hall and..."

Padmé looked at him. "And?"

"Pooja's there. Leia was planning on introducing me to Pooja."

Padmé grinned, then said quietly. "Surely Pooja will recognize me..."

Anakin looked thoughtful. "Padmé... what if you tell her your funeral was a fake?"

"I'd hate to lie to my niece." Padmé said sorrowfully.

"Padmé, soon they will be able to know everything... and I know Pooja will understand..." Anakin stopped, then continued always bitterly. "It's not like you even did anything wrong..."

"Ani..."

"Padmé, it's the only way you can see Pooja."

Padmé had been ready to scold Anakin for being hard on himself, but she nodded, then sighed. "You're right. It'll be a bit of a shock, though."

Anakin smiled at her and rose, taking her hand in his. "Padmé, it's not like I'm expecting anything different from Leia."

-----------

Leia sat, digging into the citrus snow cake. Between bites, she turned to Han. "This is amazing."

Han's mouth was so full, he tried to answer, but he nearly choked.

"Chew and swallow, nerfherder. Don't they teach that at least before you get your pilot's license?"

Han swallowed and laughed. "Nerfherder? I thought we were done with that..."

"Never."

Han stuck out his lower lip. "But I thought it was used to express your annoyance with me..."

Leia giggled. "No, Han, it was always a term of endearment."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" Then he chuckled. "Well, _Your Worship_, I love you too."

"Was that a term of endearment?" Leia asked, trying not to laugh.

Han nodded. "Sure." He leaned in and kissed her. "And I can think of a couple more..."

Leia and Han broke apart as they heard someone clearing their throat. Leia looked up to see Skye, who looked like he was trying to restrain a teasing comment. Next to him, a woman dressed in an elegant red dress smiled.

"Padmé!" Leia exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Han added.

Padmé beamed. "Hello, you two."

Leia motioned to some empty chairs. "Here, sit. There's lots of leftovers... even Han here... the bantha that he is... couldn't finish all this food."

Han pouted. "Princess..."

Leia laughed cheerily. "Oh Han, you take everything WAY too seriously."

Padmé and Anakin grabbed plates and started eating. Anakin could tell that Padmé was just happy to be with Leia again.

"So, how long you here for?" Han asked her.

"Only a few days... I just missed Skye..." Padmé grinned at him. "But I'll come back, of course... for the wedding."

"Good, because we definitely want you there!" Leia said brightly.

A few minutes later, Padmé excused herself for the restroom, but Anakin knew something was up. He glanced at her anxiously, but she just gave him a reassuring smile. There was truth to that smile. _Everything will be fine... I just need some time... I'll meet you back in the room._

_Yes, love._

Anakin stayed for more in-depths conversations, before finally, Leia stood up. "Well, Skye... if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to Pooja's room now."

Anakin stood up. "Of course. Lead the way."

Han pecked her cheek and mumbled something about being in his room. Leia smiled. "Okay."

--------

Leia rapped three times upon the door. "Pooja?"

A petite woman appeared at the doorway. "Leia! Come on in!" She opened the door wider, and then walked over to her dresser, straightening some objects.

"How are you doing?" Leia asked tentatively.

Pooja's eyes were downcast, but she gave her a small smile. "I'm okay..."

She then looked over at Anakin, who had stayed politely silent.

Leia instantly took control of the situation. "Pooja, this is my Master, Skye Nairn."

Anakin bowed reverentially.

Pooja gazed at him for a moment. "You look familiar..."

Anakin smiled. "Perhaps we me back on Naboo..."

Pooja looked thoughtful. "Maybe."

Leia looked between the two of them. "Well, I have to go back and find Han..."

"Goodnight, Leia." Pooja said, her eyes still on Anakin. Leia looked awkwardly at the two of them before saying. "Goodnight, Master."

Anakin nodded. "Sweet dreams, Leia."

Leia left the room.

Pooja spoke. "Leia won't stop talking about you... or her Jedi training..."

Anakin laughed. "Really? Well she is quite a student."

Pooja grinned, then cocked her hair to the side, her hair brushing her shoulder. "I know you... you're..."

Anakin smiled. "Perhaps all will become known in time, Pooja." He then reached into the Force. _Padmé?_

_"Yes, Ani?"_

_"Come to Room 47... I'm going to tell Pooja..." _He was scared to, he knew, scared to confront such a thing... he was immensely glad Padmé would be there.

He might be facing an uncomfortable brush with the past...

There was a pause. "_I'm on my way." _

Anakin opened his eyes.

"What did you just do?" Pooja asked curiously.

"I called my wife to come and see you. I'm sure you'll be interested to meet her as well."

Pooja smiled. "Yes... I love to."

Padmé wasted no time in arriving. Soon, there was a soft tap at the door.

"Come in." Pooja stated softly.

Padmé appeared in the doorway, looking quite nervous. When Pooja's eyes rested upon her, Padmé's lips twitched into a little smile.

Pooja's eyes were huge and her mouth hung open. She croaked weakly, "A-Aunt _Padmé_?"

Padmé took a few steps before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Pooja, little Pooja."

Pooja withdrew herself, still gaping. "But I- how? I-we went to your funeral... it was all over the Holonet..."

"Shhhh..." Padmé whispered. "Pooja, dear, it's okay. I'm fine."

"I-I thought you were dead..."

"Pooja, there are many complex things going on here you must try to understand..."

Pooja nodded and swallowed, before hugging her aunt again. "I missed you."

Padmé closed her eyes, several tears falling down her face. "Little Pooja didn't grow up to be a tusk cat trainer, huh? Or an astromech?"

"I was a young girl, Aunt Padmé." Pooja pronounced the name as if it were foreign to her.

Padmé laughed. "In my eyes you still are. And you grew up to be a Senator, darling! I'm so proud of you!"

Pooja gazed into Padmé's eyes. "I still don't understand..."

Padmé walked over to the bed and patted the side of it softly. "Sit, and my husband and I will tell you everything."

Pooja sat, before turning to look at Anakin, who had watched the tearful reunion, even though it pained him.

"You... you're that Jedi... the one that was protecting Aunt Padmé... Anakin Skywalker. I knew I had met you before."

Anakin nodded and took a seat next to his wife.

"How can this be?" Pooja asked, bewildered. Tears tracks marred her face and her breaths were rapid and shocked. "You're both dead... Aunt Padmé, you were killed during the Jedi Rebellion on Coruscant... and you; you died too, during the Purge..."

"Pooja." Padmé said softly. "I am not dead, but I am not living."

"I d-d-don't understand." Pooja said, voice cracking.

"There is no death, there is only the Force." Anakin recited.

Pooja glanced at him, before turning away, fresh tears falling down her paled cheeks.

"Darling..." Padmé took Pooja's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, but we have to tell you this, it's important."

"You're dead... but you're here... in front of me?"

"Yes. But I'll be going home soon. Where I belong. My time in the land of the living is complete, sweetheart. We all fulfill life's needs before we retreat to stay within the Force... and only come back when necessary."

Pooja croaked. "Mom and Dad are dead..."

Padmé placed her chin on top of her niece's head. "Yes, I know. They're fine... they're happy, dearest... I saw them. They miss you and Ryoo."

Pooja's tears flowed freely. "Why does Leia call you Skye Nairn?" her eyes landed warily upon Anakin.

Anakin sighed. "Because if she knew who I was, the situation would be quite complicated, and I couldn't do what I need to before I too return with Padmé."

Padmé saw the wariness in Pooja's gaze. "Surely you understand now, Pooja, that the Jedi never betrayed the Republic? Surely you know it was Palpatine's plan to make it appear so?"

Pooja nodded slowly. "The Jedi aren't to blame..."

"You're' right." Anakin said softly, and then he stood up. "I am." And before either woman could say a word, he bolted from the room.

Pooja looked at Padmé's worried face. "What did he mean...?"

"Pooja, promise me something."

"Anything, Aunt Padmé."

"Promise you won't tell Leia about who I really am or who Anakin really is."

Pooja looked confused. "But I..."

"Please, Pooja."

"Okay, but I don't understand."

"Pooja, Leia and Luke are my children. Our children."

Pooja's jaw dropped. "What? How-? Cousins? Leia and I are..."

"Yes, but she can't know... not yet."

"Why did he leave?" Pooja asked suddenly, thought she seemed sad that Padmé didn't want her to tell Leia about their biological connection.

Padmé let the tears fall again. "Anakin is not a bad man, Pooja. I love him, but he continues to torture himself about his sins, even though he is so close to redemption that he can feel the Force telling him so."

"Sins?" Pooja asked.

Padmé hugged Pooja one last time before replying, "Palpatine destroyed our family... he hurt my Ani more than words can describe... and he tore him away from me... someday I'll tell you... someday you can know the truth."

And Padmé stood up and followed in the direction Anakin had gone.

Pooja stared after her aunt for several seconds before walking in a daze back to her dresser. She quickly changed into her nightdress and turned out the light, wondering if perhaps she'd wake up the next day and things would feel different...

She dreamed of her mother, her father... and her aunt Padmé.

----------

Padmé entered the room quietly, as if afraid of what she might find. Cautiously, she peered around the side of the door frame.

Anakin stood, back to her, staring out the dusty window into nothingness.

She came up behind him slowly, but she was careful not to startle him. She was soon right behind him.

He knew she was there... but he didn't move.

Padmé waited a moment, and then penetrated the silence. "Ani?"

Anakin shifted a little, but remained rooted to the spot. Padmé looked closer. His gaze had averted to the ground, and he still had remained silent.

She noticed that his shoulders were shaking.

"Anakin..." she murmured, finally touching him.

He flinched. "Padmé... I can't do this." He finally looked at her. She gasped, for his face looked so lost... so tormented.

"Anakin, don't do this to yourself..." She whispered, reaching a hand up to trace the tear lines streaking his face.

"What if it doesn't matter? What if after all I've done... Leia still hates me? What then, Padmé?"

"She won't..."

"Why not? It's exactly what I deserve."

"Anakin, don't talk that way. Please, you're scaring me... you've come such a long way... I thought we'd broken past your guilt...I thought you could see that that wasn't you... Anakin, it was Vader."

Anakin pulled Padmé to him suddenly. "I know..." he said into her hair. "I'm sorry, Padmé... I didn't think seeing Pooja and telling her would be so hard..."

Padmé hugged him. "Neither did I... she's agreed to keep our secret."

Anakin nodded.

"But I promised that it wouldn't be kept much longer..."

"It won't." Anakin said, almost flatly. "It's almost time..."

"Anakin, Leia never hated you... she hated Vader." Padmé said pointedly reminding him.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean this won't be hard for her... and me." Anakin replied.

"It will." Padmé said sadly. "But you'll make it through. I know you will."

"I have to." Anakin said, resigning to his fate. "The Force depends on it."

The couple was silent for a moment before Padmé whispered. "Ani... let's go to bed... you need rest."

Anakin agreed silently. He moved to pull off his shirt, but then, the odd sensation of the Force blinking in pain coursed through him and he dropped to his knees.

"ANAKIN!"

_He was in a dark room... things were strewn everywhere... broken glass... chairs and tables... a woman he didn't know lay dead on the ground..._

_Light. Suddenly a bright light shone._

_But then it disappeared as soon as it came._

_Another room. __An upended bed, and two bodies lying to the side of it. Burn marks scorched into their flesh... their faces stared blankly up at him..._

_A lightsaber igniting. Then another._

Anakin inhaled loudly, his face paled. Padmé, horrorstruck, was nearly on top of him. "Anakin! What happened? I was so scared... I was about to call the healers!"

Anakin sat up, slowly realizing what his vision meant. "Padmé, Naboo, your home was attacked..."

"What?"

Anakin gulped and blinked several times as his heart rate slowed. "I know who killed Sola and Darred."

------------

Rooms away, Pooja Naberrie awoke with a start. She had been dreaming...

Suddenly she heard a _snap-hiss_. Startled, she struggled to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

Eerie glows from the blade of a lightsaber cast across her bed sheets. A figure she didn't recognize stood over her.

Eyes... orange eyes glared at her.

Pooja let out a strangled cry.

**What a long chapter! Ayyyiiie!**

**Want more? You know what to do... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**LOL. **

**Pooja: You look familiar...**

**Anakin: Like your dead girlfriend!**

**Pooja: I know you... you're... you're shivering.**

**Anakin: It's nothing they turned off my heat, and I'm just a little weak on my feet, would you light my candle?**

**Hahahahahahahahaha. Only some of you will understand that. RENT cross-references. Hooray for RENT. Jonathan Larson was a genius.**

**Ahem. Anyway...**

**A review song! WOOWOOOOO**

**To the tune of It's a Small World (after All)**

**I want reviews**

**Big or small**

**I want reviewers**

**Short or tall**

**I want reviews **

**Big or small**

**Just please answer my pleading call!**

**Another one!**

**To the tune of Blitzkrieg Bop**

**I wanna know what you think**

**What it good or did it really stink? **

**Should I dye me hair pink? (NOT!)**

**What do you think?**

**Soon this story will be over,**

**LUCKY FOUR-LEAF CLOVER! (Desperate for rhymes...)**

**RED ROVER RED ROVER! (?)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Hey ho! REVIEWS!**

**Hey ho! REVIEWS!**

**Hey ho! REVIEWS!**

**Hey ho! REVIEWS!**

**Force, I'm insane. LOL. Please heed the call of my crazy lyrics!**


	23. A Piece of the Dark Legacy Lives

Helllloooo! Yeah, I've been working on updating my other fics, and next in line after this one is Vacation!

This story is so closer to being over, it's scary. I can sense the ending...

Oh, but guess what? I'm so excited because I was just thinking about this story today and I got THE BEST IDEAS for the sequel!

WOOHOO! Forward march!

Thanks for all the support, and if I didn't get a reply to you, I'm dreadfully sorry. Just the fact you read this story is great, but reviewing is amazing! I want you to know that your comments fuel the fire and keep me going and I appreciate them so very much!

Arie

**Chapter 22**

Padmé's eyes, full of unshed tears, flitted in fear as she gripped Anakin's shoulders. "Anakin, what do you mean?"

Anakin's pallid face turned up to face hers. "I-I saw..." he replied shakily.

But the Force told him of something else. There was an intruder in Pooja's room.

Anakin rose to his feet. Padmé took the fabric of his tunic in her hands and held him steady. "Ani... what?"

Anakin broke free of her grasp and said quietly. "Oh no..."

Padmé, confused, watched her husband break into a run, flinging open the door and sprinting down the hallway, already igniting his lightsaber. Afraid that something was wrong with Leia again, she took off after him after a few moments.

Anakin, now in the doorway of the room, froze at the sight before him.

Pooja, crying piteously, was backed into the corner, immobilized by her fright. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks, one of which was stained with blood.

Above her, her attacker laughed harshly, and Anakin felt himself stiffen.

The assailant turned abruptly, perhaps at the realization that he was no longer alone with his prey.

"You." Anakin grimaced inwardly. _You picked the wrong time to leave, Obi-Wan._

General Grievous, fearsome as ever, laughed again, his dry laughter subsiding into coughs. "The Hero with No Fear. I would be lying if I said I didn't look forward to this very moment."

At that moment, Leia had appeared in the doorway, along with Luke, both of whom had sensed Pooja's distress as well. After taking in the situation, the twins ignited their lightsabers.

Leia gave Anakin a curious glance upon hearing these words. _He knows you, Master? The Hero with No Fear?_

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat. "We shall discuss this later, Leia." He replied aloud.

Grievous hacked out a sharp threat. "I can assure you, Jedi scum, there will not be a later!"

And with that, General Grievous' metallic spindly fingers brought forth two more lightsabers. He engaged all four blades, as Pooja choked out a surprised sob.

"Luke, you're supposed to be in bed." Anakin reprimanded.

Luke grinned callously. "Oh yeah right, that's a good one. Did you think I'd miss this? I'm not letting you guys fight this freak alone!"

Leia smiled brightly. "And plus, the healers said he's recovered remarkably fast!"

Anakin, Luke, and Leia all leapt at the droid general at once.

Padmé, devoid of breath, standing in the doorway, let the tears fall as she watched.

Anakin felt her presence. "Go, Padmé!" He yelled, fearing for her safety.

Padmé reluctantly tore her gaze away from the clashing sabers and took off down the hallway, heading to alert the security team so that her family would have assistance.

Anakin pressed his blue lightsaber forward, meeting each fervent swing of the lightsabers Grievous wielded. Beside him, Luke managed to sever one of the cyborg's hands.

"You know, I seem to remember the last time we met, Skywalker." Grievous taunted.

"Luke, you know this creep too?" Leia yelled over the sound of the crashing bars of plasma.

Luke seemed startled by the question. "Ummm..."

General screamed suddenly as Anakin severed one of his hands, sending the pieces of metal and one of the lightsabers with it.

"Nice job, Master!" Leia applauded and aimed for Grievous' chest plate. The droid roared in fury, sweeping a mechanical arm around and knocking Leia over her feet.

Leia yelped in surprise, and Anakin quickly blocked Grievous from bringing his saber down upon his daughter.

Luke's confidence seemed to rise at the safety of his sister, and he pressed onward with Anakin as Leia regained her footing. Anakin brought his blade down in a vertical slash and took off another of the General's hands.

Grievous howled again and thrust his arm's stump at Anakin, hurling him backward.

Anakin pivoted in midair, turning what would have been a nasty landing into a perfectly-executed back flip, landing on the soles o his Jedi boots with a loud thump.

Leia smiled in awe. She and Luke continued to parry the oncoming sabers as Anakin leapt forward, coming in from overhead.

Grievous, startled, was forced to swing around completely to prevent his head from being taken off by Anakin's skillful leap. In the process, Leia hurriedly stabbed her blade inward, and an unsuspecting Grievous received a harsh cut through his chest plate.

Grievous' innards were now exposed.

Anakin slowed, letting his children back the foe into a corner, and then he ran to Pooja's side.

"Pooja... are you all right?" Anakin knelt down and helped the young woman to her feet.

Pooja struggled to her feet, groaning. "I think so... but I... ahhhhhh..." she moaned in pain, clutching her leg.

Anakin didn't need the Force to see that Pooja's leg was broken. "Here, lean on me..." Anakin said, offering her his shoulder. She obliged, wincing.

At that moment, Padmé burst into the room, following by a squadron of Rebel fighters, including Han. The men immediately assessed the situation and rushed to the aid of Luke and Leia.

Padmé cast a quick glance in the direction of her children. Then, eyes wide with alarm, she hastened to join Anakin.

"Pooja, oh stars, darling, what did he do to you?" she said, taking Pooja's hand.

Pooja grimaced, and Anakin stated. "Her leg's broken. Padmé, take Pooja to the healer's ward and get her cleaned up."

Padmé nodded. "But please, be careful, love."

Anakin sighed and lifted his niece into his arms, carrying her over the threshold as Padmé followed.

When they reached the doorway, Anakin gently turned her and set her down.

Pooja smiled faintly. "Thank you, Uncle Anakin." She whispered.

Anakin grinned back, as Padmé moved in to support the injured girl.

When his wife and niece had disappeared, Anakin quickly unsheathed his weapon again and let the Force carry him toward the area where he could see Luke and Leia were in control of the situation.

Grievous, looking quite desperate and flustered, lashed out, swiping several of the Rebel gunman across their chests. They fell immediately.

Han, daring and determined to keep his fiancé safe, jumped forward, sending a blaster bolt into the opened chest plate.

An enraged Grievous, after quickly recovering, swung his lightsaber at the former smuggler. Han jumped back, yelping.

"Point that thing someplace else!" he screamed angrily.

Anakin, coming up from behind, delivered a hard kick into Grievous' back, knocking one of the two sabers that remained from his grip. Catapulting, he caught it in midair and landed, now armed with two lightsabers.

Luke and Leia, defending Han from the strikes of the last lightsaber, looked tired and relieved that the battle appeared to be on their side. Leia, in a final bold move swung quickly and sliced the hilt in half.

Anakin, angling the blades toward the droid general smirked.

Han, grinning widely, laughed aloud. "Yeah, Skye! You got the right idea! _That _is a great place to point it!"

Grievous, now quite hopeless, was flung to the ground by the Force-push from Luke. The Jedi moved in, surrounding him.

Anakin held one of the glowing sabers at his throat. "Why did you try to attack Miss Naberrie?"

Grievous hacked and coughed, formulating an answer. "You fool, you think she... was the target!"

"Fine. You wanted me. Well, I'm here. You've succeeding in luring me here and you have my full attention." Anakin brought the blade a little closer.

"And now... you think I care for you, pitiful 'Chosen One'." Grievous laughed. "Don't flatter yourself." With a wheeze, his gleaming eyes focused on Luke and Leia. "And I'm sure you're falling for it, right?" His grating breaths evened and then his head swiveled slightly, narrowly avoiding brushing Anakin's lightsaber. Grievous stared coolly at Anakin. "Everything you're doing is quite sweet, but of course, its lies. All of it. Attempting to... cover a dark past, as I see it? Well, it won't work. These young Jedi may be... dim-witted, but if they knew who you really were, they'd strike you down before you could say word in your own defense!"

Anakin was bewildered by this statement, but then his son interjected hotly. "I know who he really is! He's a good man, much better than many could hope to be! And I hope he knows so, and knows that it would be foolish of him to be insulted by the likes of you!" Luke was absolutely incensed.

"Ahhhhhh." Grievous almost purred. "And it seems you have a bit of that darkness in you too! Pity it only comes when defending pathetic excuses for Jedi, you could be useful."

Anakin, not at all amused, allowing his eyes to darken as he said firmly. "Enough. You have said much more than you were invited to, Grievous."

"Oh, so you do remember me?" Grievous spat. "Go ahead, you scum! Strike me down. It will do you no good!"

Anakin stared into his eyes, anger dissipating slightly. "You don't honestly think I would be foolish enough to do that, do you?"

Leia, finally speaking, cried out, "You monster! Why did you attack my friend? If you didn't want her in the first place, why did you hurt her? She was an innocent woman who did nothing wrong!"

Grievous laughed coldly. "Child, didn't you know? That is the way of the Sith. Just ask your father."

"My father is dead." Leia growled. "And you'll soon join him if you will not cooperate."

Grievous' yellow orbs lingered on Anakin for a few long seconds as he replied. "Darth Vader may be dead, but a piece of his dark legacy lives."

Luke pushed his lightsaber even closer. Anakin could see that he had calmed a bit, but his infuriation was still visible in his face.

Han, silent, held his pistol defensively in the direction of the droid general.

Leia's brown eyes were conflicted and hurt, but she remained standing there staring steadfast at Grievous, who appeared quite satisfied.

"And no matter what happens, the past cannot be changed. Events cannot be erased, and the Sith live on..."

Leia frowned as Anakin was about to disprove him. But he thought a moment, sadness overwhelming him, because a portion of what the former Separatist leader had said was right. _No matter what I do... I can't change the past._

Grievous seemed to have caught on to the clash in Leia's eyes and soul. He cooed sickeningly sweetly. "Well, child. Are you going to kill me, or not? Will you take revenge on your dear little friend? Will you bring my life to an end?"

Han's eyes darted nervously from Leia to Anakin. Luke lowered his lightsaber a little, gazing at Leia's face.

Leia's frown deepened and Anakin felt her emotions spike. "Leia...don't listen to him... don't, he's using you..." Anakin tried to coax some of the usual glow from his daughter's beautiful eyes.

"Shut up, you fool, or I shall have to end yours." Grievous warned.

"I dare you to try." Anakin retorted. "At least I'd die fighting for good."

Grievous looked back and forth between Anakin, Han, Luke and Leia. His eyes rested finally upon Leia and he seemed to resign with a dark grace to a possible impending fate. "Make you choice, child."

Leia lifted her saber a little. Anakin alarmed, protested. "Leia! No... he's..."

But he was cut off as a gigantic wind blew up under him, harshly scooping him several inches off the floor, then throwing him nastily to the ground, pushing him along the floorboards and tumbling him into the far wall.

Luke and Han also were lifted, but deposited more kindly. They stood up, brushing themselves seconds after impact.

Grievous, quite pleased, watched Anakin fall limp. He had Leia now... he knew it...

Luke rushed to his father's side, turning him over. The standing up, he yelled. "How did you do that?"

Leia, in shock, stood rooted to the floor.

The General, obviously thrilled, announced proudly. "That, my friend, was a new power I achieved through passage into the living Force. We all have our hidden talents, boy."

The super powerful push had stunned Luke. _I have never seen something like that possible in someone who wasn't Force sensitive..._

"Not Force-sensitive? Young Skywalker, you shouldn't believe everything you are told. Those history lessons you probably didn't have are now wrong, young man!"

Luke, eyes wide, yelped. "You're..."

"The Force is with me, indeed." Grievous said, almost mockingly. "Didn't you know that when non-Force sensitives traveled through the portal, they experienced a pleasant side effect? The Force is strong with me!"

Leia looked puzzled. "That portal... the one Master Nairn told me about... gave you Force powers?"

"You're even stupider that I thought." Grievous mocked. "Yes, child, it did."

Luke began to piece it together. _That's how Mother could commune with Father... she's Force sensitive now... but inexperienced...she has limited power..._

"The portal excites the midichlorians that exist in every living thing." Grievous stated, climbing to his feet.

Leia raised her saber again, after casting a worried glance in Anakin's direction. "You won't get away with this... I won't let you harm any other people I love!"

Grievous just laughed again as Luke and Han stepped forward warily. "You _love _your so-called _Master Nairn? _Oh, this is just too much."

"I love him." Leia said coldly. "And I won't let you hurt any more of my friends or my fiancé."

"Congratulations." Grievous muttered emotionlessly. "Too bad the wedding ceremony will have to be canceled."

Han, in a new anger, shook his loaded gun at Grievous. "You're going to regret that, droid boy."

"Will I?" Grievous said, faking incredulity. He began to slowly inch toward Anakin's still form. "What can Han Solo, former smuggler and lover of Leia Organa, daughter of _Darth Vader _possibly do?"

The three opponents followed him, suspicious of his movement.

"And that's another thing..." Leia began. "How did you know Darth Vader was my father?"

Grievous tried to laughed, but a cough echoed around the room. "That's funny, Princess. I thought _everyone _knew that!" Then, more seriously, he added. "Let's just say, your father and I were previously acquainted."

Leia glared at him and took a few steps forward.

Grievous, now just above where Anakin lay, chuckled mercilessly. Reaching downward, he continued laughing. "And I do believe you'd be interested to know who your father really is."

Leia, distressed by his actions, moved forward swiftly. "Don't you _DARE_ touch him!" she hissed.

Grievous lifted the two lightsabers the fallen Jedi had wielded and ignited them just above Anakin's chest.

Luke, now equally concerned, was at Leia's side in an instant.

"Don't you worry young ones. I will not kill him, no matter how much I want to. The Master wouldn't approve of this."

Leia and Luke simultaneously thrust their blades forward and sabers clashed again. They pushed Grievous' half-hearted strikes hard, and he was forced to press the attack as hard as he could. They managed to shove him into the hallway and continued slashing toward him, working in sync with each other.

Han knelt down, pressing his fingers to the side of Anakin's neck. He checked his breathing and looked him over for a second before hurrying into the hallway after his fiancé and friend.

But he paused, eyeing the durasteel walls guardedly. Firing shots would risk hitting Leia or Luke, because Grievous was difficult to get a clear shot at, and any stray shots would just hit the walls and bounce around until contacting something more pliable.

And he definitely didn't want that more malleable object to be his beloved Leia or Luke. Sensing that he was no longer useful in this situation, he set off in the other direction, heading for the healer's ward.

Grievous screamed triumphantly as he gained the upper hand. "I shall PEEL YOUR FLESH FROM YOU BONES, JEDI!"

Luke grimaced, swinging his blade toward the enemy. "I don't think so."

The fight moved down the hallway, and alarms blared through the base, frightened faces watching the battle ensue nervously from behind closed doors and duraglass windows.

Soon, the combating individuals found themselves in one of the small docking bays.

Leia, fully sinking into battle, employed the tactics and styles she had learned from Anakin.

Grievous, noticing this, growled, "You fight like your father, Leia."

Leia, taking this as insult, glowered at him. "No. I will never be like Vader."

Grievous cackled mildly. "So sure are you?"

"Yes." Leia snapped.

Moments later, the General whipped the stump of his arm around and sent Luke sprawling to the floor.

Luke cried out in pain as the rough stump brushed the bandaged remants of his shoulder wound.

"Your screams are like music to my audio receptors!"

Leia, astonished by this intrepid move, took the offensive once more and began to fiercely battle the droid's swift movements with Force-employed leaps and spins and stunningly skilled swipes.

Luke, standing up, watched his sister for a moment. _Wow, Father. She's grown so much because of you._

He hurried over to join Leia as they worked together, as brother and sister to bring Grievous into a desperate circumstance once again, with no weapons and weakened immensely.

Grievous dodged and swiped at them with icy metallic hands, but it was clear that the battle was won.

Leia, with calm and easy grace, sunk her cerulean saber into Grievous' chest armor.

The alien cyborg fell to the floor, emitting sparks.

Luke patted his sister on the shoulder after the twins had sheathed their blades. "You did well, Leia."

Leia smiled back. And suddenly, Luke felt like Leia might be ready to face the truth about her father. Maybe.

--------

Padmé, in quite a state, ran to her unconscious husband's side, Han following.

"What happened?" she breathed. "Oh my love..."

Han sighed. "It's a long story, Padmé. But don't worry too much. He's going to be fine. He's just a little roughed up, that's all."

Han's eyes were distant.

Padmé nodded, agreeing. Then she paused. "Han... you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just worried about..."

"What, nerfherder?" a voice rang through the room. "You don't think your fiancé can handle herself?"

Han turned, and Leia was in his arms. "Leia..." he said, relieved. "Thank goodness..."

Luke came in behind Leia, clutching his shoulder a little, but smiling. "She did it!"

Padmé didn't seem to be too surprised that Luke was wincing slightly. "Oh, honestly! Men are impossible! They can never just sit and rest when you want them to."

"And then, when you want them to do something," Leia added wickedly. "That's when they sit and rest!"

Padmé and Leia exchanged looks and giggled, but Padmé soon sobered up as she looked down at Anakin.

Leia knelt down next to him and smiled. "He'll be fine. C'mon. Let's take him to the ward. And I'd like to see how Pooja got settled."

-------

Meanwhile, Anakin, floating in the currents of the Force, received a disturbing message. The sound of an evil laugh and a sinister voice haunted his cataleptic state.

_I'm coming... The daughter of the Chosen One will be mine... _

_The darkness shall triumph once more... and anyone standing in its way shall perish._

**AGGGH!**

**Another actiony chappie! My heart is still pounding! And BTW that quote about the audio receptors is from SW Battlefront II...**

**Countdown 'til Leia finds out about her daddy is running low...**

**Man, I need a big old crystal ball for it! Gosh that would be sweeeeeeet.**

**Only one thing would be sweeter. This story currently has 77 alerts. What if... everyone who had this on alert or favorites reviewed? (Or everyone who reads this! OMG!) You know what? If that happened... I would either:**

**Update this before Vacation... or**

**Update this before Vacation**

**And if you guys go crazy, I'll try to update thi before vacation THIS WEEKEND or early next WEEK if possible.**

**But maybe I'm just hoping for a miracle. :( LOL.**

**Oh! I must do a review SONG! Only one, but longer than usual, okay? Hmmmm...**

**To the tune of "Yellow" by Coldplay! I love that song!**

**You read this chapter**

**The author's waiting for you**

**To push submit review**

**Lemons are yellow.**

**This story is**

**Almost done so you**

**Really should review**

**Bananas are yellow**

**Reviews aren't for the birds**

**Find letters and make some words,**

**Post-It™ Notes are yellow.**

**Chorus:**

**Your comments**

**Oh yeah those things you say**

**Help me to write more everyday**

**You know, you know I love them so**

**You know I love them so!**

**I wrote a chapter**

**Typed for a reeeaaallll long time**

**And I hope reviews I shall find**

**Butter is yellow.**

**I'd really like**

**Actually love to know**

**What you thought of it... so... (hint, hint)**

**The McDonalds "M" is yellow.**

**Chorus**

**It's true...**

**I hope you will reviewwww**

**Or I shall be quite blue...**

**Please send me a review...**

**Revieeeewwwwssss**

**I'm addicted to reviewsssss**

**Don't wanna smell your shoessss**

**I wanna read reviews!**

**You read this chapter,**

**The author's waiting for you,**

**To push submit review**

**I hate the color yellow.**

_**OMG! What craziness!**_


	24. Like a Mirror

Before you get upset, let me start by apologizing. Usually, I am a Master of my word, and I'm terribly sorry that this update did not come sooner. Darth Real Life decided to turn around and smack me across the face. In addition to schoolwork, several events kind of pushed this story from my mind.

But I'm back now, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you loyal reviewers that I wish I had time to reply to, and our kitty Gwen, who recently passed away.

_**Relatively short chappie. Sort of a filler, but VERY important.**_

**Chapter 23**

The fiery sensations overcame Anakin, as they had been doing, even during the battle with Grievous. He seemed to vacantly recall a point during his unconscious state that the feeling spiked, but now... he couldn't think straight.

Regaining his vision, Anakin sat up. Surely he'd slept long enough... apparently days of rest were required by the healers... He could hear muffled voices just beyond the duraglass doorframe. Padmé was conversing with one of the healers now. They didn't appear to be aware that Anakin had awakened.

Rubbing his temples, Anakin tried to concentrate and zero in on a source of this odd sensitivity that seemed to douse his normal senses and nerves. Then, he remembered it. Jolting, he stumbled out of the starchy-sheets and slid onto his feet. As the memory came back to him, a voice called out to him softly, as if from a dream. He recognized the voice instantly... it's snaking, deceiving, tendrils wrapping about his mind.

It was similar to the times just before his fall, except that the owner of the voice wanted Leia.

_No... you can't have her!_

Anakin fought his queasiness and thought momentarily about contacting Obi-Wan and Yoda about this new development.

_Grievous... he had to have come through that portal earlier... before it was destroyed... which means Sidious could have got through just as easily._

Just as he was about to take a few steps toward the door, it opened and Padmé appeared. She gasped and ran to him. "Anakin! I didn't know you were awake."

Anakin nodded dumbly.

Padmé squeezed him, relief flooding her aura. "Turns out, Han was right. You're all set. Just a little scraped up, nothing serious."

Anakin shuddered as another piercing pulse swept through him.

Padmé felt it. "Ani?"

Anakin's face hardened, his eyes staring into Padmé's, focusing on the situation at hand. "Where's Leia?"

Padmé blinked. "She said she needed to think. Went back to her quarters, I think." Then, her face softened. "Listen, Anakin, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. It's about time. I have overstayed."

Anakin nodded. "All right."

Padmé's eyes were full of surprise. "All right? That's it?" Then she laughed quietly. "I thought you'd be begging for one more day."

Anakin leaned down and kissed her, then brushed a few curls behind her ear before whispering. "It won't be long now, Padmé. I don't have to worry about us being apart much longer. Soon, we'll be together eternally again, and all will be as it should be."

Padmé smiled. "You've been thinking about what we talked about..." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't feel guilty."

Anakin looked downward. "Yes I do. I think perhaps I always will, it's a part of me, Padmé, and Grievous said something that really struck me. He said that no matter what I do now, I cannot start over and erase everything. I knew that going in, of course, but maybe it was just hearing someone else tell me that got me thinking. But I believe that through Leia I have learned to accept my past more and more..."

Padmé hugged him again. Then she faced him, eyes shining with love. "Your redemption is coming, Anakin. Whether you completely believe you deserve it or not. You're a good person, and you are right. Everything will be set right again in the end..."

She paused resting her head against his chest. "You've done brilliantly, Anakin. I know in my heart that Leia loves you."

"She loves me now." Anakin stated flatly. "No one can know if she will love me later."

Padmé sighed silently. "Maybe so, Anakin." She thought of saying something else, but realizing she'd done almost everything to prepare her husband for the times ahead that she could. She snuggled into him. "I love you so much, Anakin."

"I love you too."

Padmé didn't dare release the embrace a second to early. "I always did, and always will..." She broke off, feeling her husband quaking slightly.

She took a step back, alarmed. Anakin's eyes were closed, and his face was tensed. But then, he relaxed, and his blue eyes shone in Padmé's direction. He was breathing heavily, for reasons that Padmé did not know, and he was unknowingly clenching and unclenching his fists.

Before Padmé could utter a word, he spoke. She noticed that his voice suddenly cracked a bit. Suddenly Anakin looked a whole lot smaller and more vulnerable in Padmé's eyes. He had paled significantly.

"D-did Leia say anything to you before she...?"

"Yes." Padmé cut him off, still gazing at him inquisitively. "We talked..." Noticing Anakin desire for her to continue, she began to pour out all that he had missed. "She didn't want to bother you. She came to visit while you were sleeping, but didn't stay long. She was worried, but the base got thrown into chaos after Grievous and she had to help deal with that..."

Anakin needed no explanation or excuse for Leia not being there. Padmé could see that. She added what she thought Anakin was looking for with a small nervous smile. "She said that a lot of things that Grievous said confused her, and that before you called him by name, she thought he was just another engineered cyborg... she also said that a lot of things..." Padmé gulped. "A lot of things scared her during the battle..." She looked up at him. "Scared her, Ani. She's so young, afraid, and compassionate... just like you... and..."

He gave her hand a supportive squeeze. "I won't let it happen, Padmé. I've said it thousand times, and I'll say it a thousand times again. Our daughter will not suffer as I did. I swear to you, I will do anything..."

"I know you will." Padmé whispered. "Anakin, we also talked... about Vader."

Anakin didn't seem at all surprised. He nodded.

"She admitted to me that he was her father... she also told me that she's forgiven Vader for what he did to her, to Alderaan and the galaxy..." Tears filled Padmé's eyes. "And do you want to know what else she said, Anakin? Her exact words?"

She didn't bother to wait for him to reply, for she knew what the answer would have been. Anakin watched her as she told him, though he did seem a little unsettled by her tears.

"She said she thinks that there had to have been good in Vader, and not just because he saved, Luke. She said... that he must've been a loving person at one time, and that somehow she knew that he loved her mother...and his babies very much." Padmé nearly sobbed. "It's like she's discovering you, Anakin."

Anakin rested his chin atop her head, holding her close. He was elated and moved by her words, although they didn't guarantee what Leia's reaction to her revelation about him would be. He also sensed something else. "There's more."

Padmé sniffed. "She did tell me that she was somewhat afraid to talk about her father with you, and worried about what you might think, even though she cares deeply about you. But when she saw those two lightsabers, ignited above you..."

Anakin, not totally aware of the happenings during the second half of the fight with Grievous, held his breath waiting for his wife to continue.

"She thought it was too late... oh, Ani... she has to know... you have to tell her... you know, don't you?" she said, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Anakin nodded.

"She's slipping away... don't you feel it?" Padmé said, fully the worried mother.

"No." Anakin said firmly, fighting an internal battle with the peculiar swirling pains engulfing him. "She won't. I told you, Padmé, I won't let her."

"I don't doubt you, Anakin. I'm just scared for her. And you."

"We'll be all right, I promise you. It's..." he trailed off as the pains increased. The Force twisted and rolled in agony. "Padmé..." he began.

"Leia told me that she wishes she could understand what made her father become Darth Vader. She will know someday, Anakin... but... promise me one more time that she won't learn it by experiencing it herself!"

"She won't." Anakin stated, as firmly as he could manage. "But Padmé... I..."

He stopped there. The Force screamed at him now, and he froze, scarcely daring to breathe. Even if he had tried, the breath would have left him, for he was horrified by what he felt. The rigid bond built between him and Leia shook furiously; lashing and scorching. He heard Leia, felt her anguish, and saw a glimpse of her fear-filled eyes, like a mirror reflecting an image of the past. Darkness poisoned their bond, pungent and stiff... and Anakin felt it all happen. The bond that had formed between father and daughter had become very strong, but now, he felt it thrown into danger.

He recoiled; clutching his chest in what was now physical pain and nausea.

"Anakin?" Padmé's fearful voice inquired, and he numbly perceived his wife's hand touch his shoulder. "Ani, what is it? What's wrong?"

Anakin swallowed and the pain intensified. "Leia." he croaked. "I have to see Leia... speak to her... where is she?"

"Probably still in her quarters." Padmé replied. "Anakin, maybe you should wait... suddenly you look awful... something's wrong."

"Yes, something IS wrong." Anakin confirmed, leaning on the bedpost for support. Padmé, seeing this, was startled, and Anakin felt her concern spike. "But it's not me you should be worried about..."

And with that, Anakin wobbled on his feet a moment before striding shakily toward the door and wrenching it open.

_Anakin! _Padmé's voice wafted into his aggrieved senses. _Is something wrong with Leia? Is it another attack?_

_No... it feels terrible... it has to be something much worse... we got lucky in arriving before... I hope we can do it again._

_Anakin, I may not be experienced with the Force, but I can sense that you are in distress..._

Anakin ignored her protests, for he could also sense that Padmé could feel that he was right. He needed to get to Leia...

His pace quickened, the pain swirling through his torso and limbs. He fought it, pushing toward Leia's quarters.

He realized it now. All along he had been experiencing an odd sort of vision he'd never encountered before. This one predicted great pain... and darkness in the near future. And the Force revealed only two possible targets: The Chosen One and his daughter.

Anakin hated the existence of the chance of it being the latter. He nearly tumbled into Leia's door, pounding urgently. "Leia! Leia, open this door!"

No answer.

_Anakin! _Padmé called again, though she seemed a bit worried now that Leia had not answered the door yet. In bewilderment, she ran down the hall struggling to catch up to her husband.

"LEIA!" Anakin tried once more, before reaching a shaking hand to his utility belt, finding his lightsaber recovered and good as new from the previous battle.

He plunged it into the durasteel, as the Force's pangs became more and more insistent each second.

Finally the door literally disintegrated before him and he took a step forward.

"Leia?"

But Anakin didn't move another step.

"Are you going to tell her?" Padmé breathed quietly, finally coming up behind him, her view of the room obstructed by Anakin's frozen form.

_No... no... _Anakin thought, in horror.

"No, I'm not going to tell her." Anakin's voice was stricken with emotion. "I can't." He almost choked on the words. "She's not here."

"What?" Padmé felt her heart lurch.

"Padmé, Leia's gone."

And for a moment, Anakin and Padmé could only gape in terror at the appearance of the room, Anakin thinking about the great possibility that this time... he was too late.

**Ahhhh! LOL.**

**So, did I have you baffled before about that weird stuff with Anakin?**

**What happened to Leia!**

**Review please, and maybe this time I will have time to reply.**

**My goal by the end of this story is at least 700 reviews. PLEASE help me achieve this goal.**

**Review song!**

**A portion of one of my new favorite songs: When You Were Young, by the Killers!**

**You sit there at the computer,**

**Reading my latest chapter,**

**To escape from real life for a bit**

**You enter the story,**

**And watch it now, **

**There's a cliffhanger!**

**It don't look a thing like a prize-winner**

**But author works so hard**

**To bring you more and more**

**So please REVIIIIIIIIIEEWWWWW**

**Can we hit 700?**

**I don't know.**

**That's higher than I've ever aspired for.**

**We can make it if we take it slow.**

**And you help by reviewing**

**What do you think?**

**We're burning down the climax of the story**

**And building up for a grand finale at the end,**

**So please REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEWWW**

**And sometimes in study hall**

**When I have nothing else to do**

**I write this story**

**(Instrumental Break)**

**They say that sequels sometime ruin the firsts**

**I plan not to follow that line**

**Please review.**

**I work my way through my days**

**Waiting on some reviews to make me happy**

**And inspire me to write more**

**I write review songs because they seem to help**

**And also because they're fun!**

**They add a bit of humor to my typing**

**So please review.**

**Whatever! That was insane.**


	25. Never Completely Alone

Hello, lovely reviewers. You all have honored me with 30 reviews for the last chapter. We are now closing on in the 600 mark... my goal, again is 700. If we cannot make that, I'd appreciate anything... maybe 650?

Honestly, I am ETERNALLY grateful to ANY reviewers. It is true that this story is coming to an end, after the addition of only a few more chapters... and an epilogue. And the sequel has promised to be quite interesting!

Thanks again and here's the chapter I know you're wanting. Poor people, I should stop torturing you so with such cliffies, but that's doesn't mean I won't. XD LOL.

**Chapter 24**

Two lone figures stood clinging to one another only standard yards away from the sleek Nabooan starship.

Padmé was nestled in the crook of Anakin's arm, and Anakin saw no sign of her desire to let go. Her eyes were reddened from crying, and she looked miserable.

"Padmé... darling." He attempted to soothe her. "I promised it would be alright... and it will. I'll find her."

Padmé, despite Anakin's words, began to sob softly again, her head buried in his cloak.

Anakin gently reached down and brought her forward with his strong arms, gazing into her moisture-filled brown eyes. "Padmé, you know I won't rest until Leia is safe again."

She nodded meekly, and her lips parted slightly as she mumbled, "I know... I know, oh Ani..."

He brought her into another hug, one of many he'd administered since Leia's disappearance.

"Hush, now, Padmé. You'll worry yourself sick."

Padmé trembled against him and whispered. "Anakin... she's my baby... our little baby..."

"I know, sweetheart." Anakin said remorsefully. "I know."

Padmé's head lifted and she looked up into his face. "I feel so awful, leaving like this..."

"But you must." Anakin finished for her, squeezing her tiny hand reassuringly, and sweeping his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry anymore, my love. Soon... everything will be okay and everyone will be safe."

"I can't leave my baby." Padmé choked. "I wish I could help you, Ani."

"Of course you do." Anakin said despondently.

"How will you find her, Ani? Do you know where to look?"

Anakin rested his chin upon her head. "I have a good idea." The couple remained pressed against one another for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Then, Anakin stepped back a moment, sweeping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

Padmé sighed dejectedly, wiping at her lingering tears. "I'm stalling my departure."

"I know." Anakin said, bending down and grasping the handle of her bag. "I'll soon be joining you."

Padmé blinked. "I know. Be safe, Ani. I can't know what happens until your journey is complete and you step back into that portal..." She paused, running a hand down the side of his face. "... until you join the Force once again."

Anakin's mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles. "And then, I promise, you'll see our daughter marry the love of her life."

Padmé nodded slowly. "I hope so Ani..." She threw herself into another embrace. "I hope so."

She melted into a profound and passionate kiss, her tearstained cheek brushing her husband's as she broke away.

"Tell me something, Anakin." Padmé said seriously, her tone authoritative yet overflowing with anxiety . "Can you sense our daughter in the Force?"

Anakin closed his eyes. "I can... I always can." A whisper of Leia's presence tickled the corners of his perception. "She's out there... but she seems... distant."

"Sidious." Padmé whispered, barely audible. Anakin didn't fail to express his surprise. He pulled her closer.

"Padmé..."

"I know, Anakin. It's him... that monster... he wants to hurt our daughter like he hurt you."

"It won't happen."

"Not if you have anything to say about it, I know. I'm sorry, Anakin. It's just that... Sidious destroyed our family once... I'm so afraid of him succeeding and doing it again."

Anakin lowered his head submissively. "I understand, Padmé."

"He's a terrible person that I regret our daughter should ever have to encounter... and I can't stop thinking... that if we hadn't been so indiscreet with that technology... that all of this could have been prevented."

"If you're blaming yourself, don't." Anakin said resolutely. "You coming... and Obi-Wan coming had nothing to do with the Sith finding out. And even if you hadn't... which would be denying our children something they deserve, the Sith would have found out anyway, and it all would have played out like this anyway."

Padmé nodded leisurely and blew out a long sad breath. "Sidious is a horrible man, Ani... and I can't bear the thought of him harming our daughter."

"Neither can I. He'll meet the hellish afterlife his actions merit if he so much as tries."

Padmé's eyes suddenly darted to the viewport on the far wall, scanning the stars as if searching for her daughter among the masses, a mother ailing piteously for her young.

When she finally looked away, she suddenly tightened her hold on her husband, who had closed his eyes, drowning himself in the Force.

"Is she suffering?" Padmé asked desperately, her eyes searching his as they snapped open.

"Not that I can tell. If Leia was seriously injured or in a great deal of pain, I'm sure I'd know."

His wife blinked again. "But... what you felt earlier... wasn't it related to Leia?"

Anakin remembered the painful flashes that had been a terrible sort of premonition. "It was, to be sure. It was not only an alert, but it was a signal saying that I need to get to Leia and I need to do so with haste."

"But... you were in pain." Padmé breathed softly, her voice full of emptiness. "I could tell."

"The pain I felt was that of the Force. There is a great possibility that something could happen to throw of the balance once again, and I intend to prevent that from happening at all costs."

Padmé eyes depicted her belief in her husband's words. "I have faith in you... bring our little girl home again... safe."

Anakin clasped her fingers in his and said firmly, "I will."

Padmé sighed disconsolately and wrapped the fingers of her other hand around her second bag.

The pair stepped up the gangplank, wordlessly conveying their rushing emotions.

"Goodbye, Padmé... for the last time."

"May the Force be with you, Anakin. And with Leia." Padmé replied, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"No more tears, my angel." Anakin told her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I would cry if I had tears left, Ani." Her voice wouldn't have been heard unless you were inches from her like her husband was.

"I love you, Padmé Skywalker." Was all Anakin could manage to say.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker." She responded, her hand cupping his chin for a few moments, expressing her love before it drew back to her side.

And just moments later, the hatch closed, with Padmé's ship gently ascending into the air and with Anakin leaving the bay silently, his head lowered and his stride quickening in pace.

All that could've been said had been said, and now, all that was left was hope that the end wouldn't be as tear-filled and cheerless.

---------

Han Solo had never been one to cry. He was known for his always tough, rugged appearance, his nearly unbreakable mask of a fearless warrior, and his strong stance in his approach to life.

But there was one thing that Han Solo would melt into a softer, gentler man for, and that was the one thing that had been ripped so mercilessly from him.

His Leia. His beautiful Leia.

The man that had once been revered for his exploits and skill had lost the part of him that kept him grounded.

And now, all Han could do was stand, leaning against the wall of the disheveled room, and think about how he couldn't imagine living without his Princess.

Chin-in-hand, Han's eyes gazed straight ahead at nothing in particular. His heart slowly and agonizingly began to shatter as he realized that his beloved fiancé was truly gone. From the moment that he'd learned of the terrible disappearance, to the briefing from the investigators about the crime, to the swarms of holoreporters greedily pushing against the bulk the was the main entrance, hoping to cover the story of the time.

The story that Han doubt he could ever, _ever_ forget. Then, there had been Luke. His close friend and the brother of his wife-to-be had sidled over and they had exchanged concise thoughts and words of hope on the matter. After a small hug, there had been nothing left for them to do but wait.

Han broke his gaze for an instant, drawing in a steady, long breath. He closed his eyes. _This can't be happening... this can't be real._

But, just as he suspected, when his eyes opened once again, he was met with the same scene. Shattered glass that had once been a sizable viewport, upended tables. Leia's belongings strewn about, some broken to pieces.

_Signs of a struggle, _the report had called them.

Tearing himself away from his position for the first time in about an hour, Han sidestepped around a smashed piece of wood that had once been Leia's clothes-dresser.

Not daring to think of what had happened to cause the room to be in such disarray, he made his way through the remains of his beloved's quarters. A biting wind blew through the gaping hole that had been blown into the east side of the room. It nipped viciously at the fabric of Han's clothes, but he hardly noticed.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for, but maybe, just maybe, he'd find something that would help his Leia to come home sooner, safe and sound.

If he could have, he'd have started out already, for he'd convinced himself that whoever had committed this deed would pay. They would pay for ruining his life, for snatching up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

But all in all, he could tell that his efforts were likely to either come up fruitless or endanger Leia further.

_I'm not all I'm made out to be, Leia. I'm not a superhero. _Han thought. Sure, there was the distinct possibility that he was capable of rescuing the missing Princess, but, he knew, Mothma would never allow it. The former Senator of Chandrila, thought saddened greatly, could tell as clearly as Han that greater forces of evil were at work here.

Luke was out of the question. He'd been fortunate to sneak out to see him in the first place, for the healers were keeping extremely close watch on him ever since he'd developed a slight fever after the battle with the droid creature. They were concerned for his health and noted that any strenuous activity would almost certainly result in an infection. Alas, Leia's brother was holed up in the medical ward, wanting deeply to seek out his missing sister.

Leia's voice echoed steadily in Han's mind, and though he wasn't Force-sensitive, his trek through the demolished room granted him faint traces of his fiancé's presence; her aura... his Leia resounded everywhere through the room.

But unlike an echo, when the small quakings flew about the room, they never bounced back to their source.

They couldn't, and there was a slight chance that they never could again.

Han rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as if the mere gesture could fight back his fatigue and weariness. But then, something glimmered at the outer reaches of his vision, and his curiosity took over.

Approaching the object, he instantly discovered it to be a holo of him and Leia, taken shortly after the events of the gala during which he'd asked for her hand in marriage.

He inhaled sharply as Leia's bliss-filled eyes flooded his system, and momentarily shifted, in his mind, to depict fear and pain.

He dropped the holo, letting out a profound sigh. It fell to the floor; it's already damaged surface cracking upon impact.

The noise of this aroused something painful with Han's heart, and his eyes immediately riveted upon the picture.

"What have I done?" Dry lips formed words as he bent down and scooped the holo gently into his hands, caressing the image of his Leia's smiling face with his fingers.

_I'm sorry, Leia. I'm so sorry... if I had been here, if I had come in minutes earlier, I might've saved you... but I thought you needed the time alone... to think, as you said._

He stood there for several minutes, unmoving. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel. He could only stare blankly at the holo, allowing the resonating love for his fiancé to fill him completely.

Han didn't budge for a time, until he vacantly felt someone's eyes upon him. Turning, he felt all his previous emotions fall upon him once more. He felt as if the load had increased in weight, and if he toppled within its stress too much, he'd collapse.

The deep expanse of blue that were the eyes of Leia's Master locked on to Han. Han let his shoulders relax as his feelings washed over him. He didn't dare hold them teetering above his senses any longer. Feeling the rush of it building up in his heart, Han watched as the man he knew as Skye Nairn stepped toward him.

He was the first to speak. "Skye." He greeted inanely.

The Jedi nodded slightly. "Han."

Han decided to press onward. "So, your wife left, huh?"

Skye sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "She's gone. First, Leia and now her...these are hard times, Han."

Han tilted his head to the side as Skye's sad eyes opened again. "I don't think I've ever felt emptier... more alone."

"I have." Was Skye's instant reply. The ghost of a smile appeared upon his face as Han looked to him, inquisitively. "Once I allowed for everything I'd once held dear to vanish... and, as I thought then, never to come back. I was completely and utterly an empty shell of what I'd once been, and... I think, in the process... I also lost all of myself as I had existed before."

Han's eyes were wide as they traced over the wisdom he saw in Skye's face. He fumbled with words for a moment, allowing what he had said to sink in. "I feel like half the person I should be without Leia... I feel lost."

Skye's hands rested themselves upon Han's shoulder as he replied softly. "But what's important, Han is that you're never truly alone. And if you can see that... I think you're already halfway to discovering a way out."

Han was speechless for a moment as those blue eyes stared into his meaningfully.

"You speak as if you've seen much more than you should have so young." Han noted.

Skye's eyes squeezed shut for a painful second as he said, "I certainly have seen plenty."

More than ever, Han was filled with wonder as he observed Skye. "What you just said... about finding that you're never alone..." He paused, as Skye waited for him to continue. "Is that how you escaped your emptiness?"

"It was part of it. The other part was convincing myself that there was still time to do so... with the help of others that cared about me... ones I hardly knew existed."

Han closed his eyes. "But without the one person I love the most... I can hardly function."

Skye's once bright eyes glazed over with a certain reflective emotion. "I know better about losing loved ones than you think, and I know exactly what you are going through right now... you may think now that your world is crumbling around you. Maybe it is, Han, but there's always someone or something there to help you hold yourself upright."

"Family." Han whispered. "That is what a family does."

A faint smile alighted upon Skye's face again. "Yes, in your case, Han, that could very well be. In my case... it was more a matter of repressed yet unabated love."

Han raised an eyebrow in wonderment.

"You should know, Han, that you and I have more in common than you realize, and maybe more in common than you'd like in present mindset."

"I don't understand." Han murmured hazily.

"You don't have to. But I just want you remember that you mustn't ever, _ever _convince yourself that it's too late. You must continue to fight."

"I'll try." Han murmured.

"And with a little help, you will. A very wise Jedi I once knew told us never to try... but to _do_. I know that you've not always harbored complete belief or support on the ways of the Jedi, or even the Force itself... but I feel like this is the best advice I can offer you at this moment."

"Whoever said that was very wise." Han remarked truthfully. Then he gazed thoughtfully at Skye. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Like you said, that's what family does." Skye replied, and without another word, he turned and made to exit the room.

Han allowed his confusion at Skye's remark to sink below his other thoughts and called, "Skye!"

The Jedi pivoted to once again rest his gaze upon the ex-smuggler standing at the center of the room.

Han's lips trembled into a shaky smile as he moved toward the Jedi.

Upon reaching him, he stared tellingly into his face before he swept his arms around him, encasing him in a grateful embrace.

He could sense that at first, this gesture startled Skye, but soon, the Jedi's arms had wrapped around Han's back acceptingly.

"Everything will be set right." He heard the Jedi say as they broke apart. At another questioning glance, Skye added, "I plan to find your fiancé and return her to you, completely well."

Han's now grief-ridden heart exploded with gratitude and joy. He replied breathlessly. "Thank you... thank you very much... I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you've done."

"It was never about you repaying me.' Skye said, almost bitterly. He seemed to realize his tone and han watched as his mood visibly lightened. "Leia means a lot to me as well, I won't let any harm come to her if I can prevent it."

Han smiled again, his vision blurring. "You are more family to all of us than you realize."

-----

For a moment, Anakin dwelled on the words Han had just said to him, formulating a reply. Han's touching display of emotion was surprisingly ironic, it seemed.

Anakin took a breath. "And I suspect that you will soon realize that I am more family to you then you had ever fathomed."

------

Han stared blankly after the reply, wondering once again about the past and person of Leia's Master that had never been revealed to him.

Swallowing, he spoke again. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

Skye suddenly looked very tired and very sad. "You will, Han. You will."

A hiatus was shared in their conversation for several dragging seconds, as Han mentally ran the Jedi's words through his head over and over.

Then, Skye's head lifted a bit. "I am leaving in less than one standard hour. I feel that it is imperative that I set off as soon as possible."

Han nodded. "Yes, that seems about right."

Skye closed the small gap between them and put an arm around Han's shoulders. "Take care, Han."

Han grinned again. "You too, Skye..." He broke off. "And thanks again."

Skye seemed to wave off his appreciation. "You don't need to thank me. I'm doing what is right, and that's all there is to the matter."

"You're a good man." Han said. "Much better than I could ever hope to be. I never realized how selfless and pure you are."

He was deeply startled to see glimpses of tears fill Skye's eyes. "I'm honored that you think so, and I... inside, I wonder if I truly deserve such words."

Han blinked. "You do. I don't know what is convincing you otherwise, but perhaps you should consider what I just said and how much love and admiration both Luke and Leia have poured in your direction."

Skye blinked, smiling softly. Han smiled back, feeling much better than he had upon entering the desolate quarters.

Skye replied finally. "Thank _you, _Han. I'm glad we've been able to talk like this."

Han shrugged. "We're two men that both possess a certain boundless love and bond toward the same amazing woman." He trembled slightly. "It's only natural that our paths should cross on such a level."

Skye nodded. "And I suspect I shall always remember these past minutes we've shared." He stepped back, moving carefully through the hazardous bits of wood, durasteel, duraplaster, and glass.

Han followed him until they reached the doorway. "Goodbye." He nodded respectfully in the direction of his beloved Leia's Master.

"Goodbye Han. Expect to have your fiancé back soon."

Han sniffed. "I would be indebted to you if such happened."

A weird look came over Skye's eyes and he look at his boots. "Han, you shall never be indebted to me..." He trailed off, his watery eyes looking misty and inexplicably remorseful.

Han smiled delicately, and clapped Skye on the shoulder. "Because we're _family, _right?"

Skye came out of his reverie and looked up. "Yes... and we always shall be."

Han watched the Jedi Master make his final turn in the opposite direction, his steps echoing through the hall long after he had disappeared.

Tears dripped down Han's cheeks as he thought of what had just happened.

Han Solo had never been one to cry. But under the circumstances, he thought that any other man would have done the same.

----

**OMG! Or any other woman for that matter, Han. I'm feeling a little teary-eyed myself.**

**No time for a review song, but reviews are wanted, appreciated immensely, and welcomed warmly, as always.**

**84 alerts on this story...**

**Please grant me your thoughts!**


	26. Innocent Fiction Dies

I apologize for my tardiness with this chapter, it was a handful to write, admittedly, but I cannot take all the blame. My document manager was being MEAN to me!Plus... Have you ever heard the term "Bridezilla"? Well, I'm being ArieZilla about this because it is imperative that I wrap this up with all the stuff I'd planned from the beginning.

I can't tell you how many times I re-typed, deleted, edited, added to, restarted...

This is the result of some serious elbow grease!!!

**Remember that spoiler I gave you? The one with Han talking to... someone (????) It was about carbonite and Vader, if I recall correctly. Well, I may have to revoke that, my apologies. Things may not head in that direction when Han finds out or they may... we'll see. So, you may not have gotten a spoiler after all! XD Don't hurt me for that either... (Shields self in case of rotten fruit being thrown for this action) Spoilers ruin the fun anyway, you know!**

**Also, a terentatek is a beast that lives on Korriban and is considered a Jedi killer, being that it not only resides on the sacred planet of the Sith, but of the Dark Side itself. It preys on the Force-sensitive. You need to know that. Several other creatures are mentioned in the chapter, but they are less confusion-ensuing. If that's even a phrase that makes a lick of sense... anyways... I suggest Wookieepedia if you want more info. :D**

**Thanks so much, all! ☺**

**Chapter 25**

It was only moments after Luke was sure that his father had made it well past the end of the hall that he attempted to leap to his feet, convinced his place was at his side.

Pooja, who had been in the room when Skye Nairn had visited for one last time to inform Luke of his plans to rescue Leia, held Luke's arm forcefully and tugged him back toward the bed. "Luke! You are being irrational! Do you want to get infected and suffer?"

Luke twisted his body around to face her, his eyes importunate. "This is my sister, Pooja! She could be in grave danger... and the man that just left this room intends to find her by himself!"

"Luke, maybe without or without the huge possibility that you leaving could put you into a critical medical condition, the outcome is the same! Maybe it is that man's destiny to do just that! Maybe you'd best lie down and heal yourself instead of making this worse... we'd all hate to lose you just after getting Leia back."

"And I'd hate to lie here helplessly as the galaxy practically stands still, awaiting her return!"

Luke fell back onto the pillows, aggravated and tired.

Pooja touched his arm more gently. "Luke, Leia's Master may not be invincible, but he seems like the kind of person that when setting out to do something, he would not falter until it is completed."

"That's what worries me. He's so confident... and Pooja, he's angry. You didn't need the Force to feel his palpable anger as he spoke. And now he's on his way, chasing after whoever took my sister... that anger is dangerous for him, Pooja."

Pooja nodded. "But you must have faith in him to do the right thing."

"I do!" Luke sighed. "It's not that I don't believe he can bring her back..." he trailed off. Sitting up, he gripped the sides of the bed, getting ready to slowly stand up.

Pooja rose, swiftly rooting herself in front of him, leaning on her crutch for balance. "What are you doing, Luke?"

Luke closed his eyes and sat back down. "I don't know..." There was a moment of pure quiet before he continued, "It seems like I'm doing nothing, doesn't it?"

Pooja flashed him a small smile. "It's only natural for you to yearn to be out there, righting wrongs and saving the galaxy..."

Luke grunted slightly. "Yes, that's me... the arrogant poster boy, the hero without any compassion."

Startled a bit by his anger, Pooja drew back. "Luke, that's not what I meant... and you know it!"

Luke nodded; his head down. "I know... I'm sorry." He flopped onto the bed. "I'll never forgive myself if something goes wrong."

"You will." Pooja told him, kneeling beside his bed. "Because it wouldn't be your fault if something did."

Luke didn't answer.

"Luke, you've lost a lot, I know... but I can feel what you are going through... my parents..." Pooja gulped as Luke's eyes found hers. "At first I blamed myself for them... I thought that if I could've been there... home with them... I'd have found a way to keep them safe."

"Pooja, there's no way. Grievous attacked you, and you were no match for him. He was a monster... and he was someone else's evil to grapple."

"Exactly." Pooja leaned in a little closer, watching Luke intently and psychologically readying herself for what she was about to say. "Did you ever think that whoever took your sister isn't your monster to fight? Now's not the time, Luke, and you mustn't dwell in this... this feeling of hopelessness..." She swallowed, and finished softly, her voice shaking faintly. "I'm sure that your father wouldn't want that."

Luke suddenly flinched visibly and pulled up into an alert position, his wide eyes surveying Pooja, full of bewilderment, sadness, and suspicion. "You... you know?"

Pooja nodded.

"How long...why...how?"

Pooja paused for a moment, wondering about her reply. Luke's eyebrows, knitted, his distrust rising evidently. "Who told you?"

"He did." Pooja said, without thinking, her mind swirling like a muddled cloud. "Well, he and..."

"My mother?" Luke asked, surprised by the answer.

"My aunt." Pooja whispered, staring steadfast at the blue-teal sheets that lay in a wrinkled pile next to Luke, who remained silent, his eyes scanning her.

When she looked up, Luke, though still appearing somewhat confused, was smiling. "Pooja..."

"Luke." Pooja interrupted, finding the voice of the politician that had been dwelling within her. "Your mother... Padmé Amidala..." she gulped and corrected herself lamely. "Padmé Amidala-Skywalker... was born Padmé Naberrie, and was the younger sister of two... the older one being Sola Naberrie, my..."

"Your mother." Luke breathed, not daring to take his eyes away from Pooja, who nodded, and continued.

"You and Leia are my cousins."

Luke finally turned away, as if processing the information. Pooja waited as a long silence floated between them. She watched Luke accept their biological connection and look up, a bright smile now noticeable upon his face.

Seeing this was so refreshing after days of gloom, that Pooja giggled, surprising even herself with the sound.

"I was thinking of rounding up Han and Chewie and getting something to eat... should I bring you something?"

Luke's eyes sparkled as he replied, "Yes, that would be... great."

Pooja turned, leaning supportively onto her crutch which assisted her due to her injured leg. Just as she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway, Luke called out.

"Thanks, Pooja!"

Pooja felt a smile stretching across her face as she replied, "No need, Luke. You're family, and I know you'd do the same for me."

------

A dry wind blew across the barren desert land of Korriban, whistling hauntingly as it brushed along the structure that was an old abandoned Sith temple. Darkness lurked in every nook of the castle-like building, the atmosphere laced with the Dark Side's spirits.

It was the graveyard for the darkest of the dark, the most revered of the Sith Lords, a desolate burial ground sprinkled with the tombs of the dead, their voices still heard in the breeze.

A gold-tinged sunset was only just visible over the peaks in the west, silhouetting the peculiar rock formations that made up the Valley of the Dark Lords, the most sacred of all the tombs.

A small cluster of wraids turned toward the looming temple, their Dark Side perceptions alerting them to mysterious amounts of activity. A flock of shyrack burst from a cave, their bat-like wings carrying them into the ominous current of air, coiling and twisting, though nearly innocent in reality, appearing sinister and devious. Their blackened hides painted the airstream, gripping it and bringing forth its ever growing presence.

Within the dim corridors of the temple, a shadow walked with another, its power increased its convictions even more pungent and intense than they had been during its previous life.

With a cackle, the shadow's head tilted markedly and whispered almost mockingly into the same breeze that had aroused the native fauna, wisps of slithering tones forming words. "The Chosen One comes... I sense it even now... alert the troops and gate masters... and do see to it that no terentateks will hinder his arrival. I want him welcomed here with open arms, do you understand? And..." The voice paused here, abruptly cut off by a deep guttural chuckle. "Trust me, my friend... being assaulted by a bloodthirsty Jedi killer is the last thing... the very last thing he needs...with what we have planned for him."

"Yes, my Lord." A white helmet nodded solemnly, its black visor shining in the meager light provided by a deep red wall sconce.

"The time for triumph is here, and finally the Light will be vanquished... with the Chosen One's approach imminent... there is also one more thing that must be done."

"Consider it finished my Lord."

"Very well then... I shall expect to meet the Princess in the main throne room shortly... and may the Force... and her own sense, will the tables to turn in our direction!"

--------

The stars could never have whizzed by fast enough for Anakin. Piloting the small, one-manned ship towards the deadly Sith planet of Korriban was, in truth, not at all a time consuming activity. In fact, the base was admittedly very close to the planet... he expected to touch down on its surface as dusk fell.

He had spent little time in the cockpit so far.

And yet, to Anakin Skywalker, it seemed as if hours had gone by.

With a profound sigh, he leaned back in the seat, a metal hand punching the auto-pilot button as he slipped into the raw emotion he'd pent up within since Leia's disappearance. Perhaps it had been for the sake of his deeply troubled wife or also partially for Han Solo, who was cracking under the constant pressure, but Anakin couldn't do it a second longer.

Closing his eyes, he allowing his heart to pour out to Leia, Luke, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Han... a jumbled mess that not even he could even aspire to sort out.

Running his flesh hand down the side of his face, Anakin slowly and steadily washed out the anger and hatred he felt toward Sidious, the evil mastermind he knew as sure as ever had orchestrated the entire thing.

Breathing deeply, Anakin pondered the notion Sidious had of Leia at his side, a lady of the Sith. Although Leia had once possessed qualities worthy of reckless flirtations with Dark power, he could honestly tell himself that Leia's heart was all over pure and bathed in Light.

The corners of his lips turning up into a small, sad smile, Anakin thought to himself, _I can tell myself that my daughter is strong enough to resist it... but the real question is... what does Sidious have in mind to tempt her?_

Letting his chin sink into his palm, he reached out, finding the strands of the Force encaged by the growing darkness that would only increase as he got closer to Korriban, and to Sidious. He was slightly alarmed to still discover that Leia's Force signature still did not burn bright in his mind's eye... only a feeble, disconsolate pulse.

Mind screaming, he plunged into restless meditation, desperate to bring back the daughter he loved and to tell her that she was such a part of him that he could feel himself breaking without the knowledge of her safety. To tell her that he would never hurt her, never again... and to tell her the truth. He was not Skye Nairn.

What, in truth, were the key differences between Skye Nairn and Anakin Skywalker? Besides the more obvious time gaps and background information, weren't they both ailing for something they'd lost? Skye Nairn was a mask of a man who had committed terrible crimes, an innocent fiction for the man that was Anakin to hide behind.

In reality, without realizing it, in constructing this false identity for Anakin to complete his mission under, he and the Jedi Council had plunged him deeper into the pain and despair he longed to repress. It was Skye Nairn that took that away. Skye Nairn was an outlet, something Anakin no longer wished for him to be. Skye Nairn was an excuse to ignore the past.

Skye Nairn was

Inwardly, Anakin cringed in disgust. He felt Skye Nairn slip between the strands of his being and fold, withering away into nothingness. The past gripped him, and he accepted it without hesitation, forcing himself to push back the guilt, the hatred, and anger that remained.

The guilt: That tangled mess that grounded him in dejection; a self-made trap of shame and hanging culpability from a history that could never be altered.

The hatred: The burning hot feeling that engulfed him when thoughts of his former Master, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and thoughts of the evil he had once been.

And the anger: The thing that sent him spiraling. The anger toward himself, toward those who had used him, and any residual fury from events that had occurred long before.

Another breath.

_Focus on the here and now, Anakin. Do not let dredging of the past destroy your mindset; _Qui-Gon's voice came to him.

_Yes, Master Qui-Gon._

A stale wind bit at Anakin through the Force, and he relaxed.

_The past will always be with you, Anakin. That I know. But it defines you. The past makes you who you are._

Anakin silently agreed, opening his mind and allowing images of the past to flash through his mind.

His wedding...

Seeing Padmé for the first time...

His mother...

Learning that he was to be a father...

Padmé clinging to life on that landing platform, the scent of the burning lava strong in his nostrils even now...

A vivid reflection of Obi-Wan standing over him on that black sand beach...

A series of painful flickers... and then...

His life, or lack thereof, as Darth Vader:

The Death Star, telling Luke of his true heritage...

And his return to life: fulfilling the prophecy and saving his son's life.

Then, an image of Leia scorched him. Her imprisonment on the Death Star... his interrogations...

_Don't fight it. Let it become a part of you._

Anakin tensed slightly, but pulled past the pain of the memories, not tackling them as he'd been trying to do for decades.

_Ani, you always fought without even thinking of giving up. But perhaps now it's time for you to come to terms with things differently._

_Why are you doing this, Qui-Gon?_

_I feel you might need it in the near future... the fight ahead will bring forth a lot of things that I know you'd rather forget, but if you try to understand them... accept them, instead of struggling with them, it will be a lot easier to forgive **yourself**._

_And Leia?_

_I cannot see Leia's fate. All we can do is help her along. That's all we ever could've hoped to do._

_Yes, Master._

_You cannot give up, Ani, if you were not truly fighting in the first place. It is not cowardly to acknowledge rather than push back. True bravery is refusing to ignore something that hurts you._

_I understand._

_May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker._

Anakin felt Qui-Gon's presence leave his mind and disappear into the Force, taking with it the remnants of Anakin's false personage.

Skye Nairn would not fight the darkness for Anakin's soul and for his daughter. Skye Nairn, straightforwardly, no longer existed.

It had been Skye Nairn that had left the Rebel base, seeking the rescue of his Jedi student, but it was Anakin Skywalker who now sat in the front compartment of a space cruiser, racing against time to save his daughter and to begin the conclusion of his fight for redemption.

And it was Anakin Skywalker who opened his blue eyes, suddenly vivid and shining with a new strength and determination. Canceling the auto-pilot flight, he gripped the controls and screeched across space, the only thing between him and his daughter in his mind being the parsecs that fell away at his bidding.

-------

The squadron of clone troopers threw open the door with a loud clang, dragging a struggling young woman into the throne room, protesting with boldness that forced them to nearly drop her quite unceremoniously onto the grime-coated stone tile. As they exited, Leia stood up, gazing about wildly.

"Pardon the dust, my dear." A voice hissed. Leia flinched, her eyes darting around the room. "It's been much too long since I've had the pleasure of such company."

"Wh-who said that?" she asked shakily. Then, she straightened, somehow summoning a fierceness that had been bubbling within her since her captor had snatched her from the ones she loved. "Show yourself!" she demanded, fists clenching.

The darkness that blanketed the entire room seemed to manifest itself into being, sweeping up into a hooded figure that stepped forward quietly.

Leia couldn't restrain a startled gasp as the dark cowl of the robe fell back, exposing the identity of her kidnapper.

"You." She managed to say, her voice once again trembling. "It can't be... you're...you're dead!"

The man Leia knew as Emperor Palpatine laughed shortly. "So it would seem, my child."

"No." Leia spat, suddenly vehement as Palpatine glided toward her, seating himself upon a glassy throne chair. Bewildered, she stepped back, nearly tripping over the torn hem of her dress.

Palpatine looked up as Leia finished. "Do _not_ call me your child, you...you monster!"

"Very well, Princess Leia." He stated formally, gesturing to a chair across from him. "Take a seat, why don't you? You must be aching terribly!"

"You mean from your petty servants tossing me into that cramped cell? Or from you wrenching me away from my home against my will?"

"Such anger." Palpatine remarked, almost cooing at her. "It gives you power, Leia. Great power... like that of your father."

"Don't bring him into this!" Leia growled warningly.

"And why not, my dear? Still upset with old Daddy for blasting Organa and Alderaan to oblivion?"

Leia frowned at the mention of her adoptive father. "I...I... don't know what to say."

"Leia, Leia." Palpatine smiled, his lips curling over rotting yellow teeth. He paused then, pointing a spindly paled finger at the other seat once more.

Leia followed his hand, scowling with contempt. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Nonsense, silly girl." Palpatine laughed, as Leia reluctantly sat, perching herself upon the edge of the seat, staring piercingly at the yellow, bleeding eyes of the Sith Lord.

Palpatine grinned kindly, asking with feigned concern. "Quite comfortable now, are we? You are our guest of honor, after all."

"Guest of _honor?_" Leia nearly yelled, incredulous. "You took me away from my family! The people I love!"

"Did I?" Palpatine asked innocently. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Princess, but it is not only urgent that I speak with you, but it is fate that makes it right."

Leia folded her arms across her chest. "You mean to tell me, you grabbed me away from my home, just when things seemed to be shaping up in the slightest, just so you and I could talk?"

"That's right." The former Emperor clucked, smiling widely. "Won't you talk to me, Leia?"

"Ah yes, cozy little chat time with the evil Emperor! That's what this is? Well, I hate to rain on your little parade, Palpatine, but I refuse to speak casually with the very man I loathe the most."

"Why is that, young one? Why do you hate me so?"

"You destroyed the galaxy! You took it in your clammy, shriveled hands and strangled the life out of it! And you expect me to sit and cooperate with you?"

Palpatine leaned forward, suddenly deadly serious. "I don't expect it, Princess. I demand it... I'd hate for this to get... ugly."

"As far as I'm concerned, it already has." Leia said, looking icily at Palpatine's face.

"You should learn to hold your tongue, Leia." The dark Lord chided, wagging a finger at her. "Although, such a skill with words is prized among politicians... you no doubt inherited that little trait from your mother."

Leia stood up. "Do not speak of my mother!"

"She was one of my greatest confidantes once, Princess. An admirable colleague, it was she, in fact who put forth the motion to begin the appointment of a new Chancellor... me."

Leia's lower lip quivered and she spun away from him, conflicted. "I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't." Palpatine said. "You can't, because that would be simply too horrible..."

"Shut up!" Leia suddenly rounded on him. "You have no right! You sit me down and you expect me to allow you to... to even mention my family... my father, my mother!"

She glared at him, visibly shaking with rage. Inwardly, Palpatine was screaming exultantly, sensing that she had taken the bait. The daughter of the Chosen One was caught in his snare.

He felt Leia attempt to probe his mind, aimlessly yearning for a power that wasn't there. "Why can't I touch the Force?" Leia asked, concerned that she was rendered virtually powerless.

"Ysalamiri serum." Palpatine answered matter-of-factly. "Quite effective, wouldn't you agree? I had my troopers inject you before you came to... the effects should wear off relatively soon... but by then..." He cut off, seemingly thinking. "I needn't worry, I think. Now, where were we?"

Leia looked apprehensive at the mention of her dwindled Force-strength, but continued to gaze coolly at her captor.

"Ah yes... your mother trusted me deeply, dear girl... deeply enough to trust my political ideas... and her death was... regrettable, indeed. She would have been a grand asset if joining the Empire... but that's speaking of the past..."

"You... wretched... filth! It disgusts me that you'd even dare talk about my mother. That you would even suggest that she'd sink so low as to join forces with you!"

"Ah, so you think Daddy was a pathetic ball of slime that was nothing but a fool to align himself with the Dark Side and help create the Empire?"

Leia stopped, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I...no...he..."

"He was selfish, Leia. Wanting only ultimate power... for himself. Like a true Sith. And you shall soon learn of his betrayal... and its cost."

"I already know what happened because of it." Leia snarled, irritation amplifying. "Luke and I were taken in by generous families as the galaxy was thrown into a cruel and unjust Empire."

"And your mother?"

"She died." Leia stated, annoyed that he'd ask even though he knew. "I never heard much about her, but Father... Bail Organa told me that she might've been a key member of the Rebel Alliance had she survived." Leia smiled finally, thinking she'd dealt a blow. Sidious however, only laughed.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman, Leia. Much like you and your brother..."

Leia stopped. "And another thing, did you know that Luke and I were siblings back then?"

Palpatine shook his head. "I knew that you were strong in the Force, but I was previously under the assumption that your mother only gave birth to one child... Luke."

"So you, like my... father didn't know until..."

"Right before he died?" Palpatine shouted, seemingly amused. "Dear girl, I knew when Vader practically pried the secret from your worthless brother! How is Luke, lately? I hear my minions nearly killed the poor boy."

Leia glowered at him. "Luke is not worthless! Don't you dare call him that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Princess. Have I touched a nerve? Then I suppose I shouldn't even begin with... your father..."

"You vile, despicable man!" Leia screamed. "If I had my lightsaber..."

"You mean this?" Palpatine said with a wry grin, producing the cylindrical weapon from the fold of his robes.

Leia's eyes glinted heatedly, visible in the sparse light. "You took it, I knew it!"

"Didn't your..." he coughed. "...Master... teach you that this weapon was your life?" Palpatine promptly tucked it away again as she reached forward, attempting to regain her blade. "What's the matter, Leia? Not so confident now, are we, without the weight of the metal against your waist? Are you... _afraid _of me, Princess?"

"No. I do not fear you." Leia said firmly.

"Your eyes betray you, my dear." Palpatine laughed wickedly.

"What do you want from me?" Leia ordered; her fury evident in her tone.

"It's really quite simple, Princess. You do as I tell you and listen to what I have to say, and nothing...regrettable will have to happen."

Leia's defiant stare burned into him. "You wouldn't have the guts to even try something..."

"It seems you aren't as familiar with my ways as you appear outwardly, young one."

Leia was breathing hard, her brow puckered.

"I have plans for you, Your Highness, so you'd best sit down and pay attention." Palpatine declared. "I am going to present you with a most interesting choice."

Leia's face shifted slightly, to an unreadable expression.

"If you choose correctly, I assure you, neither you or your..." Palpatine coughed. "... loved ones will have to fret. But if you choose to defy me... I vow to make you wish you hadn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you know of the Dark Side, Leia?"

Leia's scowl returned. "I know what you're trying to pull. You're a Sith Lord; don't think I don't know what that means! You're cruel and merciless, and I'd die before I'd join you."

"That can be arranged." Palpatine threatened. "But I admit I'd very much hate for it to come to that."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, _Sidious_." Leia responded resolutely.

He appeared mildly surprised by the use of his Sith name.

"My Master told me of the Dark Side and of your grotesque ways." Leia said proudly, sensing Palpatine's unease.

Sidious grinned. "What else did he tell you, Leia?"

Leia looked confused for a moment, before she replied. "He told me that the Sith were greedy and power-hungry, and that that more-or-less ended up alone... caring for no one but themselves." She turned a hardened gaze directly at him. "I will not be like that. I will always have compassion... and care for others."

"Who do you care for, Leia? Your brother, surely... and that confounded Solo as well. But... your Master..."

"What about him?" Leia challenged coolly. "I do care deeply about him. I love him."

Palpatine grinned. "Of course, my dear. I expected nothing less. Tell me, Princess, what did your Master tell you about... your father?"

Leia was instantly bewildered. "What do you mean? My father's dead... my Master doesn't even know who he was."

"He doesn't?" Palpatine questioned, both interested and amused. Sensing that he may have struck another note, he goaded, "And why is that?"

"I...I didn't tell him." Leia said; eyes downcast.

"Ahhhhhh." Sidious murmured, pulling the fabric of his cloak tight around his seemingly frail powerless body. "Ashamed?"

Leia fumbled with words. "No... not ashamed. It's just... I didn't want him to judge me... he loves me, and I didn't want him to be... well, in any way less proud of me as a person."

Palpatine merely looked at her for a moment, eyes shining in hilarity, before bursting into a gravelly fit of laughter. "Oh, child, if you only _knew _what you were saying!"

"I don't understand." Leia hissed. "What exactly is so amusing?"

"You, my dear. You are so clueless; I hate to have to bring forth the harsh truths to you."

Leia drew back slightly, stepping away from the throne.

"Almost." He chuckled. "I should say that I almost hate to. Deep down, Leia... I cannot wait to see the look on your face as you learn the truth about your parents! But... though I sense the time is nearer, we must wait..."

"What is all this about?" Leia commanded, though her anxiety was noticeably spiking.

"We are waiting, Princess, for our other guest of honor... who is an essential part of this discussion."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Leia insisted.

"Ah, but remember, child, you are to do as I tell you, or consequences shall arise."

Leia's brown eyes flickered in fear for an instant before clouding over with revulsion. "I am no one's _slave!_"

Sidious smiled evilly. "I suppose not. For there is simply no way a slave could rise up and dominate the galaxy as a Sith apprentice..." He laughed in spite of himself, enjoying the irony of the statement.

Leia's anger, however, was naturally unfazed. "I already told you, I'll _never_ be a Sith!"

"That's what your father said." Sidious remarked. "And see what happened? Let's just see if... a little persuasion is in order."

Leia suddenly looked substantially frightened. "What do you mean?"

-------

Anakin had found it quite unnerving that he was met with no resistance as he trekked across the desert plain. Fighting the steadily increasing feeling of queasiness that indicated extreme Dark energy, he had more or less walked right into an abandoned Sith temple, which he had seen sitting on the horizon as he descended from space, without having to administer even the smallest fight.

Something in the Force had told him that Leia was inside, and so, with unwavering fortitude, he'd hiked through the rocky terrain, ignoring the grating desperate breaths that exploded from his lungs.

Even more alarmed at the lack of guards at the gates and entrance of the temple, Anakin has perused the dimly-lit halls, following the throttling amounts of Dark Side power projected in the Force and the small jolt in his senses that represented the Force-aura of Leia.

Concentrating on reaching his daughter without stirring too much attention, he crept through a corridor, next to silent.

But then, as he turned the corner, he was assaulted by an unexpected onslaught of Stormtroopers, as if they had been expecting him.

"Fire!" Their leader ordered, pointing excitedly at Anakin.

Igniting his lightsaber, he parried the bolts.

But for every trooper he cut down, several more emerged, shooting a steady stream of stun blasts in his direction.

Though fighting hard, a shot managed to make it past him, grazing his cheek. This seemed to motivate the troopers, and they pressed forward, forcing Anakin into a wall.

A shot hit Anakin square in the chest, virtually painless, but sending him into a blurry world of white figures backing him into a trap.

As blackness claimed him, Anakin fell to the floor, only to be hoisted up seconds later by the several of the troops. The leader smiled under his helmet.

"Good work, men! Now... you know what to do."

Another one of the surrounding soldiers snapped Force-binders on Anakin and grabbed his fallen lightsaber. Then, they began to carry him off.

------

Halls away, Palpatine opened his eyes after a momentary lapse into the Force. The widest grin yet spread upon his face as he turned to a stricken Leia.

"He has arrived. And this, my dear Leia, is where the real fun begins."

He pressed a button on his comlink and summoned one of his assistants, as the ultimate battle of the Force was about to begin.

**-------**

**Ack! Was that a cliffie? (Yes...)**

**For some reason, some reviewers claimed last chapter had a cliffie.**

**Nope. Not an official Jedi Master Arie Skywalker Lord of the Cliffies Cliffie©**

**That was meant to be emotional build-up filler fluff... stuff.**

**This... is the beginning of the raw meat, my friends. Be prepared! I plan for it to get bloody intense from here on out... it's the major climax! Yeehaw!**

**For those of you that are thinking that Palpatine plans to tell Leia who Anakin is... you may be very surprised...dundundun! Perhaps he is planning to use something else to rile her... that twisted evil diabolical freak! LOL. **

**A review song! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

**To the tune of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Let's get in the holiday spirit!**

**Arie the Busy Authoress**

**Had a story that was almost done**

**And if you've ever read it,**

**She hopes you think its loads of fun.**

**All of the nice reviewers**

**Are starting to get really mad**

**Cuz Arie always gives them a cliffie**

**And it makes them very sad!**

**But one day when she is done**

**She will miss their whines**

**And polish up the sequel until**

**It really really shines!**

**Then maybe the mad reviewers **

**Will forgive her: HOORAY!**

**And she will feel a whole lot safer**

**When they put their "laser swords" away!**

**LOL...**

**But the only problem with this is that the sequel might follow the cliffie trend.**

**Yeah that's right, cliffies are trendy.**

**This means I'm so trendy, you should be jealous. ♥♥♥♥**

**(Shows off the fact that she has so many cliffies that she can wear them)**

**Uhhh... ignore the crazy authoress...**

**Just push submit review please! (Begs) Reviews are extremely important especially as this story comes to a close! I love reviews! Review and I'll be eternally grateful! PLEASEPLEASE!**


	27. What is Real

Yeah, I know. Don't be angry. You know how the holiday season is, guys, so do I really need a long drawn out excuse? No.

This chapter was all-around one of the hardest to write yet. You see, I'm quite obsessed with making this ending turn out like I wanted. It means a lot to me, my first completion of a full-length FIC.

Without further yakking, read on and thanks for continuing to support me and my fan fiction ventures.

**Chapter 26 (Holy Sith, the END really is NEAR.)**

The aide to the Sith Lord Darth Sidious rushed in rapidly, consequently tripping over his own feet in his haste to reach his Master. He kneeled beside the Dark lord, staring steadfast at the hem of his shadowy robes.

"I am here, my lord. What is thy bidding?"

He allowed his head to tilt back a little in order to see the edge of Sidious' cowl, which he had slipped back on, and hear his raspy voice.

"It is time, my friend." Sidious pronounced flatly. Several yards away, a young woman's eyes flitted about nervously, the fear evident in the deep brown orbs that rested upon the faithful aide. "He has arrived, has he not?"

The aide nodded solemnly. "The troopers are bringing him in as we speak, my lord."

"Good, very good." Sidious grinned visibly. "See to it that his weapon is properly confiscated and his hands bound."

"It was done upon his capture, my lord."

"Ahhhhhh... splendid, indeed." Sidious cooed. "Leia, dear girl, we are nearly ready." He nodded at the aide. "You are dismissed."

With a bow of the head, the little man scurried out of the throne room.

Leia fought the lump formed in her throat and asked. "What is going on? Who is being brought here?"

Sidious laughed hoarsely, nonchalantly producing Leia's lightsaber and setting it calmly upon the surface of his otherwise barren desk. "Someone of great importance... someone I'm sure will convince you to see my point of view."

An icy chill ran down Leia's spine. "Try all you want, Emperor Palpatine. I thought I'd already made it rather clear that I am a Jedi, like my brother."

Sidious paused, a memory of the past flickering bright in his mind. Then he spat, "Try all you want, Princess. But you have the power, and you will be a Sith like your _father._"

"Have I misunderstood something, or was he a Jedi before you twisted him into the monster known as Vader?" Leia said coolly.

"He may have been, Leia. But it is irrelevant. Vader and I had thought of bringing your brother to join us, as we were blinded to your true potential, my dear. But now, that mistake can be corrected. The Sith can rule the galaxy once more and balance will once again be achieved."

"You're a fool, Palpatine. You think you can deceive and seduce me?" Leia hissed, he anger returning.

Sidious accepted her growing fury hungrily. "Such harsh words. I told you, Princess, I only wish to talk."

"Oh, and is that how you tricked my father? Well, it won't work. Lying is the way of the Sith, and you won't mislead me so easily."

"Leia." Sidious nearly scolded. "I'm astonished, are you referring to your father as weak-minded?"

Leia shook her head. "No! I-..." But she didn't finish, for at that moment, several armored Stormtroopers marched in, supporting a prone figure between them.

"My lord, here is the arrival you asked for."

Sidious gazed thoughtfully at the shadowy shape for a moment, and then nodded his approval. "Very good, troopers. You shall be rewarded."

"His weapon." The trooper handed a gleaming metal cylinder to Sidious.

Leia peered curiously at the body held in the arms of the troopers. She stepped back, alarmed as the Stormtroopers prepared to exit, dumping the man to the stone floor.

Leia knew that if the Force had been accessible to her at the moment, she'd hear its agony. A powerful Sith Lord was endangering the Light side of the Force, capturing her and bringing her to an ancient Sith Temple, in hopes that she would cooperate and become of them...

She scowled in contempt, as Palpatine took a step closer to the man, smiling wider than ever. "Ahhhhhh..." his voice echoed around the chamber as he circled the blurry outline of the new arrival. "I wish I could say it was lovely to see you again, my old friend."

Leia balled her fists in anger. "It won't work, Sidious. You can do nothing to sway my loyalty to the Jedi, and neither can your filthy so-called accomplice."

It was then that that very so-called accomplice coughed and shifted, turning around slightly so that a crescent of moonlight alighted his face.

Leia gasped aloud, bringing a hand to her mouth. "_Master!!!????_"

Sad blue eyes met Leia's and the man Leia knew as Skye Nairn stood up, the effects of the stun blast wearing off. Hints of silver glinted at his wrists; Force binders that cut off his ability to use the Force.

"Leia." Her Master said seriously, his voice shaking to some extent. "What has he done to you? Has he hurt you?"

Leia shook her head, still shocked. She managed to speak. "No, Master, I-... I'm fine."

Sidious stepped closer. "Yes, dear boy, she's unharmed." Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes, feeling a mixture of revulsion, relief and regret. "A lovely woman, isn't she? The Princess is admirably similar to her mother, wouldn't you agree, _Master Nairn?"_

Anakin did not answer, ignoring the name that was not his.

Palpatine waited, and Leia, stunned to silence, stood, watching.

Finally, Palpatine raised a clammy hand and struck out mildly with the Force, blowing Anakin into the wall. Anakin stumbled backward, hitting the durasteel.

Leia's hands fell to her sides, and she took a step back, a sharp intake of breath filling her lungs.

"I believe." Palpatine stated calmly, "I asked you a question. You'd best answer it, Jedi."

Anakin's head lifted and he stared coldly at the Sith Lord, terrible memories flooding through him. He straightened, and replied soundly. "My apologies, Lord Sidious. Were you addressing me? Not only do I feel very disinclined to speak to you, but I think you know well that Master Nairn is not so fitting a title."

Sidious was obviously surprised by this statement and Leia's mind whirled in confusion.

"Not so fitting?" Palpatine said. "Do elaborate."

Anakin regained his footing and cast a quick glance in Leia's direction. Her eyes, tear-filled and lost met his and he smiled sadly. "What I mean to say is that you and I both know that Skye Nairn does not exist and never did."

Palpatine laughed loudly as Leia stared at her Master in perplexity. "Ah, but the child did not." He rounded upon the Princess, stepping toward her. "How does it feel, Leia?"

Leia, now frightened, fumbled with words as she began to back away from the piercing yellow eyes that were fixed upon her. "What... how...?" She spoke, pathetically at a loss for how to answer. It seemed as if her tongue had been glued to the inside of her mouth, making speech impossible. She gulped.

"How does it feel knowing that your _Master_ has been lying to you since the day you met?" Sidious coaxed, the corners of his pallid lips distorting into a cruel, mangled smile.

"I..." Leia tripped over the ripped remains of her dress, landing on the floor with a painful thud. She cried out in surprise and fright.

Sidious did not seem to notice. "Doesn't that upset you, Princess?"

He reached out, almost as if to help Leia to her feet. She recoiled, yelping, but his hand inched closer.

"No..." Leia breathed. "Leave me alone...please..."

"Don't you see, Leia? He lived amongst you and your friends for a memorable time indeed, but never allowed you to know of his true name, my child." An evil laugh filled Leia's ears. She dared to squeeze her eyes shut for a single second, finding it nearly unbearable to look at the deformed visage of her dark captor any longer.

But she promptly allowed her eyes to flutter open as the laugh cut off abruptly, twisting into a cry of pain. A very startled Sith Lord fell to the ground several feet from Leia, and behind him stood Anakin, looking thoroughly rumpled, but more determined than ever.

"She is _not..._" He growled angrily. "Your _child._"

Sidious started to stand, brushing the dust from his front. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Anakin stated his voice flat and empty. "And I believe Leia asked you to leave her alone."

Sidious smirked. "I'm terribly sorry, but I am afraid I cannot do that, my old friend."

"Master..." Leia whispered, the tears audible in her tone. "What is he talking about? Why does he call you _old friend?"_

Anakin opened his mouth, not even thinking of any consequence to what he was about to say. "Leia, I'm so sorry. I'm not Skye Nairn... I never was."

Tears spilled down the young Princess' cheeks and she choked. "...I don't...then who are you?"

Anakin took a breath, and prepared to unveil the truth, but suddenly felt the wind knocked from him as a powerful Force-kick propelled him into the metal desk. He crashed to the ground behind the upturned throne.

Palpatine lowered his foot, satisfied. A low groan from Anakin caused him to grin in pleasure. "We can't have that, now can we, dear boy? You've concealed your identity for too long, why the sudden desire to tell all?"

Anakin sat up, his eyes sunken and his hair tousled. His body screamed in pain from where the sharp edges of the throne chair and table had jabbed into him. His head throbbed. He glared furiously at Sidious, angered by his nerve, his resolve.

"I'm sorry, Sidious." Anakin spat, disgusted. "But I no longer wish to be the bad guy. I never wanted to be. All I ever needed was the love of my family and the Force."

Palpatine guffawed loudly. "The love of your family? Yes, that's what this charade was produced for? A bad mark on your record, I'm afraid. A mark of failure."

Anakin rose, strength returning. "I haven't failed yet. And I certainly don't plan to." He lifted his hands, still bound together in Force-reducing shackles. Within his fingers he held two lightsabers. "Forgotten something?" He asked calmly.

Sidious started, but then laughed again. "It's no use." Anakin carved through the metal confining his hands. "I've injected you both with ysalamiri." The pieces of metal hit the ground with a soft clang.

Anakin tensed, still a little unnerved with the loss of his acute senses. He shivered mildly and ignited his own weapon in one hand.

"You cannot win." Sidious told him.

"I will not simply allow you to get away with this. I intend to destroy you so that Leia may know of my true self. I will not be a pawn in your game, Palpatine. I learned long ago the truth of your ways. You will not interfere with what should not involve you."

Palpatine cocked an eyebrow, bemused. "Really, now?"

Anakin permitted his gaze to land upon Leia once more. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have lied to you, Leia. I care for you too much. It's my fault. I promise, I will fix everything and tell you the truth. You mean a lot to me, Leia, and I don't want whatever happens here to interfere with your happiness. You will return home and marry Han Solo and live well, no matter what happens here."

Leia, still frozen, could barely nod. Sidious grinned.

"The real question here is, Leia, can you trust this man? You don't even know his real name. You have no inkling as to his past, and what he has done. Can you trust him, Leia? What do you think?"

Leia, voice trembling awkwardly, replied. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Palpatine produced a glowing red saber, smiling.

"Leia." Anakin said desperately. "I want to tell you everything right now, just scream it out across the room, but I know that very Sith Lord who holds you captive will twist the truth into something terrible, which would result in him achieving exactly that which he wants." His eyes pleaded silently with Leia, who looked from Sidious to Anakin, blinking.

"You think I'd align myself with him? You've fought alongside me for how long and you actually believe I'd be so foolish?" She addressed Anakin, rather coldly.

Anakin shook his head. "Leia, you've no idea what he can do. His power is in trickery. He'll lead you to believe what is false."

Sidious stated evenly. "Make your choice, child."

Leia's tears flowed freely. "I...I can't... I don't..."

"Leia." Anakin poured all the love and support he could muster in her direction. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you such pain... but we must not falter. We must focus on what is real."

"What is real, then?" Leia asked him. Sidious grinned in excitement as the battle between Light and Dark heated up.

"This." Anakin replied simply. "What is happening? We've allowed this evil man to twist us into fighting each other, when before we'd never dream of such a thing. What's real? The time I've spent with you. The mission to Escarte... everything."

"If you only knew who he really is, Leia." Palpatine sneered.

"Silence!" Anakin yelled. "She will! But I intend to prove to you that Leia does not harbor the darkness you seek. Leia, listen to me..."

"No, Leia. Ignore that fool. Why should you listen to him now when he couldn't even tell you who he is? If he really loved you, he'd have told you upfront!"

Leia, feeling the pressure building, cried out. "I... I don't know... I..."

Sidious, in a sudden move, jostled Leia's saber from Anakin grip with a vicious rip in the Force and floated it to her. "I am confident, dear girl, that you will turn the weapon upon the appropriate enemy."

"I am not your enemy." Anakin told her. "A name doesn't change the love I feel for you, or the bond we share; the one we've built up ever since I came into your life. Leia, a name is just a name. It cannot disrupt the strongest power in the universe which is love. Not the Dark Side. If you choose to turn your blade against me, you will have completed the Sith plans. And you'll be one of them."

"Ahhhhhh... but a name does matter!" Sidious exclaimed. "Your traitorous Master claims that I'll mislead you and tell you falsities. But I only tell the startling truth, which you deserve to know."

Leia suddenly ignited the lightsaber, eyeing the blue blade thoughtfully. "I do deserve to know."

"Yessssss..." Sidious grinned triumphantly and Leia's eyes flickered. Anakin felt his heart become a bottomless pit.

_No... I cannot fail her! I won't!_

"You deserve to know more than anything." Anakin announced feebly. "I couldn't agree more. I... _Leia?_"

Leia's frown had deepened and she murmured. "You both claim to want to tell me the truth, and yet neither of you has jumped at the chance... what's holding you back?"

Anakin and Sidious stared at Leia.

"Believe me, child, I cannot wait until you find out, but I think I'll find it much more pleasurable when the man himself tells you, as I strangle the remaining life from him, with you by my side."

Leia jumped visibly. "I can't...I..."

"I won't keep such important things from you, my dear girl. I will always award you the truth."

"I..."

"Leia," Anakin spoke for the first time in a while, still holding the ignited blade, his blue eyes stormy now with a rush of emotion. "Listen to him. Do you hear what he's saying? He's a Sith, he cannot change. He is lying to you even now."

"You both have lied to me." Leia said, suddenly decidedly. It was clear to both Anakin and Sidious that she had come to a certain conclusion. "And I feel betrayed and lost... I can hardly think straight... but there is one thing I know."

She turned to Anakin. "Master, I love you no matter what. It was wrong of you to lie to me... but I can feel your guilt... and your love... and I can't hate you."

Sidious croaked. "Leia... no... you're being foolish..."

"And you. I do not intend to disgrace my family and the Light side of the Force by joining the likes of you."

Anakin smiled. "Leia... I..."

Sidious, anger boiling flew at Anakin, lightsaber swirling. "You robbed me of my plans once again... and you shall not live long enough to convince Leia of your true feelings."

Leia gazed, thunderstruck as a battle began to rage. She took a step forward...

----

I'm so sorry, no review song. :( But a review will encourage me to update again! Leia finds out... VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY soon.


	28. Without Him

I'm here, and I'm alive. You can cease wondering. :)  
I hate to provide an excuse, because to me excuses have always been lies in disguise. But I feel I must have some reason to give you for not updating this story since we welcomed the new year. Argh... so here goes.  
I should tell you, times have been chaotic for me as of late. It's been a combination of several family members in and out of the hospital, multitudes of snow days due to usually wintry weather (for my area, at least), and school work piling up as a result. Also, my school has already begun preparations for the new school year, and being that I am enrolled in a rigorous academic-oriented school, my time here on FanFiction is going to continue to be limited. A lack of inspiration despite the obvious climax/close this story is coming to certainly did not help. And for the long wait, I sincerely apologize. And you must forgive me for failing to reply to reviews as well.

Also, I had originally planned on finishing "Vacation" before writing this chap, but I felt so bad... :(

**Chapter 27**

To Leia, it seemed as if all that had been her life during her months with her Master has shattered within a matter of moments. Her head swirled with unanswered questions, anger, hurt, and somewhere... deep inside, the dark specter continued to snarl and cackle at her, beckoning her to merge her powers with his own.

Everything had changed in an instant. Her heart told her she could trust her Master, the man she never truly knew over the Sith Lord who called to her, and yet within it ached for him and their bond. The Force waited behind a dam of emotion, ready to guide her in making her decision.

_Why?_ She begged no one in particular for answers she knew wouldn't come, staring blankly at the other side of the room, where Sidious and her Master had swiftly engaged themselves in an intense fight, lightsabers flashing faster than lightning.

Blinking, she meant to take another step forward, but something made her pause. A distant memory of the Jedi she knew as Skye.

_"Leia?" His tentative voice sounded, and a gloved hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned to look into his eyes, which shone with concern. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm just thinking." She had told him, shaking her head slightly; her brown locks brushing her shoulders._

_He nodded slowly, but didn't move away. Then, he opened his mouth to reply slowly, if not cautiously, "What about?"_

_Leia smiled almost nervously. "Han."_

_His lips curved into a tiny smile. "Ah, Captain Solo. If I'm not mistaken, you think about Han quite often."_

_She regarded him with a certain shock and mock offense. "Why, Master, what would make you think so?"_

_He smiled wholly then, a bright grin that melted away her charade of faked annoyance. "You get this look in your eyes. I recognize it, because my wife's eyes look the same way... when she's thinking of me."_

_A slight rose tint rose into her cheeks, and she couldn't formulate a reply._

_He merely nodded again and looked at her seriously. "You love him very much, don't you, Leia?"_

_She noticed his straightforwardness and nearly laughed aloud, remembering another instance when she'd been asked the same question, by Han himself about Luke on a forest moon not too long ago. Leia saw no point in hiding it from him. "Yes." She said simply. "I do. He's the most frustrating person I could possibly have chosen, but there's no escape. "_

_He chuckled quietly. "And I have no doubt Han feels the same way about you. You are a charming young woman, after all." He winked playfully, causing her to groan._

_Then, she took a breath and laughed. "Han thinks I'm frustrating?"_

_"I mean that in the kindest of ways." He told her, trying to look serious. She saw unrestrained mirth in his blue eyes._

_"I hear..." he whispered, "That such a trait can run in the family."_

_Leia squirmed a bit, but replied softly. "You don't say? Perhaps my mother had that affect on people. From what I know of her, she was a politician, and an uncanny one at that."_

_He tilted his head a little. "By calling your mother irritating, you do mean that in the kindest of ways, correct?"_

_She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Of course. But surely her opponents back in the Old Republic were annoyed by her cleverness?"_

_"I don't know much of politics." He admitted, grinning. "But I do know one thing; politicians know how to be annoying when they need to be. It's how some of the heated debates between them become aggressive."_

_Leia scowled. "And in saying this, are you referring to me as well? It's one thing to have Han thinking I'm aggravating, but quite another when my Master agrees!"_

_He laughed aloud, the sound of it filling her ears. "Oh Leia, do not take what I say at face value... you know I care deeply for you and am honored and happy to instruct you."_

_Leia softened, her smile spreading slowly across her face. "As am I to learn from you, Master. I can't think of a thing that could spoil my happiness right now. I have Han... you, Luke... we're becoming like a small family."_

_An odd expression came across his face for an instant, but he ultimately blinked and a small smile appeared on his face. He responded finally, his words laced with an unexplained awkwardness, as if he wasn't sure what to say. "That's a very nice way of looking at it."_

Leia shook her head. _Was that Skye Nairn? Or was that my Master? Was it his real self, or has all of this been a lie?_

He sighed resolutely, without responses to any of her unspoken pleas. Bracing herself, she willed her body to take that next step.

And then another.

And another.

-------

There was something equally concerning and relieving about the fact that Leia hadn't entered the battle yet, Anakin had decided.

Despite his disconnection from the Force due to the ysalamiri, he could still read his daughter quite easily.

_She is contemplative, hurt, confused, and bewildered. _He thought grimly. The anger, hatred, and fear had vanished, leaving not unsure and somewhat unstable young Jedi, but a baffled and pained young woman.

Just as he was about to dare a glance toward where he had last seen Leia standing, she appeared, remaining out of reach of the dazzling blades of light, but still looking torn.

Sidious wheezed softly and thrust his blade toward Anakin, leaving him little space and time to avoid the saber's plunge into his abdomen.

But he did, whirling timely about, catching the Sith Lord off balance.

Sidious was startled by the move, but wouldn't think of showing it. Instead, his grinned as if everything was proceeding according to his plans.

Anakin noticed this, wondering dourly if he had reason to smile. _What is he thinking? What is his next move?_

With a swift kick, Sidious saw Anakin's next swing coming, dodging it completely and sending Anakin to the ground.

The next few seconds seemed like hours to Anakin as the lightsaber rolled from his fingers and he cursed inwardly, unable to retrieve it with the Force.

But then, he saw his daughter.

Something had unleashed itself in Leia at seeing her Master sprawled upon the ground, a red shaft preparing to come down upon him.

With a cry of determination, she leapt forward, throwing her own blue blade above him; and Sidious' glowing blade crashed against hers, spitting sparks.

This time, the Sith couldn't conceal his instant shock. "You fool! If you only knew what you were doing!"

"I know this, Sidious. I am fighting for a man I know to be good,_ against _a man I know to be evil." Leia replied, her voice wavering, but her face stony and impassive.

"You are quite mistaken, young one." He spat, pressing his lightsaber against hers with a newfound strength that he hadn't possessed years ago. "You don't have to fight me, Leia. I have grown to be more powerful than any Force user has ever fathomed of becoming. My rebirth means a new age for the galaxy."

"I will _not _allow you to erase all the efforts we've achieved to repair the damage you did!" Leia cried, applying her own force to her blade.

"The damage _I_ did?" Palpatine mused quietly, jumping back and sweeping his blood-colored saber to the side.

Leia lowered her blade a bit and stepped forward, just as Anakin's fingers closed around the silver cylinder that was the hilt of his fallen lightsaber. "You were the mastermind behind the fall of the Old Republic, Sidious. That you cannot deny."

"Ah, but you'll find that my minions did all the dirty work, child. I hardly lifted a finger."

"You formally addressed the Senate about transforming their democracy into an Empire! Senator Organa was among the disgusted faces in the Senate chambers that day." She didn't back down.

Sidious opened his mouth to reply, but noticed that Anakin had not only regained his footing, but his blue blade hummed to life and in a split second, he hurtled toward him.

Leia momentarily paused, but soon jumped in, her azure lightsaber singing through the air in perfect rhythm with Anakin's.

Sidious, taken aback, parried each strike, and continued to toy with Leia. He spoke, his voice laced with false caring and geniality. "You are being much too reckless, my dear. Fighting alongside a man who doesn't even exist to you? How can you choose such a path, not knowing his true identity?"

Leia looked into Anakin's eyes for the first time in a long while. "Because he does exist. I may not be fully trained with the Force, but my senses can clearly tell me now that he is real. What he has done... that is truly him."

Anakin blinked, tears of joy coming into his eyes.

Sidious began to laugh, a low rumble echoing throughout the room in the hiatus of the duel. "The irony of this is unbearable, Princess. You say you know the man beside you, but you don't... you have no idea what he's responsible for."

Anakin closed his eyes for a split second, the Sith's words impacting him more than he would have liked.

Leia raised her weapon slightly higher and snapped, "He's responsible for teaching me the ways of the Force... for being a great man, and for saving my life!" She glanced at Anakin, who now stared at her, his soft blue eyes stormy with a mix of emotions. "That is something I cannot forget, Sidious. If it were not for him, I wouldn't be here."

Anakin was not the only one who took note of the double irony in her last statement. Sidious smiled, but did not move toward Leia, instead advancing upon Anakin.

Anakin brought his blade up in record time, brushing the Sith's shoulder, singeing through the black fabric that hung from his frail yet powerful body.

Sidious howled, more out of anger than pain, and swiped at his opponent, desiring to weaken him so that the girl would be his to manipulate.

Anakin, with little difficulty, blocked Palpatine's crimson saber from reaching him, his abilities without the Force surprising even himself.

"You are arrogant, as always, my friend." Sidious told him. "You are not as powerful as you have come to believe. And you will only live long enough to see Leia at my side..."

"No..." Anakin spoke finally, his voice hoarse but steady. "Never. I won't let you."

"How sweet." Sidious cooed, his fingers cradling his blade thoughtfully. "You really do care, don't you?"

"Something you'll never understand." Anakin's tone hardened. "Love gives me the strength I need and keeps Leia out you're your grasp... you will soon realize."

"Love is irrelevant! It makes you weak!" Palpatine screamed, his eyes glittering. "Your love for that pitiful woman was always your downfall!"

Leia remained still, rooted to the spot, mesmerized by the words that spilled from her Master's mouth.

"My love saved me, Sidious. I saw the light again thanks to love. You cannot say anything that will convince me its power is fruitless. Love is always relevant." Anakin said calmly, not permitting his anger to dictate his words and actions.

Sidious narrowed his eyes and swung once more, his blade crashing into Anakin's. "You have already made the mistake of turning down ultimate power, but Leia is far more intelligent in that respect. She will soon see the truth."

"The truth?!!" A feminine voice yelled toward the combatants. Leia approached them, and they both stopped in their tracks, blue and yellow eyes fixed upon her petite figure.

She gave them both a glance, before continuing. "Believe me; right now I want nothing more than to know the truth."

"As I want nothing more than to tell you." Anakin told her, pouring utmost love and compassion into his words.

Leia received these comforting waves gratefully, momentarily forgetting the tension, and nearly smiling.

Her relief was short-lived. Palpatine was, in an instant, upon her, but his weapon was lowered.

He snarled. "Allow me to do the honors, Leia."

A stab of fear shot through Anakin's heart. "No! Leia, please! I'm..."

Before Leia could blink, Sidious had swung around, his hands outstretched and blue lightning shooting from his fingertips.

There was no time. Leia watched helplessly as her Master, the man who had been her friend and mentored her for months; fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Sidious cackled, watching him squirm. "This is what ultimate power feels like! This is the truth..."

Anakin tried to look at Leia, but his vision was beginning to gray, the outlined figures of the Sith and Leia becoming hazy and indistinct. Every nerve in his body screamed with pain. "Leia..." he murmured. "Leia... don't..."

Sidious did not relent, pouring the Force-generated bolts into his former apprentice's body, feeling his life deplete as seconds dragged on.

Leia, frozen with horror, shook herself from her unblinking gaze at the man on the floor and shifted to the dark Lord.

A new light shone in her deep brown eyes and shadows danced across her face; for the ysalamiri serum could not repress the battle for her soul that raged inside.

Finally she allowed her feet to carry her forward. "Stop!" She commanded, tears carving down her porcelain cheeks.

Sidious did not seem to hear her, awash with delight as he relished his enemy's impending defeat.

Anakin hardly felt the pain now, his body weak and numbed from the attack. His eyelids were heavy, but he fought to stay conscious. His strength was incredibly feeble, but his resolve had never been stronger in his entire life.

Leia was his daughter. He had to save her...

The Princess of the destroyed Alderaan gathered a pristine vigor, delving within herself. As though the timing was perfectly aligned, she was astonishingly relieved to find her powers slowly returning, as the ysalamiri finally began to lose its luster.

Opening her eyes, Leia collected enough of the power, more easily than she ever remembered doing so, and proceeded to complete an action that threw the fight for the balance in the Force into its final level.

With an extremely forceful shove, the air in the room swept into her clasp and she flung it at Palpatine, watching him lift from the tiled floor and be carried harshly away before being deposited once more. He landed with a disgustingly loud thump.

The lightning had died on his fingertips, the final streams of it soaking into Anakin's skin, as he witnessed the spectacle with increasingly blurred vision.

A surge of joy sparked within him as he watched Leia turn against Sidious. The Force began to flow within him again; he could feel the power in his veins...

But it was no surprise to him that it seemed inaccessible. The Force embraced his life Force, and he found it enveloping him completely.

The feeling was familiar, yet it felt so new and refreshing; a balm of light soothing his wounded body.

He did not keep the breaths flowing in his lungs or the beats of his heart as steady as they allowed by holding the power of the Force in his control. Instead, the Force itself controlled him, willing him to gain a small amount of strength.

It was all he needed.

With a soft moan, Anakin's head shifted slightly, and his eyes cracked open.

-------

Leia tried to obtain a picture of her Master's condition through the Force, to find a unidentifiable gleam of light surrounding him, holding him in the balance.

With a breath, she whirled around in the other direction, finding Palpatine rising to his feet. His reaction to her move against him was not what she had expected. Where she had foreseen a blatant display of his fury, perhaps a counterattack to catch her off guard, a single laugh scraped from the Sith Lord's throat.

"It seems," he took a step forward, igniting his saber once again, "That what I have informed you of as of now is not enough... it is time I revealed what it is you really must know, Leia."

Leia thought for a moment all her Master had told her, both of the Sith and of Sidious in particular.

She snorted mildly. "And how am I supposed to determine whether you are speaking the truth, or feeding me lies?"

Sidious lifted his blade, and Leia unsheathed hers.

"You have the Force as your ally." Sidious said almost mockingly. "Search your feelings. All shall become quite clear."

It was as if she had been in a trance. Leia suddenly jolted, stiffening as thoughts swarmed her mind. "No! You are a Sith; a twisted deceiving fiend with no regard for a soul but your own!"

Sidious took a step forward, attempting to smile in sympathy. "You don't know what you are saying, Leia. The lies come not from me, think rationally. Who was it that didn't even bother to tell you his true name?"

Leia bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. She grimaced as the sour, coppery liquid poured into her mouth.

"You have been blinded, child. And everyone has been hiding something from you." He took another step. "But not I... I am here to help you see the reality, the facts."

Leia felt more tears gathering in her eyes. "You are trying to tell me that the man who guarded my life with his own is a bad person. I simply find this to hard to imagine."

"Your beliefs are influenced by what he has told you." Sidious replied, now bringing his weapon lower, so his eyes could meet Leia's. "If you had known what is truly real, then you would have allowed me to finish him off."

Leia felt a mixture of fear and concern grip her. "Never. I am honored to have returned the favor of giving him his life."

-------

The dialogue seemed to run together in incoherent speech to Anakin, but he tried to focus, to zero in on what was happening on the other side of the room. The Force did not cease its hold on him, and his pain was temporarily imperceptible.

Finally, a statement floated to him, his mind grabbing hold of it and piecing the words together.

_"...I am honored to have returned the favor of giving him his life."_

The voice of his daughter.

If his condition had allowed, Anakin would have broken down then, for he felt the tears that would not come.

_Yes, my dear Leia. Long ago, when things were much simpler, your mother and I fell in love, and it was this love that gave you and your brother life. I could not let this life be snuffed out by blaster or be throttled into nothingness by the Dark... I love you too much._

Anakin wanted nothing more than to rush to his daughter's aid and demolish the danger for good, then bring her into his arms and let the truth tell itself.

Fate had other ideas.

He had learned long ago not to attempt to change fate.

So he lay there, the beauty of love and light in the Force overwhelming him. It was then that he knew he had succeeded in his mission. If redemption was to come for him, it would be soon.

_You have done it, Leia. You have truly given me my life again..._

Now all that remained was Leia's victory. Not over the Sith Lord that she stood before in particular, but over the darkness that lingered within her, and the monsters that battled for her soul.

--------

Sidious gave Leia a blank look before replying. "You say you are happy to give that man the gift of life as he has given it to you. You say you love him, are grateful to him, and perhaps owe him for his actions?"

Leia dared a glance at the still figure that was sprawled in the opposite corner. "It would be lovely to spend the rest of my life with him nearby." Her eyes sparkled as she considered his condition, which was certainly poor at the current time. Before Sidious could say more, she added slowly. "I can't explain it exactly... he and I are connected on a deeper level. Our bond is strong, and he has trouble concealing emotion and thought from me at times... our times together have been wonderful, some of the best I can remember. And I'd like to think they will never be over. Without him, be galaxy would be incomplete."

Sidious absorbed this information with a crooked smile. "Without him?" He coughed; the sound turning into a soft guffaw. "Without him? Oh Leia, dear... without him, your galaxy would be... and would have been much better."

Anger suddenly blossoming within her, Leia scowled, ready to retort with a bitter comment. But this resentment quickly turned to bewilderment as Sidious was abruptly towering over her, mere inches from her.

"It's true, my dear, that without him, you would not be in this room, but perhaps I should delve deeper and show you how the galaxy would have been had our so-called 'Master' never existed."

Leia tried once again to back away from him, but made contact with the same durasteel wall Anakin had been thrown against earlier. Breaths coming quickly, fear overcame her as she watched the shadowy Sith's face transform with a passionate mixture of triumph and anger.

"Without him, countless Jedi would most likely still be living among us! Without him, many of your loved ones would have never been harmed!"

Leia winced, the eyes of the Sith Lord suddenly shining in a way that made her tremble.

"Without him..." Sidious took a breath and calmed himself, sending a look of sympathetic care at Leia. "Your dear father and the world of Alderaan would not have been reduced to space dust... without him; the Empire would never have come to power to begin with!"

Tears coated Leia's face, tracing tracks in the grime, and beads of nervous sweat collected on her forehead. _No...I'm not hearing this._

"Without him, the Jedi Order would never have been wiped out, and the screams of innocent Jedi younglings would have never been released."

_No... _Her eyes closed. _It can't be... it's not true!_

His eyes locked upon her, and she felt his scorching gaze as she gradually let her eyelids open. He leaned forward a bit, a glow of utmost achievement encompassing his aura.

"And, child, without him... your birth mother would still be alive."

Something shattered within the young Princess' heart. _What?!!! _The thought resounded in her mind over and over.

Sidious intercepted this shocked statement in the Force and laughed harshly. "The ruse was quite convincing, Leia. You would never have guessed, isn't that right?"

_No... no... this can't be. He has to be lying. _

"You never would have thought that the very man who saved you from death was responsible for the death of your dear mother." He cooed, finding delight in Leia's reactions.

_He's lying! It's not true... no..._

Sidious gave a final smile. "It's a shame, Princess, that such knowledge was kept from you... that you never knew you were fighting alongside a monster."

_I'm not hearing this..._

"But I can offer you a life of substance. You can avenge you mother, Organa, the planet of Alderaan, and all the Jedi that died by his hand... if you join me."

Leia's heart sank. _I am hearing this. _Searching the Force, the facts aligned and she saw them clearly.

She looked at the lightsaber in her hand, summoning the Force.

"Yes, Leia." Sidious wheezed. "You will become a powerful Sith..."

Something in the Force, a stirring note of finality, struck Leia and she lifted her head, her face unreadable.

But Sidious saw as much as he needed to.

"No." She said aloud, standing up, her blade suddenly frightfully close to Palpatine's neck. "I will not join you. To become a Sith would be to dishonor the memories of those I have loved and lost... nothing will bring them back!"

Sidious stepped backward. "Leia..."

"No ultimate power can change what's happened. But if I can even hope to rebuild and continue onward, I must let the love in my heart, not the things I've been told guide my way... I am not the same woman I was about a year ago."

A small silence pierced them before Sidious found words. "You have failed, Leia. You are blinded by compassion, and you still do not see that that man is..."

"I love him." Leia said. "Even after everything you just said. It is you that has failed. Everything the light touches is what I see as truth. Your promises of power... of my destiny at your side... they are blacker than what's left of your heart, Sidious."

Sidious did not flinch as the saber came nearer. "And what of the things I told you? Do they strike you as reality?"

"I shall not explore this as long as a filthy disease like you still lives." Leia replied resolutely. "Your words mean nothing to me now." She brought her weapon back and prepared to swing.

Sidious raised a hand. "If this is the path you have chosen, you shall pay with your life."

He shot a deadly bolt at her, hoping to be rid of her as he had tried to be rid of Anakin, fusing this electricity with his anger at his failure and his hatred for the Jedi and Leia's belief in their lies.

But Leia had dodged in a split second and before he could think, her blade had seared into his chest.

His eyes widened, and Leia's next words were the last he heard.

"My father was a Jedi. My brother is a Jedi." She removed her blade and disengaged it, watching the Sith's body fall to the floor, unmoving.

"And I am honored to join them."

--------

The Force felt almost airy now, as Anakin distantly registered his daughter's presence she fell to her knees at his side.

"No... please don't be gone..." she whispered, her fingers pressing to his neck, detecting his faint, inconsistent pulse.

He felt a tidal wave of love flow into him and it awarded him the strength he desired.

The clouds lifted from his eyes, revealing Leia's troubled, yet beautiful eyes gazing at him. Short choppy breaths burst from his lungs as he fought the unconsciousness that crept upon him again.

His lips parted as he rasped, "Leia... I'm sorry... I have to tell you..."

Leia's mouth turned outward and she choked as tears sprang from her eyes again.

"I love you... and I'm so proud..."

She nodded, eyes not leaving his face.

"Please... I'm your..." his voice faltered, and Leia suddenly put a hand to his face.

"No." She told him. "Not now... please. Save your energy..."

Anakin wanted to protest. "Leia... you must..."

"Now's not the time. I have it in my mind to save you... and I intend to do so."

"You can't..."

"It's not too late." She said determinedly, wiping her bloody lip.

And with that, he started to lift him, using the Force to aid her in supporting his weight. She helped him to stand shakily, and they began to set out, ready to leave the darkened temple and the now deceased Sith behind.

However, their minds would linger on what had transpired, for the light of the Force could not quell that energy that burned within the heart and soul of their bond.

-----

**Oh my gosh. PHEW!**

**Take a breath, and I will too. I certainly need to. I feel like I'm blue from lack of oxygen.**

**Can you say CLIMAX?**

**Dear Force, it's practically over. You can tell can't you?**

**Are you mad that Leia was not straightforwardly told about Anakin's identity? I'm curious, do you think she knows already? Hmmmm.**

**Also, did you like how I tried to allude to other fights in the saga? (Ex. Luke vs. Vader in ROTJ, Obi and Ani vs. Dooku in AOTC...) **

**I DID try to write more action of my own... I wonder how I did?**

**Next chapter might well be the last, but I can't be sure. This one turned out loads longer than planned, but think of it as a special treat because you waited so long. ;)**

**Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of this one, cuz it was a "biggun". Haha.**

**The long awaited REVIEW SONG! YIPPEEE!**

**(You have to send me a review now... Heheheheh) **

**To the tune of "My Love" by Justin Timberlake. LOL. What a strange choice. I assure you this is random. No thoughts beforehand...**

If I wrote you a story

To tell the musings of my mind,

What would you do?

If I told you this took me nearly all day,

Would you send me some words?

Tell me, would you?

Well, see I've been writing this for awhile

And reviews always seem to make me smile

It's true.

This song represents my desire...

To hear comments coming from you...

I really really do...

Because:

I can see another day, sitting at the computer thinking of what to say

I can see looking at your reviews and deciding to write for all of you.

You can be my encouragement.

Let me be specific, I really really need reviews.

It's really not crazy,

You see I all I want from you is a review!

REVIEW!

Re-VIEW!

Yes, all I want to see is your reviews!

REVIEWS!

Reviews!

I'd cry if I didn't get any reviewwwwssss!

REVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS!

REVVIIIEEEWWSSSS!

REEEVVIIEEWWSS!

Now if I wrote you a long chapter

And this story's nearing stage complete,

What would you do?

Would that make you wanna send me comments?

And make you wanna moan, complain and scream?

I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long

I really tried to make it up to you!

It's really true.

Because:

I felt really bad

Thinking my readers were oh so sad

I felt really clue

Knowing I didn't have a chap for you

But now it's here

Let's all cheer!

Have no fear,

If you send me reviews

I shall attempt to end this hiatus-fest!

Oh

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

Yep, can't you see I'm begging for reviews?

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

This plea really shouldn't be old news... REVVVIIEEWS!

REEVVIIEEWWWSSS!

REVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS!

REVVVIIEEEWWSSSS!

**La-la-la! So musical. What a long review song! YAY! It's because I really do wanna hear from you AND I haven't done a review song in AGES.**

**Did you read the lyrics? See that button that lets you review? (wink wink)**


	29. Never Just a Princess, Always a Daughter

Yo!

I am in serious freak mode right now. Because I've been in hectic land for a long time now- and you guys still pulled through for me! We've hit and surpassed 700! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Thank you really isn't enough.

In short, I had this written halfway, but my computer completely crashed and took this with it to Davey Jones' locker. ;) Not my fault. But very sad.

Anyway, I know you've been waiting. Turns out, so have I, I've wanted to write this chapter since I started the fanfic…

**That's right… something happens in this chapter that I think we've ALL been waiting for. ;)**

But don't skip ahead. LOL. That would basically be called CHEATING. Don't cheat, you silly _trampadores_!

I worked extra hard on this one for you all as a thank-you. Seriously, because I couldn't think of how else to say sorry and thanks at the same time. Plus this chapter is wayyyy important.

Oh, and this isn't the last chapter. It was going to be, but it was too long. Do you know how long this took? FRIGHTFULLY LONG. And this was originally gonna be LONGER. Oiye.

I'll shut up now. ;)

**Chapter 28**

The soup sat upon Luke's bedside table, untouched. He distantly recalled Pooja; the woman he'd just learned was his cousin, bringing it in.

But that seemed like hours ago.

Perhaps it had been. Luke could honestly tell himself that he didn't know. That time was marching on at such an odd pace. It was moving so slowly, as if the Force were holding everything in the balance, and yet so fast. In the past few minutes even, everything in the Force had gone haywire.

But what did it all mean?

He'd found his mind being bombarded with fuzzy images of a dark room, flashing lightsabers…

Nothing concrete.

But he knew _exactly _where it all was coming from.

With a slight intake of breath, Luke tried once again to reach out to his father through the Force.

The connection was riddled with some sort of unidentifiable pulse from the Force. But this wasn't what worried Luke.

The emptiness that met him startled him, despite that fact that he'd attempted this many times already, always getting the same result. He'd lost count after some time, feeling once again, hopelessly powerless.

Leia's presence was strong and bright, and he was pleased to see that she was unharmed and safe.

She was coming home.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"It sure is nice to see you smile, Commander Skywalker." A voice interrupted his thoughts. The young healer that had been tending to him stood in the doorway.

"It feels nice…" Luke murmured, his eyes lifting to meet her gaze. _And so unfamiliar._

"I have good news." And she sent Luke a look that reflected a person who knew something wonderful.

Something rose in his heart. _Hope?_

_Leia… she's heard news of Leia. Leia's coming home! That's got to be it._

Happiness flooding into him, he waited, "Well….?"

She approached, outstretching a hand and placing it upon his shoulder. With a gentle tug, the bandage was folded into her palm and she tossed it to the trash.

"Luke, you've been given a clean bill of health. You're free to go."

Whatever that feeling was that he'd felt before dissipated. Forcing a tiny smile, he felt disappointment crawl into its place. "Oh…. that's _great_."

The healer hurried from the room, perhaps because of some other responsibility.

His voice cracked noticeably, slicing through the lie. Luke stood, kicking the sheets from his legs.

Luke ran a hand through his sandy-colored hair as he stood; the healer had gathered his things into a pile and set them upon the chair by the doorway. _Well, I have been cooped up in here much too long… I should be a little happy about that... _he tried to convince himself.

Smiling, he thought once again of the shining beacon that Leia had been in the Force. She was on her way, though it hadn't been confirmed… he could feel it.

That thought jolted some cheeriness into him.

Picking up his things, he turned for the door, trying to seem genuinely enthusiastic.

He was surprised when the healer poked her head back in the room, a bright, feminine smile gracing her face once again.

"Commander Skywalker, it has been requested that I tell you… Admiral Ackbar received an encrypted message from Skye's Nairn's comlink a short time ago."

The grin that burst forth, slicing through Luke's cheeks was of true joy. "That's wonderful news, Healer Tela!"

She put a finger to her chin. "Your sister informed the Admiral that she was on her way back to the base."

"Great!" Luke said, full of bliss. Then, his glee faded. "What about Commander Nairn?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't heard anything."

Luke tried to ignore the pang of worry that swept through him and allowed the happiness to seep back into feeling.

"Wait until I tell Han!"

But as the words left his lips and Healer Tela departed, another's voice filled the room. A masculine voice, laced with a twinge of frustration. And… _anger?_

"Tell me what, Luke?"

-------

The connection died, and the comlink was hastily tucked into the fold of the ripped dress.

Leia didn't know how much longer they could go on like this. Her Master's strength had continued to decline at an alarming rate, until he was just short of being dead weight; needing nearly all of Leia's support to keep moving.

Panting, she stood, arms at her sides, glaring at the blood red horizon.

"Leia… you have to keep going…" His voice was so small, the pain evident as he spoke each word.

Her heart fluttered as she pivoted her body away from the sun.

He lay, spooned against an outcrop, lungs fluttering weakly.

She stepped toward him, brown eyes surveying his body. His clothes were likely singed in places, and his face was frightfully pale. The once strong man Leia had known was gone, replaced by a limp figure; slumped against the rock.

In disbelief, she touched his shoulder gently, as if trying to make sure it was really him.

"_We_ have to keep going…" She corrected him softly. "I won't go without you. That's nonsense."

A breath. Leia guessed it was all he could offer, intending to sound like a scoff… a resigned sigh. But to her, it sounded almost like a small cough.

"You sound so much like your brother…" He murmured, sinking a little lower. "Skywalkers… all stubborn…." Leia grimaced as she took note of the difficulty he was having, the words spilling from his mouth in breathy bursts.

She swallowed a lump that had been in her throat longer than she could remember. A tiny noise escaped her mouth, a strangled mix of fear and anxiety.

He heard it. Golden brown locks of hair fanned out slightly against the surface of the rock he was leaning against as he lifted his head faintly. "Leia…"

Leia knelt, now at his side, straining to hear him.

"Leia… please. I lied to you. Let me tell you… the truth." He pleaded, blinking slowly. His blue eyes were filled with pain and regret.

Leia almost gasped at what she saw in those eyes. "Master… I…"

He winced, trying to adjust his current position, so that he could fully look her in the eye. Failing miserably, his head slid downward, cheek pressed feebly against the giant stone which held him up.

In an instant, her arms were wrapped around him, and she was hoisting him upward with strength she hadn't even known she had. Feeling the Force surrounding him in his weakened state, she fought it considerably, knowing that while it was the Force that was keeping him alive, it was also the Force that was letting him die.

He hung pathetically at her side, one arm draped across her shoulders, the other dangling limply. She managed to hold him steady, despite her petite frame.

His tender gaze met hers, the blue orbs eyeing her forlornly. "Leia… I have to tell you…

"You don't need to tell me." She cut him off gently, trying to sound brave, despite her current emotional state. The sight of him falling apart before her eyes was beginning to take its toll upon her and the stress from the past few hours was biting at her ankles. She pushed it back, quelling it with a mental dam.

_I must be strong. _Leia thought. _I have to be strong for him._

His eyelids dropped slightly, and only thin slits of blue were visible to her. "I must…"

It was as if he was speaking through his teeth. His lips barely parted to form the words.

Disheartened, Leia shifted his weight a little, and took a step, kicking back the building pressure of the events that had transpired and gathering determination from the farthest reaches of her heart.

"We're going home, Master. You are going to be alright."

His reply was as weak as ever, and yet to Leia, his voice sounded stronger than she'd ever heard it, ringing in her ear.

"We all return to where we belong eventually, Leia. The Force sees it to be so." His eyes had somehow focused upon her, shining with unrestrained emotion. "But all of the pieces must fall into place first."

Leia stopped in her tracks, feeling him slip a bit from her grasp.

_No… _she thought frantically, watching the vigor ebb away from him drastically.

"Hang on, Master." A quick glance told her that the ship was nearby. "_Please_ hang on."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as his body betrayed her request, succumbing to its fate.

His eyes slid closed, and he whispered, "You, Leia… you are the final piece. Now I am complete."

His consciousness dropped out from underneath him and Leia swiftly clenched his upper arms to prevent him from tumbling to the rock-strewn terrain. Panicked, she waited, putting a hand to his face.

The wispy breaths that scraped through his throat and the incoherent pulse that beat against her fingers was all she needed.

Leia held the gates to the dam shut with all her confidence, and carefully trudged onward, ignoring the little voice that existed in the back of her mind, telling her that it was time to let go.

But deep down, Leia still had that fear.

Leia Organa was afraid that voice was right.

------

Luke spun around, surprised. "Han… Leia's made contact! Comlink call from Skye's comlink…" He broke off at the brief flicker of surprise he caught in Han's eye. "…..they didn't tell you?"

The flash of joy and relief dissolved.

Luke's smile instantly faltered upon his lips, as he studied the face of his friend.

Jaw set, Han stood before him, eyes glowing with emotion. A mixture of rage and sadness rolled off of him in waves.

"No." He replied coldly. "They didn't."

"They were probably going to tell you next…" Luke began nonchalantly, but soon snapped back to attention as Han stepped closer.

"And I'm beginning to think they aren't the only ones around here who are failing to tell me something."

A sharp jab impacted Luke's heart at his words, and he froze, only for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked shakily, knowing the answer. _Afraid_ of what he knew.

"Oh, I think you know perfect well what I mean, Luke. You have been hiding something from me." Han accused, watching him carefully for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Luke lied, feeling shame creep into the statement, and hoping that wasn't obvious.

_"The blasted Master of Leia's!"_ it rang in Luke's ears. _"The secret you two are keeping! That's what I'm BLOODY WELL TALKING ABOUT!!!"_

Luke's mouth hung open, giving Han all the answer he needed. "Han…I…"

"I knew it." Han spat, his voice now soft and icy. In the next instant it rose an octave. "Luke, _how could you? I'm your friend!" _He paused, malice in his face, disguising his obvious hurt. "At least I _thought _I was."

This shattered something within Luke. Horrified, he quickly stammered, "Han, y-you are my friend, I just c-couldn't…"

"So you admit it then. You and _Skye _are hiding something." Han stated flatly.

Luke didn't have to answer. Han cringed, an array of anger, sadness, disappointment, and hurt flitting across his face.

"Han, please, let me explain…"

"Yes, Luke, _please explain_…" Han invited hotly. "Explain why this secret was so important that you couldn't tell your _best friend_!" His face lowered. "Your best friend that was just about to ask you to be his best man at his wedding!"

"Han…" Luke began, swallowing. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you _or Leia_; and neither did he."

A furious shock bolted across Han's features. "You mean… _you've been keeping this from LEIA TOO?!!!"_

It was Luke's turn to wince, the volume of Han's voice rising.

"_Luke!" _Han yelled, exasperated. "She's your sister,_ YOUR TWIN!!!!_ I thought you two shared everything!!! But you didn't tell her, either, huh? Much less me."

A sarcastic snort punctuated this.

"It was for her own good." Luke said honestly, the situation catching up with him.

"For her _OWN GOOD?_" Han asked, incredulously.

"Han, please, you don't understand… if I had told her… told _you…_"

"Luke, it takes a while to earn the trust of Han Solo." Han told him, voice hardened and stiff; full of disgust. "I thought I could trust you with my life! I'm beginning to think I was wrong!"

Luke's voice replied, soft and full of sorrow. "How long have you known?"

Han's face twisted into an ironic smile. "Oh, your _co-conspirator _might has well have written it in lights!"

"He told you?" Luke questioned quietly.

"Would I be _here _if he did?" Han pointed out, voice still full of irritation.

"What did he say?" Luke wanted to know.

"A bunch of _kriff_ about losing himself … and how he deserved no payment or gratitude… he even doubted that he was a good man!" Han replied, sounding as if the words were still sinking in even now. "It doesn't make sense! He can't be that modest… Luke, he saved Leia's life… _risked himself!" _He scoffed a bit. "It makes _no sense! _It is almost like he did something… _terrible…"_ It was a question as well as an answer.

"Listen, Han…" Luke began, trying to find the right words.

"I would have _listened_ if you had just told me before, Luke. Back when you first met him!" Han shouted, shaking slightly with fury.

Luke sighed, feeling the irony of his words… remembering Han's reaction to learning that Vader was his… and Leia's father. "That's just it, Han. You're wrong, you wouldn't have… you couldn't know…. I couldn't tell you!"

Han paused a moment. "Why, Luke?" His voice had lowered, but the anger still showed in the creases of his brow.

"Because… it was too dangerous. You weren't meant to know… not just then."

Han stood, eyes swimming with an assortment of emotions as Luke's words sifted through his mind.

"Han." Luke stated softly, inching closer to his friend.

The ex-smuggler didn't budge, frozen in place.

"He's not really Skye Nairn…" Luke said with the hint of a sigh. "... You know, don't you?"

Han closed his eyes. "Who is he, Luke? Who is he really? Why was he acting so… funny? Why was he so insistent that he wasn't worthy of praise? Why did he refuse to receive my appreciation for risking his life out there to save the woman I love? Again??!!!"

Luke stared helplessly at Han.

"I thought I knew him, Luke! I didn't trust him at all at first, but we were close before long! Was the man I knew completely fake? Was everything an act?" Han demanded.

Luke exhaled slowly, releasing a burst of air in the form of a sigh. "No."

"No?" Han questioned. "Everything he said to me wasn't a lie?"

"Everything except for his name." Luke told him truthfully.

Han growled, the anger bubbling within him. Whirling around, his fist connected with the bare wall of the med-room. The hit shook the table, and the full bowl of soup sloshed from the bowl, leaking onto the wooden surface. The spoon dropped to the floor with a small metallic _clang_. He didn't even flinch. "_And to think...I called him FAMILY!"_

Luke neared Han, face unreadable. "He is family, Han." He said, letting the words spill from his mouth, realizing how much he'd needed to say them.

He didn't see Han lift his head, for his eyes were now upon the small viewport that lent him a glimpse of the stars.

"That man you knew… everything he did for us… the times we shared, the experiences we had together… _that _was _not _an act…"

"Luke…" Han choked, the answer forming itself on the corners of his mind.

"Han…he's our father." Luke whispered.

--------

Times like this made Leia wish that Han had let her pilot the Falcon more often. The controls of the ship were odd and alien to her touch, but she found that if she willed the Force to show her, the ship maneuvered exactly as she had wanted it to.

Her fingers hastily scrambled to enter the code to the rebel base, and she slapped the auto-pilot button, tumbling somewhat over the pilot's chair and her torn gown.

She approached the cot cautiously, as if afraid of what she might find.

_No change,_ Leia thought grimly, finding him exactly how she had left him. She had hauled him the rest of the way to the ship and placed him upon the cot, hoping it was more comfortable than it looked. The ship lacked more than a basic med-kit, and she found nothing that she could use to help him in its contents.

Sighing, she laid a hand upon his forehead, astonished to find it cold against her palm. His body shivered, quaking softly against the material of the cot's mattress.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

It was almost like the bolts were still ravaging through him.

She peered at him through her tears, a finger gliding down his cheek. _You can't do this to me. _She protested weakly at him through the Force. _Please… you can't leave me!_

With that thought, she leaned forward and seated herself beside him. _I need you._

"You're safe now…" She jumped at his voice. It was hoarser than before.

She shifted, examining his face. His eyes opened a little, and he smiled feebly. "You are safe… just like I said you would be…"

"That mission ended long ago." She told him tearfully. "You're not just my bodyguard, my protector. You're…" She stopped, something aching within her heart.

His gasping breaths filled the silence. Then he spoke again. "You were never just my assignment, Leia… never just a Princess in need of security…"

She nodded, scarcely daring to breathe for fear of drowning out his words.

"You mean so much to me, Leia." He admitted.

She clasped his hand in hers. "I love you too… which is why _I will _save you…"

A blink.

Another sad smile. "_You will try_."

"Try not. Do or do not." Leia recited. "Jedi do not try." She pressed his hand against hers gently, willing herself to overlook the chill that had settled in his body.

He merely gazed at her, replying with his eyes.

She smiled halfheartedly under his feeble, yet piercing scrutiny. "You have to let me help you." She begged, desperately coaxing a light she sorely missed from his eyes.

Failing, his only looked back at her, eyes dull and blank. The Force surrounding him was a storm of emotion. "You can't."

The words stung. She retorted quickly and more angrily than she had intended. "Of course I can! You saved me, I _will _save you."

"Leia…" He exhaled, "It isn't about evening the score. You never owed me anything… it was me…"

Pallor seized Leia's face as she watched his head sink farther into the pillow. She held his hand firmly. "No. It won't happen. I won't lose someone I love…not again!"

The last part came out as a bitter exclamation, a cry.

"Leia, you must understand… it isn't a loss… it is a gain." He insisted softly, words somewhat muffled against the fabric of the pillow.

"A _gain?!_" she questioned him. "How is losing you a _gain_? I would lose my Master, my friend, the man who saved my life!"

"Skye Nairn never existed…" He mumbled, fighting the short, choppy, breaths that ripped through his lungs. "Therefore… you cannot lose him."

She felt the tears running down her face now, rivers of moisture sliding down sticky tracks that had been traced many times over. She tried to speak, but the words died upon her lips.

"You've always been strong." He stated, eyes meeting hers once more.

"But…" She protested, suddenly hating how he was agreeing to dying with such grace. "I don't want things to change."

"You cannot stop the change, Leia… not any more than… you can stop the suns from setting… or the Force from flowing in your veins…"

"But I love you!" She dissented, not bothering to dry her soaked cheeks. Knowing that is was no use anyway.

"And I love you… I don't think… I have ever felt so proud of you."

Leia's fear spiked as his breathing became less ragged and more shallow, fading into obscurity.

"Stay with me." She told him, rising form the seated position. "Please, you have to stay with me."

"I cannot…" He said through dry, cracked lips. "I do not belong here. Your place is here… but my time here has finished."

"There's more!" She persevered bluntly.

"No. I have done all I need…" He told her solemnly. "Except…"

And his eyes locked onto hers.

Leia held her breath, waiting for words to come.

They never did.

He sunk farther into weakness, and he opened his mouth. But a shrill alarm filled Leia's ears where his words should have. Glancing distractedly toward the front of the ship, she whispered urgently.

"We're coming up on the base… not much longer." She hurried to place a kiss to his cheek and disappeared into the cockpit.

Anakin waited a moment before blowing air from his mouth sadly, the words still clinging to his subconscious.

----------

Han felt Luke's words immobilize him. He merely stood, still as possible, his friend's statement burning him, reverberating through his mind over and over…

Luke shifted a bit, and Han felt his stare.

"I…" Han stuttered, "How?"

Luke shook his head. "The Force made it so."

Han finally turned, eyes meeting Luke's blue ones. "I don't believe it… you mean… that the man that I knew as Skye… the one who saved Leia… was _Vader?!!!"_

Han's shock was evident in his tone, and Luke cringed. "The man who _put me in carbonite?!!!_"

"No." Luke replied seriously, placing a hand upon Han's shoulder. "The man you knew was Anakin Skywalker… who saved me… who saved Leia. He is truly… a hero."

Han shrugged Luke's hand away. "I-I…." He tripped over his tongue, fumbling for words he couldn't find. "I'm sorry, Luke…"

Luke nodded.

Han's eyes turned to his, imploring. "But… _why didn't you tell me?!!"_

"If you had known before…" Luke said with a small sigh. "I wouldn't have been able to stop you from strangling him with your bare hands."

Something tugged at the corner of Han's lips. "Why did he did it, Luke? What was he trying to prove to us?"

"He was trying to prove nothing. Redeeming himself and keeping his daughter safe were the only things he cared to do. Forgiveness must be earned through the will of two people, not one." Luke said wisely, watching Han for a reaction.

His friend's face was strangely blank. "That's why he was so attached to her… and her to him…" He broke off. "And _I thought…_"

Luke paused. "What? Han, what did you think?"

Han allowed a faint smile to taint his face. "I thought he _loved_ her."

Luke barely held back a chuckle. "He does. He loves her very much. But in a much different way than you were afraid of."

Shock still written upon his face, Han simply shook his head in disbelief. "So he was with us, to make sure that…. that _they_ didn't hurt Leia?"

Luke nodded. "He was protecting Leia from their potential danger to her. And their influence."

These words struck a chord with Han. "You mean….? You think Leia could've… joined them?"

Luke nodded. "It was possible. But she didn't."

"I can't imagine… her ever even thinking of doing it." Han whispered sorrowfully. "My Leia… the Leia I know… she would never…"

"The father I know was the same way." Luke told Han meaningfully.

Han head turned swiftly, regarding Luke silently.

Luke could only look back, trying to read Han's thoughts.

Silence dragged on, and the two men stood in peaceful reminiscence, shock, and contemplation.

"I still can't believe…" Han started, but the creak of the glass door sliced through that thought.

Luke and Han shifted, to see Healer Tela, standing in the doorway, a look of surprise plastered upon her face.

"Commander Skywalker!" She exclaimed. "You're still here?"

Luke didn't reply as her eyes fell upon the other person in the room.

"And General Solo!" She chirped, eyes twinkling. "I would've thought you'd have left… they've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What?" Luke finally spoke.

"It's the Princess." She informed him. "She's on the radar. She'll be landing soon."

A smile split through Han's face, and Luke felt him momentarily put everything that had just happened behind him.

"That's… that's…" He murmured; joy clear on all of his features.

"Wonderful!" Luke finished for him, putting his hand back on Han's shoulder.

"C'mon, buddy. Let's go."

Han let his friend lead him out after the healer and when she turned to head for the offices of the med ward, they made off in the opposite direction, hearts shining with hope and newfound knowledge.

Knowledge that had only strengthened their friendship, when it had seemed like it could tear them apart.

----------

She piloted manually now, the base in sight. Pressing the accelerator to go a fast as it could possibly muster, she frowned in concentration, determined to land the ship successfully and rapidly.

A chiming signaled her attention. The base was hailing her.

She activated the comm.

"Princess Leia, this is Admiral Herstmyer reporting in. What is your current position."

"Estimated landing time: 2.1 minutes." Leia growled through her teeth, reading the device by the panel before her.

A pause as he relayed this information to the others in the station with him. Then, "Any damage to the craft?"

"No." Leia replied urgently. "But I have…" She stopped, hearing _Commander Nairn _in her mind.

"Princess Leia? Do you copy?"

"Admiral…" she continued. "I want a medical team ready when I land."

"Are you injured, Princess?" He questioned.

"No." She spoke softly now, steering the ship toward the east wing of the base, where she knew the docking bay was. "My crewmate is in critical condition. It is most important that he get medical attention as soon as possible."

"Very well, Princess." The voice replied stiffly. "We shall prepare for your landing."

Leia steeled herself against the ship, the viewport distracting her from her thoughts briefly.

"Our records show that the person accompanying is Commander Skye Nairn." Admiral Herstmyer informed her, voice sounding as though he was reading from a slip of paper. "Is that correct?"

Leia felt herself sigh. _No._

"Just get that medical team." She managed to say, before shutting off the comm.

--------

Han and Luke stood, in awkward quiet, as the ship descended. It landed soundly, if not rather expertly, and Han exhaled audibly.

The hatch opened, and his eyes met the most beautiful sight he'd seen in too long.

He found himself sprinting to meet his Princess, pulling her into his arms.

He absently noticed her torn dress, the tears that clung to her face, and the way she wilted beneath him, from exhaustion.

"I thought I'd lost you." He admitted, finally looking at her.

"I can defend myself, flyboy." She said, a small smile decorating her rosy lips.

Han pressed his mouth to hers. "I love you."

"I know." Leia sighed, when they broke apart. Then she amended with a dry laugh, " I love you too."

The usual tone she used when teasing him was gone. And Han found himself missing it, which was noticeably surprising. Considering how much he'd loathed it in the past.

Luke trotted over and Leia broke from Han's embrace, hugging her brother.

Han cast a meaningful look at Luke, seeing Leia's loving squeeze, and how Luke squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Where's _Skye_?" Han ground out, hating the way it sounded as soon as he said it.

Whatever happiness of relief Leia had shown melted and her shoulder slumped. Tears glistened in her eyes.

_Oh no. _Han thought, reading Leia's wounded thoughts, before mentally slapping himself. _What's with you, Solo? He's not your friend, he's VADER. You shouldn't care if something happened to him._

He shoved that thought away, and Leia grabbed his hand.

"Is he okay?" Han had never heard Luke sound so submissive.

Leia looked at the ground. Behind them, a staff of medical personnel carefully glided down the ramp, a stretcher floating between them.

A prone figure lay upon the stretcher, at first unrecognizable to Han.

"No." Leia finally said; her voice cracking. "He's not, Luke."

Han stared as they whisked him out of the docking bay. He felt Leia's hand slip from his as she and Luke started to follow, both quiet as ever.

_That man was Vader. _Han told himself. _VADER was on that stretcher. VADER was seriously injured…_

_So why do I feel so terrible about it?_

---------

_There's nothing we can do. _The words echoed in the young Princess' mind and heart.

_There's nothing we can do…For reasons we can't explain, his body will not respond to any treatment. We are losing him. _The healers had told her, after examining the situation. His body was too badly damaged. His lungs scarcely allowed him to breathe.

The heart that had reached out to her so many times pulsed dully within his chest.

Battered, Leia glanced sadly out at the two figures that stood just outside the room, peering in through the glass.

She was home. There stood the man she loved… the one she would soon marry, and beside him, her brother.

_I should be happy. _She thought. Turning her gaze to the limp form of the man that had been her Master, lying upon the medical bed, she shook her head sadly.

Her fingers closed around his. _I lied, Master. _Through the Force, she felt no response. Not that she'd been expecting one at all. _I said nothing could spoil my happiness… but I never thought that this…_

Her mind instantly ceased all thought and communication when she saw his eyelids slide open slightly.

She was the first thing he saw.

She tried to smile, hoping that it looked true, for his sake. Then, she told him her important news. "I've sent a transmission to the address you provided on Naboo. Padmé should know what's happening." She hated how she sounded so unsure as the words spilled from her mouth.

----------

Anakin felt the pain now, as the Force had released him, now only keeping him alive for a single reason. _Leia…my daughter…_

He smiled inwardly, thinking of Leia's urgent message casting bluish shadows throughout the room from the holocomm in the empty Naberrie house.

_Padmé will know soon enough, and then… we'll be together forever. Never again separated._

He watched his daughter struggle with his impending fate, denial and sadness crossing her face. He felt the stares of Solo and his son pierce him, but couldn't muster the strength to seek out where they were.

Leia's voice filled his ears again, the sound beautiful to him. "You're in the medical center now. You're home."

Anakin let a wistful smile cross his face, hoping it didn't look pained. "Not yet, Leia…not home… soon."

Leia's eyes exploded with fear, the flurry of brown unleashing more tears. Sensing his thoughts, she objected, "You're wrong. Your place is here. You belong here. _We need you._"

"I would never leave you…I-I shall always… be with you."

"No!" She protested indignantly, seeing the weakness in him increase sharply. It frightened her.

"Leia… there is no avoiding death…" Anakin told her.

"But you were the one who told me never to give up!" This voice wasn't Leia's. Deeper, male, and uncharacteristically sad. The voice of Han Solo.

Anakin shifted his head slightly to see his son standing in the room now, Han at his side. Luke was sending Han a look of utter surprise. And Han…

Anakin reached out, the Force meriting him the knowledge he needed.

Han knew.

Anakin felt the breaths come even slower as he replied softly, looking at his soon to be son-in-law. "You cannot truly…give up… if you were not fighting in the…first place."

"But you must fight it!" Leia leaned closer, her face looming above him. Tears dripped unto Anakin's face and hair. They were not his. "I love you too much!"

"Leia…" Anakin said softly, all the memories of his experience with his daughter flashing through his mind, momentarily numbing his pain. "I've done all I wanted… all I needed… thanks to you… I am complete now."

He was…truly complete. Redemption seized him, and he welcomed it, warmth flooding his heart.

Leia sobbed quietly into her hands, watching him through her fingers. "Don't do this to me!"

"I've hurt you too much… and I'm sorry." Anakin began, feeling the seconds slip past.

"I forgive you." She told him somberly. "You're hurting me now….I don't care if you lied to me! You've done so much for us all! It doesn't matter."

"It does." He stated as firmly as he could. "Let me… apologize."

"You don't need to…" Leia whispered brokenly, her hand upon his cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen upon his pale skin. "I told you, it's over."

"Yes it is." He agreed. Then, with all the strength he had left in his state, he slowly reached a shaking hand to his face, placing his own hand atop hers, caressing it gently with his fingers. "Let me go, Leia…"

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Let me go…" He murmured, feeling his energy leaving him. Not stopping it from doing so.

"Luke?" he asked croakily, and he felt his son's gaze. "I'm very proud of you… You have become a great Jedi, as has… your sister. Promise… that you will rebuild the Order… that you and Leia will…"

"We will." Luke said, sadness permeating his voice. Losing his father again wasn't any easier for him because it had technically already happened. It was taking its own toll upon him.

"Han?" Anakin continued, continuing to rub Leia's hand tenderly, sending her all the love he could. "You take care of Leia… she's a remarkable woman."

"She sure is, Sir." Han said throatily, as if he had difficulty with the words.

"I'll be leaving you in good…hands…" Anakin told Leia.

His daughter's body heaved with heavy sobs as she watched the strength draining from him quicker than ever.

"Healer!" She called urgently through her tears. "Healer Tela!"

The woman scurried in, taking one look at Anakin's vitals and sighing. She placed a hand to his chest, feeling the breaths that were only coming with great effort.

"Hang on, don't let go…" Leia's voice came to Anakin. A broken whisper. An undertone filled with resignation, sadness, love, _and…_

Anakin felt himself pause. He searched her eyes, seeing in them all he ever wanted. A jolt of bliss surged through his damaged body, and he distinctly felt Leia's lips press to his forehead.

_It was truly over._

And he was ready.

A sigh in undertone. Then, he opened his eyes, focusing upon his daughter. "Leia… you've grown so much… you're a different woman than you once were…"

Nodding, Leia accepted his words, tears still falling down her face.

"And yet… you are still that same young girl you always were… since the day you were born."

Luke and Han stepped closer, both sensing sadly that the end was near.

Anakin forced himself to find the strength to continue. "I have done…many, m-many things in my life… some that I do not regret…and others that I live with the guilt of… everyday. I am not the Skye Nairn you met… all that time ago…"

Leia let in a sharp intake of breath, squeezing his hand again.

"And yet… I am still the man that has loved you and cared for you… even though it may not seem so… since the day you were born."

Anakin's entire body fell limp, and Leia leaned even closer, sniffling.

Han and Luke knelt beside the bed, watching, and waiting.

Leia took her other hand and ran it through his hair, blinking. "Who is that man?" She seemed to wonder aloud.

And Anakin merely looked at her through his eyelashes, feeling something course through his daughter's mind.

He found himself smiling.

Leia rubbed his hand. "Master?"

Anakin, his breath a rattle in his throat, replied simply. "I think you already know."

Silence flooded the room as Leia felt the last strands of love flow into her through their bond, and watched his head fall onto the pillow. His lifeless hand dropped flaccidly from hers and an empty hole burned through her heart.

A silent scream echoed through the room, heard only by her.

Luke and Han remained silent, Han's head lowered in sadness, and several tears trailing down Luke's cheeks.

The healer, who had been standing, forced to watch her patient in his last moments, had been helpless to do anything. Saddened, she began to scribble something upon her records.

"Skye Nairn… time of death…" She murmured dejectedly, the clipboard in her hands trembling slightly.

But something… _someone_ stopped her.

"He's not Skye Nairn!" An indignant, miserable voice interrupted.

The Princess' face didn't move from where it was, eyes fixed upon the bed. Han and Luke looked up at her.

Healer Tela felt confusion invade her mind, as she erased the name she'd written.

Leia waited until the marks, the letters that spelled _Skye Nairn _were had completely disappeared.

When Healer Tela's eyes fell back upon the bed where the patient was been lying, it was empty.

As she had erased the name from the paper, he had vanished as well.

She nearly dropped the clipboard. Han was staring in awe, and Luke wore a reflective grin.

Healer Tela, utterly lost, recovered just enough to look to the despaired woman. "If he's not Skye Nairn… then who is he?"

Finally, Leia rose.

"He is my father."

And she bolted form the room before anyone could stop her.

--------------

(knowing grin) What can I say? Nothing. I really can't say anything. I'm speechless. This story has been… an _**AMAZING**_ experience.

One more chapter, everyone. Then an epilogue. I can't believe it.

Well, I'll sign off with a review song. It is only custom, after all.

**To the tune of "Fix You" by Coldplay! (One of my fave songs in existence!)**

**When you're really bored or you really need,**

**A Star Wars fan fiction to read,**

**When you feel Darth Real Life's being mean,**

**You could curse.**

**When tears of boredom graced your face,**

**When you wished to travel someplace,**

**Like the Star Wars world with time to "waste".**

**You came here first…**

**Reviews and support made it grow**

**And I want you all to know**

**That I am very thankful.**

**A long hiatus or several days,**

**I angered you in several ways,**

**But cliffys are my hottest craze!**

**For all they're worth…**

**Finally it's nearly done**

**It was really so much fun**

**Could I ask… for more reviews?**

**You scream**

**When I place**

**A big fat cliffy in front of your face!**

**Still you**

**All come through**

**And I……**

**I wrote this**

**After so long**

**And I even made another review song…**

**Would you**

**Be so kind to…**

**Write… a review?**

**I promise to update soon.**

**I'm a non-updating Fat Jedi Buffoon**

**But I will try… to please you.**

**Hey I liked that song. That was fun!**

**(Gestures wildly at "submit review" button)**


	30. Epilogue: A Father's Love

Almost exactly 11 months, later... Arie, under the guise of a new name, REAPPEARED. SHOCKING THE WORLD!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS STORY:**

Oh my god, hello! If anyone if even there anymore, I am so sorry, I can't even apologize enough.

You see, a lot happened since May 31, 2007 when I last updated this.

I switched fandoms and pennames, and I'm honestly not writing for SW anymore, really.

It's been a lovely road, but I simply cannot do it.

A life-changing experience with RENT has made it my fandom. And I hate that I may be disappointing some people, because I know people loved my work, and there's a chance it might not ever be finished.

This fic is coming to an end, because you see, it's been such an epic, it literally hurt to watch it rot away, abandoned. I LOVED this fic, it was my BABY!

I tried to start this chapter countless times, with fruitless efforts.

But I know I must finish this story.

So here's my plan: Condense the plan of the last chapter and epilogue into one final epilogue chapter. And hope that everyone doesn't hate me as much as I think they do.

On that note, THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY for all the amazing support I have receieved during this story's progress. You guys have been UNBELIEVABLE, I have never seen anything like it.

For that reason, I had to finish. So here we go.  
Oh and for the story's sake, I'm doing **one final review** **song**, _BEFORE_ the chapter.

**To the tune of "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol. (sniff, tear)**The perfect words  
For this failed my mind  
'Cause there was nothing in there but RENT.  
I felt desire to finish it screaming out  
But the sound was trapped, broken, and bent.  
All your reviews made me feel quite guilty  
Star Wars couldn't flow through my brain  
I tried to write this fifty thousand times  
But every single try was lame.  
Here I am, alive and trying to write my fic,  
Even though no one probably gives a frick,  
All the support has fallen away  
To leave me alone, but still I'll try  
Because I feel that this fic is home.  
This was my first big story  
It brought me endless glory  
In the hiatus and its aftermath  
Your reviews, I never forgot.  
The only resolution and the only choice  
Is to finish whether you all care or not!  
Here I am, back and more alive than before  
Here I am, although I never write for Star Wars  
Here I am, writing this fic for you all and my sakes.  
Hope you like it and I hope the silent spell breaks.  
Thank you for sticking together.  
I'll remember this fic FOREVER.

Now that I've used over a page of a Word document, here's your short epilogue, FINALLY resolving the meanest cliffhanger EVER!

* * *

Endor at night was to Leia not only an unseen beauty, but a hidden treasure, full of memories. A thousand thoughts were swelling in the young woman's mind, but only one thought translated into feeling within her heart.

The blossoms in her hair shone a radiant white that keenly flickered through the still forest, her pale bridal gown sweeping over her body in a way that resembled the wind.

This moon was to her the only place she could ever marry Han.

She stood, solitary, staring into nothing but the dark brown abyss of her fiancé's eyes that she could make out even now. A faint smile graced her youthful face and she let the unshed tears pool into her eyes.

Beside her, a soft, female voice whispered, "You look beautiful, my Leia."

She turned, faced with a ghostly image of a woman she once knew as Padme Nairn. The name of Nairn, folded away and long gone, remained dead within her heart, and she swelled with pride as her mother's arm reached out to her.

The touch was warm, something one could hardly expect.

Padme smiled gently, tears shining in her deep eyes as well. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mother..." Leia said, brokenly, yet with much dignity. "I am complete. I have never felt... felt more. I'm not sure what it is I'm feeling, but I feel a lot of it."

A small laugh was shared between them, mother and daughter.

"You're supposed to feel that way, it's your wedding, love." Her mother replied solemnly. "Leia, you have become an amazing woman. I never doubted you would. Now go marry that dashing flyboy of yours and be happy. Don't worry about anything."

Leia choked a small sob, whether of happiness or sadness she knew not. "Will I ever see you again?  
Padme sensed the meaning behind her daughter's words, and she titled her chin upward. "The Force promises so, Leia. But right now, it beckons you toward Han."

Leia smiled silently then, beaming and bathing in the light that filled her as the Force told the truth of her mother's words. "I love you, Mother."

"And I you, my Princess." Padme said distantly, giving her daughter's hand a squeeze."I always have, you know. And so has your father."

Something broke within Leia. A dam she'd built since not long ago, when she'd last seen the man she now knew as Anakin Skywalker. Her father, lying limp upon the starchy white of the hospital bed, lifeless and unmoving.

"I've always loved him too, Mother. I just didn't know it. I didn't know it... until too late."

"But it's not too late," The voice connected with Leia's system and something within her burst. It must have been her heart, she thought.

She turned, falling into his arms. "Father."

Anakin Skywalker stood, more alive than he had ever been in flesh form. "Leia. I'm here..." She sobbed softly into his shoulder, a sound choked by surprise as she found him to be anything but ghostly to her. Warm, solid, comforting. _Real_.

"Leia..." He breathed, overcome with emotion himself. "Don't cry. It's your wedding day, sweetie. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"It will be." Leia whispered to him brokenly. "It is."

She turned back to Padme, seeing in her mother's brown eyes beams of happiness, reflection, pride, and pockets os reassurance.

"Go on." Padme said softly. And she clasped her father's hand in hers, astonished it how well it fit and how it seemed to belong there, the warmth of his fingers around hers causing a smile to climb upon her rose-tinted lips. "I'm ready, Father." She told him.

With a nod and a step, he'd opened the trellis gate and she was standing before a long-winding path that lay beneath the light of the forest night, sprinkled in flower petals and surrounded by loved ones.

Something tingled within Leia, and she took her first step, completely linking her arm in her father's. She let the other steps fall, and Anakin led her slowly down the makeshift aisle to meet her waiting beau, Han, who stood, a lopsided smile on his face as he stared lovingly at his bride.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Leia did not relinquish her father's arm right away. In a flash of panic, she turned and to her relief, there Padmé stood, having joined the gathering. Tears of joy slid down her mother's cheeks. Leia's heart swelled.

"Dearly beloved..." The holy man was saying, and Anakin dropped her hand gently. She looked up sharply, and Anakin's sparkling blue eyes leapt into hers. He lifted his chin silently toward Han and Leia hurried to take Han's hands in hers as Anakin slipped away to stand by his wife.

There was a hushed lull that came over the crowd as the ceremony began. And Leia, enthralled by it all was only jarred from bedazzlement when she heard the holy man announce, "Do you, Princess Leia Organa, take..."

"Wait." Leia felt her lips move, and felt a thousand eyes swivel in her direction. Han's burned into hers, anticipation mounting. "I'm sorry." She apologized quietly. "But it's Leia Skywalker."

The holy man nodded, repeated the amended phrase, and Leia, without hesitation, stated, "I do."

Han's echo seemed to ring not only through her ears, but softly through the entire wood, filling her up with a sensation she couldn't quite identify.

She leapt at him for a kiss, and he complied, tenderly taking her into his arms and bringing her into a lover's caress. When she surfaced, cheers and clapping deafened the wood. She didn't hear them.

She looked to her husband beside her.

To Luke and Mara.

To Mon Mothma. To C-3PO and R2-D2.

Into the matching pair of glossy brown eyes of her mother.

And finally, she found her father's iridescent blue gaze and she ran to him.

Her arms unfolding around him, she called to him happily, "Daddy..."

"It's Leia Skywalker, now?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"No, Daddy. It always has been." And she felt Han join her side, as she let go of Anakin, beaming brightly.

For that new feeling of happiness, that sensation of love and joy that shot through her... she knew just what that was now.

It was completeness. She was now whole.

She'd found what she needed all along.

A father's love.

* * *

The most sincere and immense of thanks if you are even reading this right now. I hope you can find it in your heart to review and tell me I did the ending some semblance of justice.

I personally still think it sucks, which is proof that my muse has left the fandom.

But I finished it for you all, anyway. :)

I HAD to. This was, at one point, my baby. My epic.

This had been an unforgettable experience. I won't ever forget it.

Thanks for making it so special, everyone.


End file.
